Forever bound Traduction
by Seba nefer
Summary: Traduction de la nouvelle de Green Fallen Leaves. Bella et Edward sont fiancés. Ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour, mais un mariage arrangé. Cette union leur fera-t-elle découvrir l'amour, ou seront-ils amenés à se haïr éternellement? N/A: M pour le Ch.4
1. Chapter 1

Le vent tournoyant fouettait l'attelage, ses hurlements derrière les fenêtres faisant penser à des cris de bébé. La pluie bombardait le toit sans discontinuer, et frappait les fenêtres avec autant de fougue que deux amants s'embrassant après une longue absence. Le ciel était noir, ne laissant voir aucune trouée à travers les nuages gris sombre. L'obscurité ne cessait que par intermittence, brièvement éclairée par un éclair, accompagnée aussitôt après par le roulement sourd du tonnerre.

Bella regardait par la fenêtre, suivant du bout des doigts la trace des gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient le long de la vitre. La voiture fit une nouvelle embardée alors qu'elle passait encore une fois sur une irrégularité de la chaussée. Il se balança violemment d'un côté à l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Bella fixait l'extérieur, à travers la fenêtre, tentant d'avoir un aperçu du paysage et de voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais à travers une telle obscurité, on ne pouvait voir qu'à quelques mètres à travers les landes qui défilaient de part et d'autre du chemin.

Se rendant compte que malgré le temps et les efforts passés à tenter de voir quoi que ce soit de la campagne environnante, elle ne distinguait toujours rien, elle ferma les yeux. Elle espérait s'endormir, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance infime pour que le sommeil la prenne. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, fusant les unes et les autres à une vitesse invraisemblable.

Elle était là, seule, dans la voiture, âgée de seize ans depuis seulement la veille. Elle avait quitté son foyer pour épouser un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, afin honorer l'accord passé entre sa famille et celle de son fiancé le jour même de sa naissance.

Elle ne connaissait que très peu de détails sur son futur époux. C'était le fils de Lord et Lady Cullen, il se nommait Edward et avait dix-neuf ans. Elle ne connaissait rien de ses goûts et de ses occupations favorites. Elle ignorait s'il préférait le grand air ou les occupations plus tranquilles à l'intérieur, elle ignorait ce qu'il étudiait, elle ne savait rien de ses musiciens préférés, ni même s'il aimait la musique. Bella espérait qu'il en jouait, car elle adorait s'asseoir près d'un piano et écouter le musicien les yeux fermés en se laissant peu à peu envahir par la musique et s'y abandonner complètement.

Elle se résigna à abandonner l'idée de s'endormir, ouvrit les yeux et regarda de nouveau à travers la fenêtre. Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, et le grondement du tonnerre fit trembler la voiture. Elle se demanda si cette tempête était un signe, et qu'elle présageait ce que serait son mariage: hostile et tumultueux.

Soudain, la surface de la route empruntée par l'attelage changea. Irrégulière et inconfortable depuis un bout de temps maintenant, elle devint lisse et plus douce. De la lumière perça l'obscurité, venant des lanternes éclairant la voie emprunté par le coche. Bella put enfin voir où elle se trouvait, et écarquilla les yeux.

L'allée s'étirait au milieu du plus merveilleux des jardins. La jeune fille était persuadée que la chose qui lui manquerait le plus serait son jardin, mais en découvrant celui-ci, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait y passer des heures à s'occuper des fleurs. Il y avait là des haies, taillées avec tant de soin, qu'aucune feuille, ne fusse que la plus petite, ne dépassaient. Des buissons de roses bordaient l'allée, et nombre de tournesols poussaient, serrés les uns contre les autres, tous de la même taille.

Doucement, la voiture ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Bella resta un moment adossée sur son siège pour reprendre un peu ses esprits, juste avant de faire le premiers pas vers sa nouvelle vie, qui débutait à cet instant.

Le cocher lui ouvrit la porte, et lui offrit sa main afin de l'aider à descendre. Bella plaça lentement sa main dans la sienne, se mit debout et sortit de la voiture. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, après avoir prudemment descendu les degrés du marchepied, Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais se reprit très vite et la referma aussitôt, avant que qui que ce fut ne le puisse remarquer. Ce n'était pas très bien élevé de se tenir en public, bouche bée. Elle tourna un peu sur elle même, de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble, ignorant la pluie battante qui trempait son visage et sa robe.

Le mot le plus approprié pour qualifier la demeure était "grandiose". Venant elle-même d'une famille de la bonne société, la jeune femme pensait avoir déjà vu nombre de belles maisons. La sienne était grande, mais rien de comparable avec la demeure qui se trouvait devant elle. Les pierres étaient blanches, et des tuiles grises couvraient le toit. Il y avait un second corps de bâtiment - Bella supposa qu'il s'agissait des écuries- avec des tuiles noires. La maison et le porche d'entrée étaient entourés d'une clôture, qui faisait office de balcon donnant sur le jardin, et l'entrée de la propriété, donnant sur la route, était gardée par deux piliers, surmontés de deux statues. Son premier "coup d'oeil" achevé, elle s'aperçut que la porte de la maison s'était ouverte et qu'une femme se tenait debout sur le seuil. Bella rougit instantanément et baissa la tête, en avançant lentement vers l'entrée.

"Miss Swann, quel plaisir de vous voir enfin, je suis Lady Cullen. Je suis heureuse que votre voyage se soit bien passé", dit la dame sur le pas de la porte.

Bella la regarda. Elle avait des cheveux ondulés, couleur caramel, retenus en chignon. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, dont le col montant, le jabot et les manches étaient en dentelles. Le chemisier était rentré dans la ceinture de sa jupe bleue brodée de fleurs. La jupe était en soie. Il était clair que cette dame faisait partie d'une famille puissante. Bella s'avança vers elle et lui fit une révérence:

"Bella si vous le voulez bien Madame.

_ Oh, ma chérie, pas de manières! Vous ferez partie de la famille demain, s'exclama Lady Cullen"

Et elle s'avança vers Bella et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

"Je pense ma chère, que vous devez être fatiguée par un aussi long voyage. Permettez-moi de vous montrer la chambre où vous dormirez ce soir. Comme vous ne pourrez voir Edward que demain, autant vous mettre au lit rapidement!" Et Lady Cullen prit le bras de Bella et elle la fit entrer dans la maison.

Le hall d'entrée était aussi impressionnant que la façade de la maison. Le sol était pavé d'un damier noir et blanc, les murs étaient de marbre, comme étaient de marbre les colonnes soutenant l'escalier let la galerie à l'étage. Lady Cullen entraîna la jeune fille dans les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Là elles empruntèrent un corridor et s'arrêtèrent devant la seconde porte, sur la gauche.

"C'est ici que vous passerez la nuit ma chère Bella, dit Lady Cullen en ouvrant la porte.

Lorsque Bella pénétra dans la chambre, elle se dit que tout dans cette maison devait était aussi exquis. La pièce était luxueuse, mais pourtant harmonieuse, car il n'y avait aucune ostentation dans le décor. Un grand lit à baldaquins trônait au fond de la pièce, entouré de rideaux rouges, destinés à préserver l'intimité de ses occupants. Dans la pièce, il y avait également deux sofas aux pieds de bois dorés et finement sculptés, recouverts de tissu rouge. L'un des deux se tenait au centre de la pièce, et l'autre devant la fenêtre, pour permettre à ses occupants d'avoir une vue magnifique sur les jardins. Un grande armoire en chêne occupait le mur gauche de la chambre, près d'une délicate table de travail en bois clair, surmontée d'un bouquet de fleurs dans un grand vase.

Bella perçut un mouvement derrière elle et se tourna pour constater que deux serviteurs apportaient ses bagages et les posaient devant l'armoire, saluant discrètement chacune des deux femmes.

Lady Cullen rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

"Cette chambre est très simple, mais c'est seulement pour une nuit vous savez, dès demain, vous vous installerez dans la chambre principale, dit-elle en souriant gracieusement.

_ Oh, Madame, elle sera parfaite, je n'espérais pas autant de confort, répondit doucement Bella. Une légère rougeur envahit pourtant son visage, lorsqu'elle pensa à ce qu'impliquait "demain soir".

_ Oh, ma chérie, vous êtes vraiment trop gentille. Mais vous ai-je demandé de m'appeler Madame? Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Esmé.

_ Oui, Madame, je veux dire, Esmé" Et Bella rougit de nouveau, de son erreur.

Esmé regardait Bella avec un sourire si resplendissant, que la jeune fille fut surprise que la lumière ne brillât pas plus dans la pièce.

"Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

_ Ma chère, j'ai toujours ardemment désiré avoir une fille. J'aime, Edward, plus que ma propre vie, mais déjà petite, je voulais une fille. Carlisle ne voulait pas d'autres enfants après Edward. Il avait eu son héritier, cela suffisait, donc je n'ai jamais eu la fille que j'avais toujours voulu. Mais demain, j'aurai celle que je j'espérais tant, dès que vous aurez épousé mon fils. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir au cours de ces brefs instants, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu en trouver une meilleure." Esmé, joignant le geste à la parole, prit Bella dans ses bras, et la serra fort contre elle, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec sa propre enfant. Bella s'abandonna contre elle, car elle n'avait pas été étreinte de cette façon depuis des années. Sa propre mère l'avait toujours délaissée. Elle était beaucoup plus attachée aux apparences en société, et une semaine après sa naissance, Bella avait été confiée à une nourrice. Ses nounous étaient toujours des adolescentes, qui travaillaient pour aider leurs familles. Elles n'avaient pas pu lui donner tout l'amour qu'un enfant était en droit d'espérer, même si parfois, elles avaient vraiment essayé.

Le seul amour maternel que Bella avait connu était celui que sa grand-mère adorée, Marie, lui avait donné, lorsqu'elle venait la voir. Elle venait l'été, et à chaque Noël, et entourait Bella de beaucoup d'amour et d'attention. Elle passait toutes ses journées avec Marie au jardin, et sa grand-mère lui enseignait patiemment la science des fleurs et l'écoutait lire.

Malheureusement, leur temps ensemble ne dura pas. Quand Bella eut sept ans, Marie attrapa une pneumonie, et ne guérit jamais complètement. Elle mourut quand Bella eut neuf ans et demi. Bella ne fut plus jamais étreinte de cette façon pendant six années et demie.

"Merci, " murmura-t-elle, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Esmé la relâcha doucement et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Ce n'est rien. Et maintenant, il est temps de vous mettre au lit. Une longue journée vous attend demain." dit elle en claquant des mans.

Bella acquiesça et se tourna vers ses bagages. "La salle de bains est derrière la porte de droite. Dormez bien. A demain." Et elle quitta la pièce.

Bella resta un long moment immobile au milieu de la pièce en fixant la porte, puis elle pénétra dans la salle de bains. La pièce etait la moins grande qu'elle ait vue depuis son arrivée dans la maison, mais elle était assez impressionnant. Le sol était couvert d'un parquet de bois brun. Un mur traversait la pièce sur la moitié de sa longueur, séparant la baignoire du lavabo et des toilettes. La baignoire elle-même était blanche, posée sur des pieds de bronze, avec deux robinets également en bronze, l'un pour l'eau froide, et l'autre pour _l'eau chaude._

Se lovant dans l'eau chaude d'un bain, Bella ferma les yeux et pensa à son futur immédiat. Demain, le 20 septembre 1871, elle allait, à l'âge de seulement seize ans, être mariée à un homme inconnu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à Green Fallen Leaves. Seuls les mots français sont à moi...**

**Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite.**

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre 2**

"Bella, debout, c'est l'heure!"

Il luis semblait qu'elle venait juste de s'endormir, pourtant, Bella sentit qu'on la secouait afin qu'elle se réveille.

Bella s'était glissée dans le lit épuisée et ne désirant qu'un seule chose: dormir, mais la vie n'était pas juste. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans les draps jusqu'à l'aurore, avant de trouver un semblant de sommeil agité et bien trop léger.

Esmé essaya encore: "Bella! Avez-vous oublié quel jour nous sommes? " Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas oublié. "Vous devez vous lever maintenant si vous voulez être prête à temps." Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait plonger sous l'édredon et ne plus jamais ressortir à la lumière du jour. Cependant, bien contre son gré, Bella ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Esmé qui lui souriait.

Bella grogna intérieurement lorsqu'Esmé fit le tour du lit et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant entrer le soleil qui éblouit la jeune fille dans la chambre. Clignant les yeux dans la lumière trop vive, Bella sortit lentement de la chaleur du lit et se leva.

Sa future belle-mère n'était pas d'humeur à perdre du temps. Dès que Bella fut sur ses pieds, elle l'entraîna das la salle d'eau.

"Lavez-vous des pieds à la tête. Et les cheveux aussi!" décréta Esmé alors qu'elle remplissait la baignoire. Trop fatiguée pour protester, Bella ne mentionna pas le fait qu'elle avait pris un bain et s'était lavé les cheveux la veille.

"Allez, au bain!" Bella leva les yeux et vit Esmé la fixer. Elle nota aussi qu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement vers la sortie. Bella regarda ses pieds en rougissant, et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

"Ne soyez donc pas aussi embarassée! la réprimanda Esmé, Nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps à perdre aujourd'hui. Et, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis moi aussi une femme. Rien de ce que je verrai ne pourra me surprendre. Alors, trêve de tergiversations, au bain!" Où était la femme si maternelle de la veille, se demanda Bella. Elle voulait qu'elle revienne!

Tout doucement, elle ôta sa chemise de nuit, le rouge aux joues. S'asseyant le plus vite possible au fond de la baignoire, elle tenta de se cacher. Esmé soupira, simplement, lui mouilla les cheveux et les les savonna. Bella se décida alors à poser quelques questions:

"A quelle heure le mariage est-il prévu? Elle avait commencé par la plus facile.

_ A trois heures cette après-midi, repondit Esmé sans arrêter de s'occuper de ses cheveux.

_ Que vais-je porter? Je n'ai pas de robe." Bella s'inquiétait à cause de cela. Petite fille, elle avait tant rêvé de se marier dans une longue robe blanche, avec un homme dont elle serait amoureuse. La seconde partie de son rêve était déjà fort compromise, et elle s'attendait à ce que la première le soit aussi.

"Alice en a créé une pour vous." Qui était Alice? "Votre robe est très belle, croyez-moi. Je suis certaine que vous ressemblerez à un ange lorsque vous marcherez vers l'autel." Bella en doutait. Elle était juste une fille simple, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron. On ne pouvait en aucun cas la trouver jolie.

"Comme pouvait-elle savoir si elle m'irait?" demanda la jeune femme, inquiète de savoir si la robe serait à la bonne taille.

"Votre mère nous a envoyé vos mesures. Maintenant, plongez la tête sous l'eau, je vous prie, rincez vos cheveux, et lavez vous pendant que je vais voir si Alice est arrivée." Et sur ce, Esmé sortit de la pièce, laissant Bella perdue dans ses pensées.

Peu après, Esme revint dans la salle de bains, juste au moment où la jeune femme se drappait dans sa serviette. Posant une robe de chambre sur une chaise, Elle s'approcha d'elle et la sécha rapidement. "Alice est arrivée et elle vous attend dans la chambre. Nous devons nous hâter, nous n'avons que trois heures avant le début de la cérémonie."

Posant la robe de chambre sur les épaules de Bella, Esmé l'entraîna dans la chambre. Bella vit alors une petite femme assise sur le lit. Elle avait des cheveux noirs dont les épis la faisaient ressembler à un elfe. A son grand étonnement, la jeune femme, que Bella supposa être Alice, se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

"Tu dois être Bella! J'étais si impatiente de faire ta connaissance! Je suis Alice Brandon, la cousine d'Edward. On m'avait dit que tu étais belle, et je constate qu"on" avait raison! Regarde, j'ai fait ta robe. Et si ta taille n'a pas changé depuis Avril, je pense qu'elle t'ira parfaitement bien. Veux-tu la voir?" Alice parlait à cent à l'heure, et Bella avait du mal à la suivre.

"Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Miss Brandon, j'aime-" Alice l'interrompit et insista pour qu'elle l'appelle Alice et qu'elle la tutoie. "J'aimerais beaucoup voir cette robe".

Alice émit ce qui ressemblait fort à un cri perçant. Elle se précipita vers le dressing, d'où elle sortit une robe merveilleuse. Elle semblait plutôt simple à première vue, mais si on considérait le travail minutieux qui avait été réalisé, il était clair qu'elle était tout sauf simple. Elle était d'un blanc très pur, et des ornements de perles de cristal la paraient, recouvrant la totalité du buste, jusqu'au bas de la robe. Un fin ruban argenté courait en bas du corsage, et la robe descendait jusqu'au sol, une petite traîne s'évasant à l'arrière. C'était un travail d'artiste: la robe de Bella était parfaite.

"Elle est très belle" murmura-t-elle, passant sa main délicatement sur le tissu. De la soie. Alice sourit.

"Je sais. C'est la plus belle robe que l'aie jamais réalisée. Mais tu ne peux pas encore l'enfiler", décréta-t-elle, emportant la robe de mariée hors de portée de Bella. "Nous devons premièrement coiffer tes jolis cheveux! Esmé!" cria Alice. Esmé s'approcha, et conduisit la future mariée devant la coiffeuse, donnant une brosse à cheveux à Alice au passage.

Bella prit place sur une chaise, pendant qu'Alice et Esmé se demandaient quelle stye de coiffure elles allaient réaliser. Bella trouva un peu curieux qu'on ne lui demandât pas son opinion alors qu'il s'agissait (après tout!) de son propre mariage. Elle décida pourtant de ne faire aucun commentaire.

Finalement, elles semblèrent prendre une décision. Alice s'approcha de Bella avec instrument très inquiétant. S'écartant brusquement cette dernière demanda nerveusement: "Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

- Cela? questionna Alice, remuant l'instrument autour d'elle. Bella acquiesça. "Bella mon coeur, c'est un fer à friser. Même si tes cheveux ondulent naturellement, nous allons nous en servir pour élaborer ta coiffure. Ce sera un enchantement quand nous en aurons fini et que nous y ajouterons les pierres précieuses." Les pierres précieuses? Bella était un peu abasourdie par le fait qu'on veuille orner sa coiffure avec des pierres fines, mais elle était aussi assez préoccupée par le fer à friser. Bien qu'il ait été inventé quelques années auparavant, elle n'en avait jamais vu, en n'en avait jamais utilisé aucun.

"Alice, es-tu certaine qu'on ne risque rien? N'y a-t-il pas d'autres façons de me coiffer? protesta Bella, extrêmement angoissée de voir cette chose s'approcher de ses cheveux. Ignorant les craintes de sa future cousine, Alice enroula une mèche de cheveux autour du fer à friser et la leva au-dessus de la tête de Bella.

"Mais bien sûr que c'est sans risque! Esmé et moi l'utilisons souvent. Maintenant reste tranquille, ça va prendre un petit bout de temps."

Vaincue, Bella s'adossa à la chaise et attendit la fin de la séance de torture.

Au bout d'une heure, ses tourments semblèrent approcher de leur fin. Alice en était à la dernière mèche de cheveux, et Esmé en avait fini avec le maquillage léger qu'elle avait appliqué sur son visage. Elle avait quitté la pièce quelques minutes auparavant, laissant les deux jeunes filles entre elles. C'est à ce moment précis que les questions fusèrent.

"Alors, depuis quand savais-tu que tu étais promise à Edward? s'enquit Alice, encore concentrée sur sa tâche.

_ Je l'ai découvert il y a trois jours seulement. Ma famille me l'a appris le jour de mon anniversaire, et je suis partie dès le jour suivant pour venir jusqu'ici. J'ignore pourquoi nous avons été fiancés, cependant j'imagine que l'union de nos deux familles a été envisagée pour de bonnes raisons et devrait produire des effets positifs." Bella répétait ainsi textuellement ce qui lui avait été dit chez elle.

"C'est probable. Quoiqu'il en soit, si ça peut te rassurer, tu aurais pu trouver bien pire qu'Edward. Il est instruit, prévenant, et surtout, sa conversation est agréable. Trop d'hommes de nos jours manquent lamentablement de sujets de conversation intéressants, non?" Avant que Bella ait pu donner son avis, Alice continua: "C'est pour cela que je suis si chanceuse d'avoir rencontré Jasper. Nous pouvons rester assis et parler ensemble pendant des heures."

Bella avait le sentiment très net que c'était Alice qui parlait pendant des heures, et que ce gentlemen, Jasper, écoutait sagement. Elle demanda: "Qui est ce Jasper dont tu me parles? Je ne vois pas d'alliance à ton doigt!"

Alice rougit: "Oh! non Bella! Nous ne sommes pas mariés, ni fiancés. Jasper me fait la cour. Cela dit, je prie chaque jour pour que nous soyons unis un jour." Bella ne connaissait Alice que depuis un court moment, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Jasper, pourtant elle sentait que celui qui inspirait un tel sentiment à Alice devait valoir la peine d'être connu. Et peut-être bien qu'un jour l'une d'entre-elles ferait un vrai mariage d'amour.

A cet instant, un valet apparut, avec un grand plateau chargé de nourritures diverses. Esmé suivait derrière lui. "Bella, Vous n'avez encore rien mangé aujourd'hui. Vous devez le faire avant de passer la robe. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la tâcher. Vous ne pourrez manger ensuite que beaucoup plus tard, pendant la réception, alors il faut prendre des forces. Je ne veux pas voir ma toute nouvelle fille s'évanouir pendant la cérémonie!" dit Esmé avec un sourire encourageant . Bella sourit chaleureusement à celle qui deviendrait très vite sa belle-mère et tendit la main pour saisir un toast. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'à cet instant seulement qu'elle était réellement affamée.

Esmé prit l'autre main de Bella et commença à lui limer les ongles. "Je viens de voir Carlisle. Edward vient d'arriver et ils ont tous deux commencé à se préparer. Tout devrait se passer comme prévu jusqu'à la cérémonie. As-tu fini la coiffure Alice?"

_ Presque Esmé. Edward va-t-il porter le costume que je lui ai confectionné? s'inquiéta Alice, toute à sa tâche.

_ Je le suppose. Il sait à quel point toi et moi serions déçues s'il ne le portait pas!" Elle se mirent à rire toutes les deux. Bella se sentit alors très seule. Elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille et ne pouvait participer à cette conversation: elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'être d'Edward, comment pourrait-elle savoir comment il agirait et comment pourrait-elle donner son avis?

Interrompant les sombres pensées de Bella Alice annonça qu'elle avait terminé; une heure et demie après avoir commencé! Se regardant dans le miroir pour la première fois, Bella écarquilla les yeux. Ces cheveux n'étaient ni brûlés, ni abîmés. Ils étaient magnifiques. Des boucles épaisses qui tombaient librement encadraient son visage. Tournant la tête, elle vit quelque chose briller dans sa coiffure. Regardant plus attentivement, elle découvrit de nombreuses pierres précieuses, disséminées dans ses cheveux pour capturer la lumière.

"Comme c'est beau Alice! Merci beaucoup!" Bella ne fut pas capable d'en dire plus, car elle avit le souffle coupé.

"Avec plaisir Bella. Ne remets plus jamais en doute mes compétences maintenant", dit-elle en riant, la serrant dans ses bras par derrière. "Et maintenant, plus de temps à perdre! Il faut passer ta robe. Va dans la salle de bains et enfile le jupon que nous t'avons préparé" ordonna-t-elle.

Impatiente de voir à quoi elle ressemblerait vêtue de la robe, Bella obtempéra immédiatement.

Quelques minutes après, elle revint. Elle portait son jupon, et tentait de se couvrir un peu le buste. Esmé et Alice soupirèrent toutes les deux, avant de la mener au centre de la pièce. "Comme je te l'ai dit, la robe devrait t'aller à merveille." dit Alice en l'aidant à passer la robe.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Bella nota que les attaches dans le dos de la robe étaient celles d'un corset qui s'arrêtait à la taille. Alice serra les lacets si fort que Bella éprouva des difficultés à respirer.

"Oh Bella! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais porté de corset!" Non, elle n'en avait jamais porté. "Il doit être serré correctement pour que la robe rende tout son effet! Il faudra t'y habituer." Bella espéra pouvoir le faire. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne s'écroulerait pas à cause du manque d'air!

Alice décida finalement que le corset était suffisamment serré et recula, permettant ainsi à Bella de se voir dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle était vraiment très belle.

La robe mettait sa silhouette en valeur, sans trop en dévoiler, dieu merci. L'effet rendu par ses cheveux et par sa robe la rendait lumineuse. Bella ne s'était jamais vue de la sorte, réellement rayonnante.

"C'est merveilleux Alice. Comment pourrai-je jamais te remercier?" sanglota-t-elle. Echangeant un regard inquiet, Alice et Esmé se précipitèrent. Alice la câlina, en prenant garde de ne pas froisser la robe, tandis qu'Esmé essuyait gentiment ses larmes.

"Bella ma chérie, que se passe-t-il?" s'enquit Esmé. Sa -bientôt- belle-fille secoua juste la tête. "Mon coeur, dites-nous ce qui ne va pas. Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider si nous ne savons pas à quoi vous pensez."

Respirant difficilement, Bella répondit amèrement: "Rien de bien sérieux! Je suis juste un peu déboussolée. J'ai seulement seize ans et je vais épouser quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré." Voyant Esmé baisser les yeux, elle continua: "Mais je vais le faire évidemment, je tiendrai le coup, car c'est ce que veulent nos deux familles, et vous devez avoir de bonnes raisons. Mais ma famille va me manquer. Elle vit si loin, et personne n'a pris la peine de se déplacer pour mes noces." Bella recommença à sangloter, incapable de s'imaginer ce que ce serait d'avancer seule vers l'autel, sans le soutien du bras de son père.

Esmé la prit tendrement dans ses bras. "Ma chérie, votre famille sera là! Alice et moi, nous serons là. Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais dans moins de deux heures, nous serons votre famille. Je sais bien que ça doit être extrêmement difficile pour vous, mais Carlise et moi, vos deux parents à partir de maintenant, sommes persuadés que tout se passera très bien. Faites-nous confiance!"

Hochant la tête sur l'épaule d'esmé, Bella tenta de contrôler ses pleurs. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher tout le merveilleux travail qu'Esmé et Alice avaient accompli. Se reprenant, Bella s'éloigna des deux femmes et lissa sa robe.

"Quelles chaussures dois-je porter avec cette robe, Alice? Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps." Lui souriant doucement, Alice chercher des chaussures blanches à talons dans le garde-robe.

"Alice, je ne peux pas porter de talons hauts! Je tombe tout le temps, où que j'aille! Si je portais ceux-là, je me blesserais probablement en m'écroulant devant toute l'assemblée!" gémit Bella.

"N'importe quoi! dit Alice en balayant sa remarque d'un revers de main. Si quoi que ce soit devait arriver, et cela n'arrivera pas, Edward sera là pour te sauver." ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, pendant qu'Esmé riait doucement derrière elle. Voyant que la bataille était perdue d'avance, Bella s'approcha de ces deux pièges mortels et les enfila. Alice triomphait.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, à quinze heures sonnantes, Alice, Esmé et Bella arrivèrent à l'église, après avoir traversé le village dans un attelage découvert. Tout le village les admira, et Bella eut l'impression que des papillons - non, pas des papillons, plutôt des mites géantes! - s'envolaient et se bousculaient dans son ventre.

Esmé expliqua alors à une Bella pâle et tremblante: "Alice et moi allons entrer dans l'église. Attendez d'entendre l'orgue. A ce moment seulement, entrez et marchez vers l'autel pour rejoindre notre famille." Elle la serra une dernière fois contre elle comme pour lui porter chance, et les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

"Bella remue-toi. C'est ce que ta famille exige de toi. Tu ne peux pas les décevoir." se réprimanda -t-elle pendant qu'elle attendait d'entendre la musique. "C'est simple. Tu dois juste entrer, te marier, et concevoir l'héritier que les deux familles attendent."

Tirant la future épousée de ses pensées, la musique retentit soudain. Bella s'avança, et respira profondément avant de passer le seuil de l'église.

**La rencontre au prochain chapitre.**

**A bientôt pour la suite. :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre 3**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'histoire à Green Fallen Leaves. Seuls les mots français sont à moi...**

**Et voici la rencontre des deux jeunes mariés...**

* * *

Bella releva la tête, et il lui sembla qu'elle allait manquer d'air. L'homme qui se tenait debout au bout de l'allée centrale de l'église et qui faisait face du prêtre ne pouvait répondre à aucun autre qualificatif que "parfait". Il était absolument magnifique.

Ses cheveux bronze-doré, en bataille, retombaient en désordre comme s'il avait passé sa main à travers ses mèches rebelles. En fait, il avait déjà dû le faire plusieurs fois, tant il paraissait nerveux, certainement autant qu'elle. Contemplant son visage, elle découvrit d'extraordinaires yeux vert-émeraude, qui la fixaient.

Se souvenant qu'elle était maintenant censée marcher vers l'Autel, Bella se mit en route, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Elle trébucha, mais dieu merci, se rattrapa aussitôt avant de tomber. Tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui, elle nota qu' Edward était extrêmement grand. Il devait mesurer pour le moins un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, et lorsqu'elle serait parvenue à ses côtés, il dépasserait allègrement de la tête et des épaules son petit "mètre soixante-deux".

Bella remonta la nef de l'église et prit place, face à Edward. Prenant conscience qu'il la dévisageait, elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Dieu merci le prêtre prit immédiatement la parole, et les deux futurs époux tournèrent la tête pour lui prêter attention.

"Mes très chers amis, nous voici réunis en ce lieu, sous le regard de Dieu et celui des hommes pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage, saint union qui ne pourra être défaite, et dans laquelle on ne doit s'engager ni imprudemment, ni légèrement, mais intentionnellement, avec respect, et solennité. Devant cette respectable assemblée ces deux êtres vont maintenant prononcer leurs voeux. Si une personne peut faire connaître une seule raison qui s'opposerait à cette union, qu'elle parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais."

Aucune voix ne s'éleva. L'église était si silencieuse qu'on aurait pu entendre tomber une plume, et Bella eut l'impression d'entendre son coeur battre dans ses oreilles.

"Edward, prenez je vous prie la main gauche d'Isabella, et répétez après moi: Moi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je te prends, Isabella Marie Swann comme légitime épouse, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, la maladie ou la santé, et je t'aimerai et te chérirai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."

"Moi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je te prends, Isabella Marie Swann comme légitime épouse, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, la maladie ou la santé, et je t'aimerai et te chérirai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare." La voix d'Edward, douce comme la soie, hypnotisa Bella. Sa main était chaude lorsqu'il passa la plus belle bague qu'elle eut jamais vue à son doigt. C'était un anneau blanc, surmontée d'un solitaire. Tout le reste de l'anneau était incrusté de diamants plus petits.

"Isabella, répétez après moi: Moi, Isabella Marie Swann, je te prends, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, comme légitime époux, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, la maladie ou la santé, et je t'aimerai et te chérirai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."

Bella prononça nerveusement ses propres voeux: M-Moi, I-Isabella Marie Swann, je te prends, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, comme légitime époux, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, la maladie ou la santé, et je t'aimerai et te chérirai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare." Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle plaça l'alliance d'argent de son grand-père au doigt de son époux.

"Par le pouvoir qui m'a été conféré, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée." Oh, non! Bella n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce qui arrivait. Elle s'était tellement concentrée pour ne pas faillir pendant la cérémonie, qu'elle avait oublié ce qui devait arriver ensuite: le baiser.

Edward ne sembla pas avoir la moindre hésitation, il se pencha rapidement et posa un innocent baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Le baiser fut furtif, il égara momentanément Bella et elle eut la certitude de voir des étincelles briller tout autour d'elle.

Une fois qu'Edward fut relevé, Bella le regarda, encore éblouie. Avait-il ressenti la même chose qu'elle? Il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air d'avoir été affecté par ce baiser, aussi elle s'imagina qu'elle avait imaginé les étincelles. Sans plus attendre, Edward prit la main de son épouse, la plaça sous son bras et s'avança dans la nef en vers le porche de l'église. Bella s'efforça de suivre son pas et de rester à ses côtés, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trébucher.

L'attelage et le cheval qui avaient conduit Bella vers ses noces attendaient les nouveaux époux devant le parvis, mais maintenant, il était orné de rubans. Comme le gentleman qu'il était supposé être, Edward lui tendit la main et l'assista tandis qu'elle s'installait, puis il prit place dans la voiture, ferma lui-même la portière et ordonna au cocher de démarrer.

Le vocable "bizarre" décrivant ce trajet était un euphémisme. Ils se faisaient face, assis dans un silence gênant. Bella tenta bien d'entamer la conversation, mais Edward ne répondit que par un mot ou une monosyllabe, ou simplement en hochant la tête. Elle n'apprit absolument rien à son propos, et se résigna à abandonner la partie. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Les minutes semblant des heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, devant la demeure des Cullen. Une fois encore, Edward aida Bella à descendre de la voiture, prit sa main, et la conduisit dans la maison. Comme elle était arrivée tard la veille, elle n'avait pas pu découvrir la totalité de la maison, et la pièce vers laquelle son mari l'avait entraînée lui était parfaitement inconnue. Après avoir marché le long d'un corridor, Edward s'arrêta devant une porte à double battants et s'effaça pour la faire entrer dans un endroit exquis: la salle de bal.

Elle était haute d'au moins six mètres, et était éclairée par les chandelles que portaient de superbes lustres, décorés de rubans. Une longue table portant une longue nappe blanche et des chandeliers occupait le fond de la salle. D'autres tables plus petites, étaient placées ça et là dans toute la pièce et et le couvert y était dressé: assiettes et flûtes à Champagne. Malgré toutes ces tables, les danseurs auraient encore très largement la place de s'amuser sur la musique de l'orchestre qui se tenait dans un angle et qui attendait l'arrivée des invités pour jouer leur premier morceau. Sur le mur de gauche, quatre portes s'ouvraient directement sur le jardin d'hiver. Son balcon était entièrement recouvert de pétales de roses, et les chandelles qui s'y trouvaient étaient protégées du vent par de grands photophores, de différentes couleurs. Les flammes des bougies projetaient des reflets colorés à travers le verre coloré partout autour d'elles. C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Tout semblait on ne peut plus parfait à Bella; si l'on faisait abstraction du marié...

"Nous devons accueillir nos invités sur le seuil." Bella sursauta en entendant la voix d'Edward. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait sans qu'elle lui eût adressé la parole en premier.

"Bien sûr" marmonna-t-elle et elle s'approcha du pas de la porte pour tenir sa place.

Quarante minute plus tard, la majorité des invités étaient arrivés. Bella était occupée à saluer la grand-tante de son époux lorsqu'elle entendit un cri perçant: "Bella!" C'était Alice qui se précipita dans la pièce et qui la serra dans ses bras. "Tu étais resplendissante près de l'Autel! Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle que toi!"

Bella rougit et s'excusa auprès de la tante d'Edward. Elle se tourna vers Alice: "Chut! Alice, Je n'étais pas renversante. Mignonne, je peux peut-être l'admettre, mais personne ne peut me trouver belle."

Alice la regarda un peu peinée: "Un jour, tu prendras conscience de ta beauté. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour cela!" Bella ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle s'était résignée il y avait longtemps à n'être qu'un fille banale, comme elle s'était résignée à tout le reste, et sa perception d'elle-même n'allait pas changer de sitôt.

Esmé fut la suivante à féliciter le jeune couple, serrant ses "deux enfants" contre son sein. Alors qu'elle embrassait Bella, elle lui souffla à l'oreille: "Je savais bien que tu aurais l'air d'un ange." Une fois encore, le rouge monta aux joues de Bella, et elle secoua très légèrement la tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester car un nouvel invité s'approchait déjà.

Au bout d'une heure, chacun des invités avaient été accueillis comme il se doit, et tous prirent place à table. Bella et Edward présidaient la table d'honneur, assis côte à côte en son centre. Esmé et Carlisle étaient placés près de leur fils et Alice près de Bella.

Après le troisième service eût été desservi, Carlisle se leva et frappa sa flûte à Champagne de son couteau: "Mesdames et Messieurs, mes chers amis, merci de vous être joints à nous pour célébrer l'union d'Edward et d'Isabella. J'ai eu le privilège d'élever Edward depuis son plus jeune âge et de le voir devenir l'homme merveilleux qu'il est aujourd'hui. D'après ce que je sais, Bella est également une femme merveilleuse. Je vous souhaite une longue et heureuse vie. Veuilez vous joindre à moi mes amis, pour lever nos verres et porter un toast: A Edward et Bella."

"A Edward et Bella" répondit la salle.

"Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien," Carlisle se tourna vers l'orchestre qui attendait ce signal pour commencer à jouer," permettez-moi d'inviter les nouveaux Mr et Mme Cullen à rejoindre la piste pour leur première danse." Tout le monde applaudit, et lorsqu' Edward prit la main de Bella, elle ressentit de nouveau le même frisson et perçut les mêmes étincelles.

Son mari la mena au centre de la piste de danse, plaça sa main sur sa taille et garda sa main gauche dans la sienne. La musique changea de rythme et Edward se mit à valser, en guidant Bella.

C'était un excellent danseur. Il se déplaçait avec grâce et sûreté, tenant fermement Bella, de telle sorte qu'elle ne trébuchât jamais.

"Charles Dickens ou William Shakespeare?" lui murmura soudain Edward

"Pardon?" répondit Bella, étonnée qu'il ait mentionné ces deux auteurs, et encore plus étonnée qu'il ait pris l'initiative de la conversation, car on pouvait très bien danser en silence.

"Lequel préférez-vous?"

"Charles Dickens", la réponse de Bella avait fusé immédiatement, malgré son étonnement. "Et vous?"

"Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous. J'ai beaucoup aimé lire David Copperfield. Savez-vous que c'est quasiment un roman autobiographique, et que c'est la première oeuvre que Dickens ait écrite à la première personne? L'avez-vous déjà lu?" questionna Edward.

"Oui, et pourtant j'ai préféré Bleak House."

"Bleak House? c'est inconcevable! C'est tellement difficile à suivre. Il y a tellement de personnages et d'intrigues de second plan. Il est extrêmement douteux que tout puisse vraiment arriver dans ce roman qui se dit réaliste" avança Edward.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, cela reste une excellente histoire. On se trouve très vite impliqué dans la vie des différents personnages. J'ai eu le coeur brisé comme Ada à la mort de Richard, et encore plus du fait qu'elle soit enceinte. J'ai été particulièrement heureuse quand Ester a épousé Woodcourt. J'ai aimé son personnage et son altruisme depuis le début du livre, mais je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié Ester, bien qu'elle soit le personnage principal. Une fois que j'ai eu terminé le roman, je n'ai eu de cesse que de me replonger dedans et de le relire, encore et encore."

"Une réponse typiquement féminine. L'histoire d'amour. Je miserais gros sur le fait que vous adorez aussi Orgueil et Préjugés, non?"

"Et une réponse typiquement masculine. A croire que la femme ne lit que des romans d'amour. Oui j'aime ce livre, mais j'ai lu les Hauts de Hurlevent bien plus souvent que je ne me suis plongée dans Orgueil et Préjugés."

"Une femme qui aime une histoire qui finit mal, je suis impressionné," chuchota Edward dans son oreille tandis qu'il les entraînait tous les deux autour de la piste de danse, sous l'oeil de sa famille et de leurs trois cents invités, dont aucun cependant ne faisait partie de la famille de Bella.

"Que faites-vous de votre temps?" C'était au tour de la jeune femme de poser les questions.

"Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre: que voulez-vous dire par votre temps?"

"Eh bien, Lord Cullen est encore en vie, donc vous n'avez pas encore à exercer ses responsabilités. De toutes façons, vous n'êtes pas obligé de travailler, car vous avez plus d'argent que vous n'en aurez jamais besoin. Alors, comment passez-vous vos journées?"

"J'étudie." répondit sobrement Edward.

"Qu'étudiez-vous?" insista Bella.

"J'étudie pour être médecin militaire. Si nous devons entrer en guerre, le pays dispose de plus de soldats que nécessaire, mais n'a pas assez de médecins. Je trouve injuste d'envoyer au loin les médecins de nos villages, en laissant les patients faire face à la maladie seuls, alors j'étudie pour que quelques villages ne perdent pas leur médecin."

Bella n'aurait jamais cru que le fils d'un Lord, futur Lord lui-même puisse être aussi altruiste. Sans réfléchir, elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, et se recula bien vite.

"Et que me vaut cet honneur?"

"Parce que vous vous souciez de votre prochain," répondit simplement son épouse.

Le couple dansa jusqu'à la nuit, parlant de bien des choses, de la politique à leurs compositeurs favoris. Edward dansa avec sa mère, tandis que Bella accordait une danse à Carlisle, puis il se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour d'autres tours de piste.

Bella leur trouva des intérêts communs, et elle fut émerveillée de découvrir que son mari jouait du piano depuis qu'il avait trois ans, même s'il n'avait pu atteindre les pédales que lorsqu'il en eut six.

Le crépuscule arriva, puis la nuit s'installa. Le nombre d'invité déclina, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus que la famille Cullen et Alice. Après avoir remercié Esmé et Alice une dernière fois, Bella permit à Edward de la conduire jusqu'à _leur_ chambre afin de faire d'elle sa femme. Tandis qu'il marchaient le long du couloir, Bella se surprit à penser que le mariage idéal dont elle avait rêvé pourrait bien devenir une réalité.

******************

**Jusqu'ici, tout va bien....**

**A bientôt :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que transmettre.**

**Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps à traduire ce chapitre, mais c'est la période des contrôles et des bulletins. J'ai donné la priorité à mes élèves...**

**Merci pour vos commentaire, je suis heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous.**

**Nous avons quitté notre jeune couple à la porte de leur chambre...**

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre 4**

Bella gémit en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur ses paupières. Elle tenta de se retourner mais heurta quelque chose de compact. Elle ouvrit les yeux, désorientée. Pourquoi y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit? Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête aux cheveux bronze-doré qui reposait sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, les souvenirs de la veille assaillirent sa mémoire.

Le mariage. Le premier regard posé sur Edward. Le moment où elle était devenue Isabella Cullen. Leur premier baiser. La réception. Leur première danse. Leur première nuit.

**************

_Très doucement, Edward caressa son visage du bout des doigts, la fixant de ses yeux verts. Il les fit courir de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton, et effleura délicatement ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Penchant la tête, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, en la tenant serrée contre lui. Frissonnant et se sentant de nouveau entourée par les étincelles de la veille et devinant le sourire d'Edward contre ses lèvres, Bella se recula, rougissant terriblement. Elle baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds, tentant désespérément de chasser le rouge écarlate qui lui était monté aux joues._

_Edward allongea sa femme sur le lit. Elle savait qu'il pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques de son coeur dans sa poitrine, aussi bien qu'elle pouvait entendre les siens._

_Il reprit possession de sa bouche alors que ses mains tiraient timidement sur les lacets et les boutons de sa robe et écartaient le coton et le lin qui le couvraient lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent nus l'un et l'autre, leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais connu de femme, et il s'en était ouvert un peu plus tôt à Bella car elle-même s'inquiétait de son propre manque d'expérience, mais il eut la certitude, à ce moment précis, qu'il saurait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Bella ne put se remémorer aucun moment où elle se serait sentie plus anxieuse à propos de ce qui allait venir, ou aurait moins ravie par la beauté de l' homme allongé près d'elle._

_"Tu es si belle," lui dit-il. Il paraissait sincère. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire, mais il lui sembla que ce n'était pas le moment opportun pour protester. _

_Edward fit courir ses lèvres très doucement sur sa poitrine et sur ses seins. Bella gémit lorsqu'il s'allongea entre ses jambes. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il goûtait et embrassait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Elle cria presque lorsqu'il saisit la pointe rosie d'un de ses seins dans sa bouche. Son désir s'intensifiait et devenait presque insupportable. Les sensations de son ventre se répandaient dans ses jambes et elle se serra contre le corps de son époux, recherchant encore plus de contact. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait._

_"Je serai doux, tu me fais confiance Bella?" lui demanda-t-il, en la regardant au fond des yeux._

_"J-Je crois que oui..." répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et retint son souffle. De nouveau, il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau soyeuse. De son fin visage à la rondeur de sa poitrine... son ventre plat... la courbe de ses hanches... Bella suivait ses mains errantes avec fascination. Elle le regarda éberluée lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur la douce moiteur juste là, entre ses jambes. Edward lui rendit son regard et la caressa gentiment avant d'introduire un doigt en elle. _

_Bella hoqueta et enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules envahie par la force de cette sensation nouvelle. Il ajouta doucement un second doigt, et la caressa d'un léger va-et-vient et elle gémit son nom; ça le fit sourire de satisfaction._

_Il recourba les doigts dans la vallée de son innocence. Elle cria presque, saisit sa tête et lui arracha pratiquement les cheveux du crâne._

_Il se plaça au dessus de son corps frémissant, les hanches dans le berceau de ses cuisses, et s'arrêta, le temps de s'emparer de nouveau des ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, puis, lentement, il entra en elle._

_Il murmura "pardon!" lorsqu'il sentit se rompre la barrière de sa virginité. Elle frémit et se tendit autour de lui, les yeux fermés et tentant d'échapper à la sensation de brûlure._

_"Je suis désolé Bella, ça ne va pas durer, je te le promets." lui dit-il. Elle eut la nette impression qu'il combattait une envie irrépressible de se plonger en entier dans la douceur de sa chair, car il se mordait la lèvre tellement fort qu'il aurait pu saigner. Dieu merci, il parvint à rester douloureusement immobile afin qu'elle puisse s'habituer à l'invasion de sa virilité. Il embrassa les larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de sa jeune femme. Il se mit en mouvement, très lentement, et la douleur fut éclipsé par de toutes nouvelles sensations. _

_Bella gémit son nom et se mit à se mouvoir à sa rencontre. Edward murmura doucement le sien en retour. Ensemble, ils bougeaient à l'unisson, et ils trouvèrent facilement leur propre rythme. Edward respirait maintenant bruyamment, serré contre elle. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissement. Bella lui caressa la joue. Elle sentait bien qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas lui faire mal. _

_"Tout va bien Edward." Elle voulait le sentir en elle, entièrement, sans restriction aucune. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils partageait la même passion avec leurs deux corps._

_Il la pénétra encore et encore, fiévreusement, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort, avant de se perdre entièrement dans sa chaleur. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et rugit son nom tellement fort qu'on eut l'impression que les murs tremblaient. Le dos de Bella se tendit et elle cria lorsqu'elle ressentit les vagues de plaisir qui prirent soudainement possession d'elle. Epuisé, Edward s'écroula sur elle, corps tremblant contre corps tremblant, et Bella imagina ce que pourrait être leur futur commun, et à quel point Edward pourrait l'aimer et la chérir._

_*******************_

Bella fut tirée de sa rêverie par la lumière du soleil qui transperçait de nouveau ses paupières. Ramenée brutalement au présent, elle décida de se lever pour aller dans la salle d'eau, pour sa toilette du matin.

Aussi doucement que possible, elle posa un très léger baiser sur la joue d' Edward avant de repousser les draps et de se lever.

En traversant la pièce, elle pris conscience de sensations douloureuses dans des parties de son corps dont elle ignorait jusque là l'existence, mais qu'elle n'échangerait aujourd'hui contre rien au monde.

Sortant de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, elle découvrit la pièce dont elle n'avait rien vu la veille, son attention ayant été _légèrement_ occupée. Les murs étaient vert-menthe, et la tête du lit se trouvait contre le mur de droite. Le lit à baldaquins de bois clair était très large et de fins rideaux blancs l'entouraient. Le pied du lit était bordé par une console qui en occupait toute la largeur. Un vase de lys blancs y était posé.

Du côté de Bella, il y avait une petite commode au dessus de laquelle était suspendu un miroir et une lampe à gaz. Une commode plus volumineuse, du même bois que le lit, était adossée au mur opposé et posée sur un large tapis brun. Le sol était en bois sombre, et le mur du fond était occupé par une grande fenêtre devant laquelle se trouvait un bureau blanc et deux chaises. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient identiques à ceux du lit, mais plus courts. La pièce était moderne, et cependant très élégante.

Remontant dans le lit, Bella s'aperçut qu'Edward lui faisait maintenant face. Elle sourit et se lova contre lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la repoussait! Bella le regarda et nota que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, elle pensa que c'était une réaction inconsciente. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, et tenta de se blottir dans ses bras.

"Non." l'entendit-elle murmurer. Elle le fixa de nouveau, et vit ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement.

"Non?" demanda-t-elle, éberluée et choquée.

"Non!" répéta Edward, plus fort cette fois, et il s'éloigna d'elle ostensiblement. Bella eut du mal à maîtriser son émotion.

"Pourquoi non?" questionna-t-elle, d'une petite voix qui menaçait de se briser. "Avez-vous oublié que nous sommes mariés et que m'approcher de vous est parfaitement convenable?" demanda-t-elle, exposant ainsi la seule raison qu'elle pouvait trouver à l'attitude de son époux, spécialement après cette nuit.

"Je n'ai pas oublié évidemment. Cependant, si j'avais eu le choix, ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ne serait jamais arrivé." Bella hoqueta et les larmes emplirent ses yeux, mais Edward poursuivit: "Je ne voulais pas me marier. Surtout avec une inconnue. Crois-moi, j'ai parfaitement conscience que c'était aussi très dur pour toi d'épouser un inconnu, mais moi, je voulais faire un mariage d'amour, pas m'unir à toi parce que mes parents m'avaient fiancés dans mon enfance. Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans! J'ai juste accepté cette union, parce que mes parents pensaient que je devais avoir un héritier très rapidement. Alors, même si je ne veux pas de ce mariage, et même si se suis intimement et profondément persuadé que tu n'en voulais pas non plus, il était nécessaire que nous soyons unis. C'est pour cela que nous continuerons à faire notre devoir conjugal, deux fois par semaine, jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes un héritier. Après cela, nous serons toujours mariés, aux yeux de Dieu et de la société, mais chacun de nous mènera sa vie comme il lui plaît. Tu comprends?" finit Edward, en regardant Bella avec l'espoir qu'elle comprenne, ignorant la rougeur de ses joues et son souffle court.

"Excuse-moi." Ce fut tout ce que Bella put lui répondre, et elle écarta les draps pour quitter le lit et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle vérrouilla la porte et s'écroula, en larmes.

Qu'était devenu l'Edward de la veille? Le drôle, le galant, le gentil Edward? L'Edward qui lui avait fait l'amour passionnément? Celui-là même que Bella pensait pouvoir aimer un jour?

Il avait disparu, laissant la place à un être dur, froid, qui semblait se soucier uniquement de lui et fort peu des autres. Complètement à l'opposé du généreux médecin que Bella avait découvert.

En disparaissant, il avait emporté tous ses espoirs de mariage heureux avec lui. Elle pouvait juste maintenant s'imaginer ce que serait son avenir proche. Edward se servirait d'elle jusqu'au moment où elle enfanterait un héritier mâle, ensuite, ils seraient libres de faire "tout ce qui leur plairait". Bella avait conscience de ce que cela signifiait: il aurait des aventures avec une demi douzaine de femmes, et elle n'aurait aucun pouvoir de l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle passerait ses journées à s'occuper de leurs enfants et ses nuits seule, tandis qu'il aurait de nombreuses maîtresses pour satisfaire ses envies. Bien évidemment, elle ne prendrait aucun amant. Ce serait désastreux si elle était enceinte d'un autre. Elle avait également trop d'orgueil et de dignité pour se compromettre avec d'autres hommes, même si son propre mari semblait trouver cette idée séduisante.

Inconsciente du temps qui s'écoulait, Bella s'était roulée en boule sur le sol. Elle pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ce que ses yeux devinssent douloureux. Le flot de ses larmes ralentit lorsqu'elle entendit un coup discret frappé à la porte. Elle ne bougea pas, car elle ne voulait plus rien entendre du cruel discours d'Edward.

"Bella ma chérie?" Elle entendit la voix d'Esmé à travers la porte. "Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous êtes dans la salle de bain depuis si longtemps! Vous n'avez pas pris votre petit déjeuner!"

"Je vais bien Esmé, merci," répondit-elle le plus fermement possible, tentant de cacher sa détresse. "Je sors dans un petit instant."

Elle se releva et alla au lavabo pour se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, afin d'atténuer l'oedème de ses paupières. Essayer. Pour qu'Esmé ne lui demandât pas ce qui la contrariait tant. Un petit moment après, elle ouvrit la porte et fit face à une Esmé inquiète qui l'attendait sur le seuil.

"Oh, dieu merci vous voilà chérie. Je pensais que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, vous êtes restée si longtemps enfermée!" s'écria-t-elle en prenant Bella dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. Cette dernière l'entoura également de ses bras et la serra maladroitement, ayant encore le corps juste protégé d'un de ses draps. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se sentir embarrassée de cela, et elle rassura sa gentille belle-mère: "Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu étourdie. Je n'avais jamais bu de Champagne, et on dirait qu'il m'est un peu monté à la tête. Je me sens parfaitement bien, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi." Bella mentit, pour ne pas contrarier sa belle-mère, et surtout pour éviter les questions. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être obligée d'avouer la cruauté de son époux.

"Tant mieux! Connaissez-vous le meilleur remède contre les étourdissements? le petit-déjeuner!" s'exclama Esmé. "J'attendrai à l'extérieur que vous vous prépariez, et nous descendrons ensemble pour nous restaurer, qu'en pensez-vous?" Sans attendre sa réponse, Esmé embrassa le front de sa jeune belle-fille et quitta la pièce.

Reprenant ses esprits, Bella se dirigea vers la commode qui contenait ses vêtements. Elle choisit une robe bleue, couverte de fleurs bleues en dentelle. C'était une robe élégante, qu'on pouvait aussi porter pour un dîner. Elle ramena ses cheveux bruns chocolat derrière sa tête et les réunit en une seule tresse qu'elle laissa retomber dans son dos, puis elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers l'escalier, puis la salle à manger.

Comme elle l'avait supposé après avoir déjà découvert quelques pièces de la demeure, la salle à manger était

très belle. C'était une pièce très simple, mais cela ajoutait à son élégance. La peinture était d'un vert profond, et il y avait de grandes fenêtres, percées dans deux des quatre murs. On pouvait s'y asseoir sur de larges rebords, pour admirer le jardin. Le sol était en bois foncé, et une cheminée occupait le fond de la salle. Une table de chêne foncé était installée au centre de la pièce, suffisamment grande pour permettre à six personne d'y prendre place, sous un lustre imposant. Les chaises étaient également en chêne foncé. Des coussins jaunes permettaient de s'adosser confortablement. Un vase jaune était posé au centre de la table, un bouquet de fleurs jaunes complétait la décoration. La nappe était couverte d'un choix de mets impressionnant, il y avait de quoi nourrir une petite armée. Sur des assiettes argentées il y avait des oeufs brouillés, ou durs, du bacon frit, des saucisses, des toasts, de la confiture, de la marmelade d'oranges, du thé, du café, des jus de fruits, et tant et plus, dont des plats que Bella ne reconnut pas. Esmé, déjà attablée, l'attendait. Elle complimenta sa bru qui prenait place:

"Bella, cette robe est parfaite sur vous!"

"Merci, vous êtes vraiment gentille," répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

"Edward s'excuse de ne pas être là. Il étudie chaque jour de neuf heures jusqu'à seize heures avec notre médecin de famille. Vous a-t-il déjà dit qu'il veut devenir médecin militaire?"

"Il en a parlé," répondit brièvement Bella, tout en prenant un oeuf et un toast. Esmé observa un petit moment sa belle-fille, un peu étonnée de la sécheresse de sa réponse. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la Bella qu'elle avait découverte au cours des deux jours précédents.

"Et comme il semble bien que vous ne pourrez pas passer votre première journée de jeunes mariés ensemble, vous allez passer cette journée avec moi, et m'aider dans mes préparatifs."

Bella avala sa bouchée de toast, et demanda en quoi consistaient ces préparatifs.

"Oh! Je pensais qu'Edward vous en avait parlé. Chez les Cullen, il est de coutume d'organiser un bal deux semaines après le mariage d'un des membres de la famille. Cela permet à tous nos amis de partager notre joie et de féliciter les jeunes époux. Ces deux semaines permettent au jeune couple de passer du temps ensemble avant d'avoir à exercer de nouveau leur profession ou leurs responsabilités en société. Dans le cas d'Edward, il les exerce à nouveau déjà, mais nous n'allons pas changer les traditions, n'est-ce pas?" Cette dernière réflexion était pure rhétorique.

Bella restait muette. Un bal? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la manière d'organiser un bal. Elle n'y était allée que deux fois dans sa vie, accompagnée par sa grand-mère, car sa mère l'avait jugée trop jeune pour assister à des fêtes organisées par des personnes extérieures à la famille.

Esmé était tellement gentille avec elle, et pour cela, bien que ce soit à contre-coeur, Bella décida qu'elle aiderait sa belle-mère pour la remercier de sa prévenance.

Elle demanda alors: "Que devons-nous préparer?"

Claquant des mains, Esmé s'écria: "ça va être tellement, tellement amusant!" Bela en doutait encore... "En premier lieu, nous devons choisir le thème de la fête. Ensuite, cet après-midi, Alice viendra à la maison pour prendre nos mesure et dessiner nos robes. Après cela, il y aura les invitations. Nous devrons les écrire et les envoyer. Le menu devra être choisi, et la salle de bal décorée une fois encore."

Bella un peu choquée écarquillait les yeux; seulement deux semaines pour organiser tout ce qu'Esmé avait prévu? Qui au monde pourrait réussir cela en aussi peu de temps?

"Esmé, comment pourrons-nous tout terminer en deux semaine? Nous n'aurons jamais assez de temps!"

"Mais si! Nous allons nous intéresser à notre thème, immédiatement, et Alice est déjà prête à venir cet après-midi. Nous commencerons les invitations en l'attendant, et nous parlerons du menu pendant la séance de mesures. Nous n'avons pas un seul instant à perdre!" Et Esmé quitta la pièce pour aller chercher un crayon et une feuille de papier, demandant à Bella de réfléchir à quelques thèmes éventuels en attendant son retour.

Bella se mit à chercher, pour lui faire plaisir. Elle s'imaginait le bal, et un souvenir lointain lui revint à la mémoire, une chose enfouie à laquelle elle n'avait plus pensé depuis des années. Lorsqu'elle était petite fille, sa grand-mère Marie lui racontait toujours la même histoire pour l'endormir; c'était le conte de l'orpheline et du prince.

* * *

_Il était une fois une très belle jeune fille nommée Clara. Malheureusement, la vie avait été fort cruelle pour elle. Elle était devenue orpheline étant encore bébé, avait été placée dans un orphelinat, et ne l'avait jamais quitté. Aucun parent adoptif n'avait voulu d'elle. Elle était trop calme, elle ne souriait que rarement, elle lisait trop. C'est du moins ce qu'on lui disait à chaque fois qu'un autre enfant quittait l'orphelinat._

_Un beau jour, alors qu'elle avait dix-sept ans, un messager frappa à la porte de l'institution et délivra un rouleau de parchemin avant de passer au bâtiment suivant. Déroulant le message, elle lut:_

_**Son Altesse royale le Prince fêtera ses dix-huit ans.**_

_**Toutes les jeunes filles à marier sont cordialement invitées à participer aux réjouissances, en compagnie de leurs familles.**_

_**Le bal débutera à vingt et une heures le cinq juin de l'an de grâce 1829.**_

_**Masque et tenue de soirée exigés.**_

_**Longue vie à Sa Majesté le Prince.**_

_Clara n'avait jamais été aussi excitée. Ce bal pouvait être une chance d'échapper à la triste vie qu'elle menait à l'orphelinat. Cependant, elle ne possédait pas le moindre vêtement pouvant convenir à cet événement, et elle n'était pas autorisée à quitter l'orphelinat après six heures du soir._

_Refusant d'abandonner tout espoir avant d'avoir essayé, Clara acheta, avec le peu d'argent qu'elle possédait, plusieurs longueurs de tissu gris-argenté, du fil et trois plumes d'argent. Elle resta éveillée bien après minuit, tous les soirs de la semaine, cousit la robe qu'elle porterait pour le bal, et se fabriqua un masque. La nuit juste avant le bal, tout était prêt, la robe était magnifique. La nuit du bal, à vingt-deux heures, Clara quitta l'orphelinat en catimini, et se dirigea vers le château. _

_Elle passa par la grande porte, entra dans la salle de bal et là, elle retint sa respiration. Elle n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi parfait. Elle se pencha à la balustrade de la mezzanine et regarda en bas. Sur la piste de danse évoluaient une centaine de couples, les jupes des femmes formant un merveilleux éventail de couleurs. Une multitude de chandelles éclairaient la pièce, et l'orchestre jouait une valse._

_Clara descendit l'escalier en spirale en direction de la grande salle. Comme elle n'était accompagnée par aucun cavalier, elle se dirigea vers les rafraîchissements. Elle but une petite gorgée de Champagne et sentit qu'on lui touchait légèrement l'épaule. Elle se tourna et se trouva face au plus bel homme qu'on eut jamais vu. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du miel, avec quelques mèches caramel, et il devait mesurer environ un mètre quatre vingt-cinq. Il tendit la main vers Clara: _

_"M'accorderez-vous cette danse?"demanda-t-il._

_Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Clara opina, plaça sa main dans la sienne et se laissa mener sur la piste de danse. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le centre de la piste, l'homme posa doucement une main sur la taille de la jeune fille, elle mit la sienne sur lui et laissa son autre main dans celle de son cavalier. Ils se mirent à valser. L'homme était un merveilleux danseur. Aux yeux de Clara, personne n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Ils dansèrent ensemble, sans avoir conscience des couples évoluant autour d'eux, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas non plus que la musique avait cessé et que les autres danseurs avaient quitté la piste, tous captivés par l'homme et sa mystérieuse cavalière._

_Brisant le silence qui s'était installé, son ange demanda à Clara quel était son nom. Elle était juste sur le point de répondre, mais au même moment, les invités entonnèrent un chant d'anniversaire pour leur prince, forçant le couple à sortir de la bulle intime dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Tournant la tête, la main encore dans sa main, et celle de son partenaire encore sur sa taille, Clara chercha le prince à qui l'assistance souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir que toute l'assemblée la regardait, elle et son mystérieux cavalier, et qu'un serviteur s'approchait d'eux, apportant un fabuleux gâteau d'anniversaire sur un plat d'argent._

_A ce moment précis, elle réalisa qu'elle dansait avec le Prince. Sous le choc, elle laissa retomber ses mains sur les côtés et fit un grand pas en arrière. Le regard du prince lui parut plus triste d'un seul coup. Il fit un pas en avant pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela, alors elle se tourna et prit la fuite, sans entendre le Prince qui la suppliait de rester._

_Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à travers les jardins, les escaliers et le long de la route, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut atteint la porte de son orphelinat. Elle se glissa dans sa chambre aussi discrètement qu'elle le pût et elle s'allongea sur son lit pour fondre en larmes._

_Clara n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour croire que son histoire pourrait avoir une fin heureuse. Elle savait bien que dans quelques jours, son Prince aurait tout oublié d'elle, et qu'il épouserait une femme de son rang. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir le coeur brisé en pensant à la fin heureuse qui n'arriverait jamais._

_Le jour suivant, lui montra que ce qu'elle pensait était faux. En ville, Clara entendit les gens parler. On disait que le Prince allait de maison en maison, frappant à toutes les portes pour retrouver la jeune femme avec qui il avait dansé. Il voulait la prendre pour épouse. Clara pensait qu'il ne la trouverait jamais. Qui pourrait l'imaginer cherchant la femme qu'il désirait dans un orphelinat? Comment pourrait-il la reconnaître alors que son masque l'avait dérobée à sa vue toute la soirée? Cela ne signifiait pas évidemment qu'elle ne vouait pas qu'il la retrouve, en savait juste que le destin ne le permettrait pas._

_Le jour suivant, on frappa à la porte de l'orphelinat. Mrs Holmes qui le dirigeait, ouvrit la porte. Bella, qui se trouvait en haut de l'escalier, s'assit sur une marche pour écouter ce qui se passait. _

_"Puis-je vous aider Monseigneur?" demanda Mrs Holmes à son visiteur._

_"Je l'espère Madame. Permettez-moi de me présenter: je suis le Prince James, et je cherche une jeune femme, qui mesure environ un mètre soixante, qui a de longs cheveux bruns, et des yeux bleus comme la mer..." Le prince aurait volontiers continué à la décrire, mais Mrs Holmes l'interrompit:_

_"Mille Pardons Votre Altesse, mais je pense que je pourrais bien connaître la personne dont vous me parlez," et là-dessus, elle se tourna et appela Clara._

_"Clara, approchez! Il y a quelqu'un ici qui désire vous voir."_

_Elle se releva lentement, persuadée qu'elle rêvait, et descendit doucement l'escalier._

_"Est-ce la jeune fille que vous cherchez?" demanda Mrs Holmes, poussant Clara devant le Prince. Il la regarda intensément au fond des yeux, et, bien que ses joues devinssent écarlates, elle ne put pas se soustraire à son regard._

_Le Prince James s'agenouilla et prit sa main:_

_"Depuis le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous, vous n'avez pas quitté mes pensées. Quand nous avons dansé, j'ai formé le voeu de ne jamais vous laisser partir, mais vous avez pris la fuite. Je vous ai cherché partout, et maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé, je vous promets de vous offrir tout ce que vous pouvez désirer, si vous restez à mes côtés et que vous m'aimez. Je vous en prie, voulez-vous m'épouser?" supplia-t-il._

_Clara ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. James se releva et la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et la fit tourner. Il la reposa enfin sur le sol et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ce baiser fit tourner la tête de la jeune femme. Le Prince releva alors la tête et lui demanda: "Quel est votre nom?"_

_"Clara", murmura-t-elle._

_Et ils vécurent heureux, jusqu'à la fin des temps._

* * *

Bella secoua légèrement la tête pour revenir au temps présent. Elle réalisa qu'Esmé était revenue dans la pièce et l'appelait, l'air un peu inquiet.

"Pardon. En réfléchissant aux thèmes, je me suis souvenue d'un conte sur un bal que ma grand-mère me racontait. Je pense que cela pourrait être un thème intéressant pour le nôtre," expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

"Eh, bien mon petit, quel est ce thème?" lui demanda Esmé. Et Bella lui conta l'histoire.

"Je viens juste de réaliser après toutes ces années que Clara était ma grand-mère, et le "Prince" mon grand-père..." souffla Clara à la fin du conte.

"Oh, ma chérie! Cette histoire est si belle! Notre ball doit être un bal masqué. Nous allons écrire les invitations immédiatement!" Et Bella et Esmé passèrent le reste de leur matinée bien occupées à rédiger leurs invitations, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne pussent plus sentir leurs doigts.

* * *

**Alors... toujours séduites par le gentil Edward? Prêtes pour le bal? **

**A bientôt :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever Bound**

**chapitre 5**

**Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que transmettre...**

**Mille mercis pour vos commentaires, ****intéressants, amusants, ****amicaux, parfois passionnés (pauvre Edward!!) et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alerte ou en "favorite story".  
**

**Un bal se prépare, l'ambiance est un peu tendue entre nos deux jeunes mariés... **

Edward ne voulait pas se marier aussi jeune. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans! Il ne voulait pas non plus se marier à cause de sa position sociale ou pour la réputation de deux familles. Il voulait se marier par amour. Pour un amour si profond que les deux époux auraient préféré la mort à la séparation. Il aurait voulu se marier en choisissant le bon moment et parce que ça le rendrait plus heureux que tout. Et Edward pensait qu'il avait déjà trouvé la femme qui lui apporterait tout cela.

Tanya était l'amour de sa vie, il en était certain. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, leurs parents se fréquentaient et étaient de la même classe sociale. Edward la courtisait secrètement depuis un an, et se préparait à la demander en mariage lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était déjà fiancé et qu'il allait se marier très bientôt.

Il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il avait très mal réagi à cette nouvelle. Il était allé dans la cuisine, s'était emparé de bols et d'une pile d'assiettes, qu'il avait brisés en les lançant avec force contre le mur. Il avait hurlé sur ses parents et avait refusé de parler à quiconque pendant une semaine, même à Tanya.

Il lui avait pourtant annoncé qu'ils ne pourraient plus être ensemble dorénavant, et ce fut la chose la plus pénible qu'il eût jamais faite. Curieusement, Tanya le prit plutôt bien. Bien sûr, elle avait été terriblement contrariée en apprenant nouvelle, comme toute femme normale l'aurait été. Mais elle se dit que lorsque l'héritier d'Edward serait là, il serait parfaitement acceptable qu'il eût des aventures, et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle seule serait sa maîtresse.

Alors, à contrecoeur, Edward accepta de s'unir à Bella. Il savait parfaitement que personne n'aurait accepté la rupture de ses fiançailles, et bien qu'il ne voulût toujours pas de cette union, il pensait qu'il lui fallait un héritier très vite, d'autant qu'une rumeur sur une prochaine déclaration de guerre courait depuis peu. Si la guerre survenait, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit : il partirait et se battrait pour son pays. S'il risquait d'être tué, avoir un héritier était essentiel.

Bella était très belle, il ne pouvait en aucun cas le nier, et il était persuadé qu'au fil du temps, sa beauté ne ferait que croître, et qu'elle deviendrait une femme magnifique. Cependant, il ne pouvait l'apprécier; il était irrémédiablement amoureux de Tanya.

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Bella pour la première fois, alors qu'elle marchait vers lui le long de la nef de l'église, il se promit qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle trouve au moins un peu de bonheur dans leur union. Il voyait à quel point elle était terrifiée d'épouser un inconnu. Edward éprouva de la sympathie pour elle. Elle était si jeune.

Tandis qu'ils accueillaient leurs invités, il l'entendit clairement répondre à Alice qu'elle ne se trouvait pas belle, et qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Il fut tenté de lui dire qu'elle était la plus belle femme de l'assemblée, mais il n'en fit rien. C'était une chose à dire à une femme dont on était amoureux, et Bella _n'était pas_ la femme qu'il aimait.

Alors qu'ils dansaient, il lui avait poliment fait la conversation, et il avait été heureux de voir que son épouse avait de la répartie, ses propres opinions, et s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses. Elle était plus compatissante et généreuse qu'elle ne s'intéressait à l'argent et au rang social.

Il avait essayé de faire en sorte que leur nuit de noce se passât aussi aisément que possible, car aucun d'eux n'avait encore connu l'amour physique. Edward, contrairement à beaucoup de jeunes nobles, voulait attendre sa nuit de noces pour sa première fois. Par contre, une fois sa vertu perdue, il pourrait tout à fait avoir des aventures avec des femmes qu'il aurait cette fois choisies. Cette nuit n'avait ressemblé à rien qu'il eût déjà vécu, et bien que cette intimité ait été des plus agréables, et qu'il ait éprouvé un plaisir incommensurable, Bella n'était pas la femme avec laquelle il voulait partager ce moment si particulier.

Le matin d'après, alors que sa femme tentait de se lover contre lui, il avait éprouvé le besoin pressant de lui dire la vérité. Ce qu'il fit. Il lui fit comprendre clairement - et brutalement - qu'il n'avait pas choisi de l'épouser, qu'il était trop jeune, et que la seule chose qu'il désirait de ce mariage était un héritier. Et il ne lui cacha rien de son intention de prendre un maîtresse dès que leur enfant serait né.

Bella quitta la chambre en larmes. Edward ressentit alors comme une pointe de regret : Bella était une très jeune fille, et évidemment, elle aurait voulu que son mariage se changeât en conte de fées. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ignora ce sentiment et partit pour ses leçons comme tous les matins. Il rentra fort tard le soir, plut tard que d'habitude, car il repoussait la confrontation qui ne pouvait manquer de se produire. Mais rien n'arriva, Bella était déjà endormie lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent, sans grand changement. Les jeunes mariés ne communiquaient presque pas, sauf les nuits durant lesquelles Edward s'appliquait à concevoir son enfant.

Et deux semaines après la cérémonie, les Cullen organisèrent leur bal traditionnel pour fêter le récent mariage d'Eward et Bella.

Edward attendit son épouse au pied de l'escalier. Alice était arrivée dès le matin dans la maison de famille et avait acaparé Bella. Son mari ne l'avait plus aperçue depuis ce moment. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il fallait autant de temps aux femmes pour se préparer à un événement mondain. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une heure pour être prêt. Il avait pris un bain, lavé ses cheveux, tenté de les discipliner avec une bosse, sans y parvenir, et enfilé l'habit qui avait été prévu pour lui. Sans aucun doute préparé par Alice.

Un loup noir, avec un liseré doré entourant es yeux et courant sur ses bords et attaché derrière sa tête avec un ruban de velours noir, recouvrait la moitié supérieure de son visage. On ne distinguait plus que ses yeux, sa bouche et son menton. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement qu'on le reconnaîtrait du fait de son signe particulier : ses cheveux bronze-doré en bataille.

Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna et il sembla manquer subitement d'air, il avait le souffle coupé. Bella se tenait en haut des escaliers. Plus resplendissante que jamais. Elle portait une robe longue de satin rouge. C'était une robe fines manches courtes dont le décolleté s'arrêtait à la limite de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et elle portait un petit diadème sur le devant de sa tête. Son masque était blanc, mais il était recouvert d'une fine dentelle fleurie rouge. On y avait placé une plume rouge près de l'oeil droit. Comme le masque ne lui couvrait que les yeux, il serait très facile de la reconnaître.

Bella entamait la descente de l'escalier tandis qu'Edward tentait de reprendre son souffle. Une fois qu'elle fut parvenue au pied des marches, il lui tendit le bras et l'escorta hors de la maison. Sa mère l'avait informé du fait que sa femme ignorait l'endroit où ils se rendaient, et qu'il ne devait pas encore lui dire.

Hors de la maison, il l'emmena jusqu'à un attelage qui les attendait. Bella sembla surprise, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne s'adressait à lui que rarement, et lorsqu'il lui parlait, elle lui répondait par monosyllabes.

Le jeune couple fut conduit à travers le parc, puis ils empruntèrent une petite route presque invisible. La voiture poursuivait son chemin, Edward vit du coin de l'oeil que Bella regardait les alentours d'un air curieux, se demandant bien où on l'emmenait. Soudain, une maison blanche apparut, et l'équipage se dirigea vers elle.

Edward aida sa jeune épouse à descendre de la voiture. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et Bella demanda finalement où ils se trouvaient. Il la guida jusqu'en haut d'une volée de marches et dans un des couloirs:

"C'est notre maison. Père et Mère nous l'ont fait construire et nous l'offrent comme cadeau de mariage"

Et ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal.

"Quoi? Quoi! Elle est à nous? mais pourquoi?" demanda rapidement Bella alors qu'ils passaient ensemble au milieu de la haie d'honneur formée par leurs invités.

"Mère l'a décorée pour nous et ainsi, pour son plus grand bonheur, nous resterons tout près d'elle tout en ayant notre intimité." Edward lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste pour la première danse.

Il tenta de continuer à lui faire poliment la conversation, mais elle ne lui répondit que par des hochements de tête. Edward abandonna au bout d'un moment et ils dansèrent en silence. Dès que la musique cessa, il relâcha sa femme et alla prendre une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serviteur qui passait et sortit sur la terrasse qui longeait la pièce.

Il but une gorgée et se pencha sur la ballustrade et admira les jardins de sa nouvelle demeure. La vue s'étendait fort loin, sur plusieurs miles, et il découvrit que lorsque les fenêtres de la maison des ses parents seraient éclairées, il pourrait les voir d'ici.

Sa contemplation fut interrompue par un bras qui s'enroulait autour de lui. Se retournant, il vit une femme dont la robe jaune s'évasait à partir de la taille. Le haut de la robe était doré, et son visage était couvert d'un masque doré. Une large plume noire partait du côté du masque et lui recouvrait le front. Sans avoir à ôter le masque de son visage, Edward savait parfaitement qui se trouvait devant lui. Il aurait reconnu Tanya n'importe où.

"Bonsoir," dit-il tranquillement. "Comment vas-tu ma chérie?"

"Bien mieux maintenant que je te vois mon amour," répondit-elle doucement, ses cheveux blonds ondulant dans la brise.

S'assurant que personne ne les voyait, Edward se pencha vers elle et embrassa ses lèvres, désirant lui montrer à quel point sa présence lui avait manqué au cours des deux semaines passées. Elle lui répondit avec avidité, et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour prolonger le baiser.

En se reculant pour reprendre sa respiration, Edward jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait. Avoir une maîtresse après la naissance d'un héritier était parfaitement acceptable du point de vue de la société, mais les bavardages auraient détruit la réputation de sa famille s'il se disait qu'il en avait une aussi tôt après son mariage.

Une seule personne les avait vus.

Edward vit Bella immobile, raide, droite au centre de la salle de bal, regarder dans sa direction, le regard fixé sur lui. Jasper Whitlock se tenait près d'elle tentant d'attirer son attention, il supposa qu'il était son cavalier pour cette danse. Les deux époux se fixèrent un moment, et Edward sentit poindre dans sa poitrine une sensation curieuse.

Bella détourna son regard lorsque Jasper lui effleura le bras. L'expression de son visage montrait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Bella lui fit un petit sourire, elle attrapa le bas de sa robe dans sa main, tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Le sentiment bizarre qu'Edward éprouvait de puis un petit moment lui brûlait maintenant la poitrine. Ce devait être de la culpabilité se dit-il. Il repoussa gentiment Tanya, traversa la salle de bal et suivit sa femme.

Il ne la trouva nulle part. La maison était vaste et elle ne la connaissait pas. Qui pouvait dire où elle était allée?

Contrarié, il sortit dans le jardin, pour trouver un peu d'air frais.

Il s'appuya à une statue qui se détachait de l'obscurité en réfléchissant la lumière de la Lune.

Il resta là un moment, appréciant le silence après le tumulte de la soirée. Mais le silence fut brisé par un sanglot discret semblant venir du fond du jardin. Cherchant à savoir d'où il provenait, Edward découvrit une silhouette, effondrée sous un arbre. Par chance, il put rapidement voir qu'il s'agissait de Bella sans qu'il eût à s'approcher plus près.

Il s'assura qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il éprouvait le besoin de vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

S'approchant aussi près que possible, Edward entendit parfaitement ses sanglots, mais en plus, il distingua quelque mots entre deux hoquets. Tendant l'oreille, il voulut comprendre ce que disait la jeune femme éplorée: "... trop bête...bien sûr qu'il l'a fait...belle... erreur...se sert de moi."

Edward ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'il ne la dérangeât pas. Il tourna les talons et repartit vers la maison.

Arrivé à la salle de bal, il fut assailli par ses parents qui semblaient tous deux paniqués. Bien que Carlisle n'ait passé que très peu de temps auprès de sa jeune belle-fille, étant fort occupé par ses fonctions de Maire et plus occasionnellement de médecin, il éprouvait une véritable affection pour elle.

"Edward mon chéri, où est Bella?" demanda sa mère" Nous vous avons cherché partout!"

"Oh!, euh... elle est allée respirer un peu d'air frais dehors" improvisa-t-il "Les danses l'ont un peu fatiguée, et il faisait chaud, elle est allée au jardin pour se rafraîchir et s'éclaircir les idées." Il tentait de paraître crédible. "Je suis sûr qu'elle sera de retour très vite." Il tentait de tranquilliser sa mère.

Celle-ci semblait avoir gobé son mensonge, mais son père le regardait avec circonspection. Elle dit: "Eh bien, tu devrais aller la chercher Edward. Votre dernière danse approche, il est près de minuit!"

Ah, oui! la danse... C'était la coutume chez les Cullen. Le jeune couple devait montrer "son bonheur" aux invités en partageant une danse à minuit, avant que la soirée se termine et que les hôtes commencent à partir.

"Vous avez raison Maman, comme toujours." Et il ajouta en rougissant un peu:"Je vais la chercher immédiatement."

Il se tourna et s'apprêtait à ressortir dans le jardin à la recherche de sa femme, mais cela n'était plus utile. Bella entrait dans la pièce.

Esmé se précipita vers elle:" Bella mon coeur, je m'inquiétais!" Bella allait s'excuser mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par sa belle-mère: "Oh, ma chérie, ne t'excuse pas. Et maintenant," elle l'amena à son mari, "il est temps pour votre dernière danse!" Bella regardait partout autour d'elle, mais son regard ne se posa jamais sur Edward.

Il lui offrit sa main, qu'elle prit sans le regarder. Il l'escorta au milieu de la salle et les invités formèrent un cercle autour d'eux. Il mit sa main sur sa taille pendant qu'elle passait son bras autour de son cou. La musique s'éleva et ils dansèrent.

"Aimez-vous la valse?" demanda Edward qui voulait atténuer la tension palpable entre eux.

"Oui" répondit brièvement Bella.

"Vous êtes-vous amusée ce soir?" essaya-t-il encore.

"Bien sûr..."

"Avez-vous fait de nouvelles connaissances?"

"Edward, ce n'est pas la peine de vous forcer à me faire la conversation. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire." lui asséna Bella.

Il referma la bouche et la danse se poursuivit en silence.

Si c'était à cela que son mariage devait ressembler, Edward espérait que Bella concevrait son héritier rapidement, et quand elle l'aurait fait, il pourrait retourner dans les bras de Tanya.

**Alors...?**

**A bientôt pour la suite! :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Désolée de ne pouvoir répondre à toutes personnellement (femme active je suis..), mais j'apprécie vos réactions (parfois un brin vindicatives envers ce pauvre garçon), et vos hypothèses pour la suite. **

**Voici la suite: Et Bella, que pense-t-elle de tout cela?**

**Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Je ne fais que transmettre.**

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre Six **

Esmé et Bella passèrent tout leur temps libre à préparer le bal, mettant à profit le moindre instant. Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi épuisée, mais elle se disait que ce soir, elle ne regretterait pas de s'être autant investie dans l'organisation de cette soirée. Elle pourrait admirer les belles dames de l'assemblée dans leurs leurs beaux atours, essayant de reconnaître les autres invités derrière les masques, ou faisant de nouvelles rencontres... Elle était vraiment impatiente.

Alice et elle avaient dessiné et cousu leurs robes ensemble, dès que la date du bal fut annoncée. Le matin de la fête, alors que Bella finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Edward, en silence évidemment, Alice était apparue comme un tourbillon, avait attrapé son bras et l'avait entraînée hors de la pièce, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de protester.

"Alice, que fais-tu?" s'écria Bella alors qu'Alice et elle étaient déjà parvenues à la moitié du second couloir.

"Pas une seconde à perdre aujourd'hui Bella! Nous avons un million de choses à faire!"

"Pas une seconde à perdre? Alice, connais-tu l'heure du début du bal? Nous avons onze heures devant nous! Il est dix heures et il commence à neuf heures ce soir!"

"Bien sûr que je le sais, Isabella! Mais chaque seconde compte! Tu dois te baigner, te laver les cheveux, te coiffer, te maquiller, et enfin, nous devons régler les derniers détails de ta robe..." Bella fit la sourde oreille tandis qu'Alice continuait à énumérer toutes les choses qui devaient _absolument _être faites _en priorité_.

Un petit instant plus tard, elle arrivèrent à la chambre de Bella. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elle nota la présence d'Esme près de l'armoire, avec plusieurs produits de toilette dans les mains. "Ah, vous voilà enfin! Allez Bella, pas de temps à perdre. Je t'ai fait couler un bain, et je veux que tu frottes la moindre parcelle de cette jolie peau avant de pouvoir juste penser à sortir de la baignoire. Alice pourras-tu me coiffer pendant que nous attendons?"

Alice qui poussait Bella vers la salle d'eau, tourna la tête. "Bien sur! Bella presse-toi!"

Une heure plus tard, Bella osa quitter la salle de bains. Elle s'était lavée trois fois de suite et s'était fait un shampoing. Dans la chambre, Alice apportait les dernières touches à la coiffure d'Esmé. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux vers l'arrière et les avait coiffés en chignon. Elle avait fait deux petites tresses de chaque côté et les avait enroulées autour du chignon. C'était très joli.

"Oh, Bella, enfin! ça va être ton tour ensuite!" lui dit Alice.

Bella acquiesça de la tête et enfila une robe d'intérieur avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et regarder Alice terminer son premier chef-d'oeuvre de la journée.

Environ quinze minutes après midi, ce fut finalement son tour. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et ne se posa aucune question sur sa future coiffure. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Alice, après ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle le jour de ses noces. Elle ne douterait plus jamais d'elle.

Deux heures plus tard, ses cheveux étaient parfaits. Alice les avait tellement lissés qu'ils semblaient être en soie. Elle les avait tirés derrière sa tête et avait attaché ses boucles en un chignon qui semblait être séparé en deux, avec des boucles de chaque côté. Elle avait apporté la touche finale en posant un fin diadème sur son front.

"Alice c'est parfait! Vraiment merci!" la complimenta Bella.

Alice lui sourit: "Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Maintenant c'est on tour de m'aider à me faire belle." Et elle lui donna les fers à friser.

Bella fit un pas en arrière: "Alice, tu n'es pas sérieuse. Je ne peux pas utiliser ces choses sur toi, je vais te brûler la tête." protesta-t-elle.

"Bella, ne sois pas ridicule. Je te dirai exactement quoi faire. Tu seras absolument parfaite, j'ai confiance en toi." Et Alice lui fit ses yeux de chien battu pour mieux la convaincre...

Après trois heures d'un dur labeur, Bella se recula pour admirer son travail. Elle considéra que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle eût été capable de réussir de toute sa vie. Chaque mèche des magnifiques cheveux noirs d'Alice avait été bouclée en magnifiques rouleaux. Alice lui avait ordonné d'arrêter de trembler, et l'avait guidée parfaitement avec des mots précis. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de boucler ses cheveux, elle lui demanda de tous les attacher ensemble pour faire un large chignon derrière sa tête. Pour parfaire la coiffure, Bella ceignit le front de sa cousine d'un anneau d'argent très fin orné de diamants. Alice était resplendissante.

"Bella, c'est magnifique" la complimenta-t-elle, "Je t"avais bien dit que tu n'avais aucune raison de t'en faire! Occupons-nous des robes maintenant!" ajouta-t-elle en claquant ses mains.

Bella ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Alice était dans le vrai depuis le début : elles avaient eu besoin du moindre petit instant depuis le matin. En comptant un petit laps de temps pour un rapide déjeuner, il leur fallut trois heures pleines pour parfaire leurs tenues. Alice eut à faire quelques ajustements et elles s'assurèrent que tout tombait parfaitement bien, et que les robes étaient parfaites.

Esmé serait vêtue pour le bal d'une somptueuse robe longue bleue et argent. Le corsage était argent et sans bretelles, et la le bas de la robe était en soie bleue. Quelques fleurs étaient cousues à différentes hauteurs dans le dos de la jupe. Un collier de perles ornait son cou. Son masque était bleu, orné d'argent et deux grandes plumes bleues surplombaient l'oeil gauche.

Alice porterait une extraordinaire robe prune à manches courtes, ornée de haut en bas de spirales argentées. Son masque était argenté au dessus des yeux en lieu et place des sourcils, gris brillant autour des yeux et gris mat au dessus de son nez. De petites spirales dorées et brillantes couraient sur le masque. C'était tout à fait original.

Bella adorait sa robe. Elle était longue et en satin rouge. Les manches courtes commençaient à la même hauteur que le haut du bustier. C'était une nouvelle fois un corset, et à la taille était attachée une jupe qui s'évasait et flottait jusqu'au sol. Son masque était très simple et lui couvrait simplement les yeux. Il était en tissu blanc recouvert de dentelle rouge, et une plume rouge était cousue au dessus de son oeil droit. Elle-même dut admettre qu'elle était vraiment jolie.

A huit heures et demie, Esmé et Alice quittèrent sa chambre en lui demandant de ne pas en sortir avant neuf heures. Bella surprise les interrogea à ce propos, car elle savait que le bal commençait à ce moment-là. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent mais lui expliquèrent qu'elle ne pouvait pas arriver à l'heure à sa propre réception, et qu'elle devait être ostensiblement en retard. Bella hocha la tête et les regarda partir à la recherche de leurs cavaliers respectifs.

A neuf heures pile, Bella refermait la porte de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et frissonna lorsqu'elle vit qui l'attendait en bas. Edward était magnifique. Il portait un habit noir, une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'au cou mais n'avait pas de cravate. Ses cheveux étaient dans un joli désordre et elle éprouva le désir étrange de passer ses doigts dedans. Un masque noir à liserés dorés couvrait tout le haut de son visage. Et bien qu'elle éprouvât un vif ressentiment à son égard du fait du traitement cruel qu'il lui faisait subir, Bella considéra tout de même que son mari était un superbe spécimen de la gent masculine. Coupant court à son admiration, elle entama la descente des marches en direction d'Edward qui semblait être en proie à une lutte interne.

Dès qu'elle fut sur la dernière marche, Bella lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit sans un mot. Il lui fit passer la porte et il l'emmena jusqu'à un attelage qui les attendait. Bella sembla surprise, mais ne dit rien. Elle était un peu perdue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où on l'amenait, car Esmé n'avait pas voulu lui dire, et elle se refusait à demander la moindre chose à son époux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé ces jours derniers, et ne l'avaient fait que lorsqu'il avait entamé la conversation.

L'attelage traversa les jardins et emprunta une petite route qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée. pendant le trajet, Bella regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité et tentait de découvrir leur destination. Soudain, une magnifique maison blanche apparut et la voiture s'arrêta juste devant. C'était une demeure à trois niveau, et des piliers blancs reliaient le premier étage au rez-de chaussée. Des balcons couraient le long des étages et Bella avait la certitude que de là-haut, on pouvait tout voir à des kilomètres à a ronde.

Edward l'aida à descendre de voiture et au moment où ils pénétraient tous deux dans le hall d'entrée, Bella rendit les armes et lui demanda enfin où ils étaient.

"Ceci," lui dit-il en la conduisant dans un couloir en haut d'une volée de marches, "ceci est notre maison. Père et Mère l'ont fait construire pour nous et nous l'offrent comme cadeau de mariage." Et ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal.

"Quoi? Quoi! Notre maison? Elle est à nous? Mais pourquoi?" demanda Bella dans un souffle, alors qu'ils passaient au centre de la haie d'honneur formée par leurs invités.

"Mère l'a également décorée pour nous. Comme ça, nous serons assez près d'elle et nous aurons notre intimité." Edward l'invita au centre de la piste pour ouvrir le bal.

Alors qu'ils valsaient, Edward tenta d'entretenir une conversation polie, mais Bella ne lui laissa aucune chance. Elle répondit par monosyllabes, et même, lorsque c'était possible, par un simple hochement de tête. Finalement, il abandonna, et relâcha sa main dès la dernière note envolée. Il sortit prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

Bella le fixa un moment, en se demandant bien ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de cavalier. Alice approcha alors, au bras d'un homme que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas. Il était très séduisant. Il avait des cheveux blonds aux reflets caramel. Il était très grand et le couple qu'il formait avec Alice semblait très harmonieux. Il portait lui aussi un habit noir, mais avait une chemise noire. Il avait un masque argenté assorti au costume d'Alice.

"Bella, puis-je te présenter mon fiancé Jasper Whithlock? Jasper, voici Isabella Cullen, la charmante épouse d'Edward." Bella rougit à ces mots.

Jasper prit la main de Bella, et la baisa. "C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Isabella."

Rougissant encore plus, certaine de pouvoir bientôt rivaliser avec la couleur de sa robe, Bella répondit: "Je suis ravie de vous connaître également, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella."

"Seulement si vous m'appelez Jasper" lui sourit-il. "Me ferez-vous l'honneur de la prochaine danse?"

Bella acquiesça, un peu intimidée par son sourire. Il était très beau, mais pas autant qu'Edward pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle redescendit sur terre, elle vit Alice et son beau fiancé se regarder dans les yeux; ils semblaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs regards se séparèrent et avec un sourire, Jasper lui offrit sa main. Elle la prit et l'autorisa à la mener au milieu des autres danseurs. Il l'entraîna dès que le morceau suivant débuta La conversation de Jasper était brillante et agréable, il lui parlait et la guidait si bien qu'elle put garder ses pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol et ne trébucha pas. Elle commençait à s'amuser réellement, et elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il fit un bon mot, tout en la faisant tourner, encore et encore.

Toute à sa joie, elle leva les yeux et son rire fut stoppé net. Juste là, sous ses yeux, Edward embrassait une autre femme sur la terrasse. Elle passait sa main dans les cheveux de son époux, et il avait les yeux fermés - de plaisir pensa Bella - Elle s'arrêta brusquement de danser et les regarda fixement.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent. Edward balaya la réception du regard, certainement pour s'assurer qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Son regard croisa celui de sa jeune femme. Elle refusa de baisser les yeux, et ils se fixèrent un long moment.

Elle fut la première à se retourner pourtant, prenant soudainement conscience de la main de Jasper posée sur son bras, et l'entendant l'appeler. Elle se tourna vers lui:"Bella, tout va bien?" Il semblait inquiet.

Bella le rassura d'un charmant sourire, s'excusa et traversa la foule pour quitter la salle de réception.

Elle se précipita dans l'escalier sans savoir où il menait. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette soirée soit celle où ils allaient s'installer dans leur toute nouvelle maison? Il semblait à Bella qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, et courut dans le jardin. Elle courut un moment, voulant fuir, ces gens, cette maison, sa vie. Sa maladresse la rattrapa rapidement et elle trébucha, tombant dans l'herbe.

Elle s'y abandonna et sanglota, le visage caché dans ses mains: "Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?" pleurait-elle. "Bien sûr qu'il a déjà un maîtresse. Elle est si belle, jamais je ne pourrai rivaliser avec quelqu'un comme elle! Il se sert seulement de moi... " Et les sanglots redoublèrent.

Un long moment plus tard, elle s'épuisa. Elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, et se reprit. Allait-elle permettre à Edward et à cette femme de gâcher le bal qu'elle avait mis deux semaines entières à organiser? Si quelqu'un devait fuir, c'était bien eux, pas elle. Ce nouvel état d'esprit lui donna du courage. Elle se releva, défroissa sa robe, et vérifia qu'elle n'était pas salie, et elle reprit le chemin de la fête, bien déterminée à rester jusqu'au bout et à montrer à Edward à quel point elle était forte.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la salle de bal, elle trouva Carlisle et Edward debout l'un à côté de l'autre et Esmé qui se précipitait vers elle. "Bella mon coeur, où étais-tu? je m'inquiétais!". Elle allait s'excuser, mais sa belle-mère la coupa. "Oh, ma chérie, ne t'excuse pas." Elle la mena en direction d'Edward. "Le moment est venu, c'est l'heure de la dernière danse." Bella ne croisa pas une fois le regard de son mari.

Il lui offrit sa main. Elle la prit, en évitant toujours de le regarder. Les invités formèrent un cercle autour du jeune couple, alors qu'un air de valse s'élevait dans la pièce. Il mit sa main sur sa taille et elle plaça son bras autour de son cou. Ils se mirent à tournoyer.

Edward essaya encore d'engager la conversation, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu embrasser sa mâitresse:

"Aimez-vous la valse?

- Oui, répondit froidement Bella.

- Avez-vous passé une soirée agréable? essaya-t-il encore.

- Bien sûr!" Il voulait jouer? Elle pouvait jouer elle aussi.

"Avez-vous fait de nouvelles connaissances?

- Edward, ce n'est pas la peine de vous forcer à me faire la conversation. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire." lui dit-elle.

Edward garda alors les lèvres closes, et la danse se termina en silence.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son époux et tourna les talons. Elle alla à la recherche d'Esmé, qu'elle trouva en train de converser avec Carlisle, dans le hall de la maison.

"Esmé, Carlisle, merci pour cette magnifique soirée.

- Ne nous remercie pas ma chérie, tu as pratiquement tout organisé." Bella sourit à sa belle-mère.

"Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve ma chambre? Je désire me retirer et j'ai l'impression qu'Edward désire rester un peu auprès de certains de ses invités. Je ne veux pas le déranger.

- Bien sûr ma chérie." Et les deux femmes quittèrent la réception. Lorsqu'elles passèrent près de lui, Edward sembla vouloir leur demander où elles allaient, mais Bella ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et ne se retourna pas une seule fois sur lui quand elle l'eût dépassé.

* * *

**Il règne maintenant une saine ambiance de franche camaraderie chez les jeunes mariés...**

**On se dit que ça ne peut pas être pire, non? :)))**

**A bientôt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du pôôôvre Edward, si certaines d'entre vous pouvaient l'approcher... **

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui on inscrit cette fic en "favoris" ou en alerte. J'espère que notre auteur anglaise passe de temps en temps pour voir à quel point vous appréciez son histoire.**

**Où en étions-nous déjà? Ah, oui: ambiance détendue, amour fou entre les deux époux, communication optimale :)))... voici la suite.**

**Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que le passeur de mots :)))**

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre Sept**

Les semaines qui suivirent le bal furent les plus monotones de la vie d'Edward. Sa relation - si on pouvait encore la qualifier ainsi - sa relation avec Bella s'était détériorée extrêmement rapidement. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner et ils dînaient ensemble, ils partageaient le même lit, rien de plus. Ils ne se parlaient plus jamais, et les seuls contacts qu'ils avaient encore l'un avec l'autre étaient les soirées durant lesquelles il entendait exercer ses droits d'époux. Mais même à cela, la jeune femme ne réagissait même plus. Elle restait allongée, sans réaction, attendant que son mari en ait fini avec elle.

Et la situation avait encore empiré: Tanya avait été emmenée de l'autre côté de la mer pour deux mois par ses parents. Ils allaient passer tout ce temps en France, d'où sa famille était était originaire. Edward ne pourrait même plus aller trouver un peu de réconfort entre ses bras. Si elle était partie pour une région plus proche, il aurait trouvé un moyen de s'arranger avec ses études pendant une semaine pour aller lui rendre visite. Hélas, c'était impossible.

Afin de rendre sa vie un peu plus supportable, il se trouva un passe-temps: l'équitation. Sa famille possédait cinq étalons et quatre juments. Son propre étalon, Théodore, baptisé ainsi par Alice quand elle était petite, avait été monté plus souvent au cours des trois semaines précédentes, qu'au cours des cinq dernières années.

Chaque après-midi, après son apprentissage, Edward sellait Théodore et partait pour de très longues promenades. Il avait découvert de nombreux endroits, inconnus de lui jusque là. Et la semaine dernière, il avait trouvé la plus jolie de toutes les clairières.

Chevauchant une allée qui creusait une tranchée entre les arbres de la forêt, il avait remarqué un endroit plus lumineux. Eperonnant Théodore dans cette direction, il se dirigea vers la lumière émanant du lieu. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Là, au milieu de la forêt, il y avait la plus jolie vue sur laquelle il eût jamais posé les yeux.

Le sol était plan, et chaque centimètre carré était recouvert d'une herbe verte et grasse entourée par les arbres. Parsemées sur la prairie, on pouvait admirer une multitude de fleurs, des roses, des jaunes, des mauves. Les seules qu'Edward reconnût au milieu de toutes ces fleurs furent les marguerites.

Il sauta de la selle, et ne prit même pas le temps d'attacher Théodore, car il savait très bien qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas. Il s'était assis dans la clairière, et y était resté au calme au moins une heure, à penser et à rêver, avant de repartir à contre-coeur et de reprendre le chemin de la maison pour le dîner.

Le dîner était le pire moment de la journée. Bella et Edward étaient assis face à face, à chaque extrémité de la table, toujours en silence. Leur servante apportait leurs plats et les plaçait devant eux, puis elle quittait la pièce. Le coupe récitait alors le Benedicite. C'était la seule fois où Edward entendait le son de la voix de sa femme.

Edward avait bien tenté d'engager la conversation plusieurs fois, mais après des jours de silence obstiné comme seule réponse, il avait complètement abandonné. Dès la fin du repas, Bella quittait la table et allait s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour lire jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

La maman d'Edward avait installé cette bibliothèque dans leur nouvelle demeure en dépit du fait que son fils ne disposait que de très peu de temps pour s'adonner au plaisir de la lecture. Ce fut pourtant une excellente idée, car Bella y passait le plus clair de son temps. Edward savait que s'il avait besoin de la trouver rapidement, c'est là qu'il irait la chercher, et elle serait là, le nez dans ses livres.

Plus d'une fois, il s'était demandé ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Bien qu'elle lui eût dit qu'elle avait de nombreux centres d'intérêts, il n'avait pourtant rien découvert sur elle hormis son amour de la littérature. En somme, il finissait par se dire que son épouse n'avait rien de bien fascinant.

Il avait tout de même demandé à Angela, leur servante, si Bella quittait parfois la maison. Il avait appris qu'elle ne sortait que pour rendre visite à sa belle-mère et pour se promener dans le jardin. Apparemment, chaque jour, de dix heures à midi, elle disparaissait pour faire le tour de la propriété. Elle paraissait immanquablement apaisée en rentrant. Elle était allée quelques fois en ville, toujours escortée d'Alice et d'Esmé, mais il ne réussit pas à apprendre si elle avait acheté la moindre chose. Et rien ne semblait avoir été ajouté dans leur chambre ou dans leurs placards.

---------

C'était déjà le trois décembre, et bientôt trois mois seraient passés depuis leurs noces. D'après ce qu'Edward savait, et qu'il avait du mal à admettre, Bella n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa propre famille, aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris de voir se présenter un très grand Indien d'Amérique à la porte de la maison, alors que tous deux étaient en train de dîner.

Bella poussa un cri, jeta sa serviette au sol, repoussa brutalement sa chaise et courut se jeter dans les bras de l'homme. "Jake" s'écria-t-elle, en enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

Edward sentit curieusement sa poitrine se serrer et l'envie irrésistible d'éloigner cet homme de son épouse le saisit. Bella lui appartenait, elle était à lui, pas à cet inconnu. Lui seul avait le droit de poser la main sur elle. Et qui était cet homme par tous les diables? Edward écarquillait les yeux devant le couple enlacé. L'homme, _Jake_, écartait de la joue une mèche de cheveux de Bella et l'embrassait sur le front.

"Je suis si heureuse de te voir Jake!" soupira _sa_ femme. C'en était trop. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

"Bella, me présenteras-tu ton _ami_?" Il appuya exagérément sur le mot ami, complètement inconscient du fait qu'il s'adressait à son épouse pour la première fois depuis trois semaines.

Bella jeta un regard surpris à son mari, mais répondit à sa requête: "Edward, voici Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami. Jake, je te présente mon époux, Edward Cullen." Il ne put éviter de remarquer avec quel dégoût elle prononça le mot "époux".

Jacob lui tendit la main et Edward la lui serra, voulant lui montrer qui avait le contrôle de la situation. Il serra tant qu'il put, mais Jacob ne sembla pas intimidé. Il lui rendit sa poignée de main avec la même force , et ne bougea pas un cil lorsqu' Edward tenta de lui broyer les doigts. "Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez se type?" se demandait-il.

"J'aimerais dire que je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, mais je sais comment vous traitez Bella, et mentir est un péché." Jacob toisait Edward. De quel droit ce sale type lui parlait-il sur ce ton dans sa propre maison?

"C'est fort curieux, car en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous." Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce, sans terminer son repas.

Il sortit de la maison et alla droit vers les écuries. Il sauta sur Théodore sans prendre le temps de le seller, et partit au galop vers sa clairière où il serait loin de la vue de sa femme avec son _ami_.

Il rentra vers minuit et se précipita directement dans sa chambre pour vérifier que sa femme se trouvait dans son lit et pas dans celui de Jacob. Il se déshabilla et ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, il se glissa entre les draps. Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, il prit Bella dans ses bras. Il n'appréciait toujours pas le fait d'être marié, et trouvait intolérable de devoir supporter quotidiennement le silence dédaigneux de son épouse, mais il voulait lui rappeler qu'elle _lui_ appartenait. Même si elle était endormie. "Tu es à moi" lui murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Au petit déjeuner, il était de très très mauvaise humeur. Non seulement il s'était éveillé seul, sans Bella dans ses bras, mais elle n'était pas non plus dans leur lit, ni même dans la chambre. Enfilant rapidement une robe de chambre, Edward se précipita dans la salle à manger à la recherche de sa femme. Ce qu'il y vit n'arrangea pas son état d'esprit. Bella état assise à sa place habituelle, et Jacob se tenait à sa droite, tout près d'elle. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Dans un coin de son esprit, Edward nota que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Et son rire chantait comme des clochettes. Il fut très contrarié de constater qu'elle était vêtue d'une de ses plus belles robes. Elle était gris argent, ornée de motifs argentés. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'effort de s'habiller ainsi pour lui. Il grommela et s'assit.

Alors qu'il sauçait son assiette avec un morceau de pain, le valet de pied entra et lui apporta une lettre. Il l'ouvrit: "**Cher Mr Cullen. J'ai le regret de vous informer que mon époux souffre d'une intoxication alimentaire, et qu'il ne pourra pas vous donner votre leçon aujourd'hui. Il le regrette sincèrement et espère pouvoir vous recevoir de nouveau demain. Avec nos excuses sincères. Mrs jenkins."**

Edward plia la lettre en deux et s'adressa au couple assis à l'autre extrémité de la table: "Il semble que j'ai un jour de liberté inattendu. Avez-vous prévu quelque chose de spécial Bella?"

Bella le regarda, interdite. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait proposé de faire la moindre chose avec elle. Enfin, à part le jour de leur mariage. "Edward, je suis désolée, mais j'ai prévu de passer un moment avec Jacob. Il s'est passé trop de temps depuis que j'ai quitté la maison, et il est primordial que je sache tout ce qui est arrivé. Dans les moindres détails." Elle avait un sourire crispé. Jacob le regarda avec suffisance. Comme s'il était fier du fait que Bella délaissât son mari pour lui.

Edward leur lança un regard glacial avant de quitter la table et de remonter dans sa chambre.

A dix heures, il lisait et regarda à travers la vitre. Bella riait, et son rire parvint à ses oreilles. Elle semblait libre et pleine de vie. Il se leva pour mieux voir et aperçut sa femme se promenant dans le jardin, au bras de Jacob Black.

Il allait faire cesser cela immédiatement, cela devenait ridicule. L'homme n'était là que depuis la veille, et elle ne semblait plus être capable de faire la moindre chose sans lui! Il lui avait fait savoir, le lendemain de leur mariage, qu'après avoir mis leur enfant au monde, elle serait libre de voir qui elle voudrait. Mais pas avant. Lui seul pouvait se le permettre. Il était évident que Bella ne pouvait pas avoir un autre homme dans sa vie. Que se passerait-il si elle attendait un enfant de lui? Edward serait la risée du village. Et elle était là, au bras de cet homme, et un enfant pourrait bien être conçu.

Il enfila son manteau et sortit un chaise sur le balcon. Il s'y assit pour guetter leur retour et voir comment ils se comportaient l'un avec l'autre.

Un heure passa, et ils ne revenaient toujours pas. Edward était de plus en plus en colère. Il s'apprêtait à partir lui-même à leur recherche, mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par un coup discret frappé à la porte.

"Quoi!" cria-t-il sans quitter l'allée des yeux.

Angela entra timidement. "Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais votre mère est ici, et elle désire vous voir." Et elle quitta la pièce.

Edward soupira, se leva, et après un dernier regard sur l'allée toujours vide, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller accueillir sa mère.

"Mon coeur, comme je suis heureuse de te voir!" Esmé le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. "Cela fait si longtemps!" se plaignit-elle.

"Je vous ai vue il y a trois jours maman." Edward n'était pas d'humeur.

"Bien sûr, mais le plus cher désir d'une mère est d'avoir ses enfants constamment près d'elle. Tu le comprendras lorsque tu auras tes propres enfants, je t'assure." Si les enfants viennent un jour grimaça Edward.

"C'est certain maman."

"Et où est Bella? J'espérais vous trouver tous deux, je ne vous ai pas vus ensemble depuis le bal." le réprimanda-t-elle.

"Désolé maman, mais entre les leçons et mes responsabilités, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour venir vous voir. Et en ce qui concerne Isabella, elle est sortie faire une promenade avec une de ses vieilles connaissances, Jacob Black," Sa voie était emplie de fiel lorsqu'il prononça le nom de ce chien, mais Esmé ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Esmé sourit:"Ah, elle est avec Jacob? Je sais tout de lui, bien entendu. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux. J'ai eu le plaisir de le voir hier soir, car il ne trouvait pas le chemin de votre maison, et il s'est arrêté chez nous pour se renseigner. Charmant garçon, très bien élevé."

Edward s'étrangla. Poli et charmant? Il avait une douzaine de qualificatifs bien différents pour le décrire.

"Quelque chose te contrarie Edward?

- Hormis le fait que ma femme se compromet avec le garçon charmant et si bien élevé dont tu me parles?" siffla Edward

Esmé porta sa main à sa bouche. "Edward! Comment oses-tu dire une telle horreur? En plus sur Bella! C'est la personne la plus honnête que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Elle ne te tromperait jamais!

- Ah oui? Ah, oui!!" répondit Edward en haussant la voix. " Si c'est un être humain aussi exceptionnel, que fait- elle à passer tout son temps avec un homme qui n'est _pas_ son _mari,_ en semblant littéralement l'aduler? Vous ne les avez pas vus ensemble Maman. Il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle d'air libre entre eux! Et si c'est une femme aussi parfaite, pourquoi n'attend-elle pas encore mon héritier? Cela fait trois mois maman!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement!" lui dit sa mère d'une voix glaciale.

"NON!" hurla-t-il "Pourquoi le ferai-je? Tout ce que je dis est vrai! La femme que vous m'avez FORCÉ à épouser, la femme que je ne pourrai JAMAIS aimer, n'est rien qu'une prostituée de bas étage! S'il vous plaît, ouvrez les yeux!" Sur ces paroles définitives, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, ignorant les sanglots de sa mère qui le poursuivaient et le sentiment de culpabilité et de honte qui l'étreignait.

**Et voilà... La situation ne s'arrange pas. Il ne pourra jamais l'aimer... **

**A bientôt :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever Bound**

**Chaptitre huit **

**Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que le passeur de mots :)))**

**Encore une fois un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent un commentaire, ou qui lisent simplement.**

**Ce sont les vacances, les maîtresses ont un peu de temps libre, je vais donc essayer de poster un peu plus souvent... essayer... et prendre le temps de répondre un petit mot à vos reviews.**

**Nous avions laissé Edward de très mauvaise humeur. Et Bella dans tout ça?**

Un mois environ s'était écoulé depuis le bal, et les jours passaient, identiques, monotones. Bella se levait, prenait son petit déjeuner, lisait, sortait se promener, lisait, dînait, lisait et allait se coucher. Seules Esmé et Alice brisaient cette routine lorsqu'elles lui rendaient visite ou qu'elles venaient la chercher pour une sortie en ville.

Les seuls contacts humains qu'elle avait, hormis sa belle-mère et sa cousine, étaient les domestiques. Mais récemment, elle avait commencé à recevoir des lettres de Jacob Black, son meilleur ami.

Juste après l'incident du bal, Bella avait eu tellement besoin de lui qu'elle lui avait immédiatement écrit.

**Très cher Jacob,**

**Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Comment vas-tu? Comment Leah se porte-t-elle? Souffre-t-elle toujours de nausées matinales? Je ne peux pas encore croire, que toi Jacob, le garçon qui se tenait si mal à table et qui mangeait si salement, tu vas bientôt être papa.**

**Jake, j'ai besoin de toi.**

**Mon mariage prend l'eau de toutes parts, et cela ne fait que deux semaines que nous sommes unis. Je ne veux pas faire honte à ma famille et laisser mon mariage se désagréger sans rien faire. Je ne veux pas que tout s'écroule. Si nous devions nous séparer, personne ne donnerait jamais sa fille en mariage à Emmett, et je ne pourrais pas supporter cela. Comment va-t-il? Nous n'avons plus aucun contact depuis mon départ, je suis certaine que notre mère ne l'autorise pas à m'écrire.**

**Je t'en supplie, conseille-moi, dis-moi comment faire pour que tout aille mieux.**

**Réponds-moi vite et assure Emmett et ta famille de tout mon amour.**

**A toi. Bella.**

Jacob, qui avait toujours été là pour elle, lui avait répondu en moins de trois jours, et depuis ils correspondaient régulièrement. Tous les matins, Bella demandait à Angela (qui devenait petit à petit son amie) si elle avait du courrier. Elle lui demanda de ne jamais lui donner les lettres au petit déjeuner, car elle craignait qu'Edward, qui lui avait déjà tout pris, n'éloignât Jake.

Tout les matins, elle faisait une promenade, s'asseyait sur un banc ou coupait une vielle branche ou encore arrachait une plante fanée. Au jardin, elle se sentait vraiment chez elle. Il lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait chez elle avant son arrivée chez les Cullen.

Le jour où elle reçut la première lettre de Jacob, elle l'emporta au jardin, et la lut et la relut encore et encore, tant son coeur avait besoin d'être réconforté. Jake la consolait, essayait d'apaiser son esprit et lui donnait également quelques conseils pour vivre cette situation difficile. Et bien que cela ne fit pas devenir Edward plus courtois, elle trouva sa vie plus facile. Elle trouva un refuge dans le plaisir de lire et se sentit en paix.

Jake fit également preuve d'une grande délicatesse à son égard. Bella se demandait comment elle pourrait assez le remercier un jour: il s'arrangea pour qu'Emmett lise ses lettres et lui permit à chaque fois de joindre ses propres missives à ses courriers. Bella avait sangloté de soulagement tandis qu'elle lisait d'un trait la lettre de son grand frère.

**Salut Morveuse,**

**Je te supplie à genoux de me pardonner de n'avoir pas pu te contacter depuis ton mariage. Comme tu l'as sans doute déjà deviné, Mère m'a formellement interdit de t'écrire. Elle vérifie tous mes courriers avant que je puisse les envoyer, et elle répète chaque jour: "Elle fait partie de leur famille dorénavant."**

**La vie est terriblement monotone sans toi. Personne pour m'aider à taquiner cette bonne vieille Mrs Mallory, ou pour chanter faux avec moi à l'église. J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait t'amuser petite soeur. Lauren Mallory a un nouveau fantasme: moi. Arrête de rire! Apparemment, elle a décidé de me courtiser, elle attrape ma main à chaque réception pour danser avec moi. Et elle me demande mon opinion sur ses robes! J'ai toujours cru que c'était aux homme d'inviter les dames, il semble qu'on m'ait trompé au cours de ces vingt dernières années.**

**J'ai demandé à Jake si je pouvais ajouter un mot à chacun de ses prochains courriers. Rassure-toi Bella, je reste en contact avec toi. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Tu me manques chaque jour.**

**Plein d'amour.**

**Ton frère, Emmett.**

Bella aurait voulu attraper ses jupes pour refaire en courant le chemin vers la maison et se jeter dans les bras des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, des deux personnes qui, elle le savait, se préoccuperaient toujours d'elle: Emmett et Jacob.

A chaque fois qu'elle emportait une lettre dehors, elle rentrait à la maison de fort bonne humeur. Angela l'avait remarqué et l'avait questionnée à ce propos. "Bella, - Bella lui avait interdit de l'appeler Madame - qui a-t-il au jardin qui vous réjouisse autant?"

"Le gardin est l'endroit où je me sens vraiment chez moi Angela. A la maison, le seul endroit dont je pouvais m'occuper était le jardin. Ma mère ne s'y intéressait pas, et elle était toujours soulagée de me savoir loin d'elle, hors de la maison. Honnêtement, ça ne me déplaisait pas, et crois-moi, je faisais en sorte que la seule part de ma vie que je contrôlais soit vraiment belle. Evidemment, ici, il y a des jardiniers, mais je me sens vraiment en paix, rien que par le fait de rester un peu dehors. Et comme tu le sais, j'ai reçu des lettres de chez moi, avec des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami qui m'ont fait un grand plaisir. Sa femme attend un enfant pour bientôt, et il me raconte ses sautes d'humeur." Bella avait confiance en Angela. Elle ne révélerait jamais à Edward qu'elle écrivait à quelqu'un.

Au grand dam d'Angela, Bella avait récemment proposé de donner un petit coup de main en cuisine. Elle aidait souvent à préparer le dîner. Evidemment aucune des deux femmes n'éclairèrent Edward sur cet état de fait. Angela, parce qu'elle craignait plus que tout la colère du maître des lieux s'il apprenait qu'elle avait invité sa femme dans une cuisine emplie d'objets et d'ustensiles les plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Bella simplement parce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'avait nul besoin d'être mis au courant. Il se régalait le soir du repas que Bella avait préparé, mais elle pensait que s'il découvrait que c'était son oeuvre, il trouverait bien une excuse pour tout critiquer et la bannirait de la cuisine.

Si Edward avait paru surpris de l'arrivée de Jacob, ce n'était rien comparé au choc ressenti par Bella. Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, Bella avait levé la tête et l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait poussé un cri aigü, avait repoussé sa chaise, ignoré sa serviette de table qui glissait à terre et s'était précipitée dans ses bras en criant son nom. Jake l'avait attrapée au vol et l'avait serrée fort contre lui, pendant un long moment. Puis, il l'avait relâchée, avait ôté quelques mèches de cheveu de son front et y avait posé un baiser, avec un sourire qui lui avait tellement manqué: "Surprise" avait-il murmuré.

"Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Jake," murmura-t-elle, en serrant contre sa poitrine.

Evidemment, Edward décida de gâcher ces retrouvailles. "Bella, me présenteras-tu ton _ami_?" Elle remarqua qu'il avait appuyé sur le mot ami. Elle se demanda aussi s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'adressait à elle pour la première fois depuis le bal.

Bella lui lança un regard étonné, mais répondit à sa requête: "Edward, voici Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami. Jake, je te présente mon époux, Edward Cullen." Elle ne put s'empêcher de prononcer le mot "époux" avec dégoût.

Jacob lui tendit la main et Bella nota qu'Edward la lui serrait bien plus fort que nécessaire, mais elle savait aussi que cela n'impressionnerait pas Jacob. Edward avait-il remarqué à qui il se mesurait? Jacob était bien plus grand que lui. Il n'y eut même pas un battement de cil alors qu'Edward tentait de lui broyer la main. Cela fit sourire Bella.

"J'aimerais dire que je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, mais je sais comment vous traitez Bella, et mentir est un péché." Jacob toisait Edward. Elle ne sût pas comment réagir. Elle n'appréciait pas son mari, mais elle ne voulait à aucun prix que lui et son meilleur ami fussent en froid. Edward pourrait alors lui interdire de communiquer avec lui.

Ce dernier ne se départit pas de son calme: "C'est fort curieux, car en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous." Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce, sans terminer son repas.

Aussitôt après qu'il eut claqué la porte derrière lui, Bella lui donna une claque sur le torse (claque qui lui fit plus mal qu'à lui, au demeurant.)

"J'ai mérité ça?" se plaignit-il en massant l'endroit qui avait reçu le coup.

"Ne t'oppose pas à lui. Je t'en prie Jake. Je veux passer du temps avec toi, et l'énerver n'est pas le bon moyen d'y parvenir!"

"Désolé Bells," s'excusa-t-il doucement. "Allez, viens, termine ton repas, qu'on puisse bavarder un peu."

Elle regarda les plats, froids maintenant. "D'un seul coup, je n'ai plus faim." Et elle l'entraîna hors de la pièce, vers la bibliothèque.

Une fois confortablement installés face à face, Bella lui demanda:"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de ton arrivée? J'aurai pu tout préparer pour t'accueillir!"

"Bella, tu n'as, me semble-t-il, pas bien saisi le sens du mot surprise. Laisse-moi t'expliquer encore: surprise signifie qu'on ne prévient pas les autres de ce qu'on a prévu. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit!" Il éclata de rire alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir.

Donne-moi des nouvelles de tout le monde! Comment va Léah? Elle en est presque à six mois, non?"

Le regard de Jacob s'éclaira à la mention de sa femme et de son futur enfant. "Tout le monde va bien, mais tu nous manques vraiment. Et oui, six mois depuis trois jours. Ses hormones se déchaînent, elle semble hors-contrôle. Elle me hurle dessus parce que je n'ai pas rangé mes chaussettes comme elle veut, et cinq minutes après elle sanglote en s'excusant. Edward a bien de la chance de ne pas devoir te supporter enceinte. J'imagine à peine à quel point tu seras épouvantable." Bella ne doutait pas un instant que Jacob serait un merveilleux papa, mais avec l'allusion à une grossesse possible, il avait abordé un sujet douloureux:

"Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Edward voie les choses de cette façon. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un ventre qui portera son enfant. Une fois que j'aurai accouché, je ne lui serai plus d'aucune utilité, et il évitera toute promiscuité avec moi." confia-t-elle à Jacob. Evidemment, il était au courant de tout depuis le bal, jusqu'à la femme que son mari avait embrassée.

Jacob compatit: "Je suis vraiment navré Bella. Tu mérites tellement mieux que tout ça."

Elle haussa les épaules."Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi ce soir. Cette soirée doit être joyeuse, car nous sommes de nouveau réunis. Dis-moi tout sur Léah. Comment se sent-elle, hormis ses sautes d'humeur?"

"Nous sommes tous les deux très impatients. Mais nous nous disputons sur le sexe de l'enfant. Je suis persuadé que ce sera une fille mais Léah n'est pas d'accord et elle affirme que c'est elle la mère et qu'elle sait que ce sera un garçon!"

Bella éclata de rire. Ces deux-là n'étaient d'accord sur rien. La seule chose sur laquelle ils s'accordaient était à quel point ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Celà dit, ils s'opposaient également pour désigner celui des deux qui aimait le plus l'autre! Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. "Avez-vous pensé à des prénoms?" demanda-t-elle.

Jacob lui sourit gentiment: "Si c'est une fille, ou plutôt comme ce sera une fille, nous l'appellerons Emily Isabella." Bella sourit, très émue. "Et si c'est un garçon, ce qui n'arrivera pas, ce sera Seth Charles." Les yeux de Bella s'emplirent de larmes, en entendant les prénoms choisis. Emily était la cousine de Léah. Elle avait été attaquée par un ours à la fin de l'adolescence. Elle avait été secourue et sauvée pas son futur mari, Samuel. Et bien qu'elle restât défigurée par d'horribles cicatrices au visage, il la regardait toujours comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Seth était le petit frère de Léah. Il avait été assassiné trois ans auparavant, par des brutes épaisses, juste parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas le fait qu'il ne soit pas blanc. Il avait laissé un terrible vide dans la vie de tous ses proches. Il était la vie et l'âme de la ville, à treize ans seulement. Et même si les meurtrers avaient été arrêtés et jugés, rien ne put remplir ce vide dans le coeur des ses amis.

Charles était le papa de Bella. Ils étaient très proches. Il prenait soin d'elle lorsque sa mère n'était pas là. Elle l'aimait tant! Il avait été tué cinq ans auparavant, alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Il avait voulu défendre une femme qui se faisait agresser. La femme put s'échapper, mais Charles n'eut pas cette chance. L'homme le poignarda avant de s'enfuir. On ne l'identifia jamais et il courait encore.

Bella entoura Jake de ses bras et versa quelques larmes sur son épaule, partagée entre la joie d'être de nouveau avec son meilleur ami et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à l'évocation de souvenirs qu'elle tentait tellement d'enfouir: la mort de ses proches.

Jacob lui caressa doucement le dos, lui permettant ainsi de se laisser aller. Quelques temps plus tard, les pleurs de Bella se calmèrent. Jacob se leva du fauteuil et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. "Au lit mon petit coeur. Il est tard, et nous avons beaucoup à faire demain."

Bella lui sourit, lui prit la main, et le conduisit jusqu'à une des chambres d'amis avant de rejoindre la sienne. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer au pays des rêves.

_Elle était assise sur une couverture écossaise au milieu d'une prairie couverte de marguerites et de nombreuses autres fleurs. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour reconnaître l'endroit, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était jamais venue là auparavant. C'était très beau. Tout était silencieux, calme et paisible. Le silence fut brisé par le rire d'un enfant. Bella n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi angélique. Tournant la tête, elle vit une fillette, âgée de deux ans au plus, courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans sa direction. Ses prunelles couleur chocolat brillaient de joie et sa jolie robe blanche en dentelle flottait autour d'elle au rythme de sa course._

_"Maman!" s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Bella. Alors que la petite fille se blottissait dans ses bras et jouait avec le bracelet qui ornait son poignet, Bella la contempla. Elle avait des cheveux brun acajou, de jolies lèvres roses en forme d'arc de Cupidon. Bella voyait quelques parts d'elle même dans cette fillette, mais sa ressemblance avec Edward était plus frappante. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude et elle avait un menton arrondi, exactement comme son mari._

_Un autre cri s'éleva dans le calme ambiant, mais cette fois, c'était celui d'un bébé. Elle regarda sur le côté et vit un couffin dans lequel était couché un nouveau-né. La fillette quitta ses genoux et se pencha sur le couffin._

_"Je crois que Petit Frère a faim Maman." constata-t-elle en regardant Bella avec de grands yeux. Bella sortit délicatement le bébé de son nid douillet. Ses pleurs se calmèrent une fois qu'il fut bercé par les bras de sa jeune maman._

_"Chut, mon tout petit," roucoula-t-elle," Tout va bien, maman est là, tout va bien." Les pleurs s'étaient bien vite transformés en gazouillis dès que Bella l'avait bercé. C'était le plus joli Bébé qu'elle eût jamais vu. C'était sans aucun doute l'enfant d'Edward. Il avait les mêmes cheveux, le même visage et la même forme yeux. Le seul héritage qui venait de Bella était la couleur brun chocolat de ses yeux. Les gazouillis se turent, et le tout petit fit un petit sourire à sa mère. Bella en fut émerveillée. Et juste à ce moment-là, la fillette donna à son frère un petit baiser sur le front, puis appuya sa tête sur la poitrine de sa maman, observant le bébé dans ses bras. Jamais, au grand jamais, Bella ne s'était sentie aussi en paix._

Remuant légèrement dans son sommeil, Bella aurait pu jurer qu'elle entendait Edward lui dire "Tu es à moi", juste avant qu'elle ne s'assoupisse à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle se sentit désorientée, et tenta de s'expliquer le sens de son rêve. Elle fut encore plus perdue car elle se rendit compte que, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se trouvait blottie dans les bras d'Edward. Elle ne s'était plus éveillée ainsi depuis le matin qui avait suivi leur nuit de noces, et pour être honnête, elle trouva cela très gênant.

Elle se dégagea doucement et se leva rapidement. Elle alla au dressing pour choisir sa robe. Elle sortit celle qu'Esmé l'avait forcée à accepter lors de leur dernière visite en ville. Bella détestait qu'on dépensât de l'argent pour elle, mais Esmé refusa d'accepter un "non" comme réponse. Aujourd'hui, elle était forcée d'admettre que c'était une très jolie robe. Elle était gris argenté, le corsage était en velours gris, et des fleurs y étaient brodées. Elle descendait bien au dessous de ses genoux, et lui protégeait chaudement les épaules. Les manches, l'ourlet de la jupe et le col étaient bordés de dentelle. Cette robe semblait avoir été faite pour elle. Elle se vêtit rapidement, brossa ses cheveux en les laissant onduler librement sur ses épaules et se précipita dans l'escalier.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Jacob était déjà là et prenait son petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger. Elle courut vers lui, en n'évitant pas évidemment de trébucher, et lui donna un baiser sur chaque joue. "Bonjour! Bien dormi?"

"Comment n'aurai-je pas bien dormi? La literie était si confortable que j'avais l'impression de dormir dans de la soie!" répondit-il en riant. Bella rit aussi et s'assit à son côté, goûtant le plaisir et le soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser. Elle appréciait le temps qu'elle passait avec Esmé et Alice, bien sûr, leur amitié était extrêmement importante pour elle, mais c'était simplement différent avec Jacob.

"Qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui?" lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle mordait dans un toast. Elle hocha la tête et avala.

"Rien. Pour ce matin du moins. Esmé doit venir à midi comme tous les vendredis. Jusque là, je suis libre comme l'air!" répondit-elle en riant.

"Bon! Tu pourrais me montrer les jardins. Je sais à quel point tu les aimes. Je devrai te quitter vers onze heures, car je dois poster une lettre pour mon épouse adorée. Je dois la rassurer et lui dire que je suis bien arrivé. Je ferai un petit tour au village aussi." Bella sourit. "Et maintenant, Comme je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire hier soir, il est temps que je te raconte raconte les derniers exploits de Paul..."

Et quand Edward entra dans la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard, Bella se tordait de rire. Jacob venait juste de lui raconter ce que son petit frère de six ans avait fait à une tante qu'il détestait lorsqu'elle était venue déjeuner à la maison, ce qui avait causé son fou-rire. Elle en pleurait littéralement, cependant, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Edward, elle constata qu'il avait l'air très irrité. Elle se calma immédiatement. Elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu grogner dans leur direction au moment où il prenait place à table.

Edward terminait son repas, un peu après eux, quand le majordome entra, apportant une lettre pour lui. Celui-ci ouvrit l'enveloppe, la lut et la plia en deux avant de se tourner vers sa femme. "Il semble que j'ai un jour de liberté inattendu. Avez-vous prévu quelque chose de spécial Bella?"

Bella le regarda, stupéfaite. Jamais il n'avait proposé de faire la moindre chose avec elle. "Edward, je suis désolée, mais j'ai prévu de passer un moment avec Jacob. Il s'est passé trop de temps depuis que j'ai quitté la maison, et il est primordial que je sache tout ce qui est arrivé. Dans les moindres détails." Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Jacob le regardait avec suffisance. Son sourire disparut alors. Edward leur lança un regard assassin avant de repousser son siège et de quitter la pièce.

Jacob éclata alors de rire, et Bella ne tarda pas à rire avec lui.

Une heure après, bien emmitouflés, ils sortaient de la maison bras dessus bras dessous. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, mais ils avaient décidé de risquer une petite sortie avant la pluie. Jacob lui raconta encore tout ce qu'elle avait manqué depuis son départ. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'Emmett, qui tentait désespérément d'éviter Lauren en invitant des femmes âgées à danser, ou en prétextant la varicelle pour la quatrième fois. Mais elle n'abandonnait jamais et parvenait toujours à surgir de nulle part, juste devant lui!

Ils firent une promenade des plus agréables, admirant les arbres et les massifs. Bien souvent Jacob dut l'aider car elle trébuchait ou glissait sur la boue ou l'herbe mouillée. Une heure passa rapidement, et déjà, Jacob l'embrassait sur le front pour aller vaquer à ses occupations. Il sauta sur son cheval Embry, et partit en direction du village.

A onze heures et demie, Bella décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et de se préparer à recevoir Esmé.

En entrant, elle quitta son manteau et ses chaussures boueuses dans l'entrée. Elle entendit alors des voix venant du salon. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte et jeta un oeil dans l'entrebaillement. Esmé et Edward étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Bella rougit: qu'allait penser Esmé du fait qu'elle n'était pas là pour l'accueillir? Elle regarda la pendule et vit qu'il n'était pas encore midi. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'Emé s'était annoncée pour cette heure précise.

Elle était sur le point de courir se changer, lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on parlait de Jacob. Elle tendit l'oreille dans le petit espace entre la porte et le mur, car elle ne voulait pas être vue en train d'écouter une conversation, mais elle voulait entendre ce qu'on disait.

"Ah, elle est avec Jacob?" répondait Esmé, "Je sais tout de lui, bien entendu. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux. J'ai eu le plaisir de le voir hier soir, car il ne trouvait pas le chemin de votre maison, et il s'est arrêté chez nous pour se renseigner. Charmant garçon, très bien élevé." Elle jura entendre Edward s'étrangler à ces mots.

"Quelque chose te contrarie Edward?" Le ton d'Esmé sembla un peu plus inquiet aux oreilles de Bella

"Hormis le fait que ma femme se compromet avec le garçon charmant et si bien élevé dont tu me parles?" siffla Edward

La main de Bella se porta devant sa bouche et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle faillit ne pas entendre la réponse d'Esmé: "Edward! Comment oses-tu dire une telle horreur? En plus sur Bella! C'est la personne la plus honnête que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Elle ne te tromperait jamais!"

"Ah oui? Ah, oui!!" répondit Edward en haussant la voix. " Si c'est un être humain aussi exceptionnel, que fait- elle à passer tout son temps avec un homme qui n'est _pas_ son _mari,_ en semblant littéralement l'aduler? Vous ne les avez pas vus ensemble Maman. Il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle d'air libre entre eux! Et si c'est une femme aussi parfaite, pourquoi n'attend-elle pas encore mon héritier? Cela fait trois mois Maman!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement!" lui dit sa mère d'une voix glaciale.

"NON!" hurla-t-il "Pourquoi le ferai-je? Tout ce que je dis est vrai! La femme que vous m'avez FORCÉ à épouser, la femme que je ne pourrai JAMAIS aimer, n'est rien qu'une prostituée de bas étage!"

Bella ne pouvait pas supporter d'en entendre plus. Edward l'avait insultée de la pire des façons. Elle ne voulait rien écouter de plus.

Elle se tourna, le visage baigné de larmes, et s'enfuit en courant à travers le jardin, comme si elle ne devait plus jamais s'arrêter.

C'est à ce moment précis que la tempête qui menaçait se déchaîna.

**... Oh mon Dieu!!**

**A la prochaine fois. Promis, j'essaie de traduire plus vite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre neuf**

**Comme toujours, je ne suis propriétaire de rien, sauf des mots français peut-être... **

**Merci pour vos commentaires. Soyez patientes avec notre jeune marié, lisez entre les lignes. Pour le moment, il n'est pas bien fin, mais qui sait? **

**En ce qui concerne les césures de chapitres, je coupe exactement au même endroit que notre auteure (si je tiens au "e" final!) anglaise. Je sais, c'est un peu agaçant... Mais reprenons:**

**Nous avons laissé la pauvre Bella se précipiter dans la tourmente:**

**********

"EDWARD ANTONY MASEN CULLEN DESCENDS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT!!"

Edward soupira. Génial, son père était ici. Il se leva de son lit et une nouvelle fois, descendit l'escalier.

Un Carlisle furibond et une Esmé qui semblait bien nerveuse l'attendaient au pied des marches. Edward se sentit de nouveau envahi par la culpabilité, mais tenta de l'ignorer et resta impassible.

"Vous m'avez appelé? " demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Comment as-tu OSÉ parler à ta mère de cette façon et sur ce ton? Ne t'avons-nous pas enseigné le respect? Ta mère est rentrée en larmes à la maison; ça m'a pris un temps fou pour comprendre que le problème venait de toi!" Edward regarda la pendule: il était dix-huit heures trente, presque sept heures après son altercation avec Esmé.

"Qu'as-tu as dire pour ta défense?"

Le jeune homme passa près de Carlisle et entra dans le salon, suivi de ses parents. Il les invita à s'asseoir et prit place face à eux.

"Je suis vraiment navré Maman. J'ai dépassé les bornes et je m'en suis pris à vous car j'étais en colère. Ce n'était pas intelligent de ma part de vous parler de cette façon de ma femme. Même s'il y avait du vrai là-dessous, j'admets que mon ton était inexcusable et que mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Me donnerez-vous l'autorisation de m'expliquer?"

La culpabilité l'écrasait maintenant et était trop douloureuse pour être ignorée. Ses parents méritaient de connaître la vérité. Il était enfin prêt à leur avouer sa romance avec Tanya.

Carlisle et Esmé acquiescèrent tous deux. Il prit une grande respiration et commença son récit: "Un jour de l'été 1870, Tanya Denali et sa famille sont venus déjeuner à la maison..."

Une heure plus tard, il concluait son histoire. Le visage d'Esmé, qui serrait la main de son fils dans les siennes, était baigné de larmes et Carlisle qui s'était levé du sofa regardait dans le miroir de la cheminée, loin derrière sa femme et son fils.

"Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais parlé de Tanya?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Edward baissa la tête, embarrassé: "Ce contrat de mariage semblait tellement important pour vous. Vous m'avez informé si tard, qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour changer quoi que ce soit. J'ai alors pensé que ce serait plus facile pour vous que vous ignoriez tout, et j'ai caché mes sentiments."

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de sa mère. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras. "Je suis tellement triste Edward! Nous pensions agir pour ton bien. Nous avons toujours voulu le meilleur pour toi. Si nous avions su que tu faisais la cour à Tanya, nous aurions tout arrangé. Bella sait-elle que tu aimes une autre femme? Lui as-tu laissé espérer qu'un jour tu pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle?"

Edward comprenait l'inquiétude de sa mère: elle considérait et traitait Bella comme sa propre fille.

"Oui," marmonna-t-il. Et pour la première fois depuis son mariage, il eut honte de lui et de la façon dont il avait traité sa jeune épouse. "Elle est au courant de tout."

"Le lui as-tu appris avec délicatesse au moins?" demanda immédiatement Carlisle qui avait noté le ton embarrassé de son fils.

"Pas vraiment, non" souffla ce dernier dans l'épaule de sa mère.

Esmé le repoussa et le regarda dans les yeux: "Edward, que lui as-tu dit exactement?" Edward avait bien compris, au ton de sa mère, qu'il aurait eu intérêt à être plus gentil avec la pauvre Bella.

"Je pense que j'ai dit dans les grandes lignes que je si j'avais eu le choix, je ne l'aurais pas épousée et -" il s'interrompit ici, sachant que la suite était bien pire.

Malheureusement, ses parents avaient l'oreille fine, et avaient très bien entendu le "et".

"Et quoi Edward? Dis-le nous à l'instant!" ordonna Carlisle.

"Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas choisi de l'épouser, que j'étais trop jeune, et que j'avais accepté ce mariage uniquement parce que j'y étais forcé par vous." Il reprit son souffle en évitant le regard de ses parents. "Je lui ai dit que je voulais seulement un héritier, et que le seul contact que j'aurais avec elle serait pour la conception de l'enfant. Et je lui ai dit qu'un fois que mon enfant serait né, je prendrais Tanya comme maîtresse." Il releva alors les yeux et vit que sa mère pleurait. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il sentit les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

"Que lui as-tu fait d'autre Edward? Quoi d'autre?" Esmé connaissait assez son fils pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas tout dit.

"Vous avez invité Tanya au bal. Je suis allé sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air et elle m'a suivi. J'étais si heureux de la revoir que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je l'ai embrassée. Bella nous as vu et a quitté la salle de bal. je l'ai suivie, et je l'ai retrouvée larmes, sous un arbre. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai laissée là et je suis revenu dans la maison." Il aurait voulu s'enfouir dans un trou après avoir été obligé d'admettre tout cela devant ses parent. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il ait abandonné Bella en pleurs qui le rendait malade. C'était le fait d'avoir dû avouer à ses parents la façon ignoble dont il avait traité son épouse.

Il ressentit brusquement la vive brûlure d'une gifle sur sa joue gauche, Esmé n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle avait des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. "La pauvre! A sa propre réception! Elle était tellement heureuse de l'organiser. C'était son tout premier bal!" Ce fut tout ce qu'Edward put distinguer des mots entrecoupés de hoquets de sa mère.

Ignorant sa joue gauche qui brûlait, il pris sa tête entre ses mains et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur le sofa. Bien qu'il n'éprouvât pas d'amour pour sa femme, il avait négligé le fait qu'elle n'avait que seize ans et qu'elle croyait encore qu'il y avait du bien en toutes choses et qu'elle désirait le bien de tous. Il avait du briser son âme et ses espoirs en mille morceaux. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait cherché du réconfort dans les bras de Jacob. Il devait probablement lui donner ce que lui ne pouvait pas: l'amour et la tendresse.

A ce moment précis, on frappa à la porte. Lançant un regard méprisant à son fils, Carlisle alla ouvrir la porte. Un Jacob trempé comme une soupe entra.

"Pardonnez-moi Lord et Lady Cullen. Edward." Le ton respectueux de Jacob s'était évanoui lorsqu'il avait prononcé le prénom d'Edward, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. "Je ne veux pas être importun. Je voulais seulement savoir où était Bella."

"Comment pourrions-nous le savoir?" répondit Edward d'un ton agressif. "Elle était avec vous toute la journée, non?" Il redevenait possessif. Même s'il avait connu des erreurs, il ne supportait pas que sa femme eût une aventure.

"Non!" lui répondit impoliment Jacob. "Je l'ai quittée avant midi, car j'allais au village. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait se préparer pour vous recevoir Esmé, et qu'elle allait rentrer rapidement à la maison."

"Mais je ne l'ai pas vue. Je suis repartie juste avant midi, elle n'était pas encore arrivée." lui dit calmement Esmé. Edward baissait la tête.

"L'as-tu vue Edward?" demanda Carlisle à son fils qui hocha la tête.

"Pas depuis le petit déjeuner."

Carlisle se tourna vers Jacob: "Avez-vous regardé partout? Il y a de nombreux endroits où elle pourrait être dans la maison."

"Oui Monsieur. Et je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part."

"Ou peut-elle être Edward?" demanda Esmé.

"Le seul endroit auquel je pense est la bibliothèque" dit-il d'un ton monotone.

"Je l'ai fouillée deux fois."

"Un moment." Carlisle sortit de la pièce.

Esmé rompit le silence: "Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne l'ai pas croisée en sortant. Elle a dû m'attendre des heures."

Carlisle revint accompagné d'Angela. Elle était mal à l'aise de se tenir dans la même pièce qu'Edward et ses parents. Elle s'arrêta près de Jacob.

"Angela." Elle rougit et regarda le sol lorsque Carlisle s'adressa à elle. "Avez-vous vu Bella depuis ce midi?" Nous ne la trouvons nulle part."

"Oui my Lord, "répondit-elle doucement, les yeux toujours baissés." Je l'ai vue dans l'entrée à onze heures et demie, et j'ai pris ses chaussures et son manteau. Ses chaussures étaient trempées, et devaient être nettoyées," expliqua-t-elle, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

"Avez-vous vu où elle allait?" insista Carlils.

"Oui Monsieur. Elle se dirigeait vers le salon quand je suis sortie. On entendait des voix qui en venaient."

"Merci Angela. Votre aide a été précieuse." Carlisle lui sourit gentiment. Elle fit sa révérence et alla se poster discrètement dans un coin du salon.

"Mais elle n'est jamais entrée dans la pièce, n'est-ce pas Maman?" Edward regardait sa mère espérant son a soutien , mais celle-ci semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

"Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie?" Carlisle posa la question que tout le monde avait sur les lèvres.

"Bella était à la porte juste avant midi; je suis sortie cinq minutes après, et elle n'était pas là. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas entrée si elle m'a entendue?" Les hommes semblaient ne pas la suivre. Soudain, elle eut un hoquet et fondit en larmes une fois de plus. "Oh mon dieu! la pauvre, pauvre petite!"

"Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il Esmé? Dites-moi, je vous en supplie!"

"Edward, je suis partie aussi tôt parce que tu me hurlais dessus." Carlisle regarda son fils, ne lui pardonnant visiblement pas le ton employé ce matin-là. "Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit avant de te mettre à crier?" demanda Esmé à Edward.

Edward comprit et gémit. Il ferma les yeux et se cogna la tête sur le dos du sofa.

"Quoi! Qu'avez-vous dit Edward?" cria Jacob, paniqué.

"Je... je..;" Edward ne pouvait pas le redire. Carlisle et Jacob regardèrent Esmé.

"Il l'a accusée d'avoir une aventure avec Mr Blake, ici présent, et, et..." Esmé n'était pas capable de continuer, trop honteuse des mots employés par son fils.

"Et quoi ma chérie?" Carlisle insista, car il voulait connaître la raison de l'angoisse qui frappait maintenant sa famille. Pourtant, il était prêt à parier que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Esmé regarda le sol et murmura très doucement: "Il l'a traitée de prostituée."

On aurait pu entendre une plume voler, tandis que Jacob et Carlisle relevaient la tête, choqués. Le silence ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Jacob rugit, se jeta sur Edward et lui donna un énorme coup de poing sur le nez, qui le fit saigner. "COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ! ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE!" Il continuait de le frapper, partout où il le pouvait. Edward essayait de se dégager pour arrêter le saignement de son nez. "COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE?"

Edward cracha le sang qui emplissait sa bouche sur le tapis et essaya de bloquer les poings de Jacob. "J'ai dit çà parce qu'elle passait son temps avec vous!" cria-t-il, "Elle n'avait jamais mis de belle robe pour moi! Elle n'avait jamais ri avec moi! Elle ne voulait même pas passer une journée avec moi! Qu'auriez-vous conclu à ma place?"

"Je ne sais pas moi!" répondit Jacob sur le même ton." Peut-être qu'elle était heureuse de voir quelqu'un qui l'aimait bien! Qui pourrait peut-être la réconforter et arranger les dégâts que vous aviez-causés à son âme?" Jacob ne le frappait plus, mais il était assis sur lui et le forçait à écouter. "Saviez-vous qu'elle m'avait écrit juste après le bal, me suppliant de lui donner des conseils pour que son mariage survive? La page avait tellement été mouillée par ses larmes, que j'ai eu du mal à déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait écrit!"

Edward regardait ailleurs, il tentait d'ignorer les paroles de Jacob, mais il était bien forcé de les entendre. "Je suis venu ici pour lui tenir compagnie, comme vous vous appliquiez à l'ignorer. Et pour votre gouverne, JE SUIS MARIÉ! Et heureux en ménage. Ma femme est une des meilleures amies de Bella. Evidemment que nous n'avons aucune liaison!" Et il relâcha Edward, en le regardant avec dégoût.

Edward se redressa en tremblant et essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage. "Si vous êtes de si bons amis, pourquoi ignorez-vous où elle est?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle était bouleversée avant cet instant, non?" cracha-t-il. Il se tourna alors vers Carlisle et Esmé: "Quand nous étions petits et que sa mère lui faisait de la peine, elle allait se réfugier au jardin." Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers les fenêtres, et virent tous la terrible tempête qui faisait rage au dehors.

"Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement?" demanda Esmé. "Elle ne peut pas être dehors par ce temps! Elle mourrait de froid! ou noyée!" Elle devenait hystérique.

"Excusez-moi Monsieur," interrompit timidement Angela." Mrs Cullen m'a dit il y a seulement quelques jours qu'elle ne se sentait chez elle qu'au jardin."

Carlisle gronda, et regarda encore une fois la tourmente. "Elle doit être dans le jardin. Nous devons la retrouver avant qu'elle ne meure de froid. Si c'est encore possible." Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase, mais tout le monde l'avait entendue.

*******

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les occupants de la maison, Cullen, invité ou domestiques, étaient dans le jardin à la recherche de Bella. Carlisle avait organisé les recherches en plusieurs secteurs, de façon à couvrir rapidement le plus de surface possible. Tout le monde s'égaya dans le parc, en hurlant le nom de la jeune femme, et en essayant de l'entendre malgré les hululements du vent.

Edward en avait mal au ventre. La culpabilité le dévastait. Il s'était précipité et avait conclu trop vite. De terribles conclusions. Et Bella avait entendu. Elle l'avait entendu l'insulter de la pire des façons. Et même s'il était loin d'être amoureux d'elle, il n'avait jamais voulu la désespérer de la sorte, et il n'aurait jamais voulu rien faire pour qu'elle le haïsse. Il voulait juste coexister, avoir un enfant avec elle et prendre une autre route qu'elle ensuite. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que sa femme comptait à ses yeux. Elle avait déjà renoncé à bien des choses, et il lui avait craché ce poison au visage. Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve.

Une heure plus tard, toujours pas le moindre signe de la jeune femme. Le groupe s'était reformé près de la fontaine, sans Bella. Il conclurent donc qu'elle était partie. Jacob se rua dans la maison pour prendre ses paquets, il allait seller Embry et partir à sa recherche. Les autres repartirent vers la maison, leurs vêtements trempés les empêchant de marcher plus vite. Edward s'attarda derrière eux, balayant une nouvelle fois la nuit du regard, espérant que par miracle Bella apparaîtrait.

Les autres étaient rentrés, et Edward passa près de la statue près de laquelle il s'était arrêté des semaines plus tôt. Il s'y arrêta encore, ignorant la pluie battante qui le trempait jusqu'aux os, et il se laissa glisser à terre le long de son socle. Tout était de sa faute. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Il avait compromis la réputation de sa famille, et probablement causé la perte de Bella dans cette affreuse tempête. Il se mit à sangloter, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie.

Peu après, il tenta de contrôler ses pleurs et se releva. Il brossa en vain de la main la boue de son pantalon et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'arbre sous lequel Bella s'était réfugiée la nuit du bal. Elle était si belle ce soir là.

Alors qu'il se remettait en route vers la maison, il nota une détail étrange. Juste au pied de l'arbre, presque invisible, il y avait une forme bizarre. Il se rapprocha un peu, balaya les gouttes d'eau qui brouillaient son regard et nota que la forme était humaine.

Il retint son souffle, et se rua vers la silhouette recroquevillée, mais il glissa sur l'herbe trempée. Ignorant la douleur vrillant ses genoux, il termina à quatre pattes. La première chose qu'il vit fut un petit pied nu, celui de Bella.

Eddward retrouva immédiatement ses réflexes de médecin, et il examina sa femme. Il n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi livide, et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Aucun mouvement ne soulevait sa poitrine. Il approcha son oreille de sa bouche, et son coeur se serra: Bella ne respirait plus.

Edward paniqua un instant. Il plaça deux doigts sur le poignet de la jeune femme, en priant Dieu de lui permettre de trouver une pulsation. Il ne sentit rien. Rapidement, il déplaça ses doigts vers son cou. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures, il sentit un faible battement. Faible, mais présent.

Pleurant de soulagement, il souleva la corps de Bella et se précipita vers la maison.

Ignorant les questions désespérées de ses parents, il se rua dans les escaliers jusque dans leur chambre, et déposa rapidement Bella sur le lit. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et lui ôta sa robe trempée. Carlisle et Esmé entraient dans la chambre.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Dans quel état est-elle!" s'écria Esmé. Edward n'avait pas le temps de répondre.

"Maman, trouvez une chemise de nuit, Papa, prenez une serviette et essuyez-là." ordonna-t-il. Il l'examinait en même temps. Elle ne respirait toujours pas.

Il commença à appuyer sur ses côtes. Il pensait qu'elle avait de l'eau dans les poumons, et que le seul moyen de la faire respirer de nouveau était qu'elle l'expulse. "Allez Bella!" murmurait-il à sa femme tandis qu'il accentuait ses pressions, "Allez, respire" Rien. Ses lèvres restaient bleues. "Allez Bella, respire!!" hurla-t-il, et il appuyait de plus en plus fort sur son thorax.

Bella trembla soudain et se mit à tousser et elle rejeta l'eau qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

"C'est bon, vas-y" souffla Edward en lui caressant le dos. "Crache tout."

Brutalement, Bella vomit sur les draps. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux et Edward était persuadé qu'elle allait se confondre en excuses pour les dégâts qu'elle causait. "C'est bon, ne te retiens pas. Les draps n'ont pas d'importance."

Elle secoua faiblement la tête avant de retomber sur l'oreiller, de nouveau inconsciente.

Edward ne quitta pas son visage des yeux, tout le temps qu'il parlait. "Maman, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous demander qu'on informe Jacob qu'il n'a pas à partir. je suppose qu'il ne sait pas que nous avons retrouvé Bella. Père pouvez-vous nous faire préparer une des chambres d'amis. Nous ne pouvons pas dormir ici ce soir."

Ses parents hochèrent la tête et quittèrent silencieusement la pièce, laissant leur fils s'occuper de sa femme.

Lentement, Edward souleva le corps de sa jeune épouse, et rougissant un peu, il enleva sa chemise trempée. En essayant de ne pas regarder, il la frictionna avec la serviette pour la sécher. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à l'armoire et en sortit une chemise de nuit, un de ses caleçons épais, et une grande paire de était toujours glacée, et on devait utiliser toutes les sources de chaleur possibles.

Il avait fini de l'habiller et on frappa à la porte. Carlisle passa la tête à la porte. "Edward, la troisième chambre est prête pour vous."

"Merci Père." Carlisle hocha la tête, et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Doucement, Edward prit sa femme inconsciente dans ses bras. Très délicatement, afin de ne pas la réveiller (bien qu'il ne pensât pas qu'il fût possible de la sortir de sa torpeur), il sortit de sa chambre et l'emmena dans celle qui était située trois portes plus loin.

Il installa Bella sous les couvertures et rapprocha une chaise près du lit. Il s'assit, bien déterminé à veiller son épouse toute la nuit, pour s'assurer qu'elle irait bien.

*****

Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis la tempête et Bella était toujours dans un état proche du coma. Elle était éveillée, mais ne remuait, ni ne parlait jamais. Elle refusait de manger, et Edward devait la forcer à boire. Elle n'avait pas quitté la chambre dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés cette nuit-là. Edward avait essayé de lui parler, elle n'avait jamais répondu. Jacob avait essayé également, pas une réponse non plus. Alice, Jasper, Esmé et Carlisle lui parlèrent tous, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle restait là, étendue, jour après jour, les yeux dans le vide.

Edward était extrêmement inquiet pour elle. Elle était constamment malade. Elle vomissait tous les jours, et pourtant, elle ne disait à personne ce qui allait mal. Edward l'avait examinée pour faire un diagnostic, mais il ne trouva rien. Et cela faisait quinze jours que ça durait. Il alla trouver son père.

Il chevaucha jusqu'à chez ses parents, et se précipita dans le bureau de son père.

"Père, accepteriez-vous d'examiner Bella?" lui demanda-t-il, hors d'haleine.

Carlisle posa sa tasse de thé, et lui accorda toute son attention. "Bien sûr, fils. mais pourquoi? N'apprends-tu pas la médecine?" Bien que Carlisle eût de solides connaissances médicales, il était certain que son fils en savait plus que lui.

"Je sais tout ça Papa. Le problème, c'est que je ne trouve rien. Et elle vomit chaque jour. Comme n'a pas de symptômes évidents, je suis perdu." admit-t-il, honteux de ne pas pourvoir trouver ce qui causait tant de mal à sa femme.

"Je ferai de mon mieux Edward. Veux-tu que j'y aille tout de suite?" Edward hocha la tête. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, père et fils chevauchaient de concert en direction de la demeure des jeunes Cullen.

Edward faisait les cent pas devant la chambre tandis que Carlisle examinait sa belle-fille. Il était sur le point de craquer et d'entrer dans la pièce, mais Carlisle apparut sur le pas de la porte, il referma celle-ci très doucement derrière lui. Il regarda Edward, le visage sombre.

Edward sentit son estomac se nouer. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Son père s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. "Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire."

**Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas juste de s'arrêter ici. **

**Je suis bien d'accord... Mais je respecte l'écriture originale... ^-^**

**A très bientôt. Prenez soin de vous et soyez prudents sur les routes par ces temps de frimas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre dix.**

**Comme toujours, je ne revendique que les mots Français, le reste ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonjour à toutes (tous?) Merci pour vos messages. **

**Pour celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé:**

**Marinette et Léa****: merci pour votre gentillesse, j'apprécie vraiment.**

**Mimie30****: Merci pour ce message. Qu'est-ce qu'un répertoire emy sandra? **

**Sarinette, anonyme08, Chloé et Elsa****: merci pour vos commentaires et vos suppositions. Voici venir la réponse à vos questions.**

**Et maintenant les enfants... Voici mon cadeau de Noël, un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud. Enjoy :)))**

_Carlisle ne pouvait rien faire pour Bella..._

Edward sentit ses jambes se dérober: "Que voulez-vous dire Père par : il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire? Par pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!!"

"Edward, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour soulager ses vomissements. " Carlisle essayait de tranquilliser son fils. Apparemment, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

"Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas la guérir? Est-elle... en train de mourir?" Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée.

"Edward, calme-toi. Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant, car il faut laisser faire la nature. Bella est enceinte." _(N/T: tout le monde avait trouvé :)))))_

Edward resta là, devant son père, interdit. "Quoi? " demanda-t-il. Il en avait perdu la voix.

"Je vais immédiatement aller chercher une sage-femme qui l'examinera pour confirmer mes soupçons. Mais je suis quasiment certain de mon diagnostic. Ta femme attend un enfant." Carlisle sourit à son fils.

"Bella attend un enfant?" Il fallait absolument une confirmation.

"Oui, Edward, Bella attend un enfant. As-tu bien compris?" Carlisle rit. Son fils ne put que hocher la tête. "Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je pensais que l'honneur de l'annonce te revenait." Edward ne bougeait toujours pas. "Allez, fils, vas-y!" Et il poussa son fils vers la porte.

Edward trébucha un peu, et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Avant de l'abaisser, il se retourna une fois encore vers Carlisle, qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Alors, tout doucement, il ouvrit la porte, et il pénétra dans la chambre.

Bella gisait sur le dos, les yeux dans le vague. Edward se rapprocha d'elle et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle ne bougea pas le moindre petit muscle. Il essaya encore: rien. Il contourna le lit et se rassit sur la chaise qu'il avait placée près de Bella la première nuit. Tout doucement, il lui prit la main et la garda dans la sienne. Elle ne résista pas.

"Bella, comme tu le sais, tu n'as pas été en très bonne santé ces derniers jours." Il ne savait pas bien comment aborder le sujet. "Je n'ai pas été capable de diagnostiquer ce que tu avais, alors j'ai demandé à Papa de t'examiner. Il m'a appris que - enfin il pense que... que tu vas avoir un bébé." Edward avait prononcé la fin à toute vitesse. Il retint son souffle pour observer la réaction de sa femme.

Bella ne disait toujours rien? On ne pouvait même pas affirmer qu'elle avait compris ce que son mari lui avait dit.

"Bella, as-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire?" demanda Edward sidéré du manque de réaction de Bella. "Bella, tu es enceinte. Tu attends notre enfant."

Pour la première fois en deux semaines, Edward entendit la voix de son épouse. Elle était rauque et basse, car elle n'avait pas parlé depuis la tempête: "Tu peux aller retrouver ta maîtresse maintenant. Tu as fini ton travail." Elle repoussa la main d'Edward et lentement, elle se mit sur le côté pour lui tourner tourner le dos.

"Bella, je t'en prie. Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant! J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu te sens!" essaya Edward. La jeune femme l'ignora totalement. Il resta assis près d'elle plus d'une demi-heure, traquant la moindre réaction, mais rien ne vint.

Il finit par abandonner, se leva et quitta la pièce. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna pour observer le visage de Bella. Elle semblait endormie, mais son sommeil était extrêmement agité.

Il redescendit l'escalier, tout en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Bella était enceinte. Il allait devenir papa. Bella était enceinte. Bientôt, il aurait un héritier. Bella était enceinte. Dans neuf mois, il pourrait retrouver les bras de Tanya une fois encore. Bella était enceinte. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était parvenu au salon, sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont ses pieds l'avaient mené là.

Il entra et se laissa tomber sur un sofa, complètement ébloui. Il ne s'aperçut de la présence de ses parents et de Jacob dans la pièce que quand Carlisle se racla la gorge. Il regarda dans la pièce. Esmé étudiait l'expression de son visage et semblait inquiète. Jacob avait l'air ennuyé.

"Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demanda-t-elle. Il regarda son père qui secoua la tête. C'était à son fils d'annoncer la nouvelle.

"Bella est enceinte." murmura-t-il. Pendant un long moment, ce fut le silence.

"Quoi! Je crois que j'ai mal entendu!" dit Jacob, choqué.

"Vous avez très bien entendu. Bella est enceinte. " répéta Edward.

En un éclair, Jacob se leva et quitta la pièce. Ils l'entendirent se précipiter dans l'escalier et monter les marches quatre à quatre.

"En es-tu certain?" demanda Esmé qui tentait de dissimuler son sourire.

Edward opina du chef. "Papa peut pratiquement l'affirmer."

Carlisle s'immisça dans la conversation: "J'irai en ville cet après-midi, pour demanderai à la sage-femme de venir ici dès demain matin." Edward opina encore.

Esmé ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps son émotion: "Oh, mon premier petit-enfant! N'est-ce pas merveilleux Carlisle?" Elle pleurait en disant cela.

"Vraiment merveilleux ma chérie." Carlisle sourit à sa femme qui ne tenait plus en place. Il se tourna vers son fils dont le visage restait fermé. "N'es-tu pas heureux de cette bonne nouvelle Edward? Tu vas bientôt être papa, ça devrait t'enthousiasmer, pour le moins!"

"A vrai dire Papa, je crois que je ne me rends pas encore bien compte. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que j'aurai réalisé ce qui nous arrive, je serai aussi excité que Maman. Mais pour le moment, je suis inquiet pour Bella."

"Pourquoi donc? Elle est forte et en bonne santé. Nous connaissons tous sa force d'âme." répondit Carlisle.

"Quelle force d'âme? On la croirait absente depuis deux semaines. Je lui ai dit qu'elle allait avoir un bébé, et elle n'a pas réagi. Rien! pas le moindre geste. J'ai dû insister, vraiment, pour qu'elle prenne comprenne la nouvelle, et tout ce qu'elle a su répondre, c'est que j'avais fini mon travail." répliqua Edward, abattu.

"Edward, comment peux-tu lui en vouloir?" le ton de Carlisle n'était pas optimiste. "Le matin de votre nuit de noce, tu lui as annoncé que tu ne voulais même pas tenter de faire fonctionner ce mariage, et que dès qu'elle t'aurais donné un enfant, tu lui serais infidèle, elle a du entendre les insultes les plus injustes et s'est perdue à cause de toi dans la tempête et finalement, elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Comment voulais-tu qu'elle réagisse autrement?"

Pendant ce temps, Esmé avait quitté discrètement la pièce, pour aller féliciter Bella.

"Je ne sais pas moi! J'aurais voulu qu'elle réagisse, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les femmes ne sont-elles pas sensées être folles de joie quand elles sont enceintes?"

"Oui, en temps normal. Cependant, pense à la situation dans laquelle Bella se trouve par ta faute. Tu lui as bien fait comprendre que sa grossesse signifierait que son mariage a pris fin. Tu lui as annoncé la nouvelle alors qu'elle se remet à peine d'une expérience plus que traumatisante, et tu voudrais qu'elle réagisse bien?"

Edward n'était pas capable de répondre à cela.

Un peu plus tard, il allait entrer dans la chambre, mais Esmé en sortit à ce moment-là. Il allait la dépasser pour passer la porte, lorsqu'elle se mit en travers de son chemin.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Maman?" lui demanda-t-il un peu dérouté.

"Edward, Bella ne veut pas de toi dans la chambre ce soir." dit doucement sa mère.

"Quoi? Mais pourquoi?" répondit le jeune homme, contrarié.

"Elle seule le sait. Je ne connais pas ses raisons. Mais le fait est qu'elle demande que tu n'entres pas dans la chambre, tant que Jacob ou moi-même ne t'en avons pas donné l'autorisation."

"Jacob est là" explosa-t-il! "Alors, moi son mari je ne peux pas entrer, mais cet animal lui, peut!"

Esme prit immédiatement la défense de sa belle-fille: "Oui Edward, et pour être honnête, je pense que c'est très bien ainsi. Jacob lui a été d'un grand réconfort, au contraire de toi."

"Comment pourrais-je la réconforter, si elle ne me dit jamais ce qu'elle pense?" enrageait Edward.

"Simplement, en la rassurant, en lui disant que tout se passera bien. Que tu seras toujours là pour elle. Et pas seulement à cause de sa grossesse. Mais ça, tu le sais très bien!" Et elle tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers, le laissant se calmer tout seul.

Cette nuit là, Edward coucha seul dans sa propre chambre. Et il ne dormit pas une minute.

*****

Le lendemain matin, dès neuf heures, on frappa un grand coup à la porte d'entrée. Edward alla voir ce que c'était, et se demanda qui pouvait bien être la femme qui se tenait dans le hall d'entrée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, bien qu'il connût personnellement chaque habitant du village.

"A qui ai-je l'honneur?" demanda-t-il aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait.

"Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis la sage-femme. Lord Cullen m'a demandé d'examiner votre épouse." lui répondit la femme.

"Mais, vous n'êtes pas du village, n'est-ce pas? Je suis certain de ne vous avoir jamais vue." demanda Edward, alors qu'il dévisageait la sage-femme. Elle semblait approcher la trentaine , avait les cheveux noirs et le teint olivâtre.

"C'est vrai. Je me nomme Aurora, et je viens d'un village voisin. Carlisle tient à ce que soit moi qui m'occupe de votre famille."

"Mais pourquoi? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais nous avons une très bonne sage-femme au village." Edward était assez confus: pourquoi Carlisle était-il allé chercher Aurora si loin, alors que la sage-femme qui l'avait mis au monde officiait encore près d'ici?

"Je ne suis pas vexée Monsieur, je pense que votre père m'a engagée car tous les bébés que j'ai mis au monde ont survécu et sont restés en bonne santé toute leur petite enfance." expliqua la jeune femme.

"Oh!" Edward secoua mollement la tête. Evdemment, tout le monde voulait que tout se passe bien pour son enfant. "Je vous en prie, suivez-moi".

"Merci Monsieur. Où est Madame Cullen?"

"Par ici." Il lui montra les escaliers et la précéda.

Il frappa à la chambre de _Bella_. Il attendit un moment pour l'ouvrir et il fit entrer Aurora. Il la suivit, et ce qu'il vit le fit bouillir. Jacob avait pris sa chaise et avait la main de Bella dans la sienne, la caressant de son pouce. Dès qu'il le vit dans la pièce, Jacob sauta de sa chaise comme un diable hors de sa boîte, l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le jeta dehors.

"Dieu du ciel, pourquoi faites-vous cela Blake? Je veux être aux côtés de _ma femme_!" fulminait-il.

"Je pensais qu'Esmé avait été très claire avec vous hier soir Cullen. Bella ne veut pas vous voir. Vous ne pourrez entrer que si Esmé ou moi vous y autorisons. A ma connaissance, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, rien à faire, vous restez dehors." cracha Jacob.

"C'est mon enfant! Je veux entrer" hurla Edward.

"Non. Vous voulez la faire paniquer encore une fois? Vous pourriez perdre votre _précieux _héritier!" Jacob cria encore plus fort, puis il entra dans la chambre et lui ferma la porte au nez.

De toute sa vie, Edward n'avait jamais été aussi fou de rage. Pourquoi sa femme autorisait-elle ce bâtard à rester près d'elle et pas lui? C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas en très bon termes, mais il avait encore le droit d'être là et de s'inquiéter pour son propre enfant. Il donna un coup dans le mur et se fit mal au pied. Ignorant la douleur, il courut vers le rez-de chaussé et attendit qu'Aurora finisse son examen.

Au bout de trente minutes, la porte de Bella s'ouvrit et des petits pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Edward alla à la rencontre de la sage-femme.

"Alors, ma femme est-elle enceinte?"

"Sans aucun doute" confirma-t-elle. "Je pense quelle entame son troisième mois, ce qui nous donne un terme approximativement à la mi-juin." Edward sourit. L'enfant naîtrait vers la date de son anniversaire.

"Quels sont vos conseils? Que doit faire Bella? Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire?" demanda-t-il, car il voulait que cette grossesse se passe le mieux possible.

Aurora hocha gravement la tête: "Malheureusement, votre épouse est très amaigrie. Si elle ne mange pas suffisamment, je crains bien que le bébé ne survive pas. Pour une grossesse sans problème, les futures mamans doivent prendre environ douze kilos. Bella devra d'abord regagner tout le poids qu'elle a perdu avant de grossir normalement. Si elle n'y parvient pas et que l'enfant survit malgré tout, je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'il sera en bonne santé. Vous devez la soutenir et la réconforter et surtout, lui apporter tout ce dont elle a besoin. Au revoir Monsieur." Et elle prit congé. Edward resta seul dans l'entrée, mettant en ordre toutes ces informations.

Et brutalement, il réalisa. Il allait être papa.

*******

Il était midi. Jacob était parti porter une lettre pour sa femme en ville. Edward vérifia qu'Esmé ne se trouvait nulle part dans le maison. Il monta ensuite tranquillement l'escalier, emprunta le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Bella.

Faisant bien attention à ne pas renverser le plateau qu'il tenait dans la main droite, il ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Il alla rapidement poser le plateau sur le bureau contre le mur. Il observa la chambre. Les rideaux étaient fermés, il faisait étouffant et cela sentait le renfermé et la maladie. Bella gisait en position foetale sur le côté gauche du lit.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, il traversa la chambre et ouvrit les doubles-rideaux. Le soleil entra dans la chambre et alla directement éclairer l'endroit exact où Bella était couchée. Elle ne broncha pas. Pour la première fois, Edward remarqua les reflets rouge foncé qui éclairaient ses cheveux au soleil.

Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, il entrouvrit la fenêtre pour renouveler l'air de la chambre. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit. Il se baissa vers sa femme et l'appela. Ses yeux ne bougèrent pas. Gentiment, il caressa son bras en disant son nom un peu plus fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses paupières remuèrent un peu.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit à la vue d'Edward dans sa chambre, il se redressa aussitôt et courut pratiquement à travers la pièce pour rapporter le plateau qu'il avait préparé pour Bella, qui semblait groggy.

"Bella, votre sage-femme m'a expliqué que tu as perdu beaucoup trop de poids. Tu dois manger,' lui expliqua-t-il tendrement, pour ne pas l'angoisser. Bella secoua la tête. "Bella s'il te plait, tu dois te nourrir." Elle refusa une fois encore. "Je t'en prie Bella," Il la suppliait. "Si tu ne reprends pas suffisamment de poids et si tu ne reprends pas de forces, notre enfant va mourir. Je sais bien que la nouvelle de ta grossesse ne t'a pas fait plaisir, et je sais que je suis le seul fautif. Je suis désolé, sincèrement, et je voudrais tant que tu m'excuses. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas que notre bébé meure. Alors je t'en prie Bella, je t'en supplie, mange un peu." supplia-t-il.

Alors, lentement, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son mari, Bella tendit la main et prit un radis parmi tous les petits plats préparés par Edward. Edward l'observa attentivement, pendant qu'elle croquait une petite bouchée de nourriture, la première depuis deux semaines.

Edward sourit: "Merci Bella." Elle hocha la tête, d'un mouvement très discret. "Et maintenant, que choisis-tu de ce magnifique festin?" demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux pour tenter d'apporter un peu de bonheur dans la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, il quittait la chambre de sa jeune épouse. Et bien qu'elle n'eût pas dit un mot, ni regardé une seule fois son mari, Edward pensait qu'il avait fait un permier pas important en direction de sa femme. Un premier pas important sur le chemin qui allait le mener vers sa rédemption.

Il avait rapporté le plateau à la cuisine. Il entendit alors qu'on se présentait à la porte. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le hall en se préparant à une nouvelle confrontation avec Jacob.

Mais ce n'était pas Jacob.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un homme gigantesque, qu'Edward n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et qui le sidéra: on aurait dit un ours!

"Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur? Puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-il, en espérant que sa voix ne trahirait pas la frayeur qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.

"Je l'espère bien," gronda l'homme, "Je désire voir Isabella Cullen."

" Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous voulez rencontrer Madame Cullen?" s'enquit Edward qui ne voulait à aucun prix que cet homme approchât sa fragile épouse.

"Je suis Emmett Swann, son frère."

**A très bientôt pour la suite :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre onze.**

**Comme toujours, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Je traduis... "et puis c'est tout!" **(toute référence à un entraîneur de natation connu serait bien évidemment fortuite et involontaire :))) )

**J'espère que le Père Noël vous a gâtées et que la joie et l'amour étaient vos compagnons pour le réveillon.**

**Merci pour tous vos petits mots, toujours très appréciés. Merci à toutes celles qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris.**

**Mais revenons à nos moutons...**

*****

"_In our lives there is bound to come some pain, surely as there are storms and falling rain; just believe that the one who holds the storms will bring the sun."_

_"Dans nos vies la douleur viendra inévitablement, comme viennent les tempêtes et la pluie battante. Sachez seulement que celui qui a provoqué la tempête fera de même rebriller le soleil"_

Bella se précipita hors de la maison sous des trombes d'eau. Les larmes inondaient son visage, et elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Comment Edward pouvait-il dire d'aussi horribles choses? Elle avait toujours été fidèle au monstre qu'on lui avait donné comme mari. C'est lui qui avait compromis leur honneur en embrassant cette femme au bal!

Bella traversa les jardins, car elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette maison. Ses pieds nus dérapaient sur l'herbe trempée, des pierres les coupaient et des branches mortes qui gisaient sur le sol les griffaient. Elle n'en avait cure et ne les sentait même pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'enfuir d'ici.

Elle se trouvait à peu près à cent cinquante mètres de la demeure quand le sort décida de s'acharner une fois de plus contre elle. Elle trébucha sur une racine. Elle tomba au sol et n'eut pas la force de se relever.

Elle se mit en boule et sanglota à en perdre le souffle, en tremblant sous la pluie gelée qui tombait sur elle: "Une femme que je ne pourrai JAMAIS aimer. Rien qu'une prostituée de bas étage. Une femme que je ne pourrai JAMAIS aimer. Rien qu'une prostituée de bas étage. Une femme que je ne pourrai JAMAIS aimer. Rien qu'une prostituée de bas étage." Les paroles épouvantables de son mari tournaient et revenaient encore et encore dans son esprit.

Dieu seul savait depuis combien elle gisait ici. La pluie glacée tombait toujours sur elle, sa robe était trempée, elle était frigorifiée et ses mains devenaient bleues. Elle n'était même plus capable de bouger ma moindre partie de son corps.

"Plutôt mourir que me retrouver devant lui." Ce fut sa dernière pensée consciente avant de sombrer dans le néant.

*****

Ses paupières étaient lourdes. La douleur battait ses tempes. Bella essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'y parvint pas. Panique. Elle essaya de faire entrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons. Et elle prit conscience du fait qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Quelles étaient donc ces pressions bizarres sur ses côtes? Il lui semblait qu'un rocher la heurtait.

"Allez Bella!" Un murmure arriva à ses oreilles en même temps que le rocher battait son thorax une fois encore. "Allez Bella, respire!" Elle essaya bien de répondre à cette voix et de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. "Allez, Bella! Respire!" Le rocher pressait de plus en plus fort, et elle toussa. Elle recracha une cascade d'eau et elle se mit à trembler et à tousser.

"C'est bon." dit la voix tout près d'elle. On lui carressait le dos. "C'est bien, recrache tout."

D'un seul coup, sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, elle se mit à vomir violemment sur les draps. Des larmes mouillèrent ses yeux, et elle voulut s'excuser pour le trouble qu'elle causait, mais elle ne put émettre aucun son. Pourtant, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, la voix la réconforta. "C'est bon, ne te retiens pas. Les draps n'ont pas d'importance."

Bella hocha très doucement la tête, tentant de retrouver un peu de dignité, sans y parvenir à son sens. Et avant qu'elle put comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

*****

Bella sentait que quelque chose de doux et de chaud entourait sa main. Elle était dans le noir, et elle mit un long moment à réaliser que c'était parce qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle fit un effort phénoménal pour réussir à les ouvrir.

Elle tourna lentement la tête, ce qui déclencha une violente nausée qu'elle combattit comme elle put. Elle voulait découvrir la source de cette chaleur. Elle fut extrêmement surprise de ce qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Edward était assis à côté du lit sur une chaise confortable. Sa tête était posée sur le couvre-lit, près de sa jambe, et elle se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas très bon pour son cou. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il était profondément endormi et son souffle était lent et régulier. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Bella lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'en prenant sa main, il avait entremêlé leurs doigts!

Mais avant qu'elle put y réfléchir, elle reperdit conscience et ses paupières se refermèrent.

*****

Ele ouvrit les yeux une fois de plus, car elle entendait qu'on appelait son nom, très très près de son oreille. Elle plissa son nez, et entendit qu'on murmurait des excuses. Elle chercha des yeux pour savoir qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec elle, et elle vit apparaître le visage de Jacob.

"Tu es réveillée!" s'exclama-t-il tout doucement. Bella ne put qu'opiner de la tête. Jacob passa son bras sous son cou pour la soulever un peu, ce qui réveilla de violents maux de tête.

"Ow!" dit-elle d'un ton rauque. Appremment, elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa voix.

"Je suis désolé Bells!" Jacob s'éloigna instantanément.

Bella demanda: "Que s'est-il passé?" Sa gorge en feu protestait, mais elle devait savoir. "Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal à la tête et aux côtes?"

"Tu ne te souviens de rien?" demanda Jacob, qui semblait inquiet. Elle secoua la tête.

"Eh bien, ehu... Il y a trois jours, nous nous sommes promenés dans les jardins, mais j'ai dû partir et tu es repartie à la maison et tu as entendu quelque chose que ce crétin que tu appelles ton mari à dit et tu as couru sous la pluie et ça nous a pris des heures pour te retrouver." Jacob avait parlé à toute vitesse, sans faire une seule pause pour respirer. Bella essaya de se souvenir.

La mémoire lui revint brutalement. Les mots injustes etblessants d'Edward; la course sous la pluie; la chute; l'obscurité. Elle eut un haut le coeur et s'écria: "une cuvette, vite!" Jacob eut l'air surpris, mais dès qu'il vit son visage, il se rua à travers la pièce, reversa la corbeille à papiers dans un coin, revint aussi vite près de son amie, et plaça la corbeille sous son menton, juste à temps.

Après avoir vomi, Bella se mit à sangloter. Jacob la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer.

"Shh, ça va aller Bells. Bientôt, tout ira bien." Elle hoqueta et hocha le tête. Elle voulait avoir foi en son meilleur ami. Il ne lui avait jamais menti jusqu'ici, et elle n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'il le faisait maintenant.

Une fois qu'elle eut séché ses larmes, Jake l'aida à se ralonger et remonta les draps sur elle. "Toi, tu te reposes, et moi, je vais te chercher un petit quelque chose à manger, d'accord?" Bella ne vit jamais ce que Jacob avait rapporté pour elle. Elle avait ressombré dans le néant.

*****

Bella entendait la voix d'Edward: "Elle a vomi?" La voix semblait proche.

"Comme je viens de le dire, oui." répondit la voix de Jacob d'un ton las.

"Pourquoi est-elle malade?"

"Je n'en sais rien! C'est vous le docteur ici! C'est à vous de trouver ce qu'elle a." cria Jacob. Le bruit fit gémir Bella.

"Tout va bien Bella, chhhhut." Le visage d'edward, qui tentait de la rassurer, lui apparut. Les souvenirs lui revinrent de nouveau et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, comme si elle désirait être aspirée dans le néant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Et pourquoi a-t-elle les yeux vitreux comme ça?" demanda Jacob angoissé.

"Je ne sais pas. Passez-moi une chandelle s'il vous plaît." Bella perçut la réponse d'Edward, mais sa voix semblait de plus en plus lointaine. Elle ne sut jamais si Jacob avait répondu.

*****

Elle savait qu'elle était éveillée. Elle savait qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts et qu'elle n'était pas assez chanceuse pour sombrer dans le royaume heureux des rêves. Elle se savait éveillée, mais elle ne ressentait rien.

Elle fixait le plafond. Elle semblait le regarder, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle n'avait pas conscience des autres occupants de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas si on lui parlait, ou si on s'inquiétait pour elle.

Par moments, elle percevait des bribes de conversation, mais elle n'identifiait pas ceux qui parlaient. Pour elle, les mots n'avaient aucun sens.

"....elle n'a pas de fièvre. Pas de bronchite..."

"...Bella s'il te plaît, réveille-toi..."

".... c'est presque comme si elle était dans le coma..."

"...Peut-être que papa pourrait..."

Puis, elle prit conscience de la présence de Carlisle dans sa chambre. "Bonjour Bella" lui dit-il chaleureusement. "On me dit que tu as été malade chaque matin?" L'avait-elle été? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. "Edward m'a demandé de t'examiner rapidement, juste pour être certain que tu vas bien, et essayer de trouver pourquoi tu vomis. Es-tu d'acord?" Elle acquiesca simplement. Une demi heure de percussions, de palpations et de questions. Carlisle conclut son exament, la remercia pour sa coopération et quitta la pièce.

Bella ne savait plus combien de temps s'était passé depuis le départ de son beau-père. Edward entra dans la chambre. Le temps n'avait plus aucun sens. Soudain, elle sentit qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne bougea pas.

"Bella, comme tu le sais, tu n'as pas été en très bonne santé ces derniers jours." lui dit tout doucement son mari. "Je n'ai pas été capable de diagnostiquer ce que tu avais, alors j'ai demandé à Papa de t'examiner. Il m'a appris que - enfin il pense que... que tu vas avoir un bébé." Les derniers mots furent prononcés très vite. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il disait.

"Bella, as-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire?" tenta-t-il encore. "Bella, tu es enceinte. Tu attends notre enfant."

Enceinte. Bébé. Edward. Aventure.

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Bella fit entendre sa voix. Celle-ci était toujours rauque. "Tu peux aller retrouver ta maîtresse maintenant. Tu as fini ton travail." Elle repoussa la main d'Edward et lentement, elle se mit sur le côté pour lui tourner tourner le dos.

"Bella, je t'en prie. Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant! J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu te sens!" supplia Edward. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle pria pour que son esprit sombre de nouveau dans le sommeil afin qu'elle pût tout oublier.

Son souhait fut très vite exhaussé.

*****

_Bella était enceinte et presque à terme. Son ventre était si gros qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir ses pieds. Elle le caressait avec amour et elle sentait son enfant remuer sous ses doigts. Elle sourit en ressentant un coup de pied: "Tu es en forme aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas mon joli bébé?"_

_Le bébé donna un nouveau coup de pied pour confirmer les dires de sa maman. Bella éclata de rire._

_Juste après, elle berçait un nouveau-né dans ses bras. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts et des mèches foncées. Son bébé suçait son poingt et tenait le petit doigt de sa maman serré dans son autre main. Bella se pencha pour embrasser son enfant sur le front quand il lui fut soudain enlevé._

_Elle paniqua: où était son bébé? Elle chercha autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de son enfant. Elle entendit que quelqu'un s'éclaiciçait la gorge. Son sang se figea. Devant elle se tenait la femme blonde du bal, et elle tenait son bébé dans ses bras. Bella essaya d'avancer vers elle, mais elle n'y parvint pas. C'était comme si elle restait engluée sur place. Et Edward apparut. Il mit son bras autour des épaules de la femme et la regarda alors qu'elle roucoulait en direction du bébé._

_"Allons nous en mon amour" lui dit Edward._

_"Allons-y mon petit coeur, Mamam a une surprise pour toi à la maison." promit la femme à l'enfant dans ses bras._

_"Non, c'est MON enfant!" hurla désespérément Bella alors que le couple quittait la pièce en emmenant son enfant avec eux._

_Edward se retourna vers elle: "Plus maintenant Isabella. Je ne t'aimerai jamais. Je n'aime qu'elle. C'est elle la mère de mon bébé dorénavant." Et il éclata de rire._

Bella se réveilla en hurlant, le visage baigné de larmes.

Elle entendit Jake crier: "Bella! Bella! BELLA!" Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?" demanda la voix anxieuse d'Esmé qui venait de quelque part dans la chambre.

"Je ne sais pas. Elle dormait il y a une minute, et la voilà dans cet état." Bella sentit un choc sur la joue. Jake venait de la gifler. Cela fit au moins cesser ses larmes.

"Bella ma chérie, par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse à ce point? Tu ne peux pas te mettre dans cet état. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu attends." Esmé la réprimandait tendrement. Bella avait mis sa main sur son ventre en ignorant la question de sa belle-mère.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demanda doucement Jacob qui lui caressait la main pour la calmer.

"Je ne veux plus qu'Edward entre ici." C'est tout ce qu'elle fut capable de souffler.

"Pourquoi donc?" demanda Esmé?

"Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche." répéta Bella. "Je vous en prie! Je vous en prie, empechez le d'entrer ici ." Bella suppliait son ami et sa belle-mère.

Ils se regardèrent surpris, mais secouèrent tous deux la tête pour agréér sa demande.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiler, complètement épuisée.

*****

Bella était couchée dans son lit avec Jacob assis à son côté le matin suivant quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue entra, suivie de près par Edward.

Avant même qu'elle put protester, Jacob bondit de sa chaise, l'attrapa par le col et le fit sortir.

"Bonjour Madame Cullen, je suis Aurora. Lord Cullen m' a engagée pour être votre sage-femme et pour confirmer votre grossesse." Ainsi Aurora se présenta-t-elle.

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella." répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Aurora la salua de la tête et s'approcha du lit pendant que Jacob revenait dans la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

L'examen fut à peu près identique à celui de Carlisle. Trop de percussions ou de palpations au goût de la jeune femme. "Eh bien Bella, je vous assure que vous êtes bien enceinte. Nous pouvons prévoir votre acouchement pour le mois de juin." Bella hocha la tête et se laissa son esprit se pénétrer de ce que lui disait Aurora.

"Je reviendrai dans quatre mois pour voir comment les choses progressent. Passez une bonne journée." Et elle prit congé.

"Tu crois ça Bella?" demanda Jacob ébahi. "Mon bébé de meilleure amie va avoir un bébé!"

Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Une heure plus tard, Jake dut partir en ville pour poster une autre lettre pour Léah. Il laissa Bella seule, car Esmé n'avait pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Bella décida de rester tranquille et de dormir un peu.

Elle avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil quand elle sentit qu'on la secouait gentiment. Elle entendit une voix douce dire son nom.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec circonspection et se retouva face à Edward. Avant qu'elle pût lui dire de sortir, il se précipita à travers la chambre et rapporta un plateau qui attendait, posé sur le bureau. Il l'approcha l'elle.

"Bella, ta sage-femme m'a expliqué que tu as perdu beaucoup trop de poids. Tu dois manger," lui expliqua-t-il tendrement. Il semblait ne pas vouloir l'angoisser. Bella secoua la tête. Elle ne pourrait rien avaler. "Bella s'il te plait, tu dois te nourrir." Elle refusa une fois encore. "Je t'en prie Bella," Il la suppliait. "Si tu ne reprends pas suffisamment de poids et si tu ne reprends pas de forces, notre enfant va mourir. Je sais bien que la nouvelle de ta grossesse ne t'a pas fait plaisir, et je sais que je suis le seul fautif. Je suis désolé, sincèrement, et je voudrais tant que tu me pardonnes. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas que notre bébé meure. Alors je t'en prie Bella, je t'en supplie, mange un peu." supplia-t-il.

Ses deux derniers rêves lui revinrent en mémoire. Et bien que le dernier ne fût vraiment pas plaisant, elle se souvenait du sentiment intense ressenti en berçant son bébé. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour les deux enfants qui semblaient être les siens et qui étaient dans ses bras. Bien sûr que non, elle ne voulait pas la mort de son enfant.

Alors, lentement, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son mari, Bella tendit la main et prit un radis parmi tous les petits plats préparés par Edward. Celui-ci l'observa attentivement pendant qu'elle le croquait. Il lui sourit: "Merci Bella." Elle hocha la tête, d'un mouvement très discret.

"Et maintenant, que choisis-tu de ce magnifique festin?" demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux pour tenter d'apporter un peu de bonheur dans la pièce.

*****

Quand Edward quitta la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, Bella dut bien se rendre à l'évidence: il essayait. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé et n'avait à aucun moment croisé son regard, mais elle appréciait vraiment le fait qu'il essayait de sauver l'enfant qu'elle portait en son sein.

L'effet de la nourriture fut absolument magique. Elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas faim, mais à la première bouchée de radis elle sentit que son estomac en réclamait plus. Et lorsqu'Edward sortit de la chambre, le plateau était entièrement vidé! Tous ses petits plats lui redonnèrent la force qui l'avait quittée pendant deux semaines.

Tout doucement, et avec prudence, Bella se releva. Elle avait remarqué que la fenêtre était entrebaillée et elle eut envie de sentir un peu d'air frais sur son visage. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, prit son souffle et se leva. Elle ne tomba pas. Très prudemment, elle alla à la fenêtre et s'assit devant, déjà épuisée. Elle avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui apprenait à marcher.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquementet alla claquer bruyamment contre le mur. Bella hurla de peur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Morveuse? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir?" demanda son grand frère en traversant la chambre.

"Emmett" cria-t-elle, et elle voulut se lever pour courir dans ses bras.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Emmett traversa la pièce en trois grandes enjambées, l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras sans lui laisser un centimètre pour respirer.

Alors qu'il la reposait, les jambes de la jeune femme se dérobèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

"Whoa Morveuse. Je ne t'ai pas serrée aussi fort que ça! debout!" dit son frère en se moquant d'elle. Bella fronça les soucils et tenta de se relever, en vain.

Emmett réalisa enfin qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant. Il la ramassa gentiment et l'allongea sur le lit.

Elle le remercia en souriant. "Que fais-tu là? Maman t'a autorisé à venir me voir?"

"Maman ne sait pas que je suis là. Elle pense que je chasse avec Mike Newton. Comme si j'avais l'air de vouloir passer du temps avec ce bouffon," Emmett haussa les épaules. "Mais assez parlé de moi. Comment se passe ta vie de femme mariée? Et pourquoi es-tu si faible? D'habitude, tu es plus forte que Eric, Tyler et moi réunis! Raconte petite soeur!" ordonna-t-il en lui carressant tendrement l'épaule.

Et Bella lui avoua tout. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun secret pour son grand frère.

A la fin de son récit, Emmett fulminait. Bella pouvait pratiquement voir la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

"Ce sale b-" commença Emmett, mais à ce moment précis la porte s'ouvrit et celui qui l'avait ouvert entra en disant:

"Alors Bella, voici ton frère?"

Emmett se releva d'un coup et se dirigea vers Edward en se remontant les manches: "Exactement, je suis le frère de Bella. Et ton pire cauchemar!"

Et avant qu'Edward ait pu réagir, un poing surgit devant lui et s'enfonça avec une force extraordinaire dans son abdomen.

*****

**Pauvre Edward, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place...**

**Survivra-t-il à la fureur du grand frère? **

**A bientôt pour la suite....**


	12. Petit mot

**I am sooooooo sorry!**

**Il y aura un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre: il y a eu une panne importante sur les lignes téléphoniques de tout mon quartier (et donc, pas d'Internet), et elles n'ont été rétablies que ce soir.**

**Evidemment, je n'avais pas téléchargé le chapitre à traduire.**

**Je commencerai la traduction dès demain.**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce retard.**

**Amicalement. C.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre douze**

**Rien ne m'appartient, hormis le Français.**

**Encore désolée pour l'incident technique (entièrement de la faute de France Télécom ^-^) qui vous a fait attendre ce chapitre un peu plus longtemps.**

**Merci pour les nombreux commentaires.**

**J'aimerais vous redire, après avoir lu quelques demandes par ci, par là, que cette histoire est une traduction et que par respect pour l'auteur, je reste fidèle à sa façon d'écrire et de présenter les chapitres. Elle n'indique pas les points de vues, moi non plus (ils sont évidents non?). Certains chapitres se répètent, car ils sont racontés du point de vue de deux personnages différents. C'est sa volonté. Je les ai donc répétés.**

**Merci pour vos compliments et pour vos encouragements. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2010, pleine de petits bonheurs, de grandes joies et d'amour.**

**Mais... Où en est donc le pauvre Edward depuis la semaine dernière?**

*********

Emmett frappa Edward avec force plusieurs fois avant que Bella comprenne ce qui se passait.

"Emmett, arrête-toi tout de suite!" cria-t-elle. Mais son frère ne l'écoutait pas et s'acharnait de plus belle. "Emmett, s'il te plait! Arrête! JE T'EN PRIE!"

Emmett arrêta de distribuer ses coups, mais retint toutefois Edward par la nuque. "Et pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter Bella? Ce type te pourrit la vie, c'est quand même de sa faute si tu tiens à peine debout! Il le mérite!!" répondit-il à sa soeur.

A ce moment-là Edward toussa doucement, il releva la tête et regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux. "Il a raison Bella. C'est de ma faute! Je suis le seul responsable de tout ça." murmura-t-il faiblement, car les coups d'Emmett avaient chassé tout l'air de ses poumons.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois, Bella adressa la parole à son mari: "J'en suis bien consciente. Mais tu ne mérites pas ça" dit-elle calmement, en rougissant un peu. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda son frère: "Lâche-le Emmett."

Ce dernier le relâcha immédiatement et Edward s'écroula, hors d'haleine. Aussi vite que son état de santé le permettait, Bella se leva et se dirigea vers son époux encore à terre. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et très délicatement, souleva sa chemise en essayant de ne pas le toucher là où il avait été frappé.

Son ventre était déjà presque entièrement violet et bleu. Bella émit un petit sifflement: son frère avait un sacré punch!

"Pourquoi devrais-tu l'aider?" s'indigna ledit frère, "Il a été ignoble avec toi depuis le début!" Bella ne lui répondit pas. Elle examina consciencieusement les hématomes d'Edward.

"Allonge-le sur le lit Emmett, s'il te plait." Ce n'était pas une requête, c'était un ordre. Emmett leva les yeux au ciel... et fit ce que disait sa soeur.

"Tu as parfois trop bon coeur Morveuse. Je préfère aller faire un petit tour. Appelle-moi à la MOINDRE entourloupe." Et il quitta la chambre.

Bella déboutonna prudemment la chemise de son mari, et la lui ôta le plus doucement possible. Sous la douleur, il hoqueta.

"Désolée." s'excusa calmement Bella.

"Tout va bien." Il essayait de respirer normalement. Bella supposa qu'il ne pouvait pas emplir entièrement ses poumons. Mais c'était heureux qu'ils ne se soient pas déchirés sous la force des coups de son frère.

En examinant encore son abdomen, Bella nota que les hématomes s'étaient encore aggravés. Mais Dieu merci, comme elle-même était accoutumée aux accidents, aux plaies et aux bosses, elle avait en sa possession un onguent parfait pour soulager les bleus. "Je reviens tout de suite," dit-elle à son époux. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Edward.

Elle en revint peu après, avec un flacon empli d'un produit blanc. Elle s'approcha d'Edward, qui avait les yeux plissés et le visage crispé, très certainement de douleur.

"Ce sera peut-être un peu douloureux, et ça va être un peu froid. Pardon," dit-elle à son époux, qui hocha juste doucement la tête. Elle mit un peu de lotion dans sa main. Très doucement, elle étala la crème et massa le torse blessé d'Edward en appuyant le moins possible. Il se raidit la première fois qu'elle le toucha, mais elle ne sut pas dire si c'était de douleur ou à cause de la sensation de froid.

Pendant cinq minutes, le jeune couple garda le silence, tandis que Bella appliquait l'onguent sur les blessures de son mari. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait dans la chambre étaient les gémissements ou les sifflements de douleur du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Bella reboucha le flacon et se leva pour aller se laver les mains. Avant qu'elle put s'éloigner, Edward plaça sa main sur son bras. Surprise, elle se raidit à son contact. Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda tout doucement: "Emmett a raison. Tu ne devrais pas faire tout ça pour moi. Pourquoi m'aides-tu?"

Il fallut un petit moment de réflexion à Bella avant qu'elle réponde: "Parce que, c'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas bien traitée, mais tu m'avais prévenue. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait de ce mariage. Tu as simplement eu le comportement qui te semblait approprié, car c'est la seule façon d'agir que tu connaisses. Et pour répondre à ta dernière question, je t'aide parce que je déteste voir les gens souffrir." Elle dégagea doucement son bras et s'en alla vers la salle de bains.

"Bella?" souffla Edward alors qu'elle s'éloignait; elle se retourna au son de sa voix.

"Merci"

*****

Le matin suivant, Bella, Jacob, Edward et Emmett prirent le petit déjeuner tous ensemble. Edward était assis à une des extrémités de la table et Bella était installée de l'autre côté en compagnie de son frère et de son ami.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas, mais les deux époux échangèrent quelques regards et se sourirent timidement une ou deux fois. Emmett et Jacob froncèrent les sourcils en s'en apercevant. Edward avait des difficultés à ce mouvoir et sa femme se dit qu'elle irait l'examiner de nouveau dans la matinée.

Au milieu du repas, le majordome entra et apporta une lettre au maître de maison. El la prenant, celui-ci le remercia du regard. C'était bien la première fois que Bella le voyait remercier un domestique.

Une minute plus tard, il lui dit: "Bella, la soeur de Jasper, Rosalie, passe ses vacances chez lui. Alice aimerait savoir si tu peux les recevoir cet après-midi. Elle aimerait te la présenter. Que dois-je répondre?"

Bella était aux anges, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Alice: "Réponds qu'elle peut venir, évidemment! Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un mois!" Edward et Jacob se regardèrent un peu bizarrement lorsqu'elle déclara ne pas l'avoir vue depuis si longtemps. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais décida que cela n'avait certainement pas beuacoup d'importance.

Edward lui sourit: "Je lui fais porter immédiatement un message." Il se leva pour aller écrire son message, mais Bella le rappela:

"Edward, tes hématomes me préoccupent. Est-ce que cela t'ennuierait si je venais te remettre de la pommade? Je serais plus tranquille si tu acceptais." Elle rougit car son inquiétude pour lui était trop évidente. Edward acquiesça en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Jacob et Emmet bondirent:

"Bella, par tous les dieux _ "

"_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" Le second avait fini la phrase du premier!

"Quoi?" demanda Bella qui fit comme si elle ignorait ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

"Tu sais très bien quoi! Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentille avec lui? As-tu déjà oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait?" demanda Jacob qui semblait outré.

Emmett renchérit: "Exactement Bella! Il t'a traitée comme une moins que rien, il t'a rendu malade, et maintenant tu lui souris? Je n'aime pas ça du tout!"

Jacob approuva: "J'enrage de le voir te sourire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé! ça me donne envie de le frapper à nouveau!"

"Tu l'as frappé?" demanda Emmett. "Tope-là mec!" s'écria-t-il, et les deux hommes se frappèrent la main en riant.

"Vous avez bientôt fini?" demanda sèchement Bella. Ils cessèrent de rire instantanément. "Jacob, je ne sais pas où et comment tu as frappé mon mari, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Par, contre, et je veux que vous me compreniez bien tous les deux, le prochain qui lèvera la main sur lui ne sera plus le bienvenu dans cette maison. Suis-je assez claire?"

Mais les deux hommes firent non de la tête. Bella leva les sourcils et les interrogea du regard. Emmett prit la parole en premier:

"Ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est que tu sembles vouloir lui donner une seconde chance. Tu lui en as donné une et il t'as brisée. Tu veux encore prendre ce risque?" et il ajouta: "Et nous pensons tous les deux que ton mari est un guignol!"

Bella se mit à rire. Cette réflexion ressemblait tellement à Emmett. Mais elle se reprit et son visage redevint sérieux: "Je lui donne une seconde chance car je crois qu'il essaie de changer. Je sais bien que nous ne serons jamais amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais allez-vous me refuser le droit d'être amie avec mon mari? Jacob, tu es marié à l'amour de ta vie. Emmett tu as toutes des chances de trouver le tien. Pas moi. Est-ce trop demander que de trouver un peu de bonheur dans mon mariage si je n'ai pas droit à l'amour?" Bella mit une main sur son ventre. "Nous allons avoir un enfant. Ce serait injuste pour cet enfant de voir ses parents se détester. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi avoir au moins cela."

Très émus par ce petit discours, les deux hommes prirent Bella dans leurs bras et l'embrassèrent tendrement. "Nous sommes avec toi. Nous te soutiendrons, quelle que soit ta décision."

Emmett embrassa le sommet de son crâne, mais à son habitude voulut avoir le dernier mot: "Même si je pense toujours que ton mari est un guignol!"

*****

Bella frappa tout doucement et entra dans ma chambre d'Edward. Elle le trouva à la fenêtre et train de regarder les champs au loin. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

"Oh, pardon Bella, je ne t'avais pas entendue."

"Pas de problème, je n'ai pas dû frapper assez fort." Edward s'installa sur le lit après avoir enlevé sa chemise. Bella rougit encore.

Elle s'approcha et se concentra sur le bouchon du flacon d'onguent plutôt que sur le torse de son époux.

Alors qu'elle appliquait la pommade, Edward lui dit:

"Hier tu m'as dit que tu devais accepter la façon dont je t'avais traitée parce que je t'avais prévenue. Et même si c'est vrai que ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne voulions de ce mariage, j'ai pris conscience de la façon ignoble dont je t'ai traitée. J'en suis sincèrement honteux et désolé. Je veux aussi te présenter mes excuses de t'avoir obligée à nous voir Tanya et moi." _Ah, elle s'appelait Tanya..._ "Et même si j'aime une autre personne que toi, j'espère que nous pourrons être amis. Surtout maintenant que nous allons avoir un bébé." Il tendit la main, et ses doigts caressèrent le ventre de la jeune femme. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même posait la main dessus. "Serais-tu d'accord Bella?"

Elle hocha la tête: "Je pense que ça pourrait-être bien Edward. Si ce mariage ne peut pas nous apporter l'amour, l'amitié entre nous est peut-être possible. Et ce serait bien pour le bébé."

"Amis?" demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Bella hésita un moment. Même si elle pensait devoir essayer d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec lui, Edward avait été odieux avec elle depuis le lendemain de leur union, si on faisait exception ces dernier jours, évidemment.

"Oui, mais c'est ce que tu veux" lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête, "tu ne veux pas que ton enfant pense que ses parents se détestent." C'est ce qui la décida. Même si elle ne savait pour sa grossesse que depuis deux jours, Bella était déjà prête à tout pour cet enfant.

"Amis." acquiesça-t-elle, et elle plaça sa petite main dans celle de son mari.

Après avoir soigné Edward, elle s'en alla pour se laver les mains. Rhabillé et assis sur le lit, il la fixait. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être d'être observée de la sorte.

"Bella, tu as le droit de connaître la vérité à propos de Tanya et moi. Ce n'était pas juste une aventure d'un soir de bal. Je n'essayais pas de t'humilier. Me donnes-tu la permission de t'expliquer?" Bella n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaître cette vérité, mais se dit que ce serait mieux de savoir, ne serait-ce que pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Peut-être qu'après cela, les cauchemars à répétition sur l'enlèvement du bébé disparaîtraient.

Elle opina de la tête et s'assit près du bureau.

Edward raconta alors toute son histoire: "Tout a commencé pendant l'été 1870. Nous nous connaissions depuis des années et nos familles étaient amies, mais je n'avais jamais fait vraiment attention à elle. Mais ce jour-là, elle m'a coupé le souffle. Nous sommes peu à peu devenus inséparables et j'ai commencé à lui faire la cour. Mais un jour, on m'a appris que j'étais fiancé. Nous n'avions dit à personne que nous nous voyions pour ne pas mettre nos familles dans l'embarras si nous étions amenés à rompre. Je pensais que j'allais briser le coeur de Tanya et que lui annoncer que nous devions cesser de nous voir allait être le pire moment de ma vie. Pourtant, même si elle semblait très contrariée, elle me dit que ce serait tout à fait possible qu'elle devienne ma maîtresse une fois que j'aurais un héritier pour perpétuer le nom de ma famille. Je suis bien conscient que je n'aurais pas dû te dévoiler nos projets aussi brutalement, surtout le lendemain de notre mariage. Mais je pensais que c'était juste que tu saches ce qui allait arriver. J'espère vraiment que nous pourrons être amis, mais dès que le bébé sera né, j'ai toujours l'intention de revoir Tanya. C'est la femme que j'aime. Je suis sincèrement désolée Bella." Edward semblait vraiment regretter la situation.

Bella eut l'impression qu'on lui avait percé le coeur et qu'on en avait arraché une partie. Mais elle ne voulait pas refuser la moindre chance de bonheur à Edward.

"Je comprends. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable d'accepter tout cela, et j'aurais vraiment voulu que cela se passe autrement. Mais je n'ai aucun droit de t'éloigner de celle que tu aimes. Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu aies été forcé de m'épouser."

"Oh, Bella, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça! C'est vrai que même si nous n'aurons jamais un mariage conventionnel et que la vie aurait été moins compliquée si cette union ne s'était pas faite, je te suis très reconnaissant: tu es la femme qui va faire de moi un papa, et c'est la chose que je désirais le plus au monde. Alors merci." Bella sourit un peu.

Ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment amis, mais chacun d'eux savait exactement à quoi s'en tenir. Ils allaient prendre la vie comme elle venait en essayant de ne pas trop se soucier du lendemain.

*****

Alice arriva à une heure. Elle se précipita dans le salon de Bella, accompagnée d'une jeune fille. Sa beauté (Bella supposa qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie) stupéfia la jeune femme. Elle était grande et mince et avait de longs cheveux blonds. C'était la plus jolie femme que Bella eut jamais vue. Elle avait les yeux violets et lui souriait gentiment. Bella lui rendit timidement son sourire.

"Bella! Comme ça fait longtemps!" s'écria Alice en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Pas si fort, Alice. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé." haleta Bella tandis que la femme-lutin l'empêchait de respirer.

"Bébé? Quel bébé?" demanda Alice, confuse.

"Oh, je pensais qu'Edward t'avait prévenue. J'attends un bébé;" annonça Bella en souriant. Pourtant, son sourire se transforma vite en grimace et elle dut se couvrir les oreilles pour se protéger du cri strident de la jeune femme.

Quand Alice arrêta de crier, en partie parce qu'elle manquait d'air, Bella éloigna doucement les mains de ses oreilles. "Oh, Bella, c'est absolument merveilleux! Depuis combien de temps? As-tu déjà choisi des prénoms? Pourrais-je coudre sa layette? Qu'en pensent les Cullen?" Alice posait ses questions à cent à l'heure.

"Ma sage-femme, Aurora m'a dit que j'en étais à deux mois révolus. Non, nous n'avons pas de prénoms, car nous ne savons que depuis trois jours. Oui, bien sûr, tu peux coudre tout ce que tu veux. Et les Cullen sont absolument ravis." Bella respira profondément pour reprendre haleine.

"Félicitations,"dit une voix douce qui venait de derrière. Bella se retourna pour regarder Rosalie, qui semblait un peu nerveuse.

"Merci beaucoup. Vous devez être Rosalie, je suppose."

"Mon dieu, pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse," s'écria Alice, les joues rouges, "Bella je te présente Rosalie Hale, la soeur de Jasper. Rose, voici Bella Cullen, ma cousine."

Bella serra la main de Rosalie. "Je suis ravie de te connaître. Je t'en prie, appelle moi Bella."

Rosalie prit sa main et sourit: "Seulement si tu m'appelles Rose." Bella avait bien noté des ressemblances entre le frère et la soeur, pourtant un détail l'intriguait.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie" les invita-t-elle. "Si je peux me permettre, Rose, pourquoi Jasper et toi portez vous des noms différents puisque vous êtes frère et soeur?"

Rose lui sourit de nouveau: "Jasper est mon demi-frère. Son père est mort juste après sa naissance. Notre mère s'est remariée peu après son premier anniversaire, et je suis née un an plus tard."

"Bon, assez d'histoires de famille!" ordonna Alice. Nous sommes ici pour parler du mariage."

"Quel mariage?" demanda Bella étonnée.

"Mon mariage bien entendu! Dans une semaine et demie!"

"Une semaine et demie?" Bella était abasourdie.

"Nous nous marions le soir de la saint-Sylvestre. Ce dont nous avons vraiment besoin maintenant, ce sont tes mesures."

"Mes mesures pour quoi?" La jeune femme était un peu perdue.

Au même moment, Emmett entra dans la pièce. "Bella, Jake et moi nous allons à la chasse, alors si tu as quelque chose à dire à maman, nous..." Emmett s'interrompit brusquement et se figea lorsqu'il vit Rosalie, et sa bouche resta grande ouverte. Bella tourna alors la tête vers Rose. Les yeux de cette dernière étaient fixés sur son frère aîné.

"Nous quoi Emmett?" demanda Bella très proche du fou rire.

"Oh, heu..." Emmett baissa les yeux et secoua un peu la tête. Il semblait très troublé.

La jeune femme était un peu surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère à court de mots. "Tu parlais de chasse?"

"Oui, oui. Jake et moi partons chasser. As-tu quelque chose à transmettre à maman quand je serai de retour à la maison?" Emmett parvint à finir sa phrase, les yeux de nouveau fixés sur Rose qui était rouge comme une tomate.

"Je n'avais jamais vu Rose rougir avant aujourd'hui, et je la connais depuis des années!" dit Alice à l'oreille de sa cousine.

"Em, je te présente Rosalie Hale, la future belle-soeur d'Alice. Rose, voici mon grand dadais de frère aîné, Emmett Swann."

"Je suis enchantée Mr Swann," murmura doucement Rosalie, les yeux dans les yeux d'Emmett.

"Emmett traversa la pièce, lui prit la main et y posa les lèvres: "Pas aussi enchanté que moi, Mademoiselle. Appelez-moi Emmett." Bella aurait pu jurer qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Rose eut un petit rire. La situation était assez étrange à observer.

"Seulement si vous m'appelez Rose, Monsieur, je veux dire Emmett." Emmett hocha la tête. Il s'était redressé, mais avait gardé sa main dans la sienne.

Jake entra: "Emmett, qu'est ce qui te prend autant de temps?" Et lorsqu'il vit son ami, il grommela: "Oh, je vois..."

Il alla vers Rose et Emmett et détacha la main de son ami pour s'emparer de celle de la jeune femme: "Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis Jacob Blake. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Emmett et moi devons partir à la chasse, et si nous voulons arriver avant la nuit, nous devons nous dépêcher." Il se tourna et rencontra le regard assassin de son ami. "En route grand homme! Je suis certain que tu la reverras très vite!" Il attrapa alors Emmett par les épaules pour le pousser hors de la pièce. Il dut d'ailleurs faire un effort considérable, car il résistait. Il dit à la jeune femme:

"Je suis très heureux de vous connaître, Rose. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt." Rosalie rougit et baissa les yeux, mais elle acquiesça clairement.

Content de sa réponse, Emmett suivit enfin Jake hors du salon.

Rosalie fixa la porte un bon moment avant de secouer doucement la tête. Bella et Alice échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Ces deux-là venaient à peine de se rencontrer, mais elles avaient bien l'impression qu'ils étaient déjà très attirés l'un par l'autre.

"Tu disais Alice?" Bella reprit la conversation là où elles l'avaient laissée.

"Ah, oui. J'ai besoin de tes mesures pour ta robe de Demoiselle d'Honneur. Je voulais utiliser celles de de ton mariage, mais maintenant que tu me dis que tu es enceinte, je dois en prendre de nouvelles."

"Tu veux que je sois ta Demoiselle d'Honneur?" demanda Bella, sous le choc.

"Bien sûr! Je voulais demander à Rose également, mais elle n'est pas encore mariée. Elle sera dans la procession avec ses petits cousins Dana et Thomas. Tu les aimeras dès que tu les verras. Ils sont adorables. Et maintenant, tes mesures!" ordonna Alice qui n'avait pas l'intention de perdre encore le moindre instant.

Au même moment, on sonna à la porte. "Juste un petit moment Alice." Bella sourit et alla s'enquérir du visiteur.

Elle souriait en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée, mais ses lèvres s'affaissèrent et son visage se figea immédiatement. Elle aurait souhaité ne pas être sortie du salon.

Dans l'entrée, devant elle, se trouvait Tanya Denali.

**Lorsque j'ai lu ce chapitre la première fois en Anglais, j'ai eu envie de l'intituler "Bella la bonne poire" ou "Edward le goujat aggrave son cas" ... enfin je trouve malgré les apparences :)))**

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**A bientôt, si France T. assure son service!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre treize**

**Rien ne m'appartient, etc, etc...**

**Revoilà nos tourtereaux... Que pouvait bien vouloir Tanya (j'ai lu quelques envies de meurtre dans vos commentaires!), quelle sera l'ambiance chez notre charmant petit couple?**

**Vite, lisez... à mon avis les envies de meurtre ne vont pas s'améliorer.**

Après avoir passé la journée avec Jasper, Edward rentra à la maison à la tombée de la nuit. Pendant qu'ils chevauchaient côte à côte, Jasper lui demanda d'être son garçon d'honneur. Très heureux il avait accepté immédiatement.

Il entra au salon et trouva Bella qui tricotait, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il regarda plus attentivement son ouvrage et découvrit qu'elle tricotait sur un minuscule chausson de bébé. Il sourit à l'idée que leur enfant le porterait dans moins de sept mois.

"Bonsoir Bella." Il lui sourit.

"Bonsoir Edward" lui répondit-elle d'une vois morne.

Edward en fut un peu surpris. "As-tu passé un après-midi agréable avec Alice et Rose?"

"Très agréable, merci. je serai la demoiselle d'honneur d'Alice."

"Et je serai le garçon d'honneur de Jasper. Il me l'a demandé aujourd'hui." répondit Edward qui essayait de poursuivre la conversation.

Bella opina simplement, et continua son ouvrage.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Edward qui voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, lui demanda: "Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu étais heureuse tout à l'heure. Quelque chose a changé?" Elle ne répondit pas. Il insista: "Dis-moi, Bella."

"Il est fort possible que la visite de Tanya dans l'après-midi m'ait légèrement contrariée." répondit-elle d'une voix égale.

Edward était sous le choc. Il n'attendait pas Tanya avant le Nouvel An. "Tanya est venue?" Il pressa sa femme pour avoir plus de détails: "Depuis quand est-elle rentrée? Que voulait-elle?" Il se sentait très mal. Il aurait pu la revoir aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, et il n'était même pas là pour l'accueillir.

"Elle n'est pas restée bien longtemps. Elle était juste porteuse d'un message." dit froidement Bella, sans regarder son mari.

"Quel message?" Peut-être désirait-elle qu'il lui rende visite chez elle.

"Ses parents invitent toute la famille à dîner la veille du réveillon de Noël." l'informa Bella.

"Et tu lui as répondu que nous irons avec plaisir, je suppose."

"Non. En fait, je lui ai répondu exactement le contraire." Le ton de Bella était très calme.

"Quoi?" Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas possible. Que la période de Noël était réservée à la famille."

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Comment as-tu osé répondre cela avant de me consulter? Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour que je continue de voir Tanya!" s'indigna Edward.

"Une fois que l'enfant sera né! J'ai dit aussi que je n'avais pas le droit de t'éloigner de celle que tu aimes, mais que je ne l'accepterais pas! Et je n'accepte pas que tu veuilles me faire passer toute une soirée en compagnie de la femme qui va me prendre mon mari et l'éloigner de notre enfant!" répliqua Bella tout aussi indignée.

"M'éloigner? Personne de m'éloignera de mon enfant!"

"Bien sûr que si! Elle le fera! Tu penses que non, mais c'est ce qui arrivera. Tu seras vite fatigué de te réveiller la nuit, des pleurs et des couches à changer. Et tu t'en iras pour passer toutes tes nuits avec elle en me laissant m'occuper du bébé!" cria Bella.

"Comment oses-tu dire ça! Je prendrai soin de mon enfant aussi bien que mon père l'a fait avec moi. Mon histoire avec Tanya n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je vais écrire immédiatement aux Denali et accepter leur invitation." dit Edward à sa femme maintenant furieuse.

"Si tu fais ça, ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'accompagne."

"Tu m'accompagneras, toi et le reste de la famille" répondit Edward qui perdait patience.

"JE N'IRAI PAS!" hurla-t-elle.

"J'AI DIT QUE TU IRAIS! TU ES MA FEMME ET JE T'ORDONNE DE M'ACCOMPAGNER À CE DÎNER! Suis-je assez clair?" répondit-il.

Bella lui jeta un regard assassin et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Edward la rattrapa par le bras: "Je t'ai posé une question! Suis-je assez clair?"

"Comme de l'eau de roche." répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. Elle dégagea son bras et sortit bruyamment.

Tout de suite après, la porte de sa chambre claqua. Edward s'écroula dans un fauteuil en soupirant: "J'imagine que nous sommes revenus à la case-départ..."

*****

Les deux jours suivants ne furent pas très réjouissants chez les jeunes Cullen. Bella ignorait de nouveau son mari lorsqu'elle était en sa présence. Toutefois, cela n'arrivait pas très souvent, car elle était presque tout le temps avec Alice pour préparer le mariage.

Curieusement, à chaque fois qu'il passait dans la pièce où elles étaient occupées, Edward ne voyait jamais Rosalie. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle ne venait jamais, mais il la voyait quitter la maison tous les soirs en compagnie d'Alice.

Il trouvait tout aussi étrange qu'Emmett soit toujours d'excellente humeur. Il était toujours souriant, et ne s'assombrissait même plus lorsqu'il voyait son beau-frère. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier?

Dieu merci, Jacob était rentré chez lui, ce qui lui simplifiait la vie. Sa femme lui avait écrit. Elle lui ordonnait de rentrer pour prendre soin d'elle et de sa grossesse, car il était parti depuis bien assez longtemps. Edward aurait pu l'embrasser rien que pour ça.

Le soir du dîner était arrivé, et il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'allait faire Bella. Elle n'avait rien ajouté au fait qu'il lui ait ordonné de l'accompagner. Il était dix-huit heures, le départ était prévu pour sept heures, mais elle n'avait pas encore commencé à se préparer. Qui avait dit qu'il fallait un jour entier aux femmes pour se faire belles?

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il voulait éblouir Tanya. Après tout, ils avait été séparés deux mois. Première chose: il se fit couler un bain.

Une demi-heure après, il émergea de la salle de bains embuée, et choisit un costume noir au col de soie, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il vérifia son aspect dans le miroir et se trouva très bien. Il quitta sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte de Bella.

Elle en sortit au bout d'un moment, et il resta bouche bée. Elle portait une robe longue, dont le tissu léger était orné de broderies rouges et noires. Les manches étaient mi-longues et était assez décolletée dans le dos. Pourtant, un fin tissu sur lequel était monté le haut de la robe empêchait de voir sa peau. La robe descendait jusqu'au sol, mais ne le touchait pas, car elle portait des chaussures à talons dorées. Ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules, retenus par un bandeau en ruban blanc qui passait derrière ses oreilles. Elle était éblouissante, mais sans savoir pourquoi, Edward ne trouva pas les mots pour le lui dire.

Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle refusa, et elle le précéda dans l'escalier. En arrivant dans la cour près de l'attelage, il regarda le petit ventre qui pointait sous la robe de Bella. S'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était encente, il ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il dut lutter contre l'envie irrépressible de le caresser.

Il fut soulagé de voir Bella accepter son aide pour monter en voiture. Elle était si maladroite! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fit mal, spécialement en ce moment.

Ils arrivèrent chez les parents de Tanya une demi-heure plus tard. C'était une vaste demeure, aussi grande que celle des Cullen, mais beaucoup trop ostentatoire au goût d'Edward. Il prit le bras de Bella pour l'aider à descendre, avant de la lâcher. Il fut on ne peut plus surpris qu'elle lui prenne le bras pour s'approcher de la porte.

Avant qu'Edward n'ait eu le temps de frapper, le majordome les fit entrer. "Bonsoir Mr Cullen, Madame Cullen. Mr et Mme Denali vous attendent au salon. Vos parents sont déjà arrivés." Il les introduisit dans la pièce.

"Monsieur et Madame Cullen."

"Merci Jarvis." Madame Denaly s'approcha d'Edward et l'embrassa. sur les deux joues: "Mon très cher Edward, cela fait si longtemps. Quelle tristesse de n'avoir pas assisté à ton mariage." Elle se tourna et regarda Bella pour la première fois. "Présente-moi ta ravissante épouse!"

"Bien sûr. Carmen, voici Isabella. Bella, je te présente Carmen et Eleazar Denali."

"Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Mr et Mme Denali." répondit poliment Bella.

"Nous aussi ma chère. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille Tanya, mais il est possible que vous vous soyez déjà rencontrées." Edward tourna ses regards vers Tanya. Elle était resplendissante et lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire. "Et voici," Carmen mena Bella vers un homme grand et blond qu'Edward avait à peine remarqué, "James Hunter, le fiancé de Tanya."

Le sourire d'Edward s'effaça instantanément.

*****

Les quatre couples prirent place autour de la table. Carmen et Eleazar à chaque extrêmité; Carlisle était à droite du maître de maison et Esmé en face de lui, à côté de Bella. Edward lui faisait face. Edward était placé entre Tanya et son père. James était en face de Tanya. Edward fronçait les sourcil depuis que la bombe avait été lâchée.

Les cuisiniers apportèrent les plats et on dit les grâces. Puis Eléazar se mit debout, son verre à la main.

"Merci d'être venus ce soir. Je désire porter un toast à Tanya et James. Que votre vie soit emplie de bonheur. Je suis extrêmement heureux que ma fille ait rencontré un homme aussi merveilleux. Et je suis très heureux de partager la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles avec nos chers amis, les Cullen, ici et ce soir. A Tanya et James." Eléazar leva son verre, imité par tous les convives. Presques tous. Edward prit simplement son verre et le vida avant de demander au valet de le remplir à nouveau.

La conversation alla bon train pendant le repas. Edward ne dit pas un mot à Tanya, et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire avant d'avoir entendu ses explications. Il regarda sa femme et vit qu'elle discutait avec James. Pendant qu'il l'observait, James dit quelque chose qui la fit pouffer de rire. Ce qui le lui fit haïr encore plus si c'était possible. Lui-même n'avais jamais eu la possiblilté de faire rire Bella. Cela dit, il n'avait jamais essayé, mais là n'était pas la question.

Finalement, au milieu du second service, Tanya se pencha vers lui: "Allons-nous en parler?"

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard froid: "Veux-tu en parler maintenant? J'aurais bien quelques petites choses à dire, mais je doute que ton _fiancé_ apprécie!" jeta-t-il à voix basse.

"Il y a plus à dire que tu le penses. Nous en parlerons dans le jardin après dîner." dit calmement Tanya.

"Parfait" coupa Edward, et il continua son repas en silence.

Bien qu'il ne prit pas part à la conversation, il s'interessa à ce qui se disait. Carlisle, Esmé et Eléazar parlaient de la charge de Maire de Carlisle. Au bout d'un moment, cea l'ennuya, il se tourna vers Bella et James, mais n'arriva pas à entendre un mot de ce qu'ils se disaient, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère. Ils étaient assis côte à côte et leurs têtes étaient bien trop proche l'une de l'autre pour lui. James chuchotait des choses qu faisaient sourire Bella. Edward dut se retenir de sauter par dessus la table pour les séparer lorsqu'il vit la main de James toucher le ventre de sa femme. Il n'ya avait que lui qui avait le droit de le faire.

Il passa la fin du repas à fusiller du regard successivement Tanya, et Bella et James.

*****

On sortit de table et les quatre parents se retirèrent au salon pour boire du thé et parler politique. Edward vit là une chance de pouvoir passer un moment avec Tanya. Il chercha Bella pour lui dire qu'il serait dans le jardin, au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui, même s'il était certain qu'elle ne lui demanderai rien. Il ne la trouva nulle part et ne vit pas James non plus.

Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers Tanya qui se regardait dans un petit miroir et arrangeait sa coiffure. "Nous y allons?" demanda-t-il en indiquant la porte du menton.

Tanya se leva, prit un manteau et se dirigea vers le le jardin, précédant Edward jusqu'à un petit banc. Elle fit très attention de ne pas froisser sa robe en s'asseyant. Edward prit place à l'autre extrémité du banc.

"Explique." Il était prêt à lui donner une chance.

Tanya prit une grande bouffée d'air et expliqua: "Edward, tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais je ne suis pas disposée à passer toute ma vie en ne restant que ta maîtresse. J'ai besoin d'avoir un homme pour moi aussi. Alors, voilà: lorsque nous étions en vacances, James habitait la villa voisine de la nôtre. Nous avons passé de longs moments ensemble, et une chose en amenant une autre, voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je veux toujours être avec toi une fois que tu auras ton héritier, mais si je ne peux pas t'avoir pour moi toute seule, alors tu ne m'auras pas non plus pour toi tout seul."

"Donc, nous aurons juste une aventure dans le dos de nos conjoints?" demanda Edward. Bella connaissait déjà ses intentions, mais Tanya n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"Oui, bien sûr. Evidemment, James ne devra jamais être mis au courant. Il est extrêmement possessif et il voudrait très certainement de te tuer s'il l'apprenait." répondit nonchalamment Tanya en haussant les épaules.

Edward avala sa salive mais se rapprocha de Tanya, et il plaça sa main sur son genou.

"C'est donc cela que nous allons faire?" lui demanda-t-il comme s'il attendait sa confirmation.

Tanya mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'attira à lui. "Mais oui, c'est ce que nous allons faire," murmura-t-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Edward répondit avidement à son baiser. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ces deux derniers mois.

Mais lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, juste avant de rouvrir les yeux, il se demanda pourquoi il eut l'impression de voir, pendant un fugace instant, le visage de Bella à la place de celui de Tanya.

*****

**Ouh! la vilaine!!!!**

**Un titre? "Le naturel revient au galop"?, "Edward tombe de haut"?**

**Petit jeu: à vous d'en proposer :)))**

**Les choses vont se tendre encore plus au prochain épisode...**

**A bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre quatorze**

**Personnages et histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire fort sympathique.**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Pour y répondre brièvement:**

**Vont-ils tomber amoureux? Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous le dire?**

**Cette histoire se termine-t-elle bien? Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas terminée, et le dernier chapitre en Anglais se termine comme d'habitude, sur un drame :((( Comme vous, j'attends la suite!**

**Ce chapitre va nous faire connaitre le point de vue de Bella sur le dîner et ce qui suit...**

*****

Bella comprenait maintenant parfaitement pourquoi Edward était amoureux de Tanya. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux blond-vénitien étaient retenus par un chignon serré sur sa nuque, et quelques mèches retombantes encadraient joliment son visage. Elle était vêtue d'une robe que Bella n'aurait portée pour rien au monde, mais elle était tout de même superbe.

"Bonjour Madame Cullen, Je suis Tanya Denali," lui sourit-elle. Bella avait toujours été quelqu'un de pacifique, mais là, elle aurait adoré la gifler pour faire disparaître ce sourire. Que faisait-elle chez elle? Allait-elle réellement demander à la propre femme d'Edward où il se trouvait?

"Je suis venue vous transmettre une invitation de la part de mes parents. Ils vous invitent à dîner en compagnie d'Edward et de Lord et Lady Cullen, la veille du réveillon de Noël. Vos beaux-parents sont leurs amis les plus proches et ils ont une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cela vous convient-il?" demanda Tanya.

Elle aurait pu différer sa réponse et attendre l'avis du reste de la famille, mais Bella décida de prendre la liberté de répondre de son propre chef: "Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas nous libérer. La période de Noël est un temps réservé à la famille. Mais je suis certaine que nous pourrons trouver une autre date après le Nouvel An, n'est-ce pas?" La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Tanya. "Autre chose?"

Tanya secoua simplement la tête. "Au revoir donc Mademoiselle Denali." Et elle referma la porte avant que la jeune femme ait pu saisir la moindre chance de répliquer.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Bella alla retrouver Alice et Rose. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir été extrêmement impolie, mais à cet instant, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'en soucier.

*****

Lorsque le soir tomba, Bella disposa d'un peu de temps libre pour réfléchir. Elle était très contrariée par la visite de Tanya. Bien entendu, elle avait été d'une politesse exquise vis à vis de Bella, ne sachant pas qu'elle était au courant de la situation. De toutes façons, elle était certaine que Tanya avait espéré voir Edward à sa place, et que l'invitation à dîner était un prétexte facile.

Peu de temps après, Edward revint à la maison. Bella était toujours aussi agacée, et elle avait entrepris de tricotter des chaussons pour son bébé pour se calmer un peu. Penser à son enfant lui faisait un bien fou.

"Bonsoir Bella." dit son mari en entrant dans la pièce.

"Bonsoir Edward" lui répondit-elle d'une vois morne.

"As-tu passé un agréable après-midi avec Alice et Rose?"

"Très agréable, merci. Je serai la demoiselle d'honneur d'Alice."

"Et je serai le garçon d'honneur de Jasper. Il me l'a demandé aujourd'hui." répondit Edward qui essayait de poursuivre la conversation.

Bella opina simplement, et continua son ouvrage.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Edward lui demanda: "Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu étais heureuse tout à l'heure. Quelque chose a changé?" Elle ne répondit pas. Il insista: "Dis-moi, Bella."

"Il est fort possible que la visite de Tanya dans l'après-midi m'ait légèrement contrariée." répondit-elle d'une voix égale.

Edward était sous le choc. "Tanya est venue?" Il pressa sa femme pour avoir plus de détails: "Depuis quand est-elle rentrée? Que voulait-elle?" Il voulait des détails.

"Elle n'est pas restée bien longtemps. Elle était juste porteuse d'un message." dit froidement Bella, sans regarder son mari.

"Quel message?" Il semblait un peu trop interessé au goût de Bella.

"Ses parents invitent toute la famille à dîner la veille du réveillon de Noël." l'informa-t-elle.

"Et tu lui as répondu que nous irons avec plaisir, je suppose."

"Non. En fait, je lui ai répondu exactement le contraire." répondit-elle très calmement.

"Quoi?" Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas possible. Que la période de Noël était réservée à la famille."

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Comment as-tu osé répondre cela avant de me consulter? Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour que je continue de voir Tanya!" s'indigna Edward.

"Une fois que l'enfant sera né! J'ai dit aussi que je n'avais pas le droit de t'éloigner de celle que tu aimes, mais que je ne l'accepterais pas! Et je n'accepte pas que tu veuilles me faire passer toute une soirée en compagnie de la femme qui va me prendre mon mari et l'éloigner de notre enfant!" répliqua Bella tout aussi indignée.

"M'éloigner? Personne de m'éloignera de mon enfant!"

"Bien sûr que si! Elle le fera! Tu penses que non, mais c'est ce qui arrivera. Tu seras vite fatigué de te réveiller la nuit, des pleurs et des couches à changer. Et tu t'en iras pour passer toutes tes nuits avec elle en me laissant m'occuper du bébé!" cria Bella.

"Comment oses-tu dire ça! Je prendrai soin de mon enfant aussi bien que mon père l'a fait avec moi. Mon histoire avec Tanya n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je vais écrire immédiatement aux Denali et accepter leur invitation." dit Edward à sa femme maintenant furieuse.

"Si tu fais ça, ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'accompagne."

"Tu m'accompagneras, toi et le reste de la famille" répondit Edward qui perdait patience.

"JE N'IRAI PAS!" hurla-t-elle.

"J'AI DIT QUE TU IRAIS! TU ES _MA_ FEMME ET JE T'ORDONNE DE M'ACCOMPAGNER À CE DÎNER! Suis-je assez clair?" répondit-il.

Bella lui jeta un regard assassin et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Edward la rattrapa par le bras: "Je t'ai posé une question! Suis-je assez clair?"

"Comme de l'eau de roche." répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. Elle dégagea son bras et sortit bruyamment.

Bella sortit de la pièce, monta dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte, et s'écroula en larmes sur son lit.

*****

Les deux jours suivants passèrent dans une ambiance de franche hostilité entre les deux époux. Heureusement pour Bella, Alice l'accaparait presque toute la journée, ça lui évitait d'avoir à passer trop de temps en compagnie d'Edward. Pendant que les deux cousines passaient tout leur temps à préparer le mariage, Rosalie passait tout son temps en compagnie d'Emmett. Elle arrivait tous les matins en compagnie d'Alice, mais cinq minutes après, elle était avec Emmett, parfois en promenade dans le parc. On la revoyait à cinq heures, lorsqu'Alice se préparait à partir.

Bella était ravie pour son frère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épris d'une femme. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi heureux. Il déambulait toute la journée le sourire aux lèvres et était même agréable avec Edward! Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui, elle ne lui fit donc pas part de ses problèmes.

Malheureusement, Jacob avait dû partir la veille. Léah l'avait sommé de revenir à la maison. Et bien qu'il lui manquât énormémént, elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde l'éloigner plus longtemps de son épouse. Aussi peinée qu'elle fut de le voir partir, elle savait que Léah avait encore plus besoin de lui. Elle restait donc sans personne à qui se confier. Elle n'imaginait pas un instant avouer à Alice ce que son cousin avait planifié. Elle savait qu'Alice ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, et elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'une discorde entre deux cousins aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Le soir du dîner chez les Denali, elle s'arrangea pour qu'Edward la vît moins d'une heure avant le départ, n'ayant pas commencé à se préparer. Elle voulait l'impressionner et lui montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait être jolie, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Tanya.

Elle fut prête en moins d'une heure. On frappa doucement à sa porte. Après s'être regardée une dernière fois dans le miroir et s'être trouvée présentable, elle ouvrit et trouva Edward qui l'attendait. Sa confiance en elle se renforça un peu lorsqu'elle vit son mari bouche bée. Elle le dépassa et préféra descendre seule l'escalier.

Elle accepta son aide pour monter et descendre de voiture. Elle se savait maladroite et ne voulait pas risquer un accident dans son état.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la demeure, bien trop grande au goût de Bella, et elle prit le bras d'Edward. Elle voulait montrer à Tanya, que même s'il serait bientôt son amant, pour le moment elle était là, et bien là.

Avant qu'Edward n'ait eu le temps de frapper, le majordome les fit entrer. "Bonsoir Mr Cullen, Madame Cullen. Mr et Mme Denali vous attendent au salon. Vos parents sont déjà arrivés." Il les introduisit dans la pièce.

"Monsieur et Madame Cullen."

"Merci Jarvis." Madame Denaly s'approcha d'Edward et l'embrassa sur les deux joues: "Mon très cher Edward, cela fait si longtemps. Quelle tristesse de n'avoir pas assisté à ton mariage." Elle se tourna et regarda Bella pour la première fois. "Présente-moi ta ravissante épouse!"

"Bien sûr. Carmen, voici Isabella. Bella, je te présente Carmen et Eleazar Denali."

"Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Mr et Mme Denali." répondit poliment Bella.

"Nous aussi ma chère. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille Tanya, mais il est possible que vous vous soyez déjà rencontrées." Edward tourna ses regards vers Tanya. Elle était resplendissante et lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire. "Et voici," Carmen mena Bella vers un homme grand et blond qu'Edward avait à peine remarqué, "James Hunter, le fiancé de Tanya."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Bella. James lui sourit en retour.

*****

Les convives prirent rapidement place autour de la table. Bella était assise entre Esmé et James. Elle remarqua qu'Edward, assis en face d'elle fronçait les sourcils depuis que les fiançailles de Tanya avaient été annoncées.

"Eh bien Bella, vous semblez bien pensive, pourtant la situation ne vaut pas qu'on s'en soucie." la taquina James. Bella se mit à rire.

"Etes-vous mariée depuis longtemps avec Edward" lui demanda-t-il pour initier la conversation.

"Presque trois mois." répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

"N'est-ce pas merveilleux d'être une jeune mariée?" lui demanda-t-il. Bella ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il allait bientôt le devenir lui aussi.

Elle décida de commettre un pieux mensonge, car elle ne voulait pas le décourager avant son propre mariage. "C'est merveilleux en effet. Surtout depuis que nous savons que j'attends un enfant." Elle eut un sourire lumineux, comme toujours lorsqu'elle parlait de son bébé.

"Vraiment? Oh, c'est vrai, vous avez un petit ventre," lui sourit James en le regardant.

Bella sourit de plus belle. Elle l'avait remarqué le matin même en s'habillant, et depuis cela la fascinait.

"Puis-je?" demanda-t-il en avançant sa main vers son ventre. Il fallut un moment à Belle pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire.

"Bien sûr." James effleura le petit renflement de son abdomen. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main, Bella se sentit coupable. Edward devrait être le seul homme autorisé à toucher l'enfant qui dormait en son sein. Mais ce sentiment disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. James avait remarqué son ventre. Pas Edward. Cela prouvait bien que cela ne lui importait pas tant qu'il le disait.

*****

Après le repas, les parents de Tanya se retirèrent au salon. Bella ne savait pas de quoi ils allaient discuter, mais elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à se joindre à eux. Elle passait une soirée vraiment agréable en compagnie de James.

Il était gentil et drôle, ce que n'était pas Edward.

En sortant de table, Bella remarqua que ce dernier dévisageait Tanya. il la regardait d'un air mélancolique. "Certainement triste de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras dès maintenant" se dit-elle avec abattement.

C'est le moment que choisit James pour lui saisir le coude: "Voulez-vous sortir un moment pour prendre l'air? La nuit est claire et l'étang est très beau à cette heure-ci."

Elle accepta et lui sourit. James l'aida à se couvrir et l'escorta vers la porte. Elle se tourna et vit qu'Edward lui tournait le dos. "C'est ainsi qu'un époux doit se comporter avec sa femme. Pourquoi Tanya obtient-elle tout ce dont je peux seulement rêver?" pens-t-elle tristement, en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la meilleure soirée qu'elle ait passée depuis longtemps.

"Par ici" dit James en indiquant le fond du jardin. Il lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Elle n'était pas vêtue très chaudement, et elle avait besoin de cette source de chaleur.

Lorsqu'il la serra de plus près sous les arbres, elle commença à ressentir une sensation bizarre au niveau de son ventre. Elle n'y fit pas attention, c'était certainement un e manifestation de sa grossesse.

Comme James continuait sous les arbres, elle décida de poser une question: "James, cet étang est-il encore loin? Il fait très froid, et je ne veux pas être malade."

James se tourna alors vers elle: "Tomber malade va être le dernier de tes soucis."

Le noeud que Bella ressentait dans son estomac se serra encore plus, et elle identifia maintenant la sensation qu'elle ressentait: la terreur. Avant qu'elle put crier ou appeler, James la poussa brutalement contre un arbre et attaqua sa bouche violemment.

Elle tenta de le repousser: "James, dieux du ciel, que faites-vous?"

James embrassait maintenant son cou: "A ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Bella paniqua et le repoussa en core une fois: "James. Non. Stop! je suis mariée!"

"Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter?" dit-il en prenant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Il était bien trop fort pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas résister. Quand il commença à embrasser le bas de son cou, elle ressentit une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.

"James, s'il vous plait, arrêtez-vous. S'il vous plait! Je suis enceinte! Vous allez blesser mon enfant; Arrêtez!" Elle le suppliait en pleurant de plus belle.

"Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton sale moutard!" hurla-til. Et joignant le geste à la parole, il lui envoya un terrible coup de genou dans l'abdomen.

Bella se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Son ventre la faisait terriblement souffrir et elle s'angoissait pour le petit bébé qui y grandissait. Elle voulut s'échapper, mais il la retint fermement contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Elle regarda si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les environs. N'importe qui. Elle aurait même béni Tanya si elle avait été près d'ici. Mais il n'y avait personne. Rien ne venait de la maison. Les arbres empêchaient de la voir.

La main de James commença à s'égarer. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner de coup de pied, ni de genou, car il immobilisait ses jambes avec ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner de coup de poing, car il retenait ses mains.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule solution. Et alors que James tentait d'arracher sa robe et découvrait sa poitrine et que sa main remontait le long de sa jambe, elle hurla: "EDWARD!"

*****

**Oui, oui, je sais, pas cool, mais c'est comme ça, ça s'arrête ici...**

**A très bientôt.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre quinze.**

**Personnages à SM., Histoire à GFL. Français... ça c'est fait.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, aussi sympas (enfin pas pour Tanya) les uns que les autres.**

**J'ai vu avec plaisir que certaines sont allées lire la fic en VO. Un des avantages de ce site est de nous faire progresser en Anglais :))) C'est pour cela que j'y étais venue en première intention. Je voulais réapprendre un peu après des années sans pratiquer, je me suis prise au jeu au jeu et suis devenue quasi accro à vos histoires !**

**Allons, bon, voilà que je vous raconte ma vie... **

**Intéressons- nous plutôt à celle de nos deux tourtereaux. Bella était dans une situation plutôt difficile et Edward... mais au fait, où était Edward?**

**Enjoy...**

*********

Tanya venait juste de rentrer, prétextant qu'il faisait trop froid pour elle. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Edward. Il se mit debout et marcha un peu à travers le jardin, profitant de l'air glacé de la nuit sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de se détendre un peu dehors, seul.

Alors qu'il s'en retournait, il crut entendre un faible appel : "Edward" qui semblait venir d'un coin éloigné du jardin. Il s'arrêta et écouta attentivement. Il n'entendit plus rien et décida de repartir vers la maison. La situation avec Tanya devait l'avoir épuisé car voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir des hallucinations auditives.

Il allait passer le seuil de la demeure lorsqu'il perçut les cris, cette fois très clairement: "Edward, à l'aide!"

Là, il avait bien entendu!

Il retourna dans le jardin et chercha d'où les appels pouvaient venir. Tanya était rentrée, il savait donc que ce n'était pas elle et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Bella.

Bella!

Il se précipita sous les arbres et pria le Ciel pour entendre la voix une nouvelle fois. Il devait s'assurer que c'était bien sa femme qui l'appelait.

On aurait pu croire que Dieu l'avait entendu. Le hurlement était proche de lui, encore plus fort cette fois: "Edward!" La voix était bien celle de Bella. Elle venait d'un peu plus loin sous les arbres.

Il accéléra encore son pas, de plus en plus angoissé. Qu'est-ce que Bella pouvait bien faire aussi loin dans le bois? Il savait qu'elle ne portait rien de très chaud ce soir. Voulait-elle mourir de froid?

Le hurlement, encore: "Edward, à moi, je t'en prie!!" Il commençait à paniquer. Bella ne lui avait jamais rien demandé jusqu'ici, et la voici qui le suppliait de venir à son aide. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue crier ainsi.

Il se mit à courir entre les arbres. L'obscurité était profonde et la lumière lunaire n'arrivait pas à percer à travers les branches. Comment allait-il la retrouver?

"Arrêtez, s'il vous plait! Arrêtez!" Il entendait la voix de sa femme supplier sous les arbres. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici?

Il courut en direction des appels, et se figea. Bella était immobilisée contre un arbre par James Hunter. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et elle se débattait pour se dégager. Edward se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue, James était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

Sous le choc pendant une demi-seconde, Edward sentit la colère le gagner et d'un seul coup, il vit rouge. James avait une main sous la robe de Bella et son autre main s'égarait sous ses épaules. Le haut de sa robe avait été arraché et on voyait sa chemise. Edward se jeta sur James, le prit par surprise et le projeta sur le sol. Il entendait toujours Bella pleurer de terreur.

Il ne donna pas à James la moindre chance de se redresser. Il l'immobilisa à terre et se mit à abattre ses poings sur son visage, crochet après crochet, uppercut après uppercut. Il distribuait les coups sans le laisser respirer. James essaya de se défendre, mais Edward était assis sur ses jambes et l'empêchait de bouger.

"C'est ça que tu aimes, espèce de bâtard!" hurla le jeune homme."Comment as-tu pu oser t'en prendre à une femme sans défense? Une femme ENCEINTE! MA FEMME!" Il s'acharnait tellement sur lui que James toussait et crachait du sang, pourtant Edward ne cessa pas de frapper.

"Elle te disait de t'arrêter et tu as continué! Espèce de monstre! Violeur!" criait Edward. On aurait dit que James se préparait à répliquer. Alors Edward le frappa une dernière fois en mettant toute sa force dans le dernier crochet, qui étendit James pour le compte. Il s'assura que ce monstre était bien assommé et se redressa.

Debout, Edward le regarda, dégoûté. Son visage était couvert de sang et commençait déjà à enfler. Il lui cracha au visage et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Il ne serait pas capable de courir de sitôt.

Il se retourna et chercha Bella. Il s'attendait à la trouver debout, appuyée contre le tronc, mais elle était recroquevillée au pied de l'arbre, évanouie.

Il se précipita pour lui porter secours et l'examiner. Son cou et ses épaules étaient sévèrement griffés et son visage était écorché, mais lorsqu'il la retourna, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Le dos de sa robe était entièrement rougi de sang.

Edward la prit dans ses bras et courut vers la maison. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il la contourna en passant par le côté, se précipita vers les attelages et demanda à son cocher de se préparer à partir.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, qui parut une éternité à Edward, la voiture s'arrêtait près de lui. Le cocher se rendit compte de l'état de Bella et descendit immédiatement de son siège pour ouvrir la portière à ses maîtres. Bella était toujours inconsciente.

Edward allongea sa femme sur la banquette avec moult précautions , referma très vite la portière et s'agenouilla à son côté. Il prit son pouls. Il était peu trop lent, mais n'avait rien d'inquiétant.

Il examina son épouse encore une fois. Elle avait une plaie ouverte entre les deux épaules, là où elle s'était cognée contre le tronc de l'arbre. Comme il voulait arrêter le flot de sang, il arracha le bas de sa chemise et banda la blessure de Bella.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la voiture se gara devant leur maison. Le cocher leur ouvrit encore une fois, ainsi, Edward n'eut à se soucier que de porter Bella.

Il se hâta vers la porte, et frappa avec son pied. Angela se précipita pour leur ouvrir, et s'étrangla lorsqu'elle vit l'état de sa maîtresse. Edward l'ignora et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il entra dans la chambre de sa femme et l'étendit doucement sur son lit. Il lui ôta sa robe, sans détourner le regard.

Angela entra dans la pièce. "Monsieur, par tous les dieux, qu'est-il arrivé à Bella?" Son inquiétude était évidente, mais Edward n'avait pas de temps de lui expliquer. Il devait savoir d'où venait tout ce sang. Il priait de tout son coeur pour que ce ne fût pas une fausse-couche.

"Angela, j'ai besoin que vous m'apportiez ma trousse, qui est dans ma chambre, que vous fassiez bouillir de l'eau et que vous me l'apportiez, avec des étoffes et des serviettes." ordonna Edward. Angela obéit immédiatement.

Il enleva la chemise de Bella et vit une coupure profonde en bas de son dos. Il espéra que le sang qui souillait sa robe provenait de cette plaie. Au même moment, Angela revint avec la trousse de son maître, et une pile de chiffons et de serviettes. "J'ai mis l'eau à bouillir Monsieur. Je l'apporterai dès qu'elle sera prête." Edward acquiesça et la remercia de la tête.

L'eau bouillie fut apportée quelques instants plus tard, et Edward put ainsi nettoyer le sang du visage des épaules de Bella. L'eau de la cuvette rougit presque immédiatement, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de la faire changer. Il continua donc à l'utiliser.

Il tourna Bella sur le côté et nettoya la coupure de son dos. Dieu merci, le sang commençait à se tarir et de la croûte se formait déjà sur les lèvres de la plaie qui ne suintait plus que légèrement.

Alors qu'il tamponnait le sang résiduel, Bella revint à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un peu désorientée, mais la mémoire lui revint presque immédiatement. Ses sanglots se déclenchèrent tout de suite.

"Pas mon bébé, par pitié! Pas mon bébé! C'est tout ce qui me reste!"

Edward voulu la calmer un peu: "Bella, si tu t'inquiètes trop, tu risques de perdre le bébé," Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que c'était peut-être déjà trop tard.

Bella essaya de contrôler ses sanglots et elle mit sa main sur son ventre. Edward se reconcentra sur le pansement de son dos. "Bella, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais je suis pratiquement certain que tout le sang derrière ta robe venait de ton dos. Ce n'est sans doute pas une fausse-couche. Mais il va falloir que je vérifie. Je suis désolé, mais je vais te demander d'écarter un peu tes jambes." murmura-t-il embarrassé. Il voulait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que leur enfant était encore en vie.

A sa grande surprise, Bella ne se fit pas prier, et se remit sur le dos. Elle se crispa de douleur, et écarta les genoux pour permettre à Edward de l'examiner. Il savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour cet enfant. Elle serait une merveilleuse maman un jour. Peut-être par bonheur, dans quelques mois.

Edward l'examina rapidement et vit que le sang ne provenait pas de l'utérus. Il soupira de soulagement. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas encore en être certain à cent pour cent, il était pratiquement sûr que le bébé vivrait. "Bella, je sais que cet examen n'est pas suffisant, mais je penset que notre bébé est en vie et bien à l'abri dans ton ventre. Nous devons appeler Aurora pour un contrôle plus approfondi, mais c'est vraimen ce que je crois."

Bella se remit à pleurer, hoquetant tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Elle semblait ne pas se soucier de sa nudité. Elle se blottit dans les bras d'Edward et laissa couler ses pleurs sur son épaule.

Edward l'enlaça immédiatement et la tenta de la calmer en murmurant.

Mari et femme restèrent ainsi enlacés, un bon moment. Bella pleurait à la fois d'angoisse et de soulagement tandis qu'Edward la réconfortait. Il ressentait lui-même ce soulagement de voir sa femme et son bébé sains et saufs.

Lorsque les sanglots cessèrent complètement, Edward la regarda et remarqua qu'elle somnolait. Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il l'installa sous l'édredon. La main de Bella restait fermement agrippée à la sienne. Il essaya de se dégager, mais les yeux de la jeune femme se rouvrirent d'un seul coup, et, comme si c'était possible, elle s'agrippa encore plus à lui.

"S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas cette nuit" le supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux encore une fois. "Je t'en prie Edward, je t'en prie. Je ne pourrais pas rester toute seule!" murmura-t-elle.

Edward ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela, et il se sentit honteux d'avoir envisagé de quitter la pièce.

"Bien sûr, je vais rester" lui dit-il doucement, et il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son front.

Il ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea dans le lit. A sa grande surprise, elle se blottit dans ses bras et appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine avant de refermer les yeux.

Edward resta éveillé encore un bon moment, veillant sur sa femme. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien endormie. Il regarda sa montre: il était presque deux heures du matin.

Il finit par fermer les yeux, et il s'endormit pratiquement tout de suite. Pour la première fois depuis leur nuit de noce, Edward et Bella s'étaient, de leur propre volonté, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

*****

A cinq heures du matin, Edward fut tiré de son sommeil par les gémissements de Bella. Il s'assit très vite et posa les yeux sur sa jeune femme. Elle était toujours endormie, mais elle criait. Il l'appela par son prénom, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entendît malgré ses pleurs. Il ne voulait pas la secouer de peur d'ajouter au stress de la soirée précédente.

Bella ne s'éveilla pas. Elle continuait de pleurer et commença soudain à se débattre dans son sommeil. Abandonnant l'idée de la réveiller en l'appelant, Edward se résolut à la toucher. Il lui caressa doucement le bras, de bas en haut, en espérant que cela serait suffisant pour la tirer de son sommeil agité et qu'il ne serait pas obligé de la secouer.

A son grand soulagement, cela fut efficace, et les paupières de Bella s'entrouvrirent. Elle cessa de bouger, mais des larmes abondantes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues et ses sanglots n'avaient pas cessé.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Tu ne dois pas t'angoisser en ce moment." lui rappela Edward.

Elle cessa lentement de pleurer, mais Edward sentit qu'elle tremblait. Il la serra encore une fois contre lui en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher ses blessures. Il lui caressa la main tendrement pour la calmer, mais il savait parfaitement que tous les mauvais souvenirs de la nuit précédente l'assaillaient.

Elle se remit à sangloter sur son épaule: "S'il te plait, fais que ça s'arrête, je veux seulement que ça s'arrête." Edward aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la soulager, mais savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Pour essayer, il lui demanda de quoi elle avait rêvé, même s'il le devinait facilement.

"James m'emmenait sous les arbres. Je criais ton nom mais tu ne venais pas. Il m'enlevait ma robe et tuait mon bébé. Je t'appelais encore mais tu ne venais pas. Il se jetait sur moi, et je hurlais ton nom, mais tu ne venais pas. Tu ne venais pas." murmura Bella, tandis que ses larmes coulaient de plus belle.

Edward se sentit envahi par la culpabilité, mais il se souvint que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il devait amener Bella à le comprendre aussi : "Bella c'était seulement un rêve. J'étais là et James n'est pas arrivé à ses fins. Souviens-toi de ça. Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi, mais dis-toi bien qu'il ne t'as pas violée. Je l'en ai empêché avant qu'il le fasse. Je sais que tout cela te ronge, mais tu dois faire face. Lutte et remets-toi, sinon il aura gagné."

"Mais je me sens tellement souillée!"sanglota-elle, "J'ai fait prendre des risques à notre Bébé! J'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'aller me promener seule avec un homme!"

Edward se sentit bouillir, pourtant sa fureur n'était pas dirigée contre sa femme mais bien contre James. "Bella, il est hors de question que tu te sentes en faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'il allait faire. Tu n'as vu que le bien en lui. Cette fois, c'était une erreur, mais tu es comme ça, c'est ta manière d'être. Reste toi-même. Ne le laisses pas te changer." lui dit-il.

"C'est trop tard." l'entendit-il murmurer avant qu'elle se rendorme.

*****

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est une Alice Brandon-future-Madame-Whitlock déchaînée qui entra en trombe dans la chambre de Bella.

"Bonté divine Edward, il est presque midi et vous êtes encore au lit! Réveille Bella immédiatement, j'ai besoin de son aide et nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre!" ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant les rideaux.

"Edward gronda: "Referme ces rideaux immédiatement Alice! On ne réveillera pas Bella ce matin. Elle n'a pas réussi à se reposer cette nuit. Tu peux demander à Rosalie aujourd'hui. Elle s'est arrangée pour se défiler toute la semine. A son tour mettre la main à la pâte. Laisse Bella se reposer. Et Alice, il n'est pas presque midi, il est neuf heures du matin!" Lui-même ne s'était pas rendormi depuis le cauchemar de Bella, mais il ne s'était pas levé car il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

Alice remarqua qu'il était encore en habit de soirée: "Pourquoi es-tu encore habillé comme hier soir?" s'enquit-elle, "Et pourquoi Bella a-t-elle mal dormi?"

"Je répondrai à toutes tes questions si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille cinq minutes pour que je m'habille et que je fasse un brin de toilette. Réunis tout le monde dans le salon, je dois raconter rapidement à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé hier." répondit froidement Edward à sa cousine en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Alice parut extrêmement surprise, mais quitta immédiatement la chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, Edward s'assura que Bella était profondément endormie et que sa présence n'était pas indispensable, et il descendit au salon. Il avait été très surpris qu'elle eût besoin de lui la nuit précédente, mais il l'expliquait par le fait qu'il était celui qui lui avait porté secours.

En entrant au salon, il vit que tout le monde était là. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour arriver aussi vite chez lui, mais ses parents étaient déjà là. Esmé était assise, à côté de Carlisle qui avait les mains posées sur ses épaules. Alice et Jasper étaient sur un sofa, l'un à côté de l'autre et (curieusement) Rosalie était restée debout dans les bras d'Emmett. D'un seul coup, la lumière se ft dans l'esprit d'Edward. Il n'avait jamais vu Rosalie dans la journée car elle était avec Emmett, et Emmett souriait béatement à cause de Rose.

"Vous avez tous remarqué que Bella n'est pas avec nous ce matin," il ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer. "C'est parce que je l'ai laissée se reposer. Nous avons eu une fin de soirée et une nuit extrêmement difficiles".

"Où étiez-vous passés après dîner?" l'interrompit Esmé. "Quand nous sommes revenus du salon, nous ne vous avons trouvés nulle part. Tanya ne savait pas non plus où vous étiez."

"Laisse-moi expliquer Maman. Tanya et moi sommes sortis pour discuter des derniers événements," Edward ne savait pas bien comment dire ça, "et nous n'avons pas pu retrouver Bella et James. Après que Tanya soir rentrée, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier mon nom. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait, mais quand je l'ai entendu une deuxième fois, j'ai réalisé que ça venait du bois au fond du jardin, et que c'était Bella qui m'appelait. J'ai essayé de la retrouver sous les arbres et j'ai vu que James l'agressait et qu'il voulait la violer. Il avait pratiquement baissé tout le haut de sa robe et son autre main était en dessous, sur sa cuisse.

J'ai pu l'écarter d'elle avant qu'il puisse continuer mais il avait déjà dépassé les limites. Alors je l'ai frappé et je l'ai laissé là-bas, assommé. Ensuite, j'ai secouru Bella. Elle avait des griffures et des coupures sans gravité, mais tout le dos de sa robe était trempé de sang. Alors j'ai eu peur d'une fausse-couche. Je l'ai portée dans notre voiture et nous avons foncé à la maison, je suis sûr que vous comprenez pourquoi. Dès que nous sommes arrivés, j'ai nettoyé ses coupures, et j'ai vu qu'elle avait une plaie importante en bas du dos. Je pense que c'est de là que venait le sang, et qu'elle n'a pas perdu le bébé. Mais nous devrons consulter la sage-femme au plus vite pour le confirmer."

Carlisle se détacha d'Esmé: "Je m'en occupe immédiatement. Tu restes ici avec ta femme et les autres." Edward le remercia de la tête, avant de regarder les autres membres de sa famille.

Alice pleurait sur l'épaule de Jasper qui la réconfortait. Il était écoeuré à l'idée de l'épreuve qu'avait subie Bella. La mère d'Edward avait la main devant la bouche ét était en larmes elle aussi. Rose tentait de calemer Emmett qui avait une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

"Le nom de ce monstre Edward?" siffla-t-il?

"James. James Hunter. Le fiancé de Tanya." dit Edward.

Au moment où il nommait James, on entendit clairement un hoquet. C'était Rosalie.

Elle était blême, et tremblait comme une feuille. Elle eut besoin du soutien d'Emmett pour rester debout.

"Rose, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" demanda-t-il tendrement, toute colère ayant disparu de sa voix.

"Vous avez bien dit James Hunter?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix haletante. Edward acquiesca, surpris.

"Eh bien quoi?" demanda Emmett, de nouveau en colère à la mention de ce moins que rien.

Rose prit un profonde inspiration et , les yeux tournés vers le sol pour éviter les regards, elle murmura: "Il y a quatre ans, quand j'avais quinze ans, James Hunter a tenté de me violer."

*****

**Encore un rebondissement...**

**Et ce n'est pas terminé. A bientôt, enfin j'essaie... la famille, le travail, vous savez ce que c'est :)))**


	17. Chapter 16

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre seize**

**Bonjour, désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus longtemps à traduire, mais la semaine a été un peu intense (professionnellement).**

**Je voudrais profiter de ce petit mot pour vous conseiller une traduction et pour vous demander une petite pensée:**

**Ninie77 a commencé la traduction d'une fic que j'ai adorée en Anglais (la fin est parfaite...) et qui s'intitule "Same time next year" (Même jour l'an prochain) et dont l'auteur est Socrat. Je vous la recommande vraiment. Ninie a déjà traduit "Realize".**

**La petite pensée est pour une des auteurs dont j'ai aimé les histoires en Anglais. Elle a dû cesser de poster quelques temps pour un sérieux problème de santé, et une opération délicate. Je ne sais pas si ça marche, mais si c'est le cas, envoyons-lui des ondes positives pour qu'elle aille mieux. Il s'agit d'****ericastwilight.**

**Nous avions laissé nos protagonistes suspendus aux lèvres de Rosalie...**

*********

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce.

Les yeux de Rosalie s'étaient emplis de larmes. Emmett la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui. Edward eut une illumination: leur relation, bien que très récente était faite pour durer toujours.

"Que s'est il passé Rose?" demanda doucement Jasper, aussi interloqué que tous les autres membres de l'assistance.

Et Rose, après avoir respiré un bon coup, raconta:

" Quand j'avais quinze ans, James Hunter s'est installé dans notre village. Il s'est mis à me faire la cour. Mes parents n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient, en dépit du fait qu'il ait eu trois ans de plus que moi, car il était de bonne famille. Il me courtisait depuis trois mois, et un soir nous sommes sortis pour faire une petite promenade. C'est là qu'il m'a agressée et qu'il a essayé de me violer. Nous marchions dans une ruelle sombre lorsque c'est arrivé. D'un seul coup, il m'a poussée contre un mur, et s'est mis à m'embrasser brutalement. J'étais stupéfaite, car m'avait affirmé un peu avant qu'il voulait que notre premier baiser soit un moment très spécial. J'ai paniqué quand il a esayé de retirer ma robe. J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il a arraché ma robe de mes épaules et là j'ai commencé à hurler."

La voix de Rose tremblait, mais elle continua. "Il m'a frappée au visage, et ma bouche s'est mise à saigner. Il hurlait: "Tais-toi sale petite idiote, ou ça sera pire!" J'avais si peur! J'ai essayé de lutter, mais il était bien trop fort. Il a déchiré ma robe, et je me suis retrouvée en chemise. J'étais terrifiée je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui.

Et d'un seul coup, je ne l'ai plus senti sur moi, et je l'ai vu se battre avec un policier. Ils se donnaient des coups de poings et hurlaient. J'ai entendu l'officier me crier de courir, mais je ne pouvais pas faire un mouvement. Il a crié encore une fois, ça m'a sorti de ma stupeur, et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je me suis enfuie vers la maison en sous-vêtements. Nous étions au mois de novembre, mais je ne sentais même pas le froid, je courais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Quand je suis arrivée, on avait déjà éteint les chandelles, alors j'ai pu me glisser dans ma chambre sans être vue. Je n'en suis pas ressortie pendant des jours. Mes parents et Jasper s'inquiétaient, mais comme James avait disparu, ils ont mis cela sur le compte d'une rupture."

Des larmes abondantes coulaient le long des joues de Rosalie, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas fini: "Une semaine plus tard, j'ai appris que James avait tué l'officier qui m'avait sauvé. Il l'avait poignardé. J'ai envoyé des fleurs à sa famille, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller les voir pour leur demander de me pardonner. J'étais bien trop lâche. Pendant des mois, j'ai juste survécu. J'ai mangé, dormi, pris mes leçons, mais ce n'est qu'un an après mon agression que j'ai été capable de ne plus p-p-penser qu-qu'à cela." Rose ne pouvait plus parler, et elle s'effondra dans les bras d'Emmett.

Emmett l'entoura de ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille pour la calmer de tendres mots que personne ne put entendre. Edward se sentit obligé de détourner les yeux devant ce moment de si tendre intimité.

Il tourna ses regards vers les autres: Alice pleurait dans les bras de Jasper qui, si il avait lui-même les larmes aux yeux, avait l'air furieux. Esmé pleurait silencieusement dans un coin du salon. Edward comprenait parfaitement pourquoi: deux des jeunes femmes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde avaient été agressées d'une façon épouvantable.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit, Rosie?" demanda Jasper, qui semblait avoir le coeur brisé par le manque de confiance de sa soeur.

"Je n'ai pas voulu vous inquiéter. Et je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais été si stupide, et que j'étais responsable de la mort d'un homme." Elle sanglotait.

Jasper se leva et alla vers sa soeur, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Emmett, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête, et qui mit doucement Rose dans ses bras de son frère. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux, et essuya gentiment les larmes qui mouillaient son visage. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux: "Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est certainement pas ta faute! Personne ne te blâmera, C'est lui le monstre, la caricature d'être humain! Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Edward s'éloignait, afin de donner un peu d'intimité familiale au frère et à la soeur, quand il entendit un hurlement qui venait de l'étage.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers, avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre de Bella, et la découvrit en pleurs. Elle sanglottait en se tenant le ventre.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est le bébé?" lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"J-J'ai refait le même rêve." dit-elle en pleurant. Le souffle court, elle enfouit son visage contre le torse de son mari.

"Chut, calme-toi, mon petit coeur." Dans un petit coin de sa tête, Edward réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il donnait à sa femme un petit nom affectueux, "Tout va bien, il n'y a rien à craindre. Tu es saine et sauve, le bébé va bien." En son for intérieur, il priait pour que cela fût vrai. "James ne peut rien contre toi ici. Nous ne le laisserons pas s'approcher. Il devra d'abord en découdre avec chacun d'entre nous avant de pouvoir toucher un seul cheveu de ta tête. Emmett voudrait être en tête de file, et nous savons toi et moi à quel point il est capable de se défendre." dit Edward pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Apparemment, ce fut efficace, car Bella fut secouée d'un petit rire.

Il restèrent un instant serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais Bella se rendit compte de l'heure.

"Edward! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée? Il est presque midi et je suis encore au lit! Qu'est-ce qu'on va penser de moi?" Elle essaya de sortir du lit, mais grimaça lorsqu'lle voulut s'appuyer sur son bras.

Edward l'arrêta immédiatement, et la repoussa doucement vers ses oreillers. Il la recouvrit avec les drpas, et borda la couverture pour l'obliger à rester couchée.

"Tu ne vas nulle part Madame Cullen." lui dit Edward, alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager et de s'extraire du lit. "Tout le monde sait à quoi s'en tenir, et veut que tu restes te reposer." Elle voulut protester.

"Bella, toute la famille veut que tu prennes soin de toi, et que tu recouvres la santé. Tu dois rester coucher pour te remettre. Pense à notre enfant." Edward savait qu'en jouant la carte du bébé, il obtiendrait gain de cause.

Bella souffla, mais reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. "Alice a besoin d'aide pour organiser son mariage Edward. C'est dans huit jours, et il y a encore énormément à faire. Peux-tu lui demander de monter me voir? Je voudrais lui demander ce que je peux faire tout en restant allongée." Edward laissa échapper un gros soupir. Bella était toujours tellement généreuse! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à elle seule qu'elle devait penser.

"Je suis certain qu'Alice sera très heureuse de venir te voir Bella. Elle se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi. Cela dit, je suis persuadé que le mariage est la dernière chose à laquelle elle pense aujourd'hui, après toutes ces révélations," répondit gentiment Edward.

"Quelles révélations?"

"J'ai raconté à toute la famille ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Quand Alice est arrivée ce matin en m'ordonnant de te réveiller, j'ai refusé un peu brutalement. Elle voulait que je lui explique, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait plus judicieux de prévenir tout le monde, plutôt que de raconter les événements à chacun, l'un après l'autre. Et alors - " Edward se tut d'un seul coup. Il ne savait pas comment Bella allait réagir à l'histoire de Rosalie.

Malheureusement pour lui, à l'instar de ses parents quelque jours plus tôt, Bella avait bien vu qu'il allait dire quelque chose. "Et alors quoi, Edward? Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

"Eh bien, euh... Quand j'ai raconté ce qui t'es arrivé et que j'ai donné le nom de James, Rosalie a très mal réagi. Et quand nous lui avons demandé ce qu'elle avait, ... heu..elle nous a révéle que James l'avait agressée il y a quatre ans."

Bella hoqueta, et commença à pleurer: "Est-ce qu'il l'a violée?" demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

Edward secoua immédiatement la tête, car il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'inquiète. "Non, un policier l'a défendue, mais malheureusement, James l'a poignardé avant de s'enfuir."

Bella ne réagit pas, et il n'insista pas, pour ne pas l'agiter encore plus. Elle s'assit silencieusement et il se mit debout, à côté d'elle.

"Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Je veux dire, pour James?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Eh bien, nous allons aller à la police pour signaler ton agression, et maintenant que nous savons ce qui est arrivé à Rose, il sera certainement arrêté. Il ne s'échappera pas, je te le promets Bella." jura passionémement Edward.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte. Edward regarda Bella, et lui demanda siencieusement l'autorisation de laisser entrer le visiteur. Bella opina et il alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Aurora qui le salua.

"Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Carlisle m'a demandé d'examiner votre femme."

"Oui, bien sûr. Bella est ici. Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Edward."

"Bien sûr" Edward la fit entrer, et alla ouvrir les rideaux pour permettre au soleil d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Bonjour Madame Cullen. J'ai cru comprendre que la nuit a été particulièrement difficile?"

Bella fit oui de la tête, et Edward vit son regard se ternir.

Il se rappela le jour où Aurora avait confirmé sa grossesse et il décida de faire le choix que Bella voulait qu'il fît. "Pardonnez-moi, mesdames, je pense que Bella se sentira plus à l'aise si j'attends dehors. Je sors, appelez moi quand vous aurez terminé."

Il n'avait pas fait un pas que Bella protestait déjà: "Edward ne t'en vas pas, je t'en prie, reste!"

Il s'arrêta, très ému que Bella lui demandât de rester. "Tu en es certaine?"

Elle acquiesça avec vigueur. "S'il te plait, je veux que tu restes avec moi." insista-t-elle doucement.

Edward sourit, et se rapprocha d'elle. Il s'assit près de sa tête. "Merci." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

"C'est normal. C'est aussi ton bébé" Edward lui prit la main et s'agenouilla sur le sol, tout près d'elle. Quelles que soient les nouvelles, ils y feraient face tous les deux.

*****

Aurora quitta discrètement la chambre, laissant seuls le mari et la femme.

Bella pleurait et ses larmes coulaient sur le bras d'Edward. Il lui caressait les cheveux.

Tout les deux arboraient un sourire lumineux. D'après Aurora, le bébé était vivant et en bonne santé.

Elle avait dit à Bella de rester alitée au moins une semaine, pour le bien du bébé et pour qu'elle-même reprenne des forces. Edward avait souri discrètement, heureux d'avoir bien agi en empêchant Bella de se lever un peu plus tôt ce matin là. Elle lui avait tiré la langue, ce qui l'avait fait éclater de rire. Il n'y avait plus aucune tension entre eux. Edward aurait simplement préféré que cela arrive dans des circonstances plus favorables.

"Edward?" Bella le regarda dans les yeux. "Comment allons-nous fêter Noël demain?"

Il eut l'air un peu surpris. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je suis obligée de rester au lit. Comment ferai-je pour descendre pour passer la journée avec tes parents et toi?"

"Nous trouverons une solution. Il est hors de question que tu passes Noël ici toute seule. D'autant plus que nous avons un autre événement à fêter: le fait que toi et le bébé soyez sains et saufs." Bella lui sourit avec reconnaissance. "Mais pour l'instant, je dois aller informer la police et porter plainte pour ce qui s'est passé."

"Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller?" demanda Bella un peu contrariée. "Emmett ne peut pas le faire?"

Edward, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, se sentit envahi par une vague de chaleur, devant le désir évident de Bella de le garder près d'elle.

Il voulut la rassurer: "Je voudrais vraiment rester avec toi ici, mais je dois y aller en personne, car j'étais là, et je dois témoigner. Je vais demander aux autres de venir te tenir compagnie pendant mon absence."

Bella hocha la tête et lâche la main de son mari, lui permettant ainsi de partir. La main d'Edward lui sembla vide et froide lorsque le contact avec celle de Bella se rompit.

"Je serai de retour aussi vite que je le pourrai, je te le promets." Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de sortir.

*****

Une heure plus tard, il quittait le commissariat. On lui avait assuré qu'un officier irait chez Tanya puis chez Bella pour confirmer son histoire. On espérait pouvoir arrêter James.

Il se remit en selle et chevaucha vers la sortie de la ville. A la croisée des chemins, il ralentit. S'il prenait le chemin de gauche, en cinq minutes, il serait de retour à la maison. S'il empruntait la route de droite, il arriverait directement chez Tanya.

Il prit à droite.

*****

Edward descendit de selle et confia Théodore à un valet d'écurie. Il frappa à la porte des Dénali et attendit qu'on vînt lui ouvrir. Jarvis arriva très vite.

"Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

"Je suis venu voir Mademoiselle Denali." l'informa Edward.

Jarvis s'écarta et laissa entrer Edward: "Je vais aller la prévenir Monsieur."

"Merci Jarvis. Puis-je patienter au salon?"

"Je vous en prie Monsieur Cullen." Jarvis emprunta l'escalier.

Edward entra au salon, s'assit face à une fenêtre et contempla les jardins.

"Mademoiselle Denali, Monsieur" annonça Jarvis avant de sortir de la pièce.

Edward se leva, mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour aller à la rencontre de Tanya. Il la salua: "Bonjour Tanya."

Celle-ci traversa la pièce et le giffla avec force.

Edward se frotta la joue, et regarda Tanya avec étonnement.

"Qu'as-tu fait à mon fiancé? Es-tu devenu fou? Tu étais trop jaloux, c'est pour ça que tu l'as battu? Il n'avait rien fait à part demander ma main!" hurla Tanya.

Edward oublia la douleur sur sa joue: "Il n'a rien fait? Il a essayé de violer Bella!" cria-t-il à son tour.

"Tu mens! James m'a dit que tout ce qu'il a fait c'est de l'emmener faire un promenade. Elle a essayé d'attirer son attention toute la soirée et dès qu'ils ont été seuls, elle s'est jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser."

"Tanya, c'est lui qui ment! Elle le suppliait d'arrêter mais il ne l'écoutait pas!"

"Edward, comment peux-tu croire ta femme et ne pas me croire moi? C'est elle qui s'est jetée au cou de mon fiancé!"

"Je la crois elle parce que j'étais là! C'est moi qui l'ai éloigné d'elle! Il était en train de lui arracher sa robe! Elle était couverte de coupure et de plaies, et elle risquait de perdre notre enfant! Tanya, tu es en danger." cria Edward d'un ton furieux.

"Je ne suis pas en danger. James ne me fera aucun mal." répondit Tanya sur le même ton.

"Comment peux-tu dire cela?" demanda edward, incrédule, "Tu m'as dis toi-même que James serait capable de me tuer s'il découvrait une liaison entre toi et moi."

"C'est parce que... " Tanya se tut soudainement et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

"Parce que quoi Tanya? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?" lui demanda Edward en la regardant avec attention.

"Rien" répondit-elle sans le regarder en face.

"Tanya" menaça-t-il, ne lui laissant aucune chance.

"Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien Edward." insista-t-elle.

"Et comment le sais-tu?" insista-t-il.

"Parce que je connais son passé." dit-elle sereinement.

"Que sais-tu sur son passé?"

"Je sais ce qu'il a fait à Charles Swann."

*****

**Qu'as-t-il bien pu faire à Charles Swann? Que va nous révéler Tanya? Parviendra-t-elle à attirer de nouveau E. dans ses filets?**

**Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain épisode des aventures de.... :)))**

**A très bientôt.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre dix-sept.**

**Comme à l'accoutumée, rien ne m'appartient, je traduis simplement une histoire que j'aime.**

**Certaines d'entre vous se posent des questions sur la santé mentale d'Edward, ou pire se laissent envahir par la haine (attention, la haine mène au Côté Obscur, dixit Maître Yoda). Alors, ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps je dois. ;)  
**

**Je pense que vous allez aimer...**

*********

Edward était complètement désorienté. Qu'est-ce James avait à voir avec le père de Bella?

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, persuadé d'avoir mal compris le nom que disait Tanya.

"Je sais ce qu'il a fait à Charles Swann," répéta Tanya. Edward avait bien entendu cette fois.

"Pourquoi parles-tu de Charles Swann? James ne peut pas lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Il est mort il y a quatre ans." dit Edward complètement ébahi. "James n'est ici que depuis qu'il est revenu de France. Il a quitté le pays après avoir agressé Rose il y a qua_" Et là, tout se mit en place.

Le visage d'edward vira à l'écarlate. Il était hors de lui. "Est-ce que tu veux-dire que c'est James qui a tué Charles Swann?" Tanya ne répondait pas. "Tanya, est-ce bien ce que je dois comprendre?" Il devait user de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se montrer agressif.

Très lentement, Tanya acquiesça. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant?" siffla Edward, complètement interloqué par cette nouvelle révélation.

"Depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance en France," répondit-elle en soutenant de nouveau son regard.

Edward fit un rapide calcul. Elle était partie pour la France trois mois auparavant et elle lui avait dit que leurs villas étaient voisines. Elle devait donc être au courant depuis deux mois au bas mot. Et malgré cela elle l'avait invité aujourd'hui chez elle, et bientôt dans son lit!

Edward vit rouge.

"TU LE SAIS DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS, ET TU LUI A PERMIS D'ENTRER CHEZ TOI? TU ACCEPTES DE L'ÉPOUSER?"

"Evidemment! Son passé n'interférera pas avec notre vie future!" vociféra Tanya.

"Je te garantis que ça va interférer avec ton futur! Il a agressé Rose, il a tué le père de Bella et il a essayé de la violer! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il se balancerait déjà au bout d'une corde pour ce qu'il a fait!"

"Il ne sera pas pendu. Tu ne lui feras rien Edward." lui ordonna-t-elle. "Tu ne feras rien parce que ta femme est une menteuse. Ce n'est qu'une petite traînée qui ferait n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention!"

Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pensait-elle qu'il irait retirer sa plainte? Et comment osait-elle dire de tels mensonges sur Bella?

"Ne sois pas ridicule Tanya! Il ne mérite que la mort pour tout ce qu'il a fait! Et qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit de dire de telles horreurs sur Bella? La seule chose qu'on puisse lui reprocher, c'est d'être trop confiante. Ton fiancé l'a attaquée, et elle culpabilise. Elle a le coeur si pur, qu'elle est incapable de faire le moindre mal. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu mettre notre bébé en danger, et pourtant, en revenant à la maison, nous avons craint une fausse-couche. Jamais elle n'aurait fait une telle chose pour attirer l'attention!" dit Edward pour répondre à ce délire.

"Bien sûr que si edward! Elle savait très bien que dès qu'elle serait enceinte elle perdrait tout intérêt à tes yeux, même si je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment éprouvé d'intérêt pour elle. Alors elle a tout organisé et nous a servi tous ces mensonges pour t'obliger à passer du temps avec elle et tu es tombé dans le panneau."

"Des mensonges! C'est toi qui crois aux mensonges! James est un violeur récidiviste. C'est même possible qu'il ait commis d'autres viols et qu'il ait réussi cette fois! Il t'a avoué un meurtre, et tu essaies malgré tout de me faire croire que c'est Bella qui ment? J'étais là Tanya! Je sais ce qui s'est passé! c'est à croire qu'il t'a ensorcelée!"

"Il ne m'a pas ensorcelée! Je crois ce qu'il me dit. Ta femme est une moins-que-rien, pas mon fiancé!"

"Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler comme ça de Bella! Je ne le répéterai pas! Bella a toujours été la loyauté personnifiée!" répliqua violemment Edward, mais alors même qu'il disait ces mots, sa culpabilité réapparut. Bella lui avait toujours été fidèle, même s'il avait cru le contraire. C'est lui qui s'était mal conduit. C'est lui qui avait voulu une aventure sans donner la moindre chance à son mariage. Il avait embrassé bien plus souvent sa maîtresse que sa femme depuis le jour de leurs noces. C'est sa faute si elle avait été agressée. S'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé par Tanya, James ne s'en serait jamais approché.

"Oh, mon dieu!"gémit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Tanya se méprit sur son geste: "Ah! Enfin! Tu admets que c'est Bella l'hypocrite et que ce n'est pas James."

Edward redressa lentement la tête et la regarda avec un sourire ironique. "Pas du tout. Je me rends compte que tout est entièrement de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule avec lui." Il se râcla la gorge.

"Edward, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que James n'a strictement rien fait de répréhensible?" demanda Tanya maintenant très agacée. Edward ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait de se rendre compte que quelque chose ne collait pas dans le récit qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Pourquoi James t'a-t-il dit qu'il avait tué Charles Swann. C'est le genre de secret qu'on emporte jusque dans la tombe." lui demanda-t-il très doucement.

"Oh! euh... eh bien..." Il n'avait jamais vu Tanya à court de mots.

"Oui, pourquoi diable te l'a-t-il dit?" insista Edward. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Elle expliqua alors: "Eh bien, quand nous sommes arrivés en France, j'étais très contrariée par ton mariage, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Père et Mère l'ont invité à dîner. Ils l'avaient rencontré le matin et avaient découvert qu'il vivait seul et n'avait eu personne pour lui tenir compagnie depuis quatre ans. Bien sûr, ils se sont sentis tristes pour lui, et l'on invité à la maison.

Il a remarquée que j'étais en colère. J'étais très déprimée tu vois. Il m'a emmenée me promener après le repas et nous avons discuté. Il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas et je lui ai raconté ton histoire. J'ai dû mentionner le nom de ta femme et il a semblé le reconnaître. Il me dit que Charles était quelqu'un qu'il avait connu dans le passé. Je lui ai demandé quand il l'avait rencontré la dernière fois, et il m'a répondu qu'il était mort depuis quatre ans. Je n'y ai pas prêté plus d'attention que cela et nous avons parlé d'autre chose.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons rediscuté et il m'a appris qu'il avait été forcé à quitter le pays pour fuir la justice. A un moment donné, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai fait le lien et je l'ai questionné. Il m'a avoué tout son passé. Charles Swann l'a attaqué un soir dans la rue alors qu'il embrassait une précédente conquête. Il se sont battus et James a été obligé d'utiliser son couteau pour se défendre. C'était de la légitime défense. Il s'est enfui et a pris le premier bateau en partance. Il a appris par les journaux que Swann avait été retrouvé mort, et que sa famille, Renée, Emmett et Isabella, pensaient qu'il avait essayé de sauver une jeune fille qui allait se faire violer. Une robe déchirée avait été retrouvée sur la scène du crime. James m'a assuré que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Je lui fais confiance." termina-t-elle triomphalement, persuadée qu'Edward avait changé d'opinion sur toute l'affaire.

Edward, insista pourtant. Il avait encore quelques questions à lui poser: "Pourquoi as-tu accepté sa demande en mariage? Tu sais pourtant qu'il a commis les pires crimes qui soient, et tu lui ouvres en grand la porte de ta maison. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi Tanya."

"J'ai accepté parce c'était une bonne association. Je te l'ai déjà dit Edward, je n'allais pas me résigner à n'être que ta maîtresse toute ma vie, sans aucune chance d'obtenir plus. Avec James, j'ai un homme que je peux présenter comme mon mari, et quelqu'un avec qui passer ma vie, sans qu'il attende trop de moi. Et lui savait qu'en m'épousant, il pouvait revenir au pays. C'est idéal Edward, de cette façon, je peux vous avoir tous les deux!" Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils allaient se marier parce que chacun y trouvait son propre intérêt? Tanya semblait collectionner les hommes comme des trophées. Comment une telle femme pourrait-elle être capable d'aimer sincèrement quelqu'un?

"Admettons Tanya. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir invité ma femme chez toi, tout en sachant que l'assassin de son père serait sous le même toit?"

"Je ne l'ai invitée que parce que James a insisté. Crois-moi, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette traînée à la maison. C'était déjà au dessus de mes forces d'avoir à être aimable avec elle quand je suis passée chez toi pour vous inviter, alors imagine, toute une soirée en sa compagnie! Mais comme James me l'avait demandé, je l'ai fait."

"Je t'ai déjà interdit d'insulter ma femme en ma présence!" menaça Edward, "Mais pourquoi voulait-il voir Bella?"

Tanya répondit négligemment: "Il a dû mentionner quelque chose du genre "remettre les pendules à l'heure".

"Remettre les pendules à l'heure?" Edward était enragé, "TU SAVAIS QU'IL ALLAIT LUI FAIRE DU MAL ET TU L'AS LAISSÉ FAIRE! QUEL GENRE DE MONSTRE ES-TU DONC?" hurla-t-il.

Elle s'avança et mit sa main sur son bras. Il la rejeta brutalement. "Bien sûr, il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il tente quelque chose, mais ta femme m'est complètement indifférente Edward. Et arrête de prétendre qu'elle représente quelque chose pour toi. Et puis, si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté, tout serait parfait maintenant!"

Edward était époustouflé. Elle avait espéré que James blesse Bella? Que signifiait "tout serait parfait"?

"Rien ne serait parfait Tanya. Si c'était arrivé, j'aurai perdu ma femme et mon enfant et toute ma famille serait inconsolable. Comment peux-tu dire que tout serait parfait?"

"Tu m'aurais, moi! Et je t'aurais de nouveau pour moi toute seule, évidemment. C'est la seule chose que tu désires, n'est-ce pas? M'avoir, moi!"

Edward en resta bouche bée. Tanya avait planifié la mort de Bella pour le récupérer. "C'est bien ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas?" Il le croyait quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne supportait pas de passer un seul jour sans la voir ou sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux que le jour où il avait découvert qu'il ne passerait pas sa vie avec Tanya. Enfin, si, il l'avait été le jour où il avait cru perdre son futur enfant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où il l'avait revue après une aussi longue absence. Enfin, si, il l'avait été le jour où il avait retrouvé Bella sous la tempête.

Maintenant qu'il avait entendu toutes ses révélations, il commençait à savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Comment pouvait-il désirer partager la vie d'une femme aussi avide d'attenter à celle d'une autre? D'une femme qui se souciait si peu des autres qu'elle se permettait de les insulter dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion?

"Edward? EDWARD!" vociféra Tanya. Elle le tira de ses réflexions. "C'est bien ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas?" répéta-t-elle autoritairement.

Edward ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas mentir, tout n'était pas encore très clair dans son esprit. Il décida de changer de sujet. "Où est James en ce moment?"

"Il est à l'étage. Au lit. Il se remet de ta brutalité injuste." répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Assure-toi qu'il ne quitte pas la maison Tanya" ordonna-t-il à la femme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

"Pourquoi devrais-je le surveiller? Tu ne lui feras rien. Tu n'iras pas à la police pour raconter tous les mensonges qu'on t'a servi. Tu ne raconteras pas non plus ce que je viens de te confier. Voilà pourquoi il peut aller où bon lui semble." répondit Tanya, pensant qu'on allait encore satisfaire tous ses désirs.

Voilà qui allait encore alimenter la réflexion d'Edward.

Et il eut une révélation. C'était Tanya qui avait décidé de devenir sa maîtresse. Il avait simplement accepté. C'était encore Tanya qui lui avait ordonné de ne rien dire de leur romance. Il avait encore dit oui. C'était Tanya qui voulait que leur adultère restât secret. C'était Tanya qui avait exigé qu'il lui offrît un bracelet de diamants qu'elle n'avait jamais porté. Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. C'était encore Tanya qui lui ordonnait d'aller à l'encontre des lois en ne dénonçant pas un criminel. C'était extraordinaire qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt! Il passait son temps à se plier à la volonté de Tanya, à satisfaire ses moindres caprices, même s'il lui en coûtait.

Mais non, pas cette fois.

"Trop tard Tanya. J'ai déjà porté plainte et dénoncé James à la police. Il pourront ajouter un meurtre à la liste de ses crimes. Le noeud autour de son cou n'en sera que plus solide."

"Espèce de salopard. Tu vas aller immédiatement retirer ta plainte. A l'instant! Tu n'auras qu'à dire que ta femme a menti. Qu'elle souffre de crises de délire." hurla Tanya.

"Surveille ton langage Tanya. Tu es sensée être une lady, je te le rappelle."

"Pas de paternalisme avec moi!" grinça-t-elle.

"Et pour ta gouverne, je ne ferai rien de tel. Je veux que le monstre qui a blessé ma femme et qui a failli tuer notre enfant paie pour ses crimes. Et il ne paiera pas seulement pour ce qu'il a fait à Bella. La police a été informée de ce qu'il a fait à Rosalie, sa "précédente conquête" comme tu dis si bien." répondit Edward à la jeune femme qui enrageait.

"Dis-leur qu'elle s'est trompée elle-aussi. Que c'était un autre homme!" Edward refusa en secouant la tête. "Edward! JE TE L'ORDONNE!" hurla-t-elle.

Alors Edward lui dit sèchement: "Voilà bien notre relation. Tu ordonnais, et moi, j'étais assez fou pour dire "Amen" à tous tes caprices. Mais c'est fini. Plus jamais. Pas quand le bonheur de ma famille est en jeu."

Tanya ricana: "Et quand tu parles de ta famille, tu veux dire la femme dont tu n'as rien à faire?" C'était une question rhétorique.

"Ne prononce plus jamais le nom de Bella. Plus jamais. Tu nous as fait assez de mal. Et tu as raison c'est bien de ma femme dont je parle. J'éprouve pour elle une affection profonde, pour elle et pour l'enfant qu'elle porte. Mon enfant."

Tanya se mit à rire méchamment: "Es-tu bien certain que l'enfant est de toi Edward? Tu ne sais pas où ta femme va traîner quand tu prends tes cours."

C'en était trop. Edward l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua: "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas insulter ma femme! Oui, je suis certain que c'est mon enfant. Elle a toute ma confiance. Et elle croit en moi, même si je ne m'en suis pas montré digne."

"Est-ce qu'elle sera toujours aussi confiante quand elle apprendra que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit?" demanda Tanya persuadée d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

"Elle le sait Tanya. Contrairement à toi, je ne passe pas ma vie à dissimuler."

Tanya sembla profondément choquée: "Tu lui as dit?"

"Oui. Elle est au courant depuis le jour de notre mariage. Et toi, vas-tu le dire à James?"

Elle secoua la tête: "Non! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il _ "

"Qu'il me tuerait. je sais. Il me semble que c'est ce que tu as dit, même si ça n'a pas l'air de t'affoler. Cela t'inquiète?" Il voulait tester sa franchise.

"Bien sur que cela m'inquiète Edward, " répondit-elle un peu trop vite. "Tu sais que tu es important pour moi."

"Tu vois Tanya, c'est ça qui ne me paraît pas très clair. Tu dis que je suis important pour toi, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais. C'est seulement aujourd'hui que je le réalise. Est-ce moi qui suis important? Ou est-ce a fortune?"

Elle mit un peu trop de temps à répondre. Il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Edward, où vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet, comme si elle avait déjà oublié tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

"Je vais retrouver ma femme et ma famille." répondit-il sereinement en tournant la poignée de la porte. Elle lui courut après, et se rapprocha de lui.

"Pourquoi? Nous avons tout le temps. James est au lit et Père et Mère sont sortis" Elle ajouta d'une voix de gorge: "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu?"

Edward la contempla, dégoûté. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il l'aimait? La lumière s'était faite dans son esprit, et il la voyait telle qu'elle était: pitoyable.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna. "Non Tanya, je ne veux pas rester. Je veux rejoindre ma famille. Attends-toi à recevoir la visite de la police dans les heures qui viennent." Il fit un pas hors de la maison et lui fit face une dernière fois: "Et pour répondre à ta question. Tu n'es pas du tout celle que je veux. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte. Bonne journée Mademoiselle Denali."

Il détacha Théodore, sauta en selle, et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

*****

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette danse de la victoire? Ne vous cachez pas! Je vous ai vues. :)))**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre dix-huit**

**Rien ne m'appartient. Je traduis...**

**Merci pour tous vos messages, de plus en plus nombreux. Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire vous plaise. Son auteur a lu vos reviews et elle vous remercie du fond du coeur.**

**Pardon de ne pas pouvoir répondre personnellement à toutes, mais en ce moment, la vraie vie me rattrape! Je cours après le temps, et il court vite le bougre!**

**Merci vraiment à celles qui prennent le temps de me dire qu'elles apprécient ma traduction. C'est vraiment gentil. Je trouve que c'est important de faire partager ce qu'on aime et c'est pour cela que je traduis. L'accueil que vous faites à cette histoire me récompense grandement.**

**Quand à vos compliments l'écriture...merci :))) **

**Alors, alors... Mais que fait Bella pendant qu'Edward découvre le vrai visage de sa charmante maîtresse?**

*********

Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rose tinrent compagnie à Bella comme elle devait rester alitée. Il partagèrent avec entrain certaines anecdotes assez embarrassantes sur leurs enfances respectives. Les joues de Bella étaient cramoisies après toutes les histoires qu'Emmett avait racontées sur elle.

Rose avait expliqué à Bella ce qui lui était arrivé car elle avait voulu tout savoir de ce triste événement. Elles avaient pleuré ensemble, mais Rose l'avait rassurée en lui promettant qu'elle se remettrait.

"C'est difficile d'y repenser, même après aussi longtemps. Tu as l'impression que tout est de ta faute; que c'est toi qui l'as provoqué en quelque sorte. Mais Bella, rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute. C'est lui le seul responsable, et le genre de monstre qu'il est. J'ai mis très longtemps à le comprendre et aussi longtemps à réapprendre la confiance, mais regarde-moi maintenant. J'ai des amis merveilleux et j'ai Emmett. Je ne veux pas que tu passes par là où je suis passée. Essaie d'oublier, ne te rends pas responsable de tout cela. Bien sûr, par moments, tu auras du mal à lutter contre les pensées envahissantes qui te diront le contraire, mais tu dois le faire. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, nous sommes tous là. Et puis tu as Edward. Surtout Edward."

Bella ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors elle serra contre Rose. Celle-ci la serra très fort dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Une fois qu'elle se furent séparées, chacun l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle se sentit à cet instant très aimée. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit, elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux.

Esmé était restée un peu, mais avait été obligée de repartir. Bella fut triste de la voir s'en aller, mais tous les autres promirent qu'ils resteraient là tant qu'Edward ne serait pas revenu.

Edward. Toute la journée ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers lui, à un point qu'hier encore elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Et bien qu'elle appréciât le temps passé en compagnie de ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de surveiller la pendule toutes les cinq minutes, en se demandant quand il reviendrait à la maison.

"... et alors, il a pris le ver, et il l'a mis _ "

"Je ne crois pas que nous avons besoin de connaître la fin de cette histoire Alice," interrompit Edward en entrant dans la chambre.

Dès qu'elle le vit, un sourire éclaira le visage de Bella, et il lui sembla qu'elle était de nouveau capable de respirer. Elle prit conscience de n'avoir pas été capable de se détendre entièrement tant qu'il avait été absent, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Edward lui sourit en retour et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit.

"Rabat-joie!". Alice fit la moue à son cousin.

"Pas du tout, j'essaie juste de sauver ce qui me reste de dignité," rétorqua-t-il. Alice lui tira la langue, et il rit.

Ils restèrent à bavarder gentiment jusqu'à trois heures, jusqu'au moment où Bella bailla discrètement. Edward leur demanda alors doucement de partir, car elle devait se reposer. Elle essaya bien de protester, mais il ne voulut rien entendre. Lorsque tout le monde quitta la pièce, Bella remarqua que Rose et Emmett se tenaient la main.

Edward allait quitter la chambre. Mais Bella l'arrêta: "Reste s'il te plaît. J'ai peur de rester toute seule. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi," supplia-t-elle.

Une lueur apparut brièvement dans le regard de son mari, mais disparut aussi vite. "Bien sûr que je peux rester Bella. Si c'est ce que tu désires." Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

Edward lui sourit à nouveau, tandis qu'il ôtait sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il se glissa dans le lit et se rapprocha d'elle. Bella était maintenant habillée et ne fut donc pas embarrassée lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et qu'il mit la main sur son ventre. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, et il ferma les yeux.

Elle le regarda jusqu'au au moment où la paix l'envahit et elle se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

*****

Bella finit par se réveiller. Edward n'était pas à son côté. Elle commençait à paniquer, mais elle entendit sa voix.

"Calme-toi Bella. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé de t'angoisser comme ça," la réprimanda-t-il gentiment. Bella tourna ses regards en direction de sa voix et le vit assis sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre. Il avait posé son menton sur ses mains et il l'observait. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sa chemise n'était pas encore reboutonnée et il semblait très nerveux.

"Quelle heure est-il?" demanda-t-elle. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle avait dormi.

"Il est dix-huit heures. Tu as dormi près de trois heures," lui répondit Edward, la voix un peu altérée par l'émotion.

Bella commençait à s'inquiéter, et son estomac se serrait devant l'air anxieux de son mari. "Que se passe-t-il Edward?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il se prit tête dans les mains, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, mais ne répondit pas.

"Edward?" répéta Bella, de plus en plus inquiète. Regrettait-il de l'avoir secourue? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal?

Tandis que ces pensées funestes se bousculaient dans sa tête, Edward se leva et il vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Il prit sa main dans les siennes.

"Bella, j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je vais te dire ce que c'est, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'énerver ou de ne pas t'angoisser. Ce sera une nouvelle difficile à entendre, sans aucun doute, mais après tout ce temps, tu as le droit de connaître la vérité." commença-t-il lentement. Bella était extrêmement tendue. Avait-il fait quelque chose de répréhensible, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui?

"Oui?"

Edward la regarda au fond des yeux: "Cela concerne ton père."

Elle s'étonna. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pouvait bien savoir sur son père qu'elle ne savait déjà?

"C'est à propos de la nuit de sa mort."

Oh!

"Tu sais déjà qu'il est mort en protégeant une femme qui se faisait agresser. Tu te souviens aussi que l'assassin n'a pas été arrêté. Eh bien, j'ai découvert aujourd'hui que la jeune fille qu'il a secourue était Rosalie." Bella hoqueta et se couvrit la bouche. Elle fondit en larmes.

"R_Rosalie? Comment le sais-tu?"

"Une de mes connaissances me l'a appris quand je revenais du commissariat." Bella était complètement abasourdie. Comment un étranger pouvait-il être au courant de ses affaires familiales? Elle ne s'appesantit pas sur le sujet.

"Comment peut-il en être certain?" murmura-t-elle, en regardant Edward dans les yeux pour tenter d'y lire une réponse. "Comment sait-il que c'était mon père?"

Edward respira profondément et baissa les yeux: "C'est parce que l'information vient directement de James."

"C'est James qui le lui a dit?" Il hocha la tête. "Pourquoi aurait-il avoué avoir tué un homme?" Bella ne comprenait pas et se sentait envahie par une profonde tristesse. C'était arrivé quatre ans auparavant, mais Bella ne s'était jamais habituée. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on évoquât la mort de son père en sa présence, et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à chaque fois qu'on lui en parlait.

"Il lui a dit car il a appris que cette personne me connaissait et que j'étais marié avec toi. Il est revenu pour "remettre les pendules à l'heure, comme il lui a dit."

Bela ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle entendit la cloche d'entrée au loin, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Apparemment, James était furieux de devoir rester à l'étranger, et a trouvé là une parfaite vengeance. Je suis tellement navré Bella!"

"Pourquoi? ce n'est pas ta faute!" le rassura-t-elle.

"Si ça l'était," insista-t-il, "Si je ne t'avais pas abandonnée, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de faire ce qu'il a fait."

"Peut-être, mais ça n'aurait pas amoindri sa responsabilité dans l'agression de Rose et dans le meurtre de mon père."

Elle ajouta très doucement pour ne pas ajouter à l'angoisse d'Edward: "Même si ça a été terrible, ça nous a permis de découvrir la vérité après quatre ans d'ignorance."

La réaction de Bella à la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre stupéfia Edward.

"Je ne me consolerai jamais de la mort de mon père. Ce dont je suis certaine en revanche, c'est que si il voyait Emmett et Rose aujourd'hui, il referait ce qu'il a fait sans aucune hésitation pour la sauver de James. C'est ce genre d'homme qu' était mon père."

Edward la serra contre lui et elle se laissa aller. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment précis.

"J'aimerais qu'un jour tu me parles de ton père Bella. De toute ton enfance aussi. Nous ne savons presque rien l'un de l'autre." murmura doucement Edward, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de sa femme.

"Il n'est pas trop tard pour nous parler. Je voudrais aussi tout savoir de toi et de ton passé, et comme je suis clouée au lit pour une semaine, nous là avons une excellente occasion de commencer à le faire."

Elle sentit Edward acquiescer de la tête et sourire dans ses cheveux. Elle allait commencer à lui raconter son histoire, quand un coup frappé à la porte la stoppa dans son élan.

"Entrez!" dit-elle, et Angela passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Lorsqu'elle les vit enlacés, elle rougit violemment.

"Monsieur, Bella, je suis désolée de vous déranger. La police est en bas, et désire vous voir."

Bella hocha la tête et se détacha d'Edward.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle se sentit plus légère quand Edward lui prit la main, lorsqu'elle se fut levée. Ce petit geste l'emplit de bonheur. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Et dans ce sourire elle lut sa détermination à la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive maintenant.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne et ils sortirent de la chambre.

*****

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, Bella sentit soudain ses pieds quitter le sol. Si Edward pouvait accepter qu'elle marchât sur une très courte distance dans le couloir, il n'était pas question qu'elle descendit la moindre marche. Il l'avait donc prise dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée, malgré ses protestations.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dernière marche, ils riaient tous les deux. C'était la première fois qu'ils riaient ensemble. Cependant, ils furent accueillis dans le hall par la mine sombre de Carlisle. Ils cessèrent immédiatement de rire et Edward reposa sa femme doucement sur le sol.

"Père, que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-il.

"La police est ici pour t'interroger sur les événements de la nuit passée Bella. Je dois te dire aussi qu'ils ont arrêté James. Ils l'ont amené ici pour que tu l'identifies."

Bella se blottit dans les bras de son mari. Elle ne supporterait pas de se retrouver face à cet homme! Visiblement, Edward pensait exactement la même chose!

"Papa, c'est une plaisanterie! Bella ne peux pas revoir ce monstre! Elle doit se remettre et se reposer, ça va la bouleverser!"

"Je comprends Edward. Je t'assure que je comprends. C'est pour cela que je les ai devancés pour t'en parler avant. Bella, je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi, mais si tu veux qu'il soit mis définitivement hors d'état de nuire, tu vas devoir l'identifier."

Bella hocha la tête. Elle reprit la main d'Edward dans la sienne et se dirigea vers le salon. Edward l'arrêta juste avant la porte et la serra contre lui: "Je serai tout le temps à côté de toi." Elle acquiesça, respira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

Elle ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qui se tenait devant elle.

James avait été battu comme plâtre. Il semblait avoir du mal à se tenir debout, et son visage était entièrement tuméfié. On avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il était enchaîné par les poignets à deux policiers et il baissait la tête. Il ne regardait personne dans la pièce, ni Esmé, ni Carlisle, ni Edward, ni Bella et encore moins les policiers qui le retenaient.

Bella entendit parfaitement le grondement d'Edward. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine, et il se calma très vite.

Elle posa les yeux sur James, et ressentit un instant de la pitié. Ce sentiment s'évanouit instantanément, dès qu'elle repensa à tous ses méfaits. La pitié se transforma en colère. Il avait voulu la violer. Il avait voulu violer Rose. Il avait essayé de tuer son bébé et avait assassiné son père. Elle fut prise d'une envie de le frapper tellement fort qu'il ressentirait son coup jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Elle réussit à se contrôler. Être arrêtée était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

"Madame Cullen, je suis l'inspecteur Samuel. Je sais que c'est douloureux pour vous, et nous avons conscience que vous devez vous reposer et rester au lit. Je suis profondément navré pour cette nouvelle épreuve, mais nous ne vous demanderons qu'un court instant. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît nous confirmer ce que votre époux nous a rapporté sur les événements de la nuit dernière. Pouvez-vous reconnaître l'homme qui vous a agressée?"

Bella hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de James. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune peur. Il ne pouvait plus rien contre elle. Pas ici. Pas en la présence d'Edward à ses côtés.

Au moment précis où elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, la voix d'Emmet venant du hall d'entrée leur parvint.

"Cullen, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fourgon de police devant la maison?" Edward jeta un coup d'oeil à son père qui acquiesça silencieusement et qui sortit immédiatement de la pièce. Tout resta silencieux, mais pour un court instant seulement.

"ESPÈCE DE FILS DE P***! ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE! C'est toi qui a agressé ma soeur et la femme que j'aime!" Tiens, il l'avouait pensa Bella. "Et tu espères t'en sortir comme ça? Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait!" hurla-t-il juste avant que Carlisle, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de le suivre, l'attrape et le repousse. Les policiers essayaient de soustraire James à la volée de coups distribuée par Emmett.

Après l'avoir éloigné, Carlisle confia Emmett à Esmé qui l'emmena un peu plus loin. Elle était menue, mais jamais Emmett ne l'aurait bousculée pour retourner vers James.

L'inspecteur Samuel repris son souffle: "Madame Cullen, est-ce que c'est bien l'homme qui vous a agressée la nuit dernière?"

James redressa la tête et lui sourit avec affront. Outrée par son absence évidente de remords, Bella le transperça du regard et répondit:

"Oui, c'est bien lui. C'est l'homme qui a tenté de me violer la nuit passée, qui a tenté de violer Rosalie Hale et qui a tué mon père!"

L'inspecteur allait répondre, mais il fut coupé dans son éan par le rugissement d'Emmett qui avait contourné Esmé et qui se précipitait sur le criminel. Carlisle le rattrapa au dernier moment. Il essaya de le retenir, mais le frère de Bella était bien trop fort!

"Edward, aide-moi!" cria-t-il à son fils.

Eddward lâcha la main de Bella et se précipita à la rescousse. Le père et le fils le maintenaient fermement, mais Emmett ne lâchait pas prise. Ils se débattait et hurlait:

"C'EST TOI QUI A TUÉ MON PÈRE? SALE BÂTARD!! C'ÉTAIT UN HOMME BON! C'EST TOI QUI AURAIT DÛ MOURIR! LAISSEZ-MOI!!" Mais Edward et Carlisle refusèrent de le relâcher et le retinrent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Merci pour votre aide Madame Cullen. Il sera jugé en début d'année. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël." Et aussitôt, les policiers prirent congé, en entraînant rapidement James avec eux.

Edward et Carlisle attendirent que la porte d'entrée se referme avant de relâcher le frère de Bella, furibond. Il soufflait comme un boeuf. Edward se hâta d'aller retrouver vers Bella et la reprit dans ses bras. Il la félicita tout bas en lui murmurant à l'oreille à quel point il l'avait trouvée courageuse. Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit timidement en retour, et soudain le monde extérieur disparut. En cet instant, plus rien d'autre n'existait que Bella et Edward.

"Vous avez intérêt à me dire comment vous savez qu'il a tué notre père!" Et l'enchantement se rompit.

*****

Bella somnolait tranquillement sur le canapé. Edward n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait exigé qu'elle s'allongeât pour se reposer, après l'épreuve difficile qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait voulu protester, lui dire qu'elle se sentait très bien, mais quand il baissa les yeux sur son ventre, elle céda instantanément.

Edward s'assit sur l'accoudoir du divan, et expliqua toute l'histoire à Emmett. Pendant qu'il racontait, il se mit inconsciemment caresser les cheveux de sa jeune épouse. Cela suffit à l'envoyer au pays des rêves.

Elle reprit conscience un peu plus tard en sentant des bras l'entourer très doucement et la soulever. Elle entrouvrit ses paupières et aperçut le visage d'Edward tout près du sien. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était éveillée, alors elle referma bien vite les yeux.

Elle sentit qu'il montait lentement l'escalier et qu'il ouvrait une porte. Elle supposa que c'était celle de sa chambre car deux secondes plus tard il y eut un matelas en dessous d'elle. Comme Edward commençait à déboutonner sa robe, elle ressentit une légère bouffée d'angoisse qui disparut rapidement et elle garda ses yeux clos. C'était Edward. Elle avait foi en lui. Il enleva la robe, mais lui laissa sa chemise.

Il la reprit dans ses bras pour ouvrir le lit et il l'installa sous les couvertures. Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Elle entendit quelques bruissements, suivis de bruits de pas près de la porte. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux pour supplier Edward de rester près d'elle, car elle avait trop peur de rester seule, quand elle sentit qu'on soulevait les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit. Elle sentit près d'elle la chaleur d'un corps.

Elle continua de feindre le sommeil quand Edward la prit dans ses bras. Il chuchota: "Bonne nuit Bella." et il déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue.

Bella s'endormit en souriant aux anges.

*****

_N/T: pour "fils de p...": traduction littérale et non édulcorée du texte:))_

**Souriez aux anges... la vie semble devenir un long fleuve tranquille... on dirait... nous verrons...**

**A bientôt ;)**


	20. Chapter 19

Comme le site refusait de transférer mon fichier, j'ai recopié mon texte dans un ancien document. (merci à Twifanes, j'ai "piqué" son idée en lisant sa fic) :)))

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre dix-neuf.**

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Merci à toutes pour toutes ces reviews, alertes.... Toujours bien occupée, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre, mais je vous lis avec plaisir, et je vais voir vos profils quand c'est possible.**

**Voici la traduction d'un nouveau chapitre dont ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent.**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est Emmett qui raconte. Il s'agira de colère, de souvenirs, d'amour, de déclarations, de baisers... et d'araignées!!**

**Enjoy!**

*********

Emmett fulminait tout en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi diable Carlisle et Edward l'avaient-ils empêché de s'approcher de James? De le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en relève plus?

Emmett n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: le massacrer. Peu lui importait que la police fût là; que la pièce fût pleine de monde, ou qu'éventuellement il perdît la vie. Il voulait tuer ce bâtard. Il voulait lui faire mal, lui briser les os un par un, lui faire endurer autant de peine que lui-même en avait éprouvé au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'il avait voulu faire à sa petite soeur, il en avait été malade. Elle n' avait que seize ans. Elle était prisonnière d'un mariage sans amour, elle était enceinte et avait été victime d'une tentative de viol! Il aurait voulu le traquer et le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en restât plus que de la bouillie. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait entendu Rose raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait trouvé que cela n'était pas suffisant. Et tandis qu'il réconfortait Rose, il avait planifié tout ce qu'il lui ferait subir.

Premièrement, il allait se rendre chez les Denali pour le kidnapper.

Deuxièmement, il l'emporterait quelque part où personne ne les trouverait.

Troisièmement, il allait lui arracher un à un tous les ongles des pieds, puis des mains, afin qu'il souffre autant qu'il avait souffert en entendant toutes ces révélations. Il le ferait hurler et supplier. Implorer sa pitié avant que, peut-être, bien plus tard, il lui accorde une dernière grâce: mourir.

Mais tout cela, c'était avant que la vérité sur le meurtre de son père le heurte de plein fouet.

Charles avait été un modèle pour lui, depuis le jour où il avait su marcher à quatre pattes. Son père était un homme exceptionnel. Incorruptible, il faisait du bien autour de lui, et n'agissait que s'il pensait que c'était juste. Il avait un jour confié à Emmett qu'il voulait rendre le monde meilleur, et s'assurer que tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient heureux. Il n'avait jamais oublié les paroles de son père, et il les gardait au fond de son coeur, où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse.

De ses deux parents, Charles avait été le seul qui avait donné de l'amour à ses enfants. Sans compter. Il avait été à la fois leur papa et leur maman. Emmett avait fait en sorte de le soutenir dans sa tâche de parent quand Bella était venue au monde. La plupart des garçons détestent avoir une petite soeur, mais dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle il l'avait aimée de façon inconditionnelle, et n'avait pas passé un seul jour sans le lui dire. Quand leur mère était méchante ou injuste avec elle, il était là pour la réconforter. Lorsqu'un enfant la tourmentait, il devenait son pire cauchemar. A chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'être consolée, il était là pour la câliner ou pour la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait du mal à respirer. Et, même si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Bella avait été la seule chose au monde qui lui avait permis de surmonter la mort de son père et de continuer à vivre.

Dire que Renée avait la fibre maternelle équivalait à affirmer qu'un jour prochain les vaches pourraient voler! Pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point il aurait aimé que ce jour arrive. Les enfants de Renée ne représentaient rien pour elle. Elle ne les aimait ni l'un, ni l'autre, elle clamait régulièrement qu'ils prenaient trop de place et qu'ils étaient la pire chose qui lui fût arrivée. Emmett avait appris à faire avec, mais Bella n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Chaque jour elle essayait de lui faire plaisir, que ce soit pas son comportement, ou par les dessins qu'elle apprenait à peindre avec son précepteur. Mais Renée n'était jamais contente. Elle avait toujours une critique à formuler, quand ce n'était pas une insulte, et Bella se retrouvait inévitablement dans les bras de son frère, à sangloter.

Emmett avait cessé de l'appeler Maman à la mort de son père. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on l'appelât ainsi. En ce qui le concernait, la nuit de l'assassinat de son père, elle était morte pour lui.

Quand il découvrit que Bella avait quitté la maison un matin pour épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il s'était replié sur lui-même dans sa chambre. Il avait eu envie de pleurer. Il était très fier de n'avoir jamais versé une larme jusque là, mais à cet instant précis, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière, à une époque où son père était en vie et où le bonheur illuminait le regard de Bella; cette lumière dans ses yeux avait dsparu depuis bien longtemps.

Emmett supplia sa mère de le laisser assister au mariage de sa soeur. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité et que son époux ne la maltraiterait pas. René refusa, et comme il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où on l'avait envoyée, il ne put pas la suivre.

Quelques semaines après qu'on lui eût arraché sa soeur, Jake, le meilleur ami de Bella lui rendit visite. Il avait à la main une lettre d'elle et dans son autre main, sa réponse. Il dit simplement: "Tu lui manques Emmett. Ecris-lui."

Emmett prit les deux feuilles des mains de Jake, et les déchiffra très attentivement. Puis il ajouta son propre message à la réponse de son ami. Il lui écrivit à quel point elle lui manquait, à quel point la vie était ennuyeuse sans elle. Il lui dit qu'il avait voulu lui écrire, mais que cela lui avait été interdit. Comme il avait eu des nouvelles de sa petite soeur, il eut le sourire tout le reste de la journée, et même les phrases assassines de Renée ne purent l'effacer. Bella et lui étaient de nouveau en relation.

Les semaines suivantes, Emmett apprit progressivement ce qu'était la nouvelle vie de sa soeur, et il sut qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Il avait mémorisé son adresse grâce aux lettres de Jacob, et il avait un plan. Il avait su par Lauren Mallory que Michael Newton envisager de partir à la chasse pendant un mois. C'était l'excuse parfaite. Il prévint Renée qu'il partait chasser avec Michael, il se mit en selle et galopa vers la demeure de sa soeur chérie.

*****

Le moment de quitter la maison de sa soeur était presque arrivé. Il lui restait une semaine et demie tout au plus.

Il n'avait jamais autant souffert de devoir partir qu'en ce moment. Sa soeur était là, et il désirait plus que tout au monde être à ses côtés pour la protéger. Considérant les événements récents, il lui semblait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de son grand frère. Bien qu'il commençât à faire confiance à Edward depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée de la laisser seule avec lui.

Mais il avait une raison supplémentaire de rester.

Rosalie. A l'instant même où il avait croisé son regard, il sut qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. L'unique. Elle était parfaite, absolument parfaite, et il en tomba amoureux dans la seconde.

Chaque jour, ils faisaient de longues promenades, ou ils parlaient et se racontaient leur enfance et leur vie. Plus il en apprenait sur elle et plus il l'aimait. A chacun de ses sourires il se sentat que le lien qui les unissait se resserrait. Leurs mains ne cessaient de de se frôler _accidentellement_... Et à chaque fois que leurs épidermes entraient en contact, il ressentait une sorte de décharge électrique dans le bras.

Bien que Rosalie soit une femme, elle trouvait toujours ce qu'il fallait dire à Emmett. Le soir de l'aggression de Bella, ils étaient allés passer encore un petit moment au jardin. Rose avait pris sa main et elle avait mêlé ses doigts aux siens. Emmett avait baissé les yeux et il avait souri à la vue de leurs doigts entremêlés. Cette soirée n'aurait en aucun cas pu être meilleure.

Ils s'étaient assis un instant sur un banc de pierre à l'abri du vent. Ils se restèrent ainsi les yeux dans les yeux. Les mots n'étaient plus utiles. Il admira la douce courbe de son menton et ses lèvres sensuelles pour lesquelles un ange se serait volontiers damné.

Sans qu'il le réalise, sa main quitta ses genoux et elle caressa son visage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la moiteur de sa bouche qu'il réalisa enfin ce qu'il faisait. Il écarta immédiatement ses doigts.

"Je suis navré Rosalie. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me comporter comme cela, je te le promets. Je me comporte toujours en gentleman. Jamais je ne me permets de toucher le visage des femmes, c'est juste _ " Emmett s'était rarement senti aussi honteux, mais Rose le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

"Emmett?" Il hocha la tête. "Calme-toi." Et avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, Rose l'embrassait tendrement sur les lèvres.

Il se crut au Paradis. Jamais auparavant il n'avait resenti une telle béatitude. Il répondit à ce baiser avec empressement, mais également avec beaucoup de douceur, en prenant son visage dans la coupe de ses mains. Au bout d'un long moment, il quitta ses lèvres, à bout de souffle. Intérieurement il maudit ce besoin de respirer!

Ils ne purent rester séparés très longtemps, et, tels deux aimants, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent encore, et encore, et encore. S'il avait du mourir à cet instant, il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. Il était déjà au paradis.

*****

Un coup discret à la porte tira Emmett de ses souvenirs.

"Entrez!" Rosalie entra dans la chambre.

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Edward m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé." Elle traversa la chambre et s'asit sur le bord de son lit.

"Non, je ne vais pas bien. Ce monstre était là et Carlisle et Edward m'ont retenu!" Il s'assit près de Rose. "Pourquoi m'ont-ils retenu? J'aurais voulu le tuer Rose. Le tuer!"

Rose lui prit la main: "Ne dis pas ça Emmett. Pense à ce qui serait arrivé si tu l'avais fait!"

"ça aurait valu le coup!" lui assura-t-il.

"Non, pas du tout!" rétorqua Rose. "Grand Dieu Emmett! Pense à ce que cela aurait fait à Bella! ça l'aurait détruite! Et pense à ce que j'aurais ressenti!"

"J'y pense Rose. Mais ça valait le coup. Si j'avais dû payer de ma vie le fait de tuer celui qui t'a aggressée, je l'aurais refait mille fois! Je voulais le faire pour Bella et pour toi. Je voulais vous aider."

"Tu veux nous aider?" demanda Rose. Sa voix s'était faite un peu plus douce. "Reste avec nous. Protège-nous. Fais en sorte que plus rien ne nous arrive." Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Emmett, tu connais mon histoire. Tu sais quelles difficultés j'ai éprouvées pour me remettre et pour réapprendre la confiance. Mais avec toi, je peux enfin être moi-même. Je suis capable de laisser la douleur et la colère derrière moi et il me semble... que je respire de nouveau. Je t'en supplie, ne fais jamais rien qui t'enlève à moi. Je t'en prie." Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il entoura son visage de ses mains et essuya ses larmes du revers de son pouce. "Rose, je ferai tout ce que tu me dis. Je pourrais marcher mille kilomètres pour un seul de tes regards. Je traverserais un océan à la nage pour apercevoir ton visage. Je décrocherais les étoiles du ciel rien que pour te faire sourire." Rose pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. "Si tu me demandes seulement de te protéger, eh bien c'est ce que je ferai. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes." Il se tut un moment et sembla réfléchir intensément. "La seule chose que je ne pourrais pas faire, c'est d'attraper une araignée. Franchement, ces bêtes me terrifient." Rose éclata de rire. Emmett sourit, mais redevint aussitôt sérieux. "Je t'aime Rosalie Hale, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te le montrer."

"Embrasse-moi." murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Emmett sourit et plaça ses lèvres sur celles de son aimée. Et une fois de plus, il maudit ce satané oxygène quand Rose reprit son souffle. Leurs nez se touchèrent, Rose ouvrit les yeux et le regarda: "Je t'aime Emmett Swann."

Un million d'émotions inconnues se bousculaient dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Il ne les avait jamais éprouvées auparavant.

Souriant encore plus largement que d'habitude, il se pencha et l'embrassa encore une fois. Ce fut le baiser le pus fantastique qu'ils aient jamais échangé. Un millier d'étincelles s'allumèrent derrière ses paupières, son corps était en feu et il lu semblait qu'il allait exploser de bonheur.

Malheureusement, leurs lèvres finirent pas se séparer, mais Emmett ne permit pas que le contact entre leurs deux corps cessât. Il prit Rose sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux.

"Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde Mademoiselle Hale, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte." murmura doucement Emmett.

Elle lui fit face: "Et tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde Monsieur Swann."

Il sourit à l'amour de sa vie, et l'embrassa encore une fois, et encore, et encore...

Ivre de bonheur, il ne lui resta plus qu'une seule pensée consciente: que Renée soit damnée, il ne partirait plus jamais d'ici.

*****

**Emmett et les araignées... Qui l'eut cru? :))**

**A bientôt... j'espère!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre vingt.**

**Comme à l'accoutumée, je traduis, rien ne m'appartient.**

**Merci pour toutes vos rewiews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre cette semaine, mais je les ai toutes lues. Merci à toutes.**

**Je sais que vous êtes très impatientes de retrouver nos deux tourtereaux, alors je ne m'attarde pas plus...**

*********

Noël fut calme et aucune mauvaise surprise ne vint troubler la fête, ce qui semblait une grande première dans la vie des Cullen depuis un bon moment, si on considérait les événements des semaines passées.

C'était le matin de la Saint-Sylvestre, et Edward fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil par un cri strident.

"C'EST AUJOURD'HUI QUE JE ME MARIE!! J'ÉPOUSE JASPER AUJOURD'HUI!!" Alice se rua dans leur chambre et ouvrit immédiatement les rideaux. Edward grogna et sentit Bella qui commençait à remuer contre lui.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se remettait de son agression, et bien qu'elle eût l'air de reprendre un peu plus de forces chaque jour, dès que la nuit tombait elle demandait à Edward de dormir avec elle. Deux jours après Noël, il était resté dans sa chambre de son propre chef, avant qu'elle le lui demande. Il avait planifié de ne plus en repartir tant qu'elle ne le mettrait pas dehors.

Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de sa rupture avec Tanya et le moment opportun de lui annoncer leur séparation semblait ne jamais vouloir se présenter. Il repoussa momentanément ce souci dans un petit coin de sa tête et contempla sa jeune femme qui s'éveillait. Il trouva qu'elle était très belle ce matin, avec ses yeux brillants et ses joues rosies par la chaleur du lit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais il aimait cela.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une Alice surexcitée qui sauta brusquement sur le lit. "DEBOUT! DEBOUT! DEBOUT! Pas de temps à perdre, JE ME MARIE AUJOURD'HUI!!" Elle sauta dangereusement près de Bella et Edward gronda.

"Alice attention! Tu oublies que Bella est enceinte! Imagine la catastrophe si tu sautais sur elle par accident! Descends de ce lit immédiatement et calme-toi!"

Elle descendit du lit aussitôt, mais continuait à sautiller sur la pointe des pieds: "Bella lève-toi! Nous avons une foule de choses à faire; ce n'est plus le moment de dormir!"

"Va-t-en," gémit Bella, la voix encore ensommeillée.

"Pas question! Je ne m'en irai pas! C'est mon mariage et nous avons encore des tonnes de choses à faire. Nous devons mettre nos robes, nous coiffer, discuter et faire les dernières retouches. Si nous voulons terminer avant l'an prochain, nous devons nous y mettre dès maintenant! Tu ne veux pas te faire belle pour Edward?" Ce dernier sentit tout à coup une vague de chaleur envahir le corps Bella, et il sourit doucement dans sa barbe...

Bella se leva, et une impression de froid le saisit dès qu'elle eut quitté ses bras. Il aurait voulu la retenir, et la serrer encore un moment sur sa poitrine, mais avant qu'elle pose le pied par terre, Alice s'était saisie d'elle et l'avait derechef entraînée hors de la chambre.

Il se rallongea et tenta en vain de se rendormir. Curieusement, il lui fut impossible de détourner ses pensées de Bella.

*****

Il abandonna l'idée de se rendormir et se leva. Il partit un peu plus tard sur Théodore, afin de rejoindre Jasper chez lui pour l'aider à se préparer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Emmett déjà sur place, en train d'arranger sa cravate. Lui et Jasper riaient ensemble, visiblement après une bonne plaisanterie. Il resta un instant immobile, très surpris. Finalement, Jasper le remarqua.

"Edward! Enfin! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te prendre tout ce temps? Emmett est arrivé il y a deux heures," lu dit-il en se dirigeant vers lui pour lui donner un accolade virile.

Edward lui rendit l'accolade, en essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer. "Pardon! J'ignorais que je devais être là aussi tôt. Ou qu'Emmett devait venir, sinon nous aurions chevauché ensemble."

Jasper se frappa alors le front: "Mille excuses Edward! J'ai complètement oubié de te dire qu'Emmett allait remplacer Peter." Edward semblait toujours confus. "Appremment, Charlotte a accouché la semaine dernière avec un mois d'avance. Il m'a écrit qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre risque de voyager avec leur nouveau-né. Peter devait être le cavalier de Rose, alors c'est Emmett qui l'accompagnera dans l'église." Il jeta un coup d'oeil en douce vers ce dernier. "D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'ils marcheront très bientôt eux-mêmes vers l'autel dans peu de temps..." Emmett ne dit rien et sourit.

"Oh." Ce fut tout ce qu'Edward trouva à répondre, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour passer son habit.

Il en revint quinze minutes plus tard. Son habit était entièrement noir, et il portait une chemise blanche sous une cravate noire. Il avait ajouté une rose blanche à sa boutonnière. Il avait bien essayé de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, mais ça avait été peine perdue, ils étaient toujours en bataille et il avait fini par perdre patience.

En revenant, il trouva Emmett et Jasper en pleine conversation, mais quand il s'approcha d'eux, ils se turent. Il se sentit un peu mis de côté et se demanda depuis quand il ne partageait plus ses secrets avec lui.

*****

A quatorze heures, le trio arriva à l'église. Ils se rendirent à la sacristie pour patienter et soutenir Jasper. Mais contrairement à Edward le jour de son propre mariage, il paraissait très calme et complètement détendu. Il était tranquillement assis, il souriait et riait aussi.

"Je vais voir si ces dames arrivent. Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps" dit soudain Emmett. Il laissa les deux amis entre eux.

Edward en profita pour demander à Jasper: "Tu es bien sûr de toi? Je ne voudrais pas être obliger de te tuer si tu fais souffrir ma cousine!" le menaça-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Edward, je ne peux pas être plus certain. J'aime Alice depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle la première fois. Quand nous serons enfin mari et femme, je serai comblé. Je te promets qu tu n'auras pas à me tuer. Jamais. Je préférerais me tuer mille fois plutôt que de lui faire la moindre peine."

Edward lui serra la main. Jasper la prit, et le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois.

"Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi calme. Le jour de mon mariage, je paniquais complètement!" lui avoua Edward.

"C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas te marier Edward. Moi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, et voilà que ça arrive enfin. Alors, pourquoi serais-je nerveux?"

"Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle change d'avis?" lui demanda Edward tout en sachant pertinemment que cela n'arriverait jamais. Alice était folle de son fiancé.

"Non, je n'ai pas peur. J'ai confiance en elle, et j'ai confiance en notre amour. Elle viendra. Peut-être en retard, tu sais bien quelle importance elle accorde à ses toilettes, mais elle sera là."

Pour confirmer ses dires, Emmett revint au même moment: "Elles sont là! C'est parti pour la fiesta!!" Edward n'avait jamais entendu une telle phrase dans ces circonstances, mais la plupart des choses que disait Emmett n'avaient aucun sens pour lui.

Ils allèrent prendre place au premier rang dans l'église. Jasper était près de l'autel avec Edward à sa droite et Emmett se tenait à la droite de son beau-frère. Edward jeta un coup d'oeil à l'assemblée. Il y avait deux fois plus d'invités qu'à son propre mariage, mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Alice était vraiment sociable et avait énormément de relations.

Les parents de Jasper étaient devant et Madame Hale avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Edward leur sourit puis vit sa tante assise près d'eux, après la place réservée à son oncle. Tante Caroline allait certainement pleurer. Son mouchoir était déjà prêt et elle serrait la main d'Esmé, assise près de Carlisle. Edward regarda enfin les autres invités et s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait personne, hormis les membres de sa famille. Dans un sens, il se sentit soulagé: cela signifiait que Tanya ne se montrerait pas aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne risquerait pas de gâcher la fête.

Les notes de la marche nuptiale retentirent sous la voûte, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les portes. Rose s'avança en premier. Elle donnait la main à son petit cousin de trois ans, Thomas. Le garçon était presque sa réplique exacte, il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds, les yeux verts et la même moue. Il portait le même habit que Jasper, en taille enfantine. De sa main libre, il portait un coussin sur lequel étaient cousues les alliances. Ils marchaient d'un pas tranquille le long de l'allée centrale, et Thomas saluait de la main toutes les personnes qu'il reconnaissait. Rose le poussa en direction d'Edward, et se pencha avant de le laisser s'éloigner pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Thomas remiti alors le coussin à Edward qui le remercia et il hocha la tête très sérieusement avant de prendre sa place devant Emmett qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

L'attention d'Edward fut de nouveau attirée vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas. Le spectacle lui coupa le souffle. Remontant l'allée centrale, telle un ange, Bella s'avançait. Elle portait la même robe bleu-nuit que Rose, mais dans son cas, la fine ceinture bleu clair était serrée juste sous sa poitrine laissant l'étoffe flotter autour de son corps. Edward remarqua que la légère rondeur de son ventre était devenue un peu plus visible. Sa jeune femme était resplendissante. Elle l'était d'autant plus aux yeux d'Edward qu'elle guidait l'autre petite cousine de Jasper, Dena. La fillette ressemblait beaucoup à son petit frère. Elle était adorable dans sa petite robe au corsage bleu clair et à la jupe bleu-nuit, comme celles des autres demoiselles d'honneur. Elle semblait prendre son rôle très au sérieux. Elle s'avançait dans l'allée en dispersant des pétales de rose sur le sol. Bella la contemplait avec ravissement en la suivant, et Edward devant ce spectacle attendrissant fut fort impatient de la voir avec leur propre enfant.

Bella arriva à destination et mena Dena près de Rose. Elle prirent place et elle aussi plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille, non sans avoir souri à Edward. Il lui sourit à son tour et reprit enfin son souffle.

Bella détourna son regard et tourna ses yeux vers la porte. Après avoir admiré sa jeune femme quelques secondes de plus, Edward fit de même.

Alice pénétrait dans l'église au bras de son père. L'once John semblait tiraillé entre la fierté et l'angoisse à l'idée de donner sa petite fille à un autre homme. Edward dut bien admettre que sa cousine était très belle, "mais pas aussi belle que Bella", comme le lui sussurait une petite voix dans sa tête.

La robe d'Alice était très simple si on se basait sur ses goûts habituels. Elle était entièrement blanche et s'épanouissait comme les pétales d'une fleur jusqu'au sol. Tout la robe était couverte de dentelle. L'ensemble était saisissant, et était mis en valeur par la ceinture bleue qui serrait sa taille. Alice rayonnait, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Jasper, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

John plaça la main de sa fille dans celle Jasper avant de se pencher pour lui baiser la joue une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne devînt Madame Jasper Withlock. Il fit un petit signe de tête à son futur gendre, puis prit place aurpès de sa femme qui pleurait doucement.

Le prêtre entama son discours: "Mes chers amis, nous voici réunis sous le regard de Dieu et celui de cette respectable assemblée pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage _ " Edward perdit le fil de son discours et se mit à contempler sa femme. Elle était concentrée sur la cérémonie qui se déroulait devant elle, et un petit sourire éclairait son visage.

Elle dut sentir son regard sur elle, car elle se tourna vers lui. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la fixait, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle baissa la tête. Edward sourit et fixa de nouveau son attention sur le prêtre.

*****

La suite de la cérémonie de mariage fut magnifique, et lorsqu'Edward jeta un regard vers l'assemblée, il vit que la majorité des femmes avaient les joues baignées de larmes. Bella et Rose ne faisaient pas exception.

Alice et Jasper menèrent la procession vers la sortie de l'église, suivis de Dena et Thomas qui marchaient main dans la main. Bella et Edward, le bras d'Edward soutenant celui de sa jeune femme.

Ils montèrent dans l'attelage qui devait les mener vers la réception et attendirent d'être rejoints par Rose et Emmett.

Sur le chemin, Rose et Bella conversèrent avec animation à propos de la beauté de la cérémonie, elles trouvèrent qu'Alice était ravissante, et s'accordèrent à dire que les voeux prononcés avaient été extraordinaires. Tandis qu'elles bavardaient, les garçons discutèrent un peu, mais finirent par se taire jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Withlock, tout le jardin était éclairé par une multitude de chandelles qui guidaient les invités jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Edward sauta de la voiture, et tendit la main à sa femme. Elle s'empressa de la saisir et il l'assista tandis qu'elle descendait du marchepied. Il ne voulut pas la relâcher et la condusit vers la salle de réception.

Alice et Jasper accueillirent leurs hôtes et les remercièrent. La musique s'éleva ensuite et Edward invita Bella danser. Il la mena vers la piste, déterminé à faire de cette soirée celle qu'elle aurait dû avoir le soir de son propre bal.

Ils dansèrent pendant des heures. Edward la guida et la soutint si bien qu'elle ne chancella pas une seule fois. Ils rirent ensemble quand Bella écrasa ses orteils, ou lorsqu'ils entrèrent en collision avec d'autres couples.

Les heures passaient, et Bella commença à se sentir un peu lasse. Edward ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas facile de porter un enfant. Il la mena dans le jardin d'hiver et lui apporta un siège. Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance et s'assit avec soulagement.

Ils étaient assis en silence, quand Edward se décida à lui parler: "Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir Bella."

Elle secoua la tête: "Je ne serai jamais belle Edward, encore moins en ce moment, en étant enceinte." Edward s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes."

"Quand te verras-tu réellement telle que tu es Bella? Tu étais la plus belle femme de la réception ce soir. Et tu l'étais d'autant plus que tu attends un enfant." Il tendit la main et effleura son ventre rond. "Je ne connais rien de plus ravissant que toi, enceinte de notre bébé Bella. Et tu seras de plus en plus belle tous ces prochains mois. Je suis impatient de voir notre enfant grandir en toi. Ne redis plus jamais une chose pareille." Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il se pencha et embrassa son petit ventre.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Bella, il vit que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et de son nez. Alors, tendrement, il les essuya du bout des doigts. Une fois qu'elles furent sèches, les deux époux restèrent là, immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ce moment magique fut interrompu par le compte à rebours annonçant la nouvelle année, qui venait de la salle de bal. Edward aida Bella à se mettre debout et enlaça sa taille.

"Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un."

A la seconde où le compte arrivait à son terme, un superbe feu d'artifice illumina le ciel. Bella, éblouie, leva les yeux pour l'admirer. Mais le feu d'artifice n'interessait pas Edward le moins du monde. Il contemplait son épouse et il se disait qu'elle était la plus belle chose sur laquelle il eût jamais posé les yeux. Elle fixait le ciel, émerveillée, le visage doucement éclairé par les fusées multicolores. Et lorsqu'il reposa la main sur leur enfant, une résolution commença à se former dans son esprit.

Bella se tourna vers lui, le visage éclairé par un sourire radieux; bien plus radieux que les feux d'artifice. Sans plus penser à rien, Edward se pencha lentement vers elle et prit très doucement possession de ses lèvres. Son baiser fut très tendre.

Stupéfaite, Bella ne répondit pas, mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Très lentement, les lèvres d'Edward se détachèrent des siennes, et il plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme. Elle lui sembla tout à la fois éblouie et étonnée.

"Je te souhaite une bonne année Isabella Cullen."

******

*** Soupir...***

**Que dire?**

**A bientôt... :))**


	22. Chapter 21

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre vingt et un**

**Les personnages et le l'histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs. Le mots français sont à moi.**

**Désolée de ce petit retard, mais en ces temps de Jeux olympiques et de Tournoi des 6 nations, j'ai été un peu distraite... :))) **

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires toujours aussi gentils.**

**La question m'a été posée: l'histoire n'est pas terminée en Anglais, mais il semble que nous nous acheminions vers le dénouement.**

**Où en étions-nous? Ah, oui. Un baiser...**

**Leur vie sera-t-elle enfin un chemin semé de roses? **

**... Mais au fait, les rose n'ont-elles pas des épines? **

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le nouvel an et Bella en était à la fin de son troisième mois de grossesse. Parfois, il lui semblait ressentir comme des petites bulles qui se déplaçaient ça et là dans son ventre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était son bébé qui se manifestait ou si c'était simplement l'illusion d'un mouvement, induite par son profond désir de le sentir bouger.

Alice devait revenir de sa lune de miel dans une semaine. Jasper l'avait emmenée en voyage pour un mois juste après leurs noces. Bella ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse.

Quand Bella repensait à ce mariage, le rouge lui montait immédiatement aux joues. Edward l'avait embrassée, et bien qu'elle n'eût jamais rien ressenti d'aussi doux, elle ne savait quelle signification donner à ce baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, il lui avait souhaité une bonne année et l'avait serrée contre lui, mais ne lui avait donné aucune explication.

Bella aurait tout donné pour savoir ce que cela signifiait. Eprouvait-il moins de ressentiment à son égard pour avoir été forcé l'épouser? Etait-il déçu de l'absence de Tanya, et s'était-il simplement résigné à l'embrasser faute de mieux? Avait-il simplement été pris dans l'ambiance romantique de la soirée et du feu d'artifice? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait fait taire sa curiosité. En aucun cas elle ne voulait troubler la quiétude nouvelle qui s'installait dans sa famille.

Chaque jour, Edward priait Angela de servir le petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre. En fait, _leur_ chambre maintenant. Bella avait réintégré la chambre de son mari depuis la nouvelle année. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'Edward préférait dormir dans son propre lit, mais elle craignait toujours de rester seule quand la nuit venait. Ils étaient alors parvenus à un compromis: Edward dormirait avec elle mais dans sa chambre à lui. Evidemment, le soir du Nouvel An, Edward avait affirmé ne pas être dérangé par le fait de rester dans la chambre de Bella, mais elle lui avait ordonné de retourner dans la sienne. Alors, en riant, il l'avait attrapée, portée dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre, et l'avait couchée dans _leur_ lit. Ainsi en fut-il du fameux compromis.

Le premier matin après son retour dans la chambre conjugale, Edward l'avait réveillée en posant ses mains froides sur son cou. Elle avait poussé un petit cri et avait voulu se sauver, mais il l'avait simplement serrée sur sa poitrine et elle n'avait pas lutté plus de deux secondes.

"Le petit-déjeuner est servi Bella. Ton estomac crie-t-il si fort que tu veuilles déjà me quitter?" lui dit-il en riant. Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue. Elle appréciait vraiment le fait qu'ils se sentissent aussi bien l'un avec l'autre. Edward se détacha d'elle et elle ressentit immédiatement le vide de son absence. Mais bien avant que cette absence devienne inconfortable, il revint avec le plateau du petit- déjeuner qu'il plaça sur ses genoux.

Il y avait sur ce plateau tout ce qu'elle aimait: des toasts, des oeufs, du bacon, des saucisses, du jambon, des fruits, du thé, des pains au chocolat _(N/T: en Français dans le texte :))_... Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. "Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service Madame Cullen?" demanda Edward en mordant dans un toast? Bella le regarda faire, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la bouche de son mari était parfaite. Sa forme rappelait celle de l'arc de Cupidon et ses lèvres étaient d'un rose à se damner. Elles paraissaient aussi douces que de la soie, et elle savait par expérience qu'elles l'étaient vraiment. Elle rougit au souvenir des quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés.

Edward remarqua qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et curieux, leva les sourcils. Elle hocha la tête et prit un petit bout de pomme qu'elle mit immédiatement dans sa bouche. Elle sentit de nouveau ses joues s'empourprer, car Edward contemplait sa bouche pendant qu'elle mâchait son fruit.

Et chaque matin, cette petite routine s'installa. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux jeunes époux pour se sentir à l'aise. Parfois, ils se chipaient un petit morceau de nourriture, et une bataille s'ensuivait, qui se terminait immanquablement en éclats de rire.

*****

Bella errait dans les couloirs de sa maison. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de l'explorer entièrement depuis qu'elle y avait emménagé. Entre le bal, la tempête, l'agression et le mariage d'Alice, elle n'avait eu que peu de temps pour elle, et elle avait dû garder la chambre longtemps pour recouvrer une bonne santé. Edward continuait de penser qu'elle devait rester au lit plus longtemps pour se remettre complètement, mais Bella l'avait toisé avec le regard le plus menaçant qu'elle eût pu lui jeter. Il avait cédé. Et de toutes façons, comme il devait sortir chaque jour pour étudier, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses allées et venues.

Elle se dirigea vers l'aile est, désirant découvrir la source d'une musique qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle arriva devant une double porte blanche que quelqu'un avait laissée entrouverte. Elle s'approcha et jeta un oeil par l'interstice libre entre les deux battants. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

Edward était assis sur un tabouret et ses doigts filaient sur les touches d'un piano. Bella n'avait jamais entendu la musique qui coulait vers elle. La mélodie était vraiment belle. Tout simplement impeccable. Absolument parfaite. Elle resta un moment à contempler la scène, et elle pensa qu'il était curieux qu'elle ne connût pas cet air, car elle adorait le piano, et elle connaissait pratiquement toutes les pièces composées pour cet instrument. A ce moment-là, elle se souvint qu'Edward jouait depuis qu'il avait six ans. Il devait s'agir d'une de ses compositions.

Doucement, la musique décrut puis mourut. Bella contemplait toujours son mari. Soudain, il se retourna et la découvrit qui le fixait. Elle rougit instantanément et voulut se retirer.

"Bella?" l'appela-t-il.

Elle revint doucement sur ses pas, ouvrit la porte entièrement et se précipita pour s'excuser: "Edward, je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention de te déranger! Je voulais juste voir ce qui _"

Edward la coupa: "Bella, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'aurais entendu jouer un jour ou l'autre. Je regrette seulement que tu aies entendu cette pièce dès maintenant." Il regardait le sol.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui: "C'était merveilleux Edward, je suis très heureuse de l'avoir entendue, même si ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais."

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, c'est juste que ce morceau n'est pas encore terminé." répondit-il.

"Mais il me semblait parfait Edward. C'est la plus belle composition que j'aie jamais entendue. Pourquoi voudrais-tu changer quoi que ce soit?" Bella était un peu étonnée.

"Je veux juste que cette pièce soit absolument parfaite. Elle est pour notre bébé." murmura-t-il en rougissant.

Les yeux de Bella s'emplirent immédiatement de larmes. A ces yeux, cet homme approchait la perfection un peu plus chaque jour. Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main sur son ventre. "C'était absolument parfait Edward, je te le promets. Je suis certaine que notre enfant l'adorera." Edward lui sourit et tendrement, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Ils restèrent un moment à se sourire. "J'aimerais bien l'écouter." demanda Bella. Elle voulait connaître l'intégralité du morceau que son mari avait composé pour son bébé.

"Bien sûr." Lentement, il détacha sa main de celle de sa femme et revint vers les touches noires et blanches. Il attendit un petit instant, respira un grand coup, et commença à jouer. Il n'y avait pas de partition devant lui, et Bella sut à cet instant que les notes venaient directement de son coeur.

Lorsque la mélodie se tut, Bella voulut essuyer les larmes qui coulaient abondemment sur son visage.

"C'était si mauvais que ça?" plaisanta Edward. Elle hocha la tête immédiatement.

"Oh, non! C'était très beau. je t'en prie, ne change pas une note. C'est vraiment parfait." Edward posa alors sa main en coupe sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes de sa femme. Ele ne put pas s'empêcher de s'appuyer sur la main qui la caressait.

"Alors ne te fais pas de souci. Je ne changerai rien. Chaque note restera telle qu'elle est maintenant." Il se pencha alors, et posa gentiment ses lèvres sur sa joue. Bella ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation, désirant juste qu'elle dure un peu plus longtemps.

*****

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Bella s'éveilla avant Edward. Elle resta un instant appuyée sur son coude et contempla son mari endormi. Il était beau lorsqu'il dormait. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres roses s'étiraient en un petit sourire. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude et les épis couleur bronze pointaient dans tous les sens tout autour de son visage.

Tout doucement, elle avança la main et écarta une mèche qui lui tombait sur la figure. Apparemment, pas assez discrètement, car Edward gémit dans son sommeil, et appuya légèrement son front contre les doigts qui l'effleuraient. Elle sourit et continua à lui caresser les cheveux très légèrement, de façon à ne pas le réveiller. Edward sembla apprécier dans son sommeil, et un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Bella ressentit le besoin urgent de se rendre aux toilettes. Une des nombreuses joies de la grossesse... Elle sortit du lit très doucement, et elle s'en alla vers la salle de bains sur la pointe des pieds après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son mari. Elle l'avait fait sans y penser, et elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin irrépressible de le faire.

Comme Edward dormait toujours lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle s'habilla sans faire de bruit. Elle se sourit à elle-même car la robe qu'elle avait choisie soulignaient les courbes de sa grossesse. La main sur le ventre, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Que faites-vous ici Bella?" lui demanda Angela dès qu'elle la vit passer la porte. "J'étais sur le point de monter le petit-déjeuner dans votre chambre comme Monsieur me l'a ordonné." Angela s'inquiétait toujours de faire quelque chose de travers.

"Ne te fais pas de bile Angela. Je voulais cuisiner moi-même le petit-déjeuner pour Edward aujourd'hui. Il a été tellement gentil avec moi ces dernières semaines."

"Bien sûr. Voulez-vous que je vous aide?" Bella fit non de la tête.

"Non, je te remercie. Au fait, je crois bien que Ben est déjà arrivé ce matin. Il doit nettoyer le jardin. Pourquoi ne lui apportes-tu pas le bon petit-déjeuner que tu as cuisiné pour lui? Je suis certaine qu'il meurt de faim." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malin. Angela s'empourpra, mais elle emporta immédiatement le plateau déjà prêt à l'extérieur.

Bella se mit à cuisiner en riant doucement.

*****

Une heure plus tard, tout était prêt. Elle avait préparé tout ce qu'Edward aimait manger le matin et elle finissait de dresser le couvert quand elle entendit son nom.

"Bella? Bella! Où es-tu?" appelait Edward à travers la maison. Elle l'entendit descendre l'escalier et elle se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Dès qu'il la vit, il se précipita vers elle, la serra dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

"S'il te plaît, ne refais jamais ça!" demanda-t-il en la reposant sur le sol.

"Ne refais pas quoi?" répondit Bella, un peu éberluée.

"Ne me laisse plus jamais seul dans notre lit. Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais plus à côté de moi. Ta place était froide et tu n'étais pas dans la chambre. J'ignorais ce qui t'était arrivé." Les yeux d'Edward étaient tristes.

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa petite mains sur la joue de son mari, comme elle l'avait fait la veille: "Edward, je préparais simplement notre petit-déjeuner, c'est tout. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de te faire du mouron."

Il hocha la tête. "Si, c'était la peine Bella. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu es, ça m'inquiète après tout ce qui t'es arrivé. S'il te plaît, tu me réveilleras la prochaine fois?" Bella opina. Elle avait chaud tout à coup. Elle savait que c'était le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait de savoir qu'Edward s'inquiétait pour elle.

Elle prit la main de son époux et l'emmena dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il vit la table et les plats qui s'y trouvaient, il resta bouche bée.

"C'est toi qui a cuisiné tout ça?" Il était stupéfait.

Bella acquiesça, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. "Mais oui! je voulais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait, et ça m'a paru approprié."

Edward joignit leurs mains et les plaça sur son ventre. Bella adorait le fait qu'il ne se lassait pas de toucher le bébé.

"Bella, je ne mérite aucun remerciement. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, et toi, tu me donnes déjà le plus beau cadeau du monde, notre enfant. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour cela."

"Ne te rends pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé cette fameuse nuit. Edward, c'était James, et seulement lui. Ne gâche pas cette belle journée en parlant de lui. Régale-toi plutôt!"

Edward sourit à sa femme, et s'installa à table: "Tout ça m'a l'air tout à fait délicieux. Je ne sais pas où commencer."

"Prends donc un peu de tout," suggéra Bella, ce qui fit rire Edward. Cela dit, il suivit son conseil, et commença à remplir son assiette en prenant un petit échantillon de chaque plat.

Les deux jeunes Cullen restèrent attablés pendant une heure entière. Ils échangèrent des plaisanteries et des petits commentaires sur leur vie commune. Au milieu du repas, Edward s'était rapproché de Bella, avait pris sa main, et l'avait gardée dans la sienne. Elle ressentit encore le même courant électrique, mais elle ne lui reprit pas sa main et profita de l'agréable sensation qu'elle ressentait.

A dix heures, Edward se leva.

"Excuse-moi Bella, j'ai deux heures de retard pour ma leçon avec Jenks, et si je ne me presse pas, ce ne sera pas agréable de travailler avec lui." Bella était vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui, mais compréhensive, elle hocha la tête. Les études étaient vitales pour la future carrière d'Edward.

Repoussant sa chaise, il se pencha vers Bella et tourna son visage vers lui. "Je suis vraiment navré. Mais c'est bien le meilleur petit déjeuner que j'aie jamais eu. Bonne journée. Je serai de retour dès que je le pourrai." Il l'embrassa sur le front. "Prends soin de toi," il se pencha de nouveau et embrassa son ventre. "De toi et de ce tout-petit."

Bella sourit et lui souhaita de bien réussir les tâches qui lui seraient assignées.

*****

A midi, on frappa à la porte. Bella était plongée dans un livre et ce fut Angela qui alla ouvrir.

Quelques instant plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque. "Entrez!" dit Bella en plaçant son marque-page à l'intérieur de son exemplaire des "Hauts de Hurlevent".

Angela entra accompagnée d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle se leva.

"Monsieur Jenkins, Madame." Bella sentit la panique l'envahir.

"Quelque chose est arrivé à Edward? Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Bella posait ses questions à toute vitesse. Elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son mari.

"Rassurez-vous Madame Cullen. Je ne sais pas s'il est arrivé quelque chose. Je suis simplement venu pour m'enquérir de ses projets." expliqua Jenkins.

Bella était interdite. "Que voulez-vous dire par ses projets? Il continue ses leçons chaque matin comme il l'a toujours fait. Vous me dites qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé?" L'angoisse la terrassait.

"Madame, Monsieur Cullen n'a pas pris une seule leçon depuis le début de l'année. Je suis venu car je voulais savoir s'il était arrivé quelque chose."

Bella secoua la tête. "Il m'a dit chaque matin qu'il allait prendre sa leçon, et il rentrait à la maison à l'heure habituelle. Vous êtes bien sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu?"

"Tout à fait sûr Madame Cullen. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la semaine précédent Noël" dit gravement Jenkins.

Complètement stupéfaite, Bella tenta de garder son sang-froid: "Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour son comportement Monsieur. Je vais lui demander ce qui se passe ce soir et je vous assure qu'il reviendra dès demain."

Monsieur Jenkins la salua et la remercia. "Merci Madame. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée et de vous avoir tirée de votre livre. Bonne journée."

Bella salua de la tête et attendit d'être seule pour se rasseoir. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Et tout à coup, tout se mit en place. Les attentions inexplicables d'Edward à son égard. Sa bonne humeur. Le baiser du Nouvel An.

Edward passait ses journées avec Tanya, et comme il se sentait coupable, il était gentil avec elle et il lui disait ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Et elle avait été folle de croire que tout était vrai.

Elle laissa tomber son livre sur les sol et se mit à sangloter.

*****

**Les voilà les épines...**

**_ C'est grave docteur? **

**_ Problème de communication, difficile à soigner...**

**_ Mais alors...**

**_ Patience, patience, si tout allait bien, l'histoire serait finie :)))**

**A bientôt!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

**Malheureusement, les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas de mon invention. Je leur prête mes mots en français... c'est tout.**

**Merci pour vos avis, commentaires et compliments, qui me font toujours très plaisir.**

**Morgane: tu notes des incohérences (en un seul mot) entre les chevaux et l'eau courante. Notre auteure (je tiens toujours au "e" final) anglaise a dû se documenter, je l'ai fait également: les riches demeures avaient l'eau courante dès le XXIIIème siècle au Royaume Uni, avec un système de réservoir sur le toît. L'eau chaude était chauffée avec du bois. Et comme cette histoire se passe dans les années 1870 (donc XIXème), les robinets avaient été inventés. Voilà.**

**Cela dit, c'est une fiction, donc ce n'est pas réel, pour les détails, on peut aussi rêver un peu non?**

**Revenons à nos moutons: Vous faites majoritairement confiance à Edward. Mais s'il ne va pas chez l'infâme Melle T. ^-^, où va-t-il grand Dieu?**

*********

Edward se sentait coupable. Affreusement coupable.

Il détestait mentir à Bella, mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

Chaque matin il affirmait à sa femme qu'il partait prendre sa leçon avec Jenkins, mais en réalité il n'avait pas pris un seul cours depuis l'agression.

La première semaine, il s'inventa une bonne excuse: c'était Noël et il devait en plus s'assurer que son épouse et son enfant étaient sains et saufs. Maintenant, plusieurs semaines étaient passées et il ne cherchait même plus de fausse raison à ses absences.

La vraie raison de manquer ses cours, il la connaissait parfaitement, mais il aurait été bien incapable de l'expliquer à quiconque. Personne ne soupçonnait le dilemne qui l'habitait.

Tous les matins, il enfourchait Théodore et s'en allait rejoindre sa clairière. Ou du moins ce qui était devenu depuis peu sa clairière. Il l'avait découverte quelques temps auparavant, et il projetait d'en faire cadeau à Bella. Il savait qu'elle l'adorerait.

Lorsqu'il arrivait chaque jour, il s'asseyait sur le sol, et, pendant des heures il réfléchissait et tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et dans ses sentiments.

Cela avait très difficile le premier jour, car mille et une idées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Avait-il bien agi concerant Tanya? A cette question, il n'eut pas beaucoup de peine à répondre. Il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Tanya était manipulatrice et égoïste, et Edward était honteux d'avoir mis tant de temps à s'en apercevoir. Il avait été aveuglé par elle bien trop longtemps!

Cependant, les émotions qui l'habitaient depuis le jour où il avait pris la décision de rompre étaient bien moins faciles à identifier. Que ressentait-il pour Bella? Ses sentiments avaient-ils changé depuis l'agression? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin incontrôlable de la protéger?

Il mit longtemps à réfléchir puis à répondre à ces questions, mais il était maintenant sûr de lui.

Il était amoureux d'Isabella Marie Cullen.

Après l'attaque, il n'avait plus supporté de ne pas l'avoir constamment sous les yeux. Il avait peur que quelque chose de fâcheux lui arrivât, que ce fût à elle ou à leur futur bébé. Il avait vécu une angoisse terrible tant qu'il n'avait pas su si leur enfant allait survivre, et quant il avait vu l'anxiété de Bella. Il haïssait le fait que James lui eût causé tant de mal.

Mais ce qui l'affectait le plus était la certitude que tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été aussi omnubilé par l'idée des fiançailles de Tanya et de ce monstre, il aurait remarqué que James se tenait trop près de Bella et qu'il l'attirait dans le parc. Il aurait pu empêcher tout cela.

Poutant, bien que cette nuit eût été la plus horrible qu'ils eussent vécue, Edward se disait qu'elle pourrait, dans un sens, être un bien. Elle lui avait donné l'opportunité de connaître mieux sa femme et de découvrir quelle merveilleuse personne elle était véritablement. Les événements les avait rapprochés, et il ne pouvait pas en être plus heureux. Il savait très bien, bien qu'il se refusât à se l'avouer, qu'il avait compris qu'il aimait Bella au moment exact où il l'avait entendue l'appeler à l'aide. Lorsqu'il avait vu le monstre s'attaquer à elle, il avait eu conscience d'être capable de tout pour la protéger. Lorsqu'un peu plus tard elle l'avait supplié de rester avec elle et de la rassurer, il avait su qu'il ne dormirait plus s'il pouvait permettre ainsi à Bella de trouver le repos. Et dès que son ventre s'arrondit encore un peu plus, il sut qu'il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour ce petit enfant à naître.

Le mariage d'Alice avait été un tournant essentiel. Il tenait Bella et leur futur bébé dans ses bras sous la lumière des feux d'artifice, et une image s'était imposée à son esprit. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait passer le reste de ses jours. Il voulait passer chaque Nouvel An au côté de Bella, leur couple entouré de leurs enfants et, un jour, de leurs petits-enfants.

Il voulait voir le sourire qui éclairait son visage à son réveil chaque matin lorsqu'il s'éveillerait. Il voulait la voir porter leurs bebés. Au moins une douzaine de fois! Et à ce moment-là, à cette seconde précise, il accepta enfin de voir la vérité en face. Il était profondément et irrévocablement amoureux de Bella. Et sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il n'avait pas résisté au besoin irrépressible qui s'était emparé de lui: il l'avait embrassée comme si c'était la première fois.

Les semaines qui avaient suivi avaient été les meilleures et les pires de sa vie. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour sa femme, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Pourrait-elle l'aimer un jour alors qu'il l'avait si profondément blessée? Comment, au nom du ciel, pouvait-il se permettre d'aborder le sujet?

Ce furent les pires semaines de sa vie, car dans sa tête, il passait son temps à disséquer le baiser qu'il avait posé sur ces lèvres somptueuses. Qu'avait-elle pensé? Qu'avait-elle ressenti? Regrettait-elle? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais demandé pourquoi il l'avait embrassée? Ces pensées envahissaient la tête du pauvre Edward à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur les lèvres roses de Bella.

S'éveiller seul dans leur lit, et n'avoir pas été capable de la trouver dans leur chambre l'avait rendu malade. Au sens physique du terme. Il s'était levé d'un bond, s'était habillé en un éclair et s'était précipité dans l'escalier en criant son nom et en priant le ciel qu'elle réponde!

Lorsqu'il la vit au pied de l'ecalier, ce fut comme si il était de nouveau capable de respirer. Incapable de se retenir, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Bella eut l'air extrêmement déroutée lorsqu'il lui dit son inquiétude et qu'il la supplia de ne plus s'éloigner de lui. Il fut un peu déçu que Bella ne comprît pas à demi-mots et ne vît pas que c'était simplement l'amour qui le faisait agir ainsi.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que lorsqu'il avait pris son petit déjeuner avec celle qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour cuisiner pour lui. Il lui avait semblé que plus jamais il n'aurait à s'inquiéter de toute sa vie. Il n'était pas le futur Lord, il ne se préparait pas pour une guerre éventuelle, il ne se débattait plus au milieu d'émotions contradictoires. Il était juste lui-même: Edward.

Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il l'avait tout de même quittée un peu plus tard. Il ne fallait pas que Bella découvrît qu'il avait cessé de prendre ses cours. Il le lui avouerait après lui avoir dit les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il avait passé toute la journée à se demander comment il allait le faire. Mais il allait lui parler dès aujourd'hui. Il le lui devait et elle le méritait. Et même si elle le rejetait, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Comme le soleil descendait vers l'horizon, il réalisa qu'il était temps de revenir à la maison. Il était temps pour l'espoir... ou le désespoir.

*****

Edward faisait les cent pas devant la porte d'entrée depuis maintenant plus de cinq minutes. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Le petit bouquet de branchages et de fleurs d'hiver qu'il avait ramené de la clairière pendait à son côté.

Il prit son souffle et entra dans la maison. Il appela: "Bella, où es-tu?"

"Dans le salon." répondit-elle calmement.

Il se hâta d'entrer dans la pièce et son coeur fit un triple bond lorsqu'il la vit. Bella était étendue sur le canapé et sa main caressait doucement son ventre arrondi. Edward sourit et se dirigea vers elle, les mains cachées dans son dos.

"Bonsoir mon amour." Oh! il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait! Il se troubla, mais Bella sembla ne pas avoir entendu la fin de sa phrase. "Tu es très belle ce soir." Il se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, mais elle se détourna et lui présenta sa joue. Malgré la douleur aigüe qui le heurta, il essaya de ne rien montrer. "As-tu un souci?"

Bella finit par lever les yeux vers lui, le visage impassible: "Non. Veux-tu me dire quelque chose?"

"Non, non." Mais si! lui hurla sa voix intérieure. Il respira profondément et décida de faire ce que lui disait cette petite voix.

"En fait, si, je dois te parler. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir." Il allait dévoiler son petit bouquet et lui offrir, lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte. Ce n'était pas le moment!!

"Entrez!" grogna-t-il.

"Monsieur Jacob Black est ici Monsieur." annonça Angela avant de quitter la pièce. Edward dut contenir un juron d'incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait encore faire ici?

"Jake!" s'écria Bella. Et elle s'appuya sur les coudes pour l'accueillir. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa première visite pour qu'Edward ne ressentît pas immédiatement un sentiment de gêne.

Jacob marcha droit vers Bella, la souleva et la serra dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Ce fut l'estocade finale pour Edward. Bon sang! Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la serrer aussi longtemps!

"Jacob, quelle surprise! Quel bon vent vous amène?" Il essaya d'être aimable. S'il devait avouer son amour à Bella, ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre son meilleur ami à dos.

"Eh bien, les hormones de ma femme ont encore fait des leurs, et elle m'a jeté dehors en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'espace pour respirer. Alors je suis venu directement ici." expliqua Jacob, en s'éloignant de Bella, au grand soulagement d'Edward.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cet homme? Il avait traversé toute la région pour s'éloigner de sa femme en fin de grossesse, juste parce qu'elle lui avait fait une scène? Edward ne pouvait pas imaginer faire la même chose à Bella lorsqu'elle arriverait à terme.

"Oh. Et combien de temps resterez-vous?" Il fit court. C'était mieux.

"Quelques semaines je suppose," répondit Jacob en haussant les épaules. "Juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi." Donc, il faisait tout ça pour le lui démontrer.

"Reste aussi longtemps que tu veux. Nous en serons très heureux, n'est-ce pas Edward?" Le regard que Bella lui lança lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à accepter.

"Bien sûr!" dit-il à contre-coeur. "Restez aussi longtemps que vous voudrez."

Bella se leva. Elle prit la main de Jacob et l'emmena avec elle. "Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Après ce long voyage, tu dois vouloir te reposer." La jalousie manqua d'étouffer Edward.

Cela aurait dû être LE soir, celui où il allait avouer l'amour qu'il éprouvait à sa femme, et où, il l'avait espéré, ce sentiment allait être partagé. Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que la soirée fût gâchée par l'arrivée intempestive de cet homme maudit.

Edward soupira tristement, et ramassa le petit bouquet qui gisait sur le sol, complètement ignoré par son épouse.

*****

Jacob était arrivé depuis deux semaines. Chaque matin, Edward priait pour que ce jour fût celui de son départ. Il gâchait tous les progrès qu'il avait fait dans sa relation avec son épouse adorée, et Bella semblait n'avoir plus une seule minute à lui consacrer.

Tous les matins, elle se levait et quittait la chambre avant son réveil, et ne le réveillait que lorsqu'elle quittait la chambre, comme il le lui avait demandé. Leur petit déjeuner au lit était bel et bien relégué aux oubliettes! Le temps qu'il émerge, et il trouvait les deux amis d'enfance en grande conversation dans la salle à manger. Il n'avait aucune chance d'y être intégré, car les sujets abordés les concernait tous les deux.

Au mois de février, il était de tradition chez les Cullen d'organiser le Grand Bal de la Saint Valentin. Cette année, il se déroulerait dans la demeure d'Edward et de Bella.

Bella s'était une fois de plus jetée corps et âme dans les préparatifs de la soirée, mais cette fois, Jacob l'assistait. Edward ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait avoir envie de s'atteler à une telle tâche. Ce devait être extrêmement lassant. Pourtant, si c'était le prix à payer pour passer du temps avec Bella, il aurait lui aussi volontiers prêté la main à l'organisation.

Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas la possibilité. Il avait dû reprendre ses cours le lendemain de l'arrivée de Jacob, et Jenkins l'avait assommé de travail, exigeant qu'il rattrapât le retard accumulé pendant ses absences. Il ne revenait à la maison que tard dans la soirée, et après qu'il se fut lavé et qu'il eut dîné, Bella s'était déjà retirée, épuisée par le travail de la journée.

Le bal était de plus en plus proche, et Edward prit sa décision. Jacob ou pas Jacob, il allait profiter de la soirée pour parler à Bella.

Demain, sa vie allait se jouer, et il eut beau essayer de dormir, il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.

*****

Edward essayait de nouer sa cravate pour la quatrième fois. Les trois dernières tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec, tellement ses mains tremblaient.

Il portait un habit gris clair et une chemise blanche, et cravate récalcitrante était noire. Bella l'avait souvent vu en noir ou en gris foncé, et il voulait la surprendre.

Finalement, il réussit, et sortit de la salle de bains. Curieusement, Bella n'était pas dans la chambre pour se préparer. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis midi, et se demandait où elle avait pu passer. Il était supposé la retrouver avant le bal, mais comment faire s'il ne savait pas où elle était?

Un coup discret à la porte le tira de ses réflexions, et il alla ouvrir.

Il se crut mort et arrivé directement au paradis. Son coeur s'affola et il cessa de respirer.

Devant lui se tenait Bella. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Comment, par tous les dieux, une femme pouvait-elle être aussi belle?

Elle portait une robe longue rouge à taille haute, et la jupe s'arrêtait juste un peu avant le sol permettant d'entrevoir la fine dentelle de son jupon. Elle drapait le corps de la jeune femme et soulignait la courbe de son ventre arrondi. Elle était superbe.

"Es-tu prêt?" lui demanda-t-elle. Si elle avait remarqué la réaction d'Edward, elle n'en montra rien. Il ne put que hocher la tête tandis qu'il tentait de faire redémarrer son coeur.

Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle saisit aussitôt. Edward ressentit des frissons dans tout son corps, et profita avec délice de cette merveilleuse sensation.

Tandis qu'il la menait vers la salle de bal, il ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle, même lorsqu'elle trébucha et qu'elle en fut bien embarrassée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception, il dut pourtant regarder leurs invités qui les accueillaient en les applaudissant. Le couple salua de la tête, sourit aux amis qu'ils dépassaient et se dirigea vers le centre de la piste de danse.

Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle lorsqu'on s'aperçut de l'état de Bella. Sa grossesse n'avait pas encore été dévoilée, et c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait en société depuis que son ventre s'était arrondi. Tous deux ignorèrent les chuchotements et la musique s'éleva. Il s'élancèrent sur la piste pour la première danse.

Cette fois, ce fut Bella qui dansa parfaitement bien et Edward qui fit les erreurs, distrait qu'il était par l'ange qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais se regardèrent dans les yeux. Bella sembla chercher quelque chose dans le regard de son mari. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait et ils continuèrent leur danse.

A la fin du morceau, Bella se détacha d'Edward, à son grand désappointement et se dirigea vers Jacob. Le femmes de l'assemblée, voyant qu'il était enfin seul, l'entourèrent et le félicitèrent chaleureusement.

"Un bébé!"

"Quelle chance vous avez!"

"Cet enfant sera magnifique avec les parents qu'il a!"

"Quand doit-il naître?

"Bella supporte-t-elle bien sa grossesse?"

"De quoi avez-vous besoin?"

Les questions et les compliments fusaient de toutes parts, et tout ce qu'Edward put faire, ce fut sourire, et embrasser ces femmes sur la joue pour les remercier.

Une question attira son attention: "Où est Bella? Nous aimerions la féliciter!"

"Elle doit-être quelque part par là," répondit-t-il en tournant la tête pour la chercher sa femme chérie dans la foule des invités. Ce qu'il vit alors fit se tordre son coeur dans sa poitrine et en même temps, il eût l'impression que ce même coeur s'écrasait sur le sol, percé de centaines de lames de couteau. Il fut transpercé par une douleur inimaginable.

Dans la pièce pleine de monde, Jacob et Bella échangeaient un baiser, comme seuls les amoureux le font.

******* **

**OK, je sais, moi non plus je ne comprenais plus rien lorsque j'ai lu ce chapitre la première fois.**

**Avant tout jugement hâtif, attendez de lire le POV de Bella sur l'affaire...**

**A très vite.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

**Bonjour!**

**Alors: comme à l'accoutumée, je traduis une histoire dont les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Voilà, c'est dit.**

**De l'incrédulité, des interrogations, de l'impatience... merci pour vos réactions. **

**J'avais espéré traduire plus vite, mais en fait c'est en vacances qu'on est le plus occupé :))) j'essairai de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Voici donc le regard de Bella sur l'affaire qui nous occupe... Bella, c'est à toi!**

*********

Edward. Tanya. Edward. Tanya. Edward. Tanya. Edward. Tanya.

Les deux prénoms tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Bella depuis que Mr Jenkins était venu et avait involontairement réduit ses rêves en poussière. Le rêve qu'un jour Edward lui ferait une petite place dans son coeur, et lui offre une toute petite partie de l'amour qu'il portait à Tanya. Le rêve qu'un jour ils seraient heureux, entourés de leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Le rêve qu'elle attendrait d'autres enfants et qu'Edward serait aussi enchanté qu'il l'était avec sa grossesse actuelle.

Mais tous ces beaux rêves s'étaient enfuis. Bella savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, il n'y aurait jamais que Tanya dans l'esprit de son mari.

Seule dans le salon, elle avait pleuré, pour la vie qui ne serait jamais la sienne, pour la vie qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, et pour elle qui adorait un homme qui ne lui rendrait jamais son amour.

Elle, Bella Cullen était éperdument amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et ça la désespérait.

Le fait qu'elle l'aime si fort sans espoir lui brisait un peu plus le coeur à chaque seconde qui passait.

Elle avait bien tenté de nier les sentiments qu'elle portait à son époux, sachant pertinemment que tout cela finirait dans les larmes. Elle avait même essayé de se convaincre que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward n'était que de l'amitié et seulement de l'amitié, mais dès que Jenkins lui eut asséné la vérité, le mur de brique construit prudemment autour de son coeur explosa. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait le reconstruire un jour.

Elle l'aimait pour tant de raisons! Sa façon de lui caresser les cheveux. Sa façon de lui prendre la main. La manière exquise avec laquelle il parlait à l'enfant qui reposait en son sein. Sa manière d'être si protecteur quand elle avait besoin de se sentir protégée. Son habitude de faire l'imbécile juste pour la faire sourire. Son inquiétude lorsqu'elle n'était pas tout près de lui. Sa gentillesse lorsqu'il embrassait sa joue quand elle était triste. Ses baisers secrets lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle était endormie. Et enfin sa façon de lui faire sentir qu'elle était la seule femme au monde pour lui. Elle aurait pu donner tant d'autres raisons encore.

Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait de lui venait d'un mensonge, car en fait Edward ne ressentait rien pour elle.

Bella tenta de penser de rationnellement. Ele avait bien compris maintenant ce qu'Edward faisait de ses journées mais ne devrait-elle pas lui donner une chance de le lui avouer avant de lui montrer qu'elle savait tout? Elle pensait qu'elle le devait, ne serait-ce que pour maintenir un peu d'harmonie dans la maison et une petite fraction de ce que leur relation avait été ce dernier mois.

Bella n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle était restée là, étendue et elle avait murmuré à l'enfant qu'elle chérissait: "Ne t'inquiète pas mon tout petit. Papa t'aime, cela ne fait aucun doute. C'est seulement Maman qu'il n'aime pas. N'aie pas peur: tu auras toujours tout mon amour. Quoi qu'il arrive." Elle ressentit un autre petit coup dans son ventre, et elle caressa l'endroit où elle l'avait senti. A ce moment-là, Edward entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux.

"Bonsoir mon amour," Bella remarqua tout de suite la fin de sa phrase. Il était évident qu'il pensait encore à Tanya. "Tu es très belle ce soir." C'était sûr cette fois, il pensait bien à elle. Bella lui avait tellement répété qu'elle ne serait jamais belle.

Edward sembla vouloir l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais elle tourna la tête et lui présenta sa joue. Elle adorait ses baisers, mais elle ne voulait pas en recevoir un, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Edward fut surpris par sa réaction: "As-tu un souci?"

Bella leva la tête et croisa le regard de son mari. Oh oui! "Non. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire?" Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce qui allait venir, mais elle voulait qu'il lui dise la vérité et restaure un peu la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

"Non" La déception s'abattit sur Bella. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle regarda Edward, elle remarqua qu'il prenait une grande respiration: "En fait, j'ai quelque chose en tête. je pense que c'est quelque chose que tu as le droit de savoir." On y était. Bella se recroquevilla.

Un coup à la porte interrompit la confession d'Edward. Ce n'était pas le moment! Cela dit, une petite part d'elle-même émit un soupir de soulagement.

"Monsieur Jacob Black est ici Monsieur." annonça Angela avant de ressortir. Quoi?

"Jake!" s'écria Bella en se redressant sur ses coudes pour l'accueillir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir son meilleur ami. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra un moment contre lui, et elle s'abandonna dans son parfum boisé et musqué.

"Jacob, quelle surprise! Quel bon vent vous amène?" Edward essayait d'être poli, mais Bella savait très bien qu'il détestait profondément Jacob.

"Eh bien, les hormones de ma femme ont encore fait des leurs, et elle m'a jeté dehors en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'espace pour respirer. Alors je suis venu directement ici." expliqua Jacob, en s'éloignant de Bella, à la grande déception de celle-ci. Amusée, elle pensa que Jake voulait comme toujours avoir le dernier mot contre sa femme, mais qu'il ne serait pas long à repartir, malade de ne pas être auprès d'elle.

"Oh. Et combien de temps resterez-vous?" Elle entendit très bien la note d'agacement dans la voix de son mari.

"Quelques semaines je suppose," répondit Jacob en haussant les épaules. "Juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi." Bella se demanda lequel des deux céderait le premier. Léah pouvait être aussi, sinon plus, bornée que son époux.

"Reste aussi longtemps que tu veux. Nous en serons très heureux, n'est-ce pas Edward?" Le regard que Bella lui lança lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à accepter.

"Bien sûr!" dit-il à contre-coeur. "Restez aussi longtemps que vous voudrez."

Bella se leva. Elle prit la main de Jacob et l'emmena avec elle. Elle voulait lui parler en privé. "Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Après ce long voyage, tu dois vouloir te reposer."

*****

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ici depuis mon départ?" demanda Jacob en déballant ses affaires.

"Pas grand chose en toute honnêteté." répondit Bella en haussant les épaules. Elle oubliait juste de lui parler de James et de l'agression dont elle avait été victime, de la peur qu'elle avait eu de perdre son bébé, et du fait qu'elle était maintenant amoureuse de son mari.

"Tu t'es arrondie ces derniers temps." Jake lui sourit. Elle sourit en retour en caressant son abdomen. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ses rondeurs.

"Et que s'est-il passé à la maison?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rien de neuf. Michael Newton essaie toujours de séduire Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'Emmett lui manque terriblement, tout en passant du bon temps avec Tyler. Renée ne semble pas trop s'inquiéter du fait que Michael soit revenu tout seul de la chasse, mais que peut-on attendre d'autre de la Sorcière Blanche?" Bella leva les yeux au ciel en apprenant le comportement de sa mère. Evidemment, l'absence de ses enfants ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Du moment qu'elle avait la maison pour elle toute seule, elle était contente!

Les deux amis bavardèrent un long moment, mais Jacob tombait de fatigue. Bella quitta donc sa chambre et repartit vers le salon, car elle voulait emporter son livre "Les hauts de Hurlevent" dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, il faisait noir comme dans un four, et elle trébucha sur un objet oublié sur le sol. Soupirant devant sa maladresse, elle se baissa pour ramasser ce qui traînait. Elle fut bien étonnée de ce qu'elle trouva.

Elle repartit dans l'entrée, ou des chandelles brûlaient encore, et elle observa ce qui se trouvait dans sa main. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle tenait un très joli bouquet d'hiver, un assortiment de branchages et de fleurs précoces ou séchées par le froid.

En souriant, elle quitta la pièce, en oubliant complètement son livre. Elle alla à la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau dans un vase où elle plaça le bouquet, puis elle monta prudemment l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre.

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'Edward n'était pas encore couché. Elle mit les fleurs sur sa table de nuit, se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha. Elle allait s'endormir quand elle entendit Edward entrer dans la pièce.

Elle fit semblant de dormir et resta parfaitement immobile. Elle l'écouta déambuler dans la pièce, et quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit au lit.

"Oh, Bella, comme j'aimerais tant que tu saches..." Elle était certaine de l'avoir entendu murmurer ces paroles à son oreille! Mais elle fut bien vite distraite de cette pensée par deux bras qui l'enlaçaient et un doux baiser déposé sur sa joue.

Et là, elle fut bien surprise de la réaction ce geste provoqua. Un long frisson parcourut son corps qui la trahissait, dû uniquement au fait que son époux adoré semble vouloir encore la prendre dans ses bras.

*****

Bella se leva tôt le matin suivant, sans faire de bruit car elle ne voulait pas réveiller Edward, elle tenait à ce qu'il se repose le plus longtemps possible. Elle ne l'éveilla que lorsqu'elle fut prête à quitter la pièce. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, elle ne serait pas une source d'inquiétude pour lui.

Avant son éveil complet, elle sortit de la chambre et se hâta de rejoindre Jake dans la salle manger. Elle aurait pourtant bien aimé rester blottie contre Edward sous les draps et prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui.

A midi, Esmé arriva à la maison, très excitée. Quand Bella lui demanda ce qui se passait, elle lui répondit que tous les ans, les Cullen recevaient pour la Saint Valentin, et que cette année, ce serait à elle d'être l'hôtesse.

Bien que le dernier bal ne se fût pas déroulé exactement comme elle l'aurait souhaité, elle se jeta corps et âme dans les préparatifs, et s'assura que tout se déoulerait parfaitement bien. Dieu merci, Jake était là pour l'assister car Alice et Jasper avaient décidé de rester plus longtemps en voyage. Ils aimaient tellement l'Europe qu'ils ne se résignaient pas à rentrer à la maison.

Jacob n'était pas exactement enchanté de devoir préparer un bal, mais Bella lui expliqua que ce serait le seul moyen de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Il s'y plongea donc avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Ils trouvèrent même que c'était drôle de tout planifier ensemble, et ils en étaient ravis. Pourtant, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées divaguer et elle se demandait souvent ce qu'Edward faisait. Elle se torturait en y pensant.

Au bout d'une semaine, Jake qui l'observait attentivement n'y tint plus: "Bells, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, alors n'essaie pas de me mentir, tu mens très mal de toutes façons. Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie?"

"Mais rien du tout, Jake. Tout va très bien." Elle tenta un petit sourire dans la direction de son meilleur ami. Il la regarda simplement. Elle s'écroula et fondit en larmes.

"Rien ne va!" pleura-t-elle tandis que Jake la prenait dans ses bras. Elle apprécia le réconfort qu'il lui apportait, mais secrètement, elle aurait souhaité être dans les bras de son mari.

Jake écarta ses cheveux et lui dit: "Raconte-moi tout ça Bells."

Et elle raconta tout. James et la violence de son agression, la panique qu'elle avait ressenti en croyant perdre son bébé, le choc de la révélation de Rose, le réconfort qu'Edward lui avait prodigué et le fait qu'il lui avait menti tout le temps. Elle lui avoua également qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Jake était sous le choc.

"Tu l'aimes?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

Bella acquiesça de la tête. "Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que je suis folle de l'aimer alors qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Je sais que je suis folle, mais je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments. J'en suis bien incapable!" Elle pleurait, blottie contre son ami.

"Shh. Je ne vais pas te dire que tu es folle. Nous savons bien tout les deux que s'il y a bien quelque chose que tu n'es pas, c'est ça!" Il lui caressait gentiment le dos pour l'apaiser. " Tu sais que je serai plus qu'heureux de continuer à mépriser ton mari, mais je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et si c'est lui doit te rendre heureuse, alors qu'il en soit ainsi."

"Il me rend heureuse, mais en même temps penser à lui me brise le coeur. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Jake?" pleura-t-elle, complètement abattue.

Jake s'assit, et garda le silence un long moment. Deux mots franchirent enfin ses lèvres: "Le bal."

Bella ne comprit pas. "Quoi le bal?"

"C'est au bal que nous allons réparer ce petit coeur brisé. Nous allons organiser la fête parfaite, tu seras éblouissante, Edward te mangera dans la main, et il oubliera complètement cette saleté de Tanya."

"Jake, une seule soirée ne changera rien. Le bal ne suffira pas à lui faire oublier Tanya et le faire tomber amoureux de moi. Et tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas éblouissante et que je ne le serai jamais!"

Jacob pouffa: "Bella, si tu n'étais pas enceinte, je te frapperais volontiers! Tu as toujours été la plus belle femme de l'assemblée. Enfin, quand Léah n'était pas là évidemment. Bon, je m'inquiète pour ma réputation d'homme en disant ça, mais nous devons te trouver la robe parfaite." Bella éclata de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé son ami dire une telle chose.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Jacob : ça valait le coup d'essayer, non?

*****

Le jour du bal était enfin arrivé et Bella n'avasit pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Elle avait pasé toute la journée à organiser les préparatifs de dernière minute, et s'était assurée que tout se déroulerait selon ses plans. Enfin, tout ce qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Que tout se déroule selon les plans de Jake était une autre affaire...

Elle alla se préparer dans la chambre de Jacob. Elle ne voulait pas être vue par Edward avant le début du bal, et la chambre de Jake était bien le dernier endroit où il irait la chercher. Elle passa sa robe et se coiffa. Elle avait surmonté sa défiance envers les fers à friser, et avait bouclé ses cheveux toute seule. Elle voulait être la même que le jour de son mariage. Quelques minutes avant l'heure de leur entrée en scène, elle se dirigea vers leur chambre.

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit la réponse d'Edward. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle crut voir un ange devant elle. Edward était magnifique dans un costume gris qui faisait ressortir ses yeux en les faisant briller comme des émeraudes. Elle aurait aimer s'y perdre pour l'éternité.

Elle se secoua un peu et remarqua qu'Edward la fixait et qu'il semblait souffrir de troubles de la respiration. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Avait-il remarqué le soin qu'elle avait apporté à sa toilette?

"Prêt?" demanda-t-elle. Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Il lui offrit son bras, dont elle s'empara avec avidité. Elle ressentit une nouvelle fois une vague de frissons sur la peau de son bras.

Sur le chemin de la salle de bal, Edward trébucha plusieurs fois, au grand étonnement de sa femme. En entrant dans la grande pièce, ils furent accueillis par une salve d'applaudissements. Ils saluèrent de la tête et sourirent aux couples qu'ils dépassaient et se dirigèrent vers la piste de dance.

Des murmures s'élevèrent lorsqu'on s'aperçut des rondeurs de Bella. Rien n'avait été annoncé officiellement, seule la famille était au courant de sa grossesse et c'était la première fois qu'elle réapparaissait en public. Elle était ravie qu'on sache qu'elle attendait un bébé, mais elle ne réagit pas aux chuchottements qui l'entouraient.

Edward lui offrit sa main et ils entamèrent leur première danse. Les pas de Bella s'enchaînaient avec fluidité et ce fut Edward qui fit des erreurs. Il cherchait certainement du regard l'endroit où se trouvait Tanya pensa-t-elle amèrement. Dans un moment d'immaturité, elle avait refusé d'inviter la famille Denali, car elle voulait éviter les ennuis.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant la danse, mais se regardèrent dans les yeux. Bella chercha la vérité dans les yeux de son mari, mais elle n'y trouva rien.

La danse s'acheva et Bella se détacha d'Edward. Elle alla rejoindre Jake pour l'informer que leur plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, elle se retourna pour regarder de nouveau son époux. Il souriait et embrassait quelques femmes sur la joue. C'était sans conséquence, évidemment, mais elle ressentit tout de même la morsure de la jalousie.

"Courage Bells!" Jake lui souriait. Bella secoua la tête en regardant son meilleur ami.

"Quel courage Jake? Ton plan a raté, nous avons fait tout ça pour rien! Rien n'a changé." Elle regarda encore Edward qui rayonnait, toujours entouré par des femmes bien trop nombreuses à son goût. "Je souhaiterais pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il se sente aussi mal que moi." grommela-t-elle.

Jacob l'entendit et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille: "Tu peux."

Et sans prévenir, il la fit tourner et attira son visage vers lui. Il se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Bella était stupéfaite! Jacob avait une femme et était amoureux d'elle!

Elle le repoussa mais il murmura simplement: "Aie confiance en moi." avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Et tout s'éclaircit. C'était l'estocade finale imaginée par Jacob pour faire réagir Edward.

A cette idée, elle se serra encore plus contre Jacob, et entoura son cou de ses bras. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et Jacob s'écarta. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus la tête de son amie et Bella le vit sourire triomphalement. "Regarde" lui dit-il en indiquant de la tête la direction d'Edward.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, son regard se plongea dans celui de son mari. Elle y vit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu déterminer ce que c'était, Edward s'était précipité hors de la pièce.

*****

**Elle ne comprend pas vite la petite... Pourtant, elle n'est pas blonde! **

**Non?**

**J'attends vos hyptothèses. Où court Edward après ce stratagème diabolique? **

**A très vite !! Promis.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Forever Bound**  
**Chapitre vingt-quatre.**

**Me revoilà! **  
**On dit de moi que je suis une "gentille", alors je n'ai pas voulu vous faire languir... Où va Edward?? **  
**Traduction, auteur, personnages.... comme d'habitude!**  
**Régalez-vous!**

*****

Edward quitta la pièce. Il devait sortir. Il le devait.

Il traversa la salle de bal en tentant de conserver un semblant de dignité, mais dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il se mit à courir et se rua dans l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en tentant d'essuyer les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux. Pourquoi Bella avait-elle fait ça?

Quelques instants plus tard, il fut distrait de son désespoir par le bruit de la porte qui se refermait encore une fois. Il redressa lentement la tête et il vit que Bella se tenait devant lui, les yeux rougis et les mains fermement placées sur ses hanches.

"Pourquoi es-tu parti? Pourquoi?" cria-t-elle.

Il ne fut pas capable de lui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point il était blessé, ni qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le coeur et que sa seule envie était de se rouler en boule et de mourir. Il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer, car il savait maintenant qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais la même chose.  
Pour éviter cet aveu, il lui posa la question qui le hantait maintenant, alors que les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues: "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Bella?" Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. "J'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne peux pas... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Bella leva les bras au ciel, apparemment désespérée: "Parce que je voulais que tu te battes pour moi!" s'écria-t-elle. Edward tressaillit. Que voulait-elle qu'il fît? Mais Bella n'avait pas fini. "Je voulais que tu te battes pour moi. Je voulais que tu reviennes vers moi et et que tu dises à Jacob de s'arrêter, que toi seul avait le droit de m'embrasser, je voulais que tu m'arraches à lui et que tu me dises que tu m'aimes."

Edward était sous le choc. Comment Bella avait-elle deviné ce qu'il ressentait pour elle? Et si elle savait, pourquoi le faisait-elle autant souffrir?

"Je savais bien que je me trompais en pensant que tu éprouvais la même chose que moi. J'avais tort de penser que je comptais à tes yeux." Bella lui tourna le dos et reprit la direction de la porte. Edward eut l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir. Il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus.

Il se leva du lit: "Tu penses que tu ne COMPTES PAS? Que ça m'est égal de te voir embrasser ce CHIEN? Tu ne comprends donc rien? ça m'a tué de te voir l'embrasser comme ça. Est ce que ça te donne l'impression de ne pas compter?" Bella s'arrêta de marcher mais ne se retourna pas encore vers lui. Ce qui aggrava encore la colère d'Edward: "REGARDE-MOI!!"

Bella se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. "Si je compte à tes yeux, pourquoi es-tu parti?" siffla-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était évident que ce n'était pas réciproque. Son souhait le plus cher aurait été qu'elle ressente la même chose, mais en embrassant un autre homme, elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Bella lui asséna d'un ton railleur : "C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'a aucune idée de ce que sont les sentiments. Mais ne crains rien. Je ne referai plus jamais la même erreur."

Elle se détourna de nouveau, tandis qu'Edward tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle pensait qu'il ne ressentait rien. Que voulait-elle dire par la même erreur? Et au moment où la main de sa femme se posa sur la poignée de la porte il réagit. _(N/T: enfin!!)_

Il traversa rapidement la chambre, attrapa son poignet et l'attira à lui pour la forçer à lui faire face. Il la contempla une brève seconde et vit la confusion sur son visage, mais au lieu d'analyser ce qu'il voyait, il prit ses lèvres et l'embrassa fiévreusement.  
Les frissons l'envahirent encore une fois, ce fut comme si des centaines de feux d'artifices explosaient derrière ses paupières et que leur chaleur envahissait tout son corps.

Trop vite, Bella le repoussa. La stupéfaction et l'incompréhension étaient les seules émotions qu'il pût lire sur son visage. Elle porta sa main sur ses lèvres.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle tout doucement, en se détachant de l'étreinte d'Edward et en s'adossant à la porte.

Edward sentit le feu briller dans ses yeux et son corps s'enflammer. Il était prêt à faire un pas vers l'inconnu. Il sentait qu'il allait se jeter dans le vide, et même si Bella ne le retenait pas, même si elle le gifflait, il n'allait pas la laisser penser qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle.  
"Je me bats pour toi! Je me bats pour nous et pour tout ce que nous pourrions avoir! Je ne veux pas que tu retournes vers Jacob. Je veux que tu restes là et que tu me dises qu'un jour peut-être tu ressentiras le dixième de ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je veux que tu me dises que tu n'embrasseras jamais plus un autre homme que moi, et que nous serons heureux ensemble. Que la seule chose dont nous aurons besoin, c'est d'être là l'un pour l'autre." Reprenant son souffle, Edward emplit ses poumons d'air et son coeur d'espoir.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça Edward? Pourqoi me fais-tu ça?" Bella en pleurs, le suppliait de répondre.

"Parce que c'est ce que je dois faire. Parfois, on saute et on croit qu'on peut voler. C'est ce que je fais Bella, je me jette dans le vide et j'espère que tu vas me rattraper.

En espérant t'entendre dire qu'un jour nous pourrons avoir et être tout cela." affirma-t-il avec conviction.

Bella pelurait de plus en plus. Il aurait voulu essyer ses larmes, mais il ne le fit pas. Il allait la laisser répondre.

"C'est bien ça le problème Edward. J'ai beaucoup trop d'affection pour toi. Et tu viens juste de me montrer que je n'avais pas autant d'importance à tes yeux. Si j'en avais eu, tu serais précipité vers moi et tu m'aurais écartée de lui. Si je comptais, tu me dirais que tu m'aimes, tu ne me demanderais pas de me dire ce que je ressens pour toi pour me rejeter ensuite et me blesser encore une fois." sanglota-t-elle le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Edward fit un pas vers sa femme et lui prit doucement les mains. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et prit son souffle. C'était maintenant où jamais: "Je t'aime Isabella Cullen. Je t'aime tellement fort que ça me terrifie, car je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes aussi. J'ai peur, et je ne veux pas retourner en bas et te voir avec Jacob. Je ne peux pas." Il retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"S'il te plait, ne mens pas Edward. Ne dis pas ça juste pour me consoler." Bella pleurait et essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de ses bras. Mais il ne voualit pas la laisser partir.

"Je ne mens pas Bella, je te le promets. Je t'aime." répeta-t-il pour la convaincre.

"Et Tanya alors! Tu l'aimes aussi? Je ne peux pas être "l'autre femme" Edward. Je ne veux pas." Dit-elle en le regardant enfin, et Edward vit une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux.

"Bella, il ne s'est rien passé entre Tanya et moi." Quel idiot il avait été de ne pas le lui avoir dit avant. Tout lui revenait maintenant en pleine figure.

"Quand James t'a attaquée, je suis allée chez elle pour la mettre en garde contre lui. Et ce que j'ai appris n'était pas vraiment ce que j'attendais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait tout des plans de James et qu'elle savait qu'il allait te faire du mal. Elle savait pour ton père. C'est par elle que j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Charles. Quand j'ai appris la vérité, c'est comme si on m'avait enlevé le voile qui m'aveuglait. J'ai enfin compris ce qu'elle était réellement, et je te jure Bella, je te jure que j'ai tourné les talons et que j'ai quitté immédiatement sa maison. Je n'y suis plus jamais retourné." Il fallait qu'elle entende qu'il disait la vérité.

"Je ne veux pas être un lot de consolation Edward. Le fait que Tanya n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu qu'elle soit ne signifie pas que tu doives m'aimer." Mais que devait-il faire pour qu'elle comprenne enfin?

"Il n'y a que toi Bella. Que toi. Personne d'autre. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé de t'avoir dit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour nous. Je te demande pardon d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à t'avouer mes sentiments. Mais je te le dis maintenant. Il n'y a que toi. C'est toi que j'aime Bella." Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

"Comment peux-tu être certain que c'est de l'amour Edward?" Elle doutait encore, mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

"Je le sais. C'est de l'amour. Je le sais parce que je déteste que tu sois loin de moi. Je déteste ne pas savoir où tu es. Je ne supporte pas que tu aies été en danger. J'aime t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil. J'aime l'amour que tu portes déjà à notre enfant. J'adore ton désintéressement et ton dévouement aux autres. J'adore ta façon de te mordre la lèvre quand tu es un peu nerveuse. C'est juste.... je t'aime, toi, Bella." Il ne pouvait pas être plus explicite.

"Si tu m'aimes, pouquoi m'as-tu menti?"

Il ne comprenait plus. Quand lui avait-il menti? Elle vit la confusion sur son visage.

"Tu n'es pas retourné prendre tes cours. Mr Jenkins est passé à la maison, inquiet pour toi. Tu as menti tous les jours en disant que tu allais étudier. Pourquoi? Si tout était fini avec Tanya, pourquoi as-tu manqué quelque chose d'aussi important?"

Ah! Ce mensonge-là... "J'ai... J'avais besoin de réfléchir. De réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne voulais pas t"ennuyer avec mes états d'âme, mais je ne pouvais pas y réfléchir sereinement quand nous étions ensemble. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour décider de ce que j'avais à faire. Je suis navré de t'avoir menti. Mais c'était seulement pour ne plus te faire souffrir."

"Comment être sûre que tu ne me mentiras plus?" murmura Bella. Edward se mit à espérer, car elle semblait ébranlée.

"Je te le promets. je ne te mentirai plus jamais. Je sais, je ne t'ai pas donné beaucoup de raisons de me faire confiance, mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, crois-moi. Je t'aime Bella, et c'est pour ça que je ne te mentirai plus." Edward la suppliait maintenant.

Bella resta silencieuse pendant une bonne minute. "Je te crois." dit-elle lentement.

Le visage de son mari s'illumina: "C'est vrai?"

"Je te crois." réaffirma-t-elle. Et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Edward était soulagé, mais il avait encore une question à poser à sa femme: "Qu'éprouves-tu pour moi Bella? Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai une chance?"

Bella baissa les yeux vers le sol et le coeur d'Edward s'arrêta. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle arborait un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de façon à se serrer contre lui. "Tu n'as pas à attendre Edward." Et à ces mots, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward.

Il était abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Mais il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde de ce baiser. Il serra Bella plus fort contre lui et lui rendit son baiser, la passion augmentant au fil des secondes.

A regret, il se recula et regarda sa femme adorée : "Est-ce que ça veut bien dire ce que je crois?"

Bella hocha la tête et appuyant son front sur celui de son époux, elle lui répondit: "Je t'aime Edward Cullen. Je t'aime tellement fort que ça me fait mal."

Le coeur d'Edward explosa de bonheur. Sa femme l'aimait! Sa. femme. l'aimait! Elle l'aimait! Comment un tel ange pouvait-elle aimer un être aussi vil que lui? Il l'ignorait, mais il rendit grâce à Dieu pour cet amour. Son corps se mit à brûler d'un feu intense, provoqué par la femme magnifique qu'il tenait contre lui. A l'évidence, il l'aimait, et il la désirait aussi.

Bella leva la tête pour le regarder, car il restait parfaitement immobile. Il la regarda et lui sourit, les yeux remplis d'amour. Il prit son menton avec deux doigts, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa très tendrement. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais son désir pour elle devenait de plus en plus pressant. Peu après, il se recula encore et lui caressa les cheveux en étudiant les expressions de son visage.

Bella plaça ses mains en coupe autour du visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et leurs lèvres se ressoudèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, mais leur baiser s'intensifia, et ils ne résistèrent pas au besoin de se serrer l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus fort. Les mains d'Edward, si fortes, mais en même temps si douces, erraient le long du corps de Bella, au dessus de ses vêtements. La fièvre et le désir étaient palpables entre eux. Bella laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir et rougit violemment lorsqu'elle prit conscience du son qui sortait de sa bouche. Edward désirait entendre cela des milliers de fois.

Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille: "Dis-moi Bella, Veux-tu...?" Elle acquiesça, comme si elle était dans un était second. Le feu qui le dévorait brûla Edward encore plus fort.

Ses mains caressaient son dos, sa poitrine, ses côtes, sans jamais s'arrêter, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur ses fesses et serrent son petit corps contre lui. Il avait conscience qu'elle pouvait ressentir son érection à travers leurs vêtements. La respiration de Bella s'accéléra et elle ressentit une pulsation familière entre ses jambes. Le désir qui les consumait les brûlait et les paralysait à la fois. Il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait, mais il ne s'en soucia pas une seule seconde.

"Nous pouvons nous arrêter quand tu veux," murmura-t-il "Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur." ajouta-t-il en écartant ses cheveux de son visage.  
"S'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas Edward." lui dit-elle. Elle devint écarlate. Edward embrassa les rougeurs de ses joues.  
Bella plaça doucement ses mains sur lui et défit les boutons du col de sa chemise. En caressant ses bras, elle alla ôter ses boutons de manchette. Il lui prit les mains et les mit sur ses épaules.

"Par pitié Bella, tu peux me déshabiller, mais ne me tortures pas comme ça, même si je le mérite!" Edward ne pourrait pas supporter ces caresses longtemps, il la désirait trop. Il la voulait maintenant.

Toujours plus rougissante, elle fit courir ses mains de ses épaules à sa poitrine et de là jusqu'à son abdomen. Elle fit glisser gentiment sa paume dans le sillon entre ses abdominaux. Lentement, elle fit glisser les pans de sa chemise de chaque côté de son torse et la lui ôta. A son contact, les muscles d'Edward se contractèrent, il frissonna et il inspira en sifflant lorsque ses mains descendirent plus bas, et défirent les boutons de son pantalon.

Incapable de résister plus longtemts il reprit sa bouche et l'embrassa avec passion. Le pantalon glissa au sol. Il l'écarta d'un coup de pied, et il enleva lui-même dans un même mouvement ses caleçons et ses chaussettes.  
Bella ne trouva pas le courage de continuer ses caresses au-delà de son aine et s'immobilisa. Ses joues s'échauffèrent de nouveau lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil et qu'elle prit conscience de l'erection qui s'élevait triomphalement vers elle.

Edward ne put pas s'empêcher de rire doucement. Elle le regarda surprise. "Tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment vu nu, n'est-ce pas?" Elle fit non de la tête. Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard empli de désir de son mari.  
"Je veux te caresser mon amour. Est-ce que tu veux bien?" demanda-t-il, la voix basse et rauque. Elle hocha la tête encore une fois.  
Il fit passer sa robe par dessus sa tête et ses bras levés. Elle était resplendissante dans cette robe, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait encore plus belle sans aucun vêtement. Elle regarda le sol, rougissant de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même s'il l'avait déjà vue nue auparavant.

"Isabella, tu es la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Tu l'es réellement. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas gênée avec moi." Et il releva son menton pour l'embrasser encore.  
Il fit courir ses lèvres sur ses joues et sur son cou, en lui murmurant à quel point il la trouvait belle et comme elle lui était précieuse. Aussi douces que des plumes, ses mains caressèrent ses épaules nues, et elle frissonna. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler doucement. Le regard d'Edward s'était arrêté, et il contemplait son ventre arrondi.

"Edward, j'espère que nous te rendons heureux, notre enfant et moi." murmura-t-elle, en suivant son regard.

"Vous me rendez plus heureux que je l'ai jamais été." répondit-il en souriant et en touchant son enfant à travers le ventre de sa mère. Il la porta ensuite dans ses bras à travers la pièce, et il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Ses lèvres et ses mains reprirent leur voyage sur sa peau. Sa main s'arrêta sur son sein droit, il en pinça la pointe entre le pouce et l'index et la tourmenta un moment. Bella gémit encore.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir ainsi sous ses doigts, Edward la serra encore plus fort contre lui. La main qui caressait son sein descendit le long de sa taille et saisit sa hanche pour l'immobiliser.  
"Patience mon amour. Laisse moi te donner du plaisir." murmura-t-il. Sa main se déplaça de sa hanche jusqu'à sa féminité et sa bouche partit à l'assault de son sein. Il écarta doucement ses lèvres intimes et y inséra un doigt. Bella se raidit, mais Edward commença à la caresser gentiment. Pendant ce temps, sa bouche errait de ses seins à son ventre.

Edward la contempla avec amour avant de déposer une voler de baisers légers comme des papillons sur son abdomen arrondi, comme pour dire à son enfant combien il allait les aimer, lui et sa mère. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Bella. Il espéra que c'étaient des larmes de bonheur.

La tête d'Edward se déplaça jusqu'à son intimité, et la respiration de Bella devint erratique lorsqu'il y déposa les lèvres. Son doigt se recourba à l'intérieur d'elle et toucha un point sensible qui lui fit gémir son nom. Son visage s'illumina: c'était lui, Edward, qui causait de telles réactions chez cette créature aussi exquise. Il regarda son visage et y vit de l'amour, mais il y détecta un autre sentiment, la gêne. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il releva la tête:  
"Bella, mon amour, tu es couchée avec ton mari. Il n'y a aucune honte, aucune faute. Je vais te donner du plaisir et tu vas m'en donner. Nous nous aimons (mon Dieu, il ne se lasserait jamais de dire cela!) il est tout à fait normal de nous désirer l'un l'autre."

Et sa bouche retourna à la douceur qui siégeait entre ses jambes. Bella gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la langue d'Edward la caresser. Elle attrapa ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus fort. Il rit de son avidité et les sensations de son propre désir devinrent de plus en plus intenses. Il associa ses doigts à sa langue, tandis que son pouce se pressait sur sa chair sensible et délicate.  
La langue d'Edward bougeait d'avant en arrière, de plus en plus vite, et les hanches de sa femme allaient à sa rencontre, contre sa propre volonté. Sa respiration devint haletante, et une fine pélicule de sueur recouvrit son corps.  
Et soudain, elle cria. Fort. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu crier ainsi, même pendant leur nuit de noce. La tension qu'elle ressentait en elle atteignit son point d'orgue et un plaisir immense l'envahit. Elle cria le nom d'Edward encore et encore, ce qui le fit sourire avec fierté. Il espéra que les invités n'avaient pas entendu ses cris. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se méprennent et qu'ils se précipitent dans leur chambre.

Son membre viril remplaça bientôt sa bouche, et il la caressa avec. L'excitation qu'il éprouvait devenait intolérable. Il répartit son poids sur ses jambes et ses bras, car il voulait être extêmement prudent avec le bébé.  
Il plaça prudemment les jambes de Bella de chaque côté de lui, et elle replia les genoux pour lui faciliter l'accès. Il caressa ses cuisses et se positionna contre elle. Il la pénétra très lentement, en lui murmurant: "Je t'aime Bella. Oh, mon dieu, je t'aime." Chaque poussée le faisait se perdre plus avant dans sa douce chaleur. Il était au paradis. "  
"Oh Bella, ma Bella, mon amour" gémit-t-il tout en allant et venant en elle, ressentant toujours plus de plaisir à chaque mouvement.  
Quand il crut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister une seconde de plus, il changea un peu de position, et le nouvel angle de ses mouvements firent soupirer Bella d'extase. Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus bruyants. Il lui fit doucement : "Chhut." alors que lui même gémissait de plaisir. Il n'aurait pas voulu que sa mère soit attirée dans la pièce dans un tel moent de bonheur.

Il accéléra son rythme et les hanches de Bella l'accompagnèrent. Il émit une sorte de grondement et la regarda au plus profond des yeux. L'intensité de son regard le fit frissonner.  
"Tu es à moi, mon Isabella," gronda-t-il possessivement, en la contemplant.  
"Je suis à toi." gémit-elle. "Rien qu'à toi."  
Et il n'y tint plus. Il accéléra encore ses mouvements, tout son corps se tendit vers ce plaisir qu'il désirait ardemment atteindre.  
Une intense jouissance saisit Bella et Edward exactement au même moment. Bella cria le nom d'Edward en se contractant autour de son membre. C'était plus qu'Edward pouvait supporter, et il jouit à l'intérieur du corps magnifique de sa femme, hurlant son nom alors que le sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. On aurait pu entendre son cri à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Haletant, Edward cessa tout mouvement et contempla son épouse. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était rose. Quelques gouttes de transpiration s'accrochaient à ses sourcils. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi joli. Doucement, il s'allongea à son côté. Son égo se dilata un peu en entendant Bella gémir de lorsqu'elle ne le sentit plus en elle.

Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, il se tourna sur le côté et regarda sa femme. Elle lui souriait. Il lui rendit un sourire radieux : "C'était merveilleux mon amour." Il lui embrassa le bout du nez, ce qui la fit rire.

"Merveilleux comme toi." répondit-elle. Edward se senti fier d'avoir comblé sa femme. Il se serra contre elle autant qu'il put, et au contact de sa peau, il ressentit encore le frisson familier.  
Bella posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son mari. Elle sentit son coeur qui battait la chamade. Edward embrassa tout doucement ses cheveux et fit courir sa main le long de son dos. Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnaient et se fermaient tout seuls.

"Dors ma Bella. Je serai là à ton reveil." Elle hocha la tête et se blottit contre sa poitrine. Il la regarda sombrer dans un sommeil profond.  
Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait dormir toutes les nuits en tenant sa femme dans ses bras après lui avoir fait l'amour. Il voulait la voir partir au pays des rêves pendant qu'il veillait sur elle et sur leur enfant.

Il allait sombrer dans le monde de l'oubli à son tour, mais un dernier éclair de conscience lui fit se demander comment le lendemain matin, ils allaient expliquer leur absence à leurs invités...

**J'entends d'ici s'élever dans vos maisons les "Trompettes d'Aïda", l'Hymne à la Joie et le "Gloria" de Vivaldi!!**  
**Ils s'aiment... Youpi!!**  
**Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie. :))) à bientôt...**


	26. Chapter 25

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

**Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs auteurs. Je les invite en France, c'est tout...**

**Commentaires enthousiastes, tout le monde est content... Merci, toutes ces reviews me font chaud au coeur et m'encouragent à me mettre au travail! :)))**

**Nos deux amoureux sont ensemble, dans une bulle de bonheur. Roméo et Juliette... Le prince charmant et sa princesse...**

**Mais dans les contes de fées, il y a une sorcière... Devinez qui?**

*****

Une félicité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant envahit Bella lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Edward l'aimait, il lui avait avoué l'amour profond qu'il lui portait, et en retour, elle lui avait dit le sien. Ils s'étaient aimés ensuite, passionnément, délicieusement.

Elle contempla son mari. Ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais, mais Bella l'adorait comme cela. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais même s'il était encore profondément endormi, il souriait aux anges. Elle se sentit très fière de pouvoir faire sourire Edward ainsi.

Elle ressentit soudain une drôle de sensation en elle. Elle se raidit et posa la main sur son ventre, inquiète pour le bébé. Deux minutes plus tard, elle ressentit la même chose, puis encore, deux fois de suite. Elle réalisa alors ce qui se passait: le bébé bougeait et elle sentait ses coups de pieds.

Elle se redressa et secoua Edward pour le réveiller: "Edward, Edward! Réveille-toi! Edward!"

"H-h-hein! Qu-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" grogna-t-il en ouvrant un oeil. Il vit alors que Bella tenait son ventre à deux mains et il paniqua: "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce que tu vas bien? C'est le bébé?"

Bella lui sourit: "Nous allons tous deux très bien Edward. C'est le bébé qui me donne des coups de pied!" On pouvait percevoir l'émerveillement dans sa voix.

Un large sourire illumina le visage d'Edward, et il sauta sur le lit comme un enfant. "Tu es sûre? Qu'est-ce que tu sens? Combien de coups de pieds?"

Bella éclata de rire devant autant d'enthousiasme: "Oui, j'en suis sûre. J'en ai senti trois, ça fait comme des grosses bulles qui éclatent dans mon ventre."

Son mari buvait ses paroles, un sourire béat sur le visage. Quand le bébé bougea de nouveau, elle prit sa main et la posa à l'endroit où elle l'avait senti.

Patiemment, tous deux attendirent une nouveau signe de leur enfant. Cinq minutes plus tard, il réalisa le souhait de ses parents, et donna un nouveau coup de pied, plus fort que les précédents. Edward se releva, en extase, et il mit ses deux mains sur le ventre de Bella. Il se pencha et s'adressa à son enfant d'une voix douce: "Coucou mon petit coeur. C'est Papa. Tu as bien grandi dans le ventre de Maman, c'est très bien. Il faut que tu continues comme ça." Le bébé répondit par un nouveau petit coup et Bella se mit à rire.

"Mais, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas trop mal à Maman avec tous ses coups de pieds. Papa déteste quand elle a mal." Le bébé bougea doucement, comme s'il comprenait ce que lui disait son père. Les deux heureux parents sourirent à l'unisson.

Bella pensa soudain: "Qu'aimerais-tu Edward? Un garçon ou une fille?"

Edward la regarda dans les yeux: "J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils, car tout le monde m'a toujours répété qu'il me faut un héritier, et jusqu'ici, c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que je suis si profondément amoureux de toi, je ne peux pas m'imaginer autrement qu'avec une Bella miniature en train de courir partout dans la maison... et qui trébucherait sur tout ce qui dépasse." Et à ces mots, il embrassa Bella passionnément.

Mais elle n'était pas d'accord: "Et moi, je ne m'imagine pas sans un mini-Edward qui gambaderait dans le jardin, avec de beaux cheveux bronze-doré et de merveilleux yeux verts."

"Edward rit: "Alors nous sommes d'accord! Un garçon ou une fille, ça nous est égal."

Bella acquiesça de la tête et se blottit dans les bras de son époux. Il la serra dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux.

*****

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes époux émergeaient de leur chambre main dans la main. Il se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Bella se souvint des événements de la dernière soirée. Ils étaient arrivés au bal, et après seulement une demi-heure, les deux hôtes avaient disparu! Qu'allaient penser leurs invités?

"Edward, comment avons-nous pu quitter notre soirée comme ça?" demanda-t-elle anxieuse, alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce. "Qu'est-ce que nous allons dire aux invités?"

Avant qu'Edward n'ait pu répondre, un rire tonitruant s'éleva dans la salle. Bella leva les yeux, surprise. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à table.

C'était Jacob qui déjeunait, arborant un air entendu et qui riait en engloutissant son toast.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle Jake?" demanda Bella éberluée. Comme il était seul à table, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui le faisait rire.

"Peut-être bien que vous pourriez dire à vos invités que vous étiez trop occupés dans votre chambre pour vous rappeler d'eux, qui dansaient à votre propre bal..." ironisa-t-il sans la regarder.

Un sentiment d'effroi envahit Bella: "De quoi parles-tu Jake?"

Il se tourna enfin vers elle, et la regarda avec un sourire moqueur: "Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes invités Bella; j'ai déjà couvert vos arrières sur ce coup! Par contre, à votre place, je me commencerais à me demander comment vous pourriez me rendre la pareille..."

"Et pour quelle raison devrions-nous vous rendre la pareille Black?" siffla Edward, encore clairement très contrarié par son comportement de la veille.

"Peut-être bien parce que j'ai menti à toute l'assemblée pour sauver votre réputation, et aussi pour avoir été témoin d'une chose aussi traumatisante" expliqua Jacob de façon énigmative.

"Traumatisante?" s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux époux.

"Oui, traumatisante. Je ne méritais pas d'entendre ça! J'étais simplement monté pour m'assurer que Bella ne risquait rien pendant votre petite "conversation". Mais au lieu de vous entendre hurler, imaginez le choc! J'ai entendu Edward te dire que "c'était normal de se désirer l'un l'autre" et ensuite, tes gémissements, qui ne semblaient pas être de douleur, j'ai le regret de te le dire! Alors, comme je ne voulais continuer à écouter votre copulation, je suis revenu dans la salle de réception en essayant de trouver un moyen de tout effacer de ma mémoire!" se moqua-t-il

Bella se enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Edward. Elle était écarlate. "Oh, mon Dieu!" gémit-elle.

"Oh, non Bella, ne gémis pas! ça me rappelle trop de choses que je veux oublier!" rit Jacob, impitoyable. Bella fronça les soucils et le fusilla du regard.

"Comme je disais donc, je suis revenu au bal, et là tout le monde m'a demandé où vous aviez disparu. Comme je ne voulais pas leur infliger la même torture auditive, je leur ai simplement dit que tu avais fait un léger malaise dû à ta grossesse et qu'Edward t'avait emmené dans votre chambre pour te reposer. Tout le monde m'a cru, et s'est extasié sur le parfait gentlemen qui prend soin de sa femme de façon si parfaite. S'ils avaient su comment le gentlemen prenait soin d'elle..." Il murmura la dernière phrase d'un air entendu.

Edward gronda: "Plus un mot! Avec ça, j'imagine que nous sommes quittes. Tu nous as évité de mentir à nos amis, et je ne te corrigerai pas pour avoir embrassé ma femme. Et je ne le répéterai pas à la tienne. J'imagine que tu es d'accord avec moi?" Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver son mari extrêmement séduisant lorsqu'il agissait de manière aussi possessive vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle se souvint de la nuit passée.

Sa petite voix intérieure lui dit: "Non, Bella! n'y pense pas!" et elle rougit de nouveau.

Mais avant qu'on remarquât sa gêne, on frappa à la porte, et le majordome apporta une lettre.

"Un message pour vous Madame Cullen." dit-il en s'inclinant.

Bella fut bien surprise. Elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre depuis si longtemps! "Merci" dit-elle en saisissant la missive.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et Edward détourna immédiatement les yeux. Bella l'aima encore plus à cet instant, si c'était encore possible. Même si elle voulait tout partager avec lui, il respectait son intimité.

_Madame Cullen,_

_Je suis navré de devoir requérir de vous une chose difficile, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas agir autrement._

_Le procès de James Hunter débutera le 16 février 1872, et nous vous serions gré de bien vouloir venir à la barre pour témoigner. En d'autres circonstances, nous ne vous l'aurions pas demandé, au vu des précédents événements, mais nous avons été incapables de localiser Melle Tanya Denali. De ce fait, elle ne peut témoigner et confirmer que c'est bien Hunter qui a assassiné Charles Swann, votre père. Je comprends que cela vous sera très difficile, du fait de votre état, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre option. Si vous ne vous présentez pas, Hunter ne sera pas reconnu coupable et sera libéré. _

_Devant la nature des faits et de son agression contre vous, le jury a autorisé la présence de votre époux à vos côté pendant les débats._

_Une fois encore, je vous présente mes plus profondes excuses, mais je vous attends au tribunal, à dix heures le 16 février._

_Bien sincèrement._

_Samuel Ulley._

Bella lâcha la lettre qui tomba sur le sol. Cela ne finirait donc jamais? N'avait-elle pas le droit de savourer un peu son bonheur? Elle se tourna contre Edward et se mit à sangloter contre sa poitrine.

Edward la serra contre lui et lui murmura des mots d'apaisement à l'oreille, en se demandant ce qui l'angoissait autant. Bella entendit une chaise bouger.

"Madame Cullen, Je suis navré de devoir requérir de vous une chose difficile, mas malheureusement, je ne peux pas agir autrement...." Jacob lut à haute voix la lettre que Bella avait fait tomber.

"Mais comment osent-ils te demander une telle chose!" tonna Edward, outré. "Comme si tu n'en avais pas encore assez supporté!"

Bella était d'accord avec lui, mais elle pensait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle devait faire en sorte que justice fût faite à son père. Lentement, elle regarda son mari dans les yeux. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi furieux. "Edward, je dois y aller. C'est la seule façon de faire payer James. C'est la seul façon de rendre justice pour mon père."

"Je comprends Bella. Je comprends. Mais il t'a fait du mal, il a essayé de te tuer. Tu penses que tu pourras supporter la pression du procès?" demanda Edward, inquiet pour sa santé et celle de son enfant.

Elle hocha la tête. "Je dois le faire Edward. Il le faut."

Edward la serra plus fort contre lui. "Alors je t'accompagnerai, et je te soutiendrai, quoi que tu décides, Bella. Sois-en sûre."

"Je le sais." murmura-t-elle tandis que son mari embrassait son front.

*****

L'angoisse tordait le ventre de Bella. Elle faisait les cent-pas devant le tribunal.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça Edward. Je ne pourrai pas le regarder. Comment as-tu pu me laisser venir ici?" Elle savait bien que c'était irrationnel d'adresser de tels reproches à son mari, mais elle n'était pas capable de contenir son anxiété..

"Je suis profondément navré Bella. Mais souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit hier matin: tu vas témoigner pour ton père, tu va faire en sorte que justice soit faite et que James paie pour tous ses crimes."

Bella ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Edward lorsqu'il lui présentait ainsi les faits. Elle devait se souvenir à chaque seconde de son père adoré.

"Tu as raison, bien sûr que tu as raison. Excuse-moi de te donner le mauvais rôle" chuchota-t-elle honteuse.

Edward déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez pour la rassurer. "C'est parfaitement compréhensible Bella. je ferait sûrement bien pire à ta place." Mais Bella en doutait...

Au même moment, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Samuel Ulley.

"Monsieur et Madame Cullen! Merci beaucoup d'être venus. Nous avons vraiment besoin de vous pour confondre l'accusé." Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, et Edward prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Elle se serra contre lui. "Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous devons discuter de quelques détails avant le début des débats."

Cinq minutes plus tard, Bella était installée sur une chaise face à un bureau, devant un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Edward avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, et elle était reconnaissante de son constant soutien. Elle couvrit une des mains de son mari de la sienne.

"Madame Cullen" dit Samuel, mais Bella l'interrompit immédiatement.

"Bella. Appelez-moi Bella" dit-elle doucement. Samuel lui sourit.

"Merci. Bella, voici Paul Ateara, le procureur qui suit notre affaire. Maître Laurent Da Revn assurera la défense de l'accusé. Paul va maintenant vous expliquer comment les choses vont se dérouler." expliqua Samuel.

"Bien, voici les faits." dit Paul, sans saluer aucun des présents. Bella se dit qu'il allait droit au but, ce qui prouvait certainement son efficacité. "On lira l'accusation contre Hunter, puis il plaidera coupable ou non-coupable. Ensuite Da Revin se lèvera et parlera pour la défense avant que vienne mon tour. Lorsque ce sera à moi de parler, je vous ferai venir à la barre et je vous poserai plusieurs questions. Vous y répondrez avec franchise. Avez-vous bien compris?" Bella acquiesça immédiatement. "Quand ce sera le tour de la défense de vous interroger, ne vous laissez pas intimider par Da Revin. Il va tenter de vous manipuler et de vous embrouiller. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'oeuvre, alors, tenez-bon et tenez-vous en aux faits. Est-ce que tout est clair pour vous?" Bella hocha encore la tête. "Vous pourrez ensuite regagner votre place, et le procès continuera. On ne vous rappellera certainement pas à la barre, mais vous serez tenue de rester jusqu'au verdict." ajouta Paul, en observant très attentivement Bella.

"J'ai bien compris Maître. A quelle heure le procès commence-t-il?" demanda-t-elle. Elle se demandait combien de temps on allait la garder dans ce bureau.

"Il débute dans une demi-heure. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle. On vous indiquera vos places." Paul prit une liasse de papiers sur son bureau et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour ses occupants.

Lentement, Bella se leva et prit la main d'Edward.

Après avoir déambulé dans plusieurs couloirs, ils trouvèrent enfin la salle de tribunal d'où s'élevait déjà le vacarme de nombreuses voix. "Vous serez assis au premier rang du côté du jury, Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Prenez place, je vous verrai pendant les pauses. Bonne chance." Samuel les salua en soulevant son chapeau. Edward le remercia et guida Bella vers sa place.

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien mon amour?" demanda-t-il, en caressant doucement de son pouce la paume de sa main. Bella répondit oui de la tête, incapable de dire le moindre mot.

L'attente prit fin lorsque le juge fit son entrée. "Mesdames, Messieurs, la cour!" Tout le monde se leva, et on ne reprit place que lorsque le juge et ses assesseurs furent assis. Le magistrat donna un coup de maillet sur la table.

"Faites entrer le prisonnier." On y était. c'était le moment que Bella redoutait le plus. James fut amené dans la salle par deux gardes armés, les poignets menottés devant lui.

"Vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Charles Swann et de tentative de viol sur Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale en 1866, et de tentative de viol sur madame Isabella Cullen, la fille de Charles Swann en 1871." Un murmure d'indignation s'éleva dans la salle, mais Bella resta silencieuse.

"Que plaide le prisonnier?"

"Non coupable." répondit instantanément James. Bella le regarda enfin. Ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés et sales, et ses cheveux étaient couverts de saletés. Pourtant, sa voix restait forte et ferme.

"La parole est à la défense." ordonna le juge, et un homme, que Bella présuma être Maître Da Revin se leva et se dirigea vers le jury.

"Messieurs du jury, mon client est innocent de ces accusations de meurtre et de tentatives de viol. Il n'a assassiné personne, et jamais il n'a porté la main sur une femme." commença-t-il. Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée, chacun voulant entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Nous savons que la mort de Charles Swann fut une horrible tragédie pour sa famille, mais les faits sont là: Mr Hunter défendait sa vie contre une attaque injuste. Il y a eu bagarre et c'est Mr Hunter qui s'en est sorti vivant. Si ça avait été le contraire, je suis certain que nous n'aurions pas accusé Mr Swann de meurtre." Bella se raidit. Elle ne supportait pas que l'avocat décrivît son père comme un malfrat. "En ce qui concerne l'accusation de tentative de viol contre Madame Cullen, c'est en fait elle qui l'a séduit, en laissant entendre qu'elle s'ennuyait." Bela était outrée. Comment pouvait-on raconter de telles vilenies? Da Revin se rassit après cette brève introduction.

C'était au tour de Paul.

"Voici une plaidoirie fort convaincante, mais Messieurs du Jury, tout n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges." Paul se tourna vers ledit jury. "Messieurs, Charles Swann était un père de famille. Il avait une femme et deux enfants qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Est-il plausible d'envisager qu'il ait pu gâcher toute honnête vie pour une bagarre irréfléchie? Non! Charles Swannest mort en protégeant Mademoiselle Hale qui se faisait agresser sexuellement par l'accusé. Monsieur Swann a sauté sur Hunter pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Hunter a tenté, il y a deux mois, d'agresser la propre fille de Charles Swann, qui est juste âgée de seize ans, pour prendre sa revanche six ans après. Vous semble-t-il si innocent?' Le public murmurait.

Bella sentit qu'on lui touchait l'épaule. Un des huissiers lui indiquait la barre des témoins. Bella hocha la tête et regarda Edward qui lui sourit et qui lui embrassa la main. Nul besoin de mots. Bella se leva et se dirigea vers la barre. Son bébé remuait et lui donnait de légers coups de pieds, comme s'il ressentait l'anxiété de sa mère et qu'il voulait la rassurer.

"Votre Honneur, j'appelle Isabella Swann à la barre" Le juge approuva et on plaça une bible sous la main de Bella.

"Avec l'aide de Dieu, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité?"

"Je le jure." murmura Bella qui retira ensuite sa main pour se tourner vers Paul Ateara.

"Madame Cullen, vous avez récemment épousé Monsieur Edward Cullen, exact?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui monsieur," répondit Bella, surprise que son mariage eut un rapport avec l'affaire.

"Et vous êtes dans les premiers mois de votre grossesse, je pense?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Est-il exact que vous ayez séduit Mr Hunter la nuit de la supposée agression?"

"Non monsieur!" Bella hochait frénétiquement la tête.

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, avec vos propres mots, ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là?" demanda Paul.

Bella ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas revivre cette horrible nuit. Elle leva les yeux et chercha son mari dans l'assemblée. Il lui sourit et eut un petit mouvement de tête encourageant. Bella respira profondément.

"J'ai été invitée avec la famille Cullen à dîner chez la famille Denali, et nous savions qu'ils avaient une nouvelle à nous annoncer. Nous avons appris ce soir là que Mademoiselle Denali était fiancée avec Mr Hunter. J'étais assise près de lui pendant le repas, et nous avons discuté. Il m'a semblé très amical et lorsqu'il m'a invitée à faire quelques pas dehors après le repas, j'ai accepté. Il voulait me montrer un étang dans le jardin, mais au lieu de cela, il m'a entraînée sous les arbres et a essayé de m'embrasser. J'ai essayé de le repousser, et je lui ai demandé ce que son comportement signifiait. Il a continué et quand je lui ai rappelé que j'étais mariée et enceinte, il m'a répondu qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et il m'a donné un grand coup de genou dans le ventre pour essayer de tuer mon bébé. Il a essayé d'arracher la robe mais mon mari est arrivé et m'a sauvée. je me suis évanouie et j'ai repris conscience à la maison." A la fin de son récit, Bella était en pleurs.

"Je suis navré de vous rappeler de tels souvenirs Madame Cullen. Votre enfant va bien n'est-ce pas?"

Bella acquesça. Elle ne supportait pas la pensée qu'il ait pu arriver quoi que ce soit à son enfant.

"Et maintenant, que savez-vous de la mort de votre père?"

"Je n'avais que onze ans lorsqu'il est décédé. Papa m'avait souhaité bonne nuit et m'avait embrassée avant de partir travailler, et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en vie. Juste après minuit, il y a eu un grand coup frappé dans la porte. Tout le monde s'est réveillé et quand ma mère a ouvert la porte, mon frère et moi, nous étions dans l'entrée derrière elle. C'était un policier qui nous annonçait qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de mon père dans une allée et qu'il avait été poignardé. On a suspecté qu'il avait essayé de porter secours à une femme, car on a retrouvé une robe sur place. Notre vie n'a plus jamais été la même depuis. Il nous manquait et nous n'avons jamais retrouvé l'assassin, ce qui faisait que nous étions incapables de faire notre deuil. ça m'a pris des années pour supporter l'idée de sa mort, et c'est encore difficile de penser que je ne le reverrai jamais." Et Bella se mit à sangloter doucement.

"Et vous pensez que c'est Mr Hunter qui a tué votre père?"

C'est Mademoiselle Denali qui l'a dit à mon mari. James lui avait avoué l'attaque contre Rosalie et le meurtre de mon père. Rosalie a également confirmé que c'était bien mon père qui lui avait porté secours." répliqua Bella en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Merci Madame Cullen. je n'ai plus de questions votre Honneur." Paul retourna s'asseoir, mais Maître Da Revin s'approcha de Bella.

"Madame, vous confirmez bien que vous n'aviez que onze ans quand votre père fut tué? Comme pouvez-vous être certaine que vous vous souvenez correctement des événements? Vous étiez si jeune!"

"Je n'ai pas oublié un seul détail de cette nuit Monsieur. Cette nuit-là, toute ma vie a changé." répondit Bella.

"Je comprends que c'était terrible, mais comment pouvez-vous être sûre que votre père a fait cesser l'attaque? Comme savoir si ce n'est pas lui qui a agressé Mr Hunter?"

"Je connaissais mon père." répondit Bella d'un ton venimeux. "Il n'aurait jamais blessé personne. Sa vie était vouée à l'aide et à la protection d'autrui."

"Bien sûr, vous voulez penser le plus de bien possible de votre père, mais simplement, ce soir là, ce n'était pas le cas!" Da Revin tentait de la déstabiliser. Elle ne tomba pas dans son piège et resta silencieuse.

"Passons à la nuit où James vous a soi-disant agressée. Qu'aviez-vous bu? Avez-vous consommé de l'alcool?"

"Non. Je ne bois jamais d'alcool." répondit Bella étonnée par la question.

"Êtes vous bien certaine? Pas d'alcool? On aurait pu vous en servir à votre insu?"

"J'en suis certaine." affirma-t-elle. Da Revin la considéra un moment et changea de tactique.

"Vous avez seize ans, n'est-ce pas?" Bella fit oui de la tête. "Quel âge aviez-vous le jour de votre mariage avec Mr Cullen?"

"Seize ans."

"C'était un mariage arrangé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bella hocha lentement la tête. Toute à la joie de son amour, elle avait déjà oublié qu'elle n'avait pas choisi Edward.

"Vouliez-vous épouser Mr Cullen?"

"Pas au début de notre mariage, mais _"

Da Revin lui coupa la parole: "Donc, vous ne vouliez pas vous marier. Il est clair que vous avez tenté de séduire Mr Hunter pas désoeuvrement, pour ajouter un peu de sel à votre jeune existence."

"Non! je n'ai_"

Elle fut encore interrompue: "Et quand votre mari est arrivé, vous avez accusé Mr Hunter pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis!"

"Ce n'est pas vrai, je le jure!" Bella pleurait. Elle se sentait de plus en plus stressée.

Le bébé lui donnait tellement de coups de pieds qu'elle se sentit mal. Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre et gémit doucement. Dieu merci, Paul vint à son secours.

"Votre Honneur, je vous prie de faire cesser ce harcèlement! Ce n'est pas bon pour Madame Cullen. Elle est enceinte et nous faisons courir un risque à son enfant."

Le juge approuva et frappa son pupitre d'un coup de maillet. "Madame Cullen, vous pouvez regagner votre place.

"Merci votre Honneur." Elle se leva et repartit vers son siège.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoint, Edward la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda anxieusement:"ça va Bella?"

Bella mit sa tête contre son torse: "Oui, maintenant que c'est fini, ça va."murmura-t-elle. Elle remarqua alors que Bébé avait cessé de lui donner des coups douloureux. Edward l'aida à se rasseoir, et garda sa main dans la sienne. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête avant de reprendre place à son côté.

Le procès n'était pas terminé.

"La défense veut-elle interroger un autre témoin?" demanda le juge.

"Oui votre Honneur," répondit Maître Da Revin. "Nous allons entendre Madame Renée Swann."

Bella se releva, stupéfaite. Elle n'avait pas bien entendu! Elle remarqua qu'Edward se raidissait près d'elle.

Une femme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux bruns de la même couleur que ceux de Bella s'avançait vers la barre. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

"Mère?" murmura Bella.

*****

**Rien de tel que l'amour maternel, n'est-ce pas?**

**.... N'est-ce pas? **

**A bientôt.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre vingt-six.**

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Ceci est une traduction, rendons à César ce qui appartient à S. Meyer et à Green Fallen Leave**

**Pour "**_**une nouvelle lectrice**_**": j'essaie de poster tous les week-ends, ce n'est pas toujours évident, ma "vraie vie" est très très très active. :)) Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**J'ai aussi eu une gentille review anonyme, signée K. Alors... Qui? **

**Merci à toutes de votre gentillesse et de vos reviews, que je lis toutes, même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre. **

**Revenons à nos moutons. **

**Les enfants, voici venir la sorcière....**

*********

Au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce que la mère de Bella venait faire dans ce tribunal?

Edward suivit du regard la femme qui se dirigeait vers la barre des témoins.

Quel jeu jouait-elle?

Il regarda sa femme. Elle semblait complètement abasourdie et profondément blessée. Il mit instantanément son bras autour de ses épaules, dans un élan protecteur. Elle se serra contre lui et posa une main sur sa poitrine, mais elle ne quitta pas un seul instant sa mère des yeux.

Maître Da Revin se mit à parler dès que Renée eût pris place. "Madame Swann, vous êtes la veuve de Charles Swann et la mère d'Isabella Cullen, est-ce exact?"

"C'est bien cela" répondit-elle calmement.

"Que pensez-vous des accusations de meurtre et de tentative de viol émanant de votre fille," il désigna Hunter. "contre cet homme?"

"Je n'y crois pas un seul unstant."

Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne croyez-pas votre fille?"

"Vous devez apprendre certaines choses sur ma fille monsieur. C'est une menteuse, et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention." Edward ricana. Cette femme savait-elle exactement de qui elle parlait? Bella était bien la dernière personne au monde à vouloir attirer l'attention sur elle.

"Elle a très certainement déclaré tout cela pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle." conclut Renée, qui avait à cet instant tout de la mère indigne.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne l'impression qu'elle ait fait une telle chose?" demanda Laurent, qui observa le public un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

"Je connais ma fille. Elle s'est sûrement fatiguée de son mari, et comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure monsieur, elle a certainement voulu séduire James pour s'amuser. Mais lorsqu'elle s'est fait prendre, elle a inventé ces ridicules accusations."

"A-t-elle déjà agi ainsi auparavant Madame Swann?"

"Mais oui, elle faisait ça tout le temps quand elle était petite. Après la mort de Charles, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention. Moi, évidemment, je ne faisais rien pour encourager ce comportement ridicule. Si je n'avais pas écouté mon mari et que je l'avais envoyée en pension quand elle était plus jeune, Isabella aurait appris ce que c'est que le respect et la dignité, et n'aurait pas eu l'idée de proférer de telles allégations." Renée fit mine d'essuyer une larme.

Comme si une personne au coeur de pierre pouvait être capable de pleurer!

"Ce n'est pas votre faute si votre fille est une menteuse Madame Swann, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Si vous ne croyez pas que James Hunter ait agressé votre fille, pensez-vous qu'il ait tué votre mari?"

"Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il ait tué Charles. Même s'il était mon mari, Charles Swann était un homme stupide. Il a probablement cherché querelle à Mr Hunter, en pensant qu'il voulait abuser de sa partenaire, alors qu'il voulait simplement lui témoigner un peu d'affection." répondit Renée en haussant les épaules.

Edward laissa échapper un juron. Comment cette femme osait-elle dire de telles horreurs sur son défunt mari? Et quand sa propre fille était dans la même pièce!

"Merci Madame Swann, d'avoir bien voulu nous donner votre opinion sur la mort de votre mari et de nous avoir dit la vérité sur votre fille. Je n'ai plus de questions votre Honneur." Laurent sourit au juge d'un air hautain. Il était déjà persuadé d'avoir remporté la victoire.

Paul se leva et se plaça face à Renée. Edward aurait voulu le voir la réduire en bouillie.

"Madame Swann, vous accusez votre fille d'aimer attirer l'attention, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est vrai." répondit Renée.

"Savez-vous que nous avons dû la supplier pour qu'elle accepte de se présenter ici? Si elle aimait tant qu'on la remarque, elle serait venue plus volontiers, non?"

"Cela fait partie du jeu! Pour un avocat, vous n'êtes pas très fin Monsieur Ateara." répondit-elle d'un ton insultant.

Paul n'en fut pas le moins du monde affecté. "Oh, je ne me permettrais pas de tels jugements à votre place Madame Swann." Il se tourna vers son bureau sur lequel il prit un dossier, avant de se retourner vers Renée.

Edward fulminait à la vue de cette mère odieuse qui se permettait de dire de telles insanités Il vit que Bella avait les larmes aux yeux. Il caressa son épaule pour tenter de la réconforter un peu, tandis qu'il tentait de contenir sa propre rage.

"Madame Swann, j'ai ici une enveloppe (_N/T: toute référence de la traductrice à un avocat fort connu des médias et caricaturé par les Guignols, serait évidemment fortuite et involontaire...) _qui contient le rapport d'Aurora Troyis, la sage-femme d'Isabella. Ella a décrit le désespoir de Mr et Mme Cullen à l'idée de perdre leur enfant. Miss Troyis explique en outre, qu'ils ont eu beaucoup de chance que leur bébé soit sauvé. Maintenant, continuez-vous à accuser votre fille d'avoir inventé cette agression de toutes pièces?" demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

"Il est clair qu'elle a elle-même demandé à James de la frapper au ventre pour se débarasser du bébé. Bella est la personne la moins maternelle que vous puissiez trouver, " Edward se demanda si elle s'était regardée dans une glace récemment.

"James a accepté de le faire car elle a dû le flatter. Quand son mari s'est montré, elle a menti." Edward était sur le point de gifler cette femme. Bella avait vécu l'enfer entre les mains de ce monstre et ici et à cet instant, sa mère semblait être le bras droit de Satan.

"Mais pourquoi aurait-elle voulu tuer son propre enfant Mme Swann?" demanda Paul.

Renée fit mine de réfléchir un moment. "C'est évident, ma fille ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Elle a essayer de mettre un terme à sa grossesse en évitant les reproches de son mari. Je connais ma fille. Et si c'était moi qui était mariée avec elle, j'aurais de sérieuses difficultés à croire que c'est bien mon enfant qu'elle porte."

"ESPÈCE DE SALE MENTEUSE!" Le cri s'éleva dans le tribunal et tous les visages se tournèrent vers les Cullen. Edward réalisa qu'il s'était levé et qu'il s'agrippait à la rambarde qui s'élevait devant lui.

C'est lui qui avait hurlé.

Ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. "Vous êtes une menteuse!" cria-t-il à sa belle-mère.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on le saisissait et qu'on l'éloignait pour le faire sortir de la salle, malgré ses protestations. On ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qui l'avait expulsé.

C'était Sam Uley.

"A quoi jouez-vous Mr Cullen? Hurler sur un témoin n'aidera pas votre femme." Sam était furieux.

"Elle ment de façon éhontée à propos de ma femme! Vous ne vous attendez quand même pas à ce que je la laisse continuer?" répondit Edward sur le même ton.

"Si Edward, c'est exactement ce que j'attends de vous! Paul connaît son travail. Il l'aurait très vite forcée à admettre la vérité. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que votre intervention réduise ses efforts à néant!"

Edward se maudit pour son manque de sang-froid, mais d'un autre côté, il le recommencerait plutôt deux fois qu'une pour défendre Bella contre cette femme diabolique.

"Je veux témoigner." décida-t-il. Il devait rétablir la vérité, il devait s'assurer que les jurés n'avaient pas été influencés par les mensonges de Renée.

"Ce n'est pas possible Edward," répondit tristement Sam. "Le tribunal aurait dû en être informé à l'avance, et j'ai bien peur que ce soit un peu tard pour changer l'ordre du jour."

"Essayez, je vous en supplie. Il faut qu'ils entendent la vérité. Je dois la leur dire!"

Samuel, devant le désarroi d'Edward mit sa main sur son épaule. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne vous promets rien."

"Merci Mr Uley, merci." Il sourit à l'homme qui essayait tant de les aider, lui et Bella.

"Pensez-vous être assez calme pour regagner votre place?"

Edward fit oui de la tête et revint dans la salle, pour rejoindre sa femme.

*****

Les débats avaient été suspendus pour une demi-heure, et Edward mis à profit cette pause pour réconforter sa femme.

"Bella, tu n'as pas cru à tous les mensonges de cette horrible mégère sur ton père j'espère?" Ils étaient sortis prendre un peu l'air, et il l'avait prise par la taille.

"Moi non, mais j'ai peur que les autres la croient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi Edward?"

"Ils sauront vite la vérité Bella. Personne ne peut croire aux mensonges de ta mère; tu es trop parfaite." Et il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Il la regarda ensuite. Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle souriait. Edward en fut heureux, et il mit sa main dans les siennes.

"Allez, viens mon amour, nous devons retourner dans la salle." Le sourire de Bella s'effaça mais elle hocha la tête et elle le suivit.

Edward était vraiment contrarié qu'elle dût supporter tout cela, mais il espérait que je jeu en vaudrait la chandelle et que James serait reconnu coupable.

*****

"Mesdames et Messieurs, la Cour!" Le juge revint et tout le monde s'apprêta à suivre la fin des débats.

"Maître Ateara, vous avez la parole." dit le juge avant de s'adosser à son fauteuil en observant la salle.

"Merci votre Honneur. J'appelle Monsieur Cullen à la barre des témoins." Bella, surprise, se tourna vers Edward. Oups, il avait oublié de la prévenir.

Il se leva lentement, déposa un innocent baiser sur la bouche de sa femme, ce qui la fit rougir, et se prépara à témoigner.

Paul débuta immédiatement son interrogatoire: "Monsieur Cullen, vous avez demandé à être entendu par la Cour, confirmez-vous?"

"Je confirme." répondit-il avec un petit signe de tête.

"Et qu'attendez-vous au juste de cette prise de parole?" Paul avait l'air de ne pas être du côté d'Edward qui espéra que c'était simplement une tactique de défense.

"Je désire rétablir la vérité sur l'agression dont ma femme a été victime et m'assurer que le jury ne se laisse pas piéger par les mensonges de ma belle-mère." expliqua-t-il simplement.

"Quelle est la vérité Mr Cullen?"

"C'est que James a tenté d'abuser de ma femme enceinte. J'était là, j'ai tout vu. Je sais ce qu'il a fait."

Edward fut prié de poursuivre: "Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé?"

"Comme Bella vous l'a déjà dit, nous étions conviés chez les Denali. Une fois le dîner terminé, mes parents et Mr et Mme Denali se sont retirés pour discuter. La jeune génération est restée au salon, libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai été distrait un moment et lorsque j'ai cherché ma femme, je me suis aperçu qu'elle et James n'étaient pas là. Je suis allé au jardin avec Melle Denali pour discuter un peu, car elle avait été absente pendant deux mois et elle avait beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle est rentrée dans la maison et je suis resté un peu dehors. Au moment où j'allais moi-même rentrer, j'ai cru entendre Bella crier mon nom. Après l'avoir entendue crier plusieurs fois, j'ai été capable de localiser l'endroit d'où venaient ses appels. J'ai alors couru et j'ai vu James qui violentait ma femme. Je me suis jeté sur lui et je l'ai poussé loin de Bella. Je l'ai battu et à moitié assommé pour m'assurer qu'il ne pourrait plus l'approcher et lui faire du mal. J'ai peut-être eu tort à vos yeux, mais je le referai mille fois pour protéger ma femme et mon enfant à naître de ce monstre." conclut-il. Son regard croisa celui de Bella dont les yeux débordaient de larmes. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour la réconforter et se tourna de nouveau vers Paul.

"C'est à vous que Melle Denali a raconté tous les crimes d'Hunter, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est bien à moi, oui."

"Et pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de vous le dire?" demanda Paul. Edward se demanda comment il pourrait répondre sans révéler à tous son infidélité. "Mr Cullen?"

"Excusez-moi. Je suis retourné chez les Denali après avoir déposé plainte. J'étais inquiet pour Melle Denali, qui était une amie, en sachant qu'elle était fiancée à ce pervers. Ce que j'ignorais c'est qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de tous ses méfaits. Quand je suis arrivé chez elle, elle m'a giflé pour avoir mis son fiancé dans cet état. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il avait fait et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Puis, devant le fait accompli, elle m'a avoué qu'elle savait tout du passé criminel de James. Puis elle m'a avoué l'histoire de Charles Swann et que James lui avait dit qu'il voulait se venger sur Bella. Tout ça m'a révolté. J'étais écoeuré et j'ai quitté la maison immédiatement."

"Merci Monsieur Cullen. Je n'ai plus de questions votre Honneur." Paul alla se rasseoir et Laurent prit sa place. Edward inspira profondément. Il ne s'attendait pas à des questions aussi simples de la part de Da Revin.

"Monsieur Cullen, vous affirmez que Melle Denali vous a raconté le meurtre de Charles Swann. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer qu'elle ne vous mentait pas dans le but de vous impressionner? Certaines femmes sont tout à fait capables de faire cela." Laurent observait Edward du coin de l'oeil.

"Je connais Tanya Denali depuis ma plus tendre enfance monsieur. Je sais très bien quand elle ment et quand elle dit la vérité. Elle m'a dit la vérité sans aucun doute possible. Pourquoi aurait-elle dit un tel mensonge sur son fiancé? Je suis aussi persuadé que le fait qu'on ne l'ait pas retrouvée prouve qu'elle savait tout sur James et qu'elle ne veut pas affronter sa honte." Le commentaire de Laurent n'avait absolument pas déstabilisé Edward, mais au contraire l'avait rendu encore plus combatif.

"Pour quelle raison avez vous couru chez Melle Denali au lieu de revenir au plus vite auprès de votre femme?" Edward aurait espéré ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question. Il décida de répondre prudemment.

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'étais inquiet pour sa sécurité." répliqua-t-il calmement, mais inquiet intérieurement. Cela serait dommageable pour Bella si on apprenait ses intentions envers elle au début de leur union.

"Comme nous l'avons déjà établi, votre mariage était un mariage arrangé. Je suis persuadé que vous n'aimiez pas votre femme au moment de votre union, et que vous avez envisagé de lui être infidèle. Comment ne pas se demander si elle-même n'a pas ressenti le même désir? Comment pouvez vous affirmer que ce qu'a dit Madame Swann n'est pas vrai?"

Edward réprima l'envie de se jeter sur lui. Il osait proférer ces insanités sur sa merveilleuse épouse! "Je connais ma femme monsieur. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Vous ne pouvez pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'à raconté sa mère. Mme Swann ne sait RIEN, absolument rien sur ses enfants."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire une telle chose?" s'étonna Laurent, qui semblait de plus en plus contrarié. Edward ne tombait pas dans ses pièges successifs et ne s'énervait pas de ses questions insultantes.

"Bella m'a raconté son enfance. Renée ne s'occupait jamais d'elle et la repoussait systématiquement. Le fait que Mme Swann ne se soit pas donné la peine d'assister au mariage de sa fille montre bien le peu d'intérêt qu'elle porte à mon épouse. Elle ne lui a jamais rendu visite au cours des six derniers mois, pas une fois, elle ne s'est souciée de sa santé. Elle a interdit à son fils de contacter sa soeur. Elle ne sait même pas où se trouve son propre fils en ce moment. Emmett lui a dit qu'il partait à la chasse avec un ami, Mike Newton en octobre, nous sommes en février et elle n'a aucune nouvelle de lui. Vous semble-t-elle inquiète? Le fait est qu'Emmett vit maintenant dans la maison de sa soeur, Il a souhaité rester auprès d'elle. Il est tombé amoureux de la femme à qui son père à sauvé la vie. Croyez-vous que Renée en ait la moindre idée? Elle n'était même pas au courant de la grossesse de Bella. Pour moi, ces raisons suffisent à ne pas croire à un seul des mots sortant de la bouche de cette femme."

Laurent semblait démoralisé. Il sembla chercher un dernier argument, mais se résigna: "Je n'ai plus de questions votre Honneur."

"Vous pouvez rejoindre votre place Mr Cullen." dit le juge.

"Merci votre Honneur." Edward salua le magistrat et se hâta de rejoindre les bras de Bella. Dès qu'il l'eût rejointe, elle se blottit contre lui et il se sentit de nouveau entier.

"Merci d'avoir pris ma défense Edward." murmura-t-elle contre sa poitrine.

"Je suis prêt à tout pour toi mon amour."

*****

Le procès se poursuivit tout l'après-midi, et les débats prirent fin à six heures.

James avait pris la parole, et n'avait pas été très convaincant. Edward priait pourtant qu'il y eût suffisamment de preuves contre lui.

Les avocats plaidèrent, et chacun présenta ses conclusions à charge ou à décharge, persuadé d'avoir remporté l'affaire. Edward était de plus en plus tendu sur sa chaise. On s'approchait du moment de vérité.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, le jury revinrent et le premier juré se leva.

"Êtes-vous parvenu à un verdict?" demanda le juge.

"Oui, votre Honneur."

"Le prisonnier est-il coupable ou non-coupable?"

Bella serra la main d'Edward, mais il était tellement anxieux, qu'il n'en ressentit aucune douleur.

"Coupable." Il exhala longuement entendit Bella soupirer de soulagement à son côté. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire et là, il ne se contint plus. Il l'embrassa passionnément, bien que brièvement, pour partager son soulagement. Les joues de Bella s'enflammèrent devant sa démonstration d'affection et elle ne retint pas son rire.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers les magistrats, il vit le juge remettre son chapeau et reprendre son maillet dans sa main.

"James Hunter, vous avez été reconnu coupable de meurtre et de tentative de viol. En conséquence, ce tribunal vous condamne à la peine de mort par pendaison". Le maillet s'abattit sur le pupitre alors que les protestations du condamné s'élevaient. "Gardes, emmenez le prisonnier."

James se débattit violemment contre les policiers qui tentaient de le maîtriser. Lorsqu'il passa au niveau d'Edward et de Bella, il regarda cette dernière avec haine et il hurla:

"Tu paieras pour ça, espèce de salope! Je te jure que tu vas payer!"

Bella se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et Edward la prit contre lui pour la soutenir. Il suivit des yeux le monstre qu'on entraînait loin d'eux. James allait enfin subir la peine qu'il méritait.

*****

Le jeune couple redescendait les marches du Palais de Justice lorsqu'une main crocheta le bras de Bella. Les deux époux se retournèrent en sursautant.

Ils faisaient face à une Renée Swann, folle de rage.

"Espèce d'idiote! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces mensonges? C'est toi qu'on aurait dû envoyer à la potence!" hurla-t-elle à sa fille.

Edward réagit dans la seconde. On ne lui avait pas permis de la stopper à l'intérieur du tribunal, mais il n'était pas question qu'il laissât insulter Bella en public. Il agrippa la main de Renée et l'entraîna loin de sa femme.

"Madame Swann, JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE PARLER À MA FEMME SUR CE TON! Ce n'est pas elle la coupable ici. Et si quelqu'un devait accompagner James à la potence, ce devrait être vous sans aucun doute, pour être une mère aussi indigne. Quelle femme peut être capable de répandre autant d'ignominies sur sa propre fille, sa propre enfant, qui n'a que seize ans?"

"Je n'ai dit que la vérité. C'est à cause de cette fille que mon mari est mort. Il n'a pas été assassiné, c'est sa folie qui l'a tué. S'il n'avait pas eu une fille, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de secourir une femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. C'était sa faute! Elle méritait tout ce qui lui est arrivé!" vitupéra-t-elle.

"Comment OSEZ-VOUS dire de telles horreurs! Vous pensez que Bella méritait de risquer de perdre notre bébé? Vous trouvez que c'est juste qu'on ait voulu la violer? Et comment osez-vous parler comme cela de votre mari? Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de le connaître, mais d'après ce qu'on en disait dans ma famille, c'était un homme d'honneur. Il aurait sauvé n'importe quelle femme en danger, qu'il ait eu une fille ou pas. Vous n'avez pas le droit de reprocher à votre enfant le noble geste de Charles. Il a sauvé la vie de votre future belle-fille, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de blâmer Bella? Vous me faites pitié!" dit Edward en se détournant avec dégoût.

"Oh, j'oubliais: je vous interdis de vous approcher de ma famille à partir de cet instant. Je sais que Bella ne veut plus entendre parler de vous, et je suis bien certain qu'Emmett sera dans le même état d'esprit quand je lui aurai raconté tout de ce que vous avez dit aujourd'hui. Vous ne connaîtrez pas votre petit-enfant et vous ne partagerez pas le bonheur de vos deux enfants."

"Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de voir mes enfants. Ce sont LES MIENS!"

"Vous m'avez bien regardé!" siffla Edward. Puis, d'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotion, il asséna l'estocade finale à Renée: "Au revoir Mme Swann. Je vous souhaite bien des choses, sachant que tout ce qui vous arrivera sera entièrement de votre faute. J'espère que votre vie sera pleine de regrets et de culpabilité, jusqu'à votre dernière souffle."

Et à ces mots, il tourna les talons. Prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne, il lui dit tendrement: "Rentrons à la maison mon amour."

Bella alongea sa foulée pour se maintenir à sa hauteur: "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ma mère?"

"Rien de bien important Bella. Mais je pense qu'elle ne nous embêtera plus..." répondit-il d'un ton détendu.

Le visage de Bella s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux: "Merci Edward." Il serra un peu sa main dans la sienne, et ils se remirent à en route.

Ils étaient enfin libres.

*****

**Ouuuuuf!**

**Vont-ils enfin pouvoir profiter de leur seconde "lune de miel"?**

**Pour celles qui lisent l'Anglais: j'ai lu récemment une histoire charmante, drôle, intelligente... bref, que j'ai beaucoup aimée. Elle se nomme "Take the cake" de Sandyk199, une auteure (si, si, avec un "e") Australienne. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous la conseille.**

**A bientôt. :)))**


	28. Chapter 27

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre vingt-sept.**

**Je n'ai pas écrit l'histoire et je n'ai pas créé les personnages (à mon grand dam). Je leur apprends juste notre belle langue...**

**Me revoici un peu en retard... Pardon! **

**Mais c'est la faute de l'équipe de France et de son grand chelem aussi. Je n'allais pas rater ça! :)))**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Comme je le supposais, Renée a été appréciée à sa juste valeur et a quitté la scène sous les vivats de la foule. Et Edward a remporté tous les suffrages cette fois :)**

**Nos amoureux sont-ils enfin tranquilles? Pour combien de temps?**

*********

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le procès et la mort de James, et c'était déjà la mi-juin. Bella arrivait au terme de sa grossesse et la chaleur humide du moment etaient vraiment pénibles pour elle.

La chaleur ne lui rendrait pas les choses faciles en ce jour du 17 juin 1882 où elle allait être une des demoiselles d'honneur au mariage de son frère.

Le jour du procès, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la maison, Emmett les attendait devant la porte en faisant impatiemment les cent pas. Dès l'instant où ils descendirent de la voiture, il les harcela de questions: "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? A-t-il été jugé coupable? Est-ce qu'on l'a relâché?"

Bella posa une main sur le bras de son frère et lui sourit: "Il est coupable et il va être pendu."

Emmett poussa un cri de victoire et prit Bella dans ses bras pour la faire tourner avec lui, si vite qu'elle en eut le vertige.

"J'ai hâte de prévenir Rosie." cria-t-il encore plus heureux que Bella et Edward réunis. Lorsqu'il revint sur terre, il remarqua leurs expressions un peu compassées.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Ta mère était là. Elle a témoigné en faveur de James." expliqua Edward.

Emmett perdit son sang-froid. Il entra comme un fou dans la maison et se mit à jurer et à tempêter, menaçant de repartir chez lui pour tuer sa mère de ses propres mains. Lorsqu'il se mit à jeter les bibelots sur le sol, Bella s'inquiéta sérieusement. Elle tenta de calmer son grand frère en lui promettant que Renée ne les verrait ni ne les persécuterait plus jamais, mais il n'écouta rien.

Par chance pour la sécurité du jeune couple et la décoration de leur intérieur, Rosalie arriva au même moment. Elle s'était hâtée en entendant la colère d'Emmett. Elle alla droit vers lui et attrapa son bras, pour l'empêcher de causer plus de dégâts et pour lui faire entendre la voix de la raison. Pendant qu'elle le réprimandait gentiment, Bella remarqua un éclair lumineux sur le doigt de la jeune femme. Elle regarda plus attentivement et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une bague. Une bague très familière. C'était la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère!

Bella poussa un cri aigü, qui eut pour effet de paralyser les trois occupants de la pièce, tandis que trois paires d'yeux tournaient vers elle des regards inquiets. Edward voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa et courut près de Rosalie. Elle prit aussitôt sa main.

"Doux Jésus! Emmett t'a demandée en mariage! Vous êtes fiancés!!" s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe. Elle avait clairement passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Alice, c'était maintenant officiel.

Rose rougit et hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Emmett oublia sa colère en une fraction de seconde, et il entoura de son bras les épaules de sa fiancée. Mais la joie de Bella se transforma en un instant en contrariété et elle donna un coup de poing dans le bras de son frère.

"EH! Bells! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?" cria-t-il en se frottant le bras.

"Comment as-tu pu? Tu ne m'a rien dit! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu allais faire ta demande! Quand lui as-tu demandé? As-tu été assez romantique?" demanda-t-elle à son frère, rouge d'excitation.

"Désolé Bella. je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. Et oui, bien sûr, c'était très romantique. C'est quand même de moi que nous parlons. J'ai fait ma demande le jour de la Saint Valentin..."

Et Emmett expliqua tout en détails, de la couleur de ses chaussettes à la réaction de Rosalie. Bella écouta tout avec une attention extrême, buvant les paroles de son frère narrant le plus beau jour de sa vie....

... Enfin, le plus beau jour jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, son gros nounours de grand frère allait épouser l'amour de sa vie.

Bella allait marcher le long de l'allée centrale avec Thomas, le petit cousin de Rosalie, et Edward donnerait la main à Dena. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi on avait choisis les petits pour être demoiselle et garçon d'honneur. Ces deux enfants étaient exquis.

Bella ressentait des sensations bizarres dans son ventre depuis le matin, mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la nervosité. Elle détestait être observée. Et même si aujourd'hui on n'aurait d'yeux que pour Rose lorsqu'elle marcherait vers l'Autel, juste avant c'est elle qu'on regarderait et cette pensée la rendait malade.

Un petit coup à la porte la sortit de sa rêverie. Alice était déjà chez les Hale avec Rosalie. Les trois amies avaient décidé que Bella n'arriverait qu'une heure avant la cérémonie, en raison de sa grossesse avancée. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir aider son amie à se préparer, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester debout trop longtemps.

"Entrez." répondit-elle doucement en donnant la dernière touche à sa coiffure. Rose désirait une cérémonie très simple, alors, elle avait simplement tiré ses cheveux en arrière, en un joli chignon. La porte s'ouvrit et Edward entra. Ele lui sourit et se leva.

La prenant dans ses bras il lui murmura: "Tu es magnifique mon amour. Je suis certain que tu vas voler la vedette à la mariée. Tu es tellement ravissante." Et il enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou.

Bella sourit en lui caressant les cheveux. Ella adorait tous ces moments d'intimité. Nul besoin de mots, leurs corps parlaient pour eux. La quiétude de l'instant fut brisée par le bébé, qui remua brusquement dans le ventre de sa mère.

Edward paniqua immédiatement, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvant, maintenant que Bella s'approchait de son terme. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est pour maintenant? Quelque chose ne va pas?" C'était toujours les trois mêmes questions, dès que Bella montraint le moindre signe d'inconfort.

"Main non, calme-toi mon amour. Cet enfant est simplement impatient de voir son oncle Emmett se marier. Et il nous le dit avec ses pieds!" Bella se disait tout le temps que c'était la future maman qui devrait avoir besoin d'être rassurée, mais en voyant le comportement d'Edward ces jours derniers, elle n'en était plus si sûre...

"Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver Bella. Tu dois te détendre et rester calme." Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire. Elle était tout à fait tranquille et sereine. C'était Edward qui s'inquétait, et voilà que c'était lui qui... "Peut-être que nous devrions rester ici." pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire! "Edward, je suis parfaitement calme. Je suis restée sur mon lit toute la journée et je n'ai même pas pu aider Rose à se préparer. Pour rien au monde je ne manquerais le mariage de mon frère." dit-elle assez sèchement.

"Bella, ça ne concerne pas Emmett. Je sais que tu veux aller à ce mariage, mais nous devons d'abord penser à notre enfant. Nous_ " mais il ne put finir. Bella sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez le coupa:

"Non Edward! C'est Emmett qui compte aujourd'hui. C'est le plus grand et le plus beau jour de sa vie et je SERAI LÀ pour lui. Tu dis que nous devons faire attention à notre enfant. Mais notre enfant n'est pas encore né et il est en sécurité dans mon ventre. Rien ne nous empêche d'assister à ce mariage."

"Je suis juste inquiet po _ " Edward tenta de s'expliquer, mais Bella l'en empêcha.

"Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Je suis une grande fille Edward, je suis capable de faire attention à moi. Je ne suis pas un bébé qu'on doit mettre sous cloche. J'attends un bébé moi-même au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué!" Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir été aussi sèche avec son mari lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir, mais elle ne regretta aucune de ses paroles.

"Comme tu voudras. Je ne m'inquiéterai plus pour rien et je ferai tout ce que tu voudra qujourd'hui." répondit-il d'un ton acerbe. Il ôta les mains de sa taille et s'éloigna d'elle.

"Si tu veux arriver à l'église en même temps qu'Alice et Rosalie, il faut y aller." Et il sortit de la pièce en trombe.

Bella eut envie de pleurer. Elle avait espéré une journée emplie de joie mais son souhait semblait ne pas devoir se réaliser. Pourquoi on mari ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir ses émotions ces jours-ci?

Le trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb. Bella eut envie de s'excuser à plusieurs reprises. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler sur un ton aussi mordant. Mais elle était sa femme, et lui n'aurait pas dû la traiter comme une enfant.

*****

Bella se força à sourire lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de la mariée. Elle fut accueillie par l'embrassade joyeuse d'Alice et par un baiser enthousiaste sur la joue de Rosalie, toujours un peu plus réservée. Elle fut éblouie par la vue de sa future belle-soeur. Celle-ci avait insisté pour que la cérémonie fût très simple, et bien que sa robe fût d'une simplicité extrême, elle était resplendissante. La robe était blanche, évidemment. Les manches et le bustier et sa traîne étaient ornés de dentelles. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffées en un élégant chignon. On aurait dit un ange.

Elle allait faire part de son admiration à son amie lorsqu'on tira légèrement sur sa robe. C'était le petit Thomas qui la regardait les yeux brillants, sa petite main agrippée à sa robe. Bella se baissa avec difficulté vers le petit garçon.

"Bonjour Thomas. Que tu es élégant aujourd'hui!" lui sourit-elle.

Son petit visage s'éclaira: "Merci. C'est moi qui te conduis vers Rose aujourd'hui" lui dit-il fièrement.

"C'est toi? merci beaucoup." dit-elle." Heureusement que tu es là, car je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire. Mais je parie qu'un grand garçon comme toi sait déjà tout."

Thomas bomba le torse et acquiesça d'un air important: "Mais oui. Je t'aiderai. J'ai déjà fait ça une fois."

"Vraiment?" sourit Bella au bambin qui la regardait. Si un jour elle avait un fils, elle souhaitait qu'il ressemblât à Thomas, si innocent et aimable. Thomas hocha la tête avec enthousiasme: "Eh bien, je pense que tu dois m'apprendre ce que je devrai faire."

A cet instant, le bébé donna un coup plus fort que les autres et Bella sentit les muscles de son abdomen se tendre douloureusement. Elle caressa son enfant pour tenter de l'apaiser. Thomas la fixait d'un air fasciné. Elle prit sa menotte et la posa sur son ventre. Un tout petit moment après, le bébé bougea de nouveau et Thomas, stupéfait, fit un bond, pour le plus grand plaisir des femmes présentes dans la pièce.

"Qu'est ce que c'était?" demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

"C'était mon bébé qui te disait bonjour." explique Bella.

"Oh!" fut sa seule réponse. Et il reposa sa main. Alice et Rosie s'affairaient dans la chambre, tandis qu'elle et le garçonnet attendaient que le bébé bouge. Un coup particulièrement fort coupa le souffle de la jeune maman, et Thomas donna une petit tape sur son ventre. "Ne fais pas mal à Bella! Tu es très vilain! Demande pardon!" Bella sourit devant tant d'innocence.

L'heure suivante passa en un clin d'oeil, et avant que Bella eût le temps de reprendre son souffles, les trois femmes étaient arrivées devant le porche de l'église.

"Et s'il n'était pas là?" Rosalie ruminait ses pensées et énumérait dans sa tête ce qui pourrait aller de travers.

"Il sera là Rose. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Il est tellement attaché à toi." la rassura Bella. "Maintenant, laisse-nous entrer dans l'église Alice et moi, et souviens-toi qu'Emmett ne doit te voir qu'au dernier moment." Rose hocha la tête et inspira profondément.

Contrairement à la fois précédente, Thomas remonta l'allée en regardant droit devant lui, très fier "d'escorter" Bella. En arrivant près d'Emmett, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant en découvrant son teint plutôt verdâtre.

Dès qu'elle eut pris place, Edward entra dans l'église en tenant la main de Dena. On aurait dit qu'il avait envoûté la fillette qui trébuchait à chaque pas en renversant ses pétales de rose. Bella ne pouvait blâmer la fillette. Son mari était superbe.

Edward prit place près de Jasper et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Bella. Elle tenta de lu sourire pour arranger les choses entre eux, mais il détourna la tête. Elle sentit l'angoisse l'envahir et son coeur se brisa. Elle baissa la tête.

*****

La célébration fut magnifique et Emmett et Rose en furent ravis. presque tout le monde avait versé une larme tandis qu'ils prononçaient leurs voeux. Pendant que Rose prononçait les siens, le visage d'Emmett était baigné de larmes, mais il arborait un sourire béat. Bella n'avait pas vu son frère pleurer depuis la mort de son père. Elle fut fort étonnée de le voir en pleurs au bout de tant de temps.

Sur la chemin de la réception, Thomas s'assit fièrement sur ses genoux. Il fit semblant fixer Edward à chaque fois que Bella le voyait jeter un discret coup d'oeil sur son ventre rond. Edward aida Bella et Dena à descendre de voiture, mais avant que Bella eût le temps de le remercier, Thomas l'entraînait vers la salle de bal.

Chaque couple s'installa à sa place et le dîner commença. Bella ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle était affamée. Elle saliva à la vue de toutes les bonnes choses qu'on apportait. La faim devait certainement être la raison de ses douleurs abdominales.

On desservit et les discours purent commencer. Emmett dit son amour pour Rosalie et expliqua à tous qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre heureux sans qu'elle fût à ses côtés. Rose témoigna de l'amour profond qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et expliqua comment cet amour l'avait sauvée. Bella fut très touchée par ces mots, preuves de l'amour partagé par les nouveaux Mr et Mme Swann, mais elle était constamment dérangée par son ventre douloureux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si mal.

La bal débuta aussitôt après les discours. Elle fut très surprise de voir Edward lui tendre la main pour l'inviter. Elle accepta volontiers et il la guida vers la piste.

Quand la musique s'éleva, il la serra contre lui aussi près que son gros ventre le lui permettait.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il se mit à parler: "Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en voulant t'empêcher de venir." Bella regarda son mari dans les yeux. Ceux-ci débordaient d'angoisse. "Comprends-moi Bella, je m'inquiète tellement. Je suis navré que tu penses que je t'étouffe ou que je te traite en enfant. Je ne peux simplement pas supporter l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne sois pas là. Je t'aime tant Bella Cullen, et ça me fait si mal de t'avoir blessée."murmura-t-il à son oreille.

"Je suis désolée moi aussi. J'ai mal réagi et je m'en excuse. Je sais bien que tu ne veux que notre bien, et j'apprécie ton aide. vraiment. Mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi Edward. Je te le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, ou si le bébé arrivait. Tu ne dois pas perdre les pédales à la moindre petite chose." répondit doucement Bella. Elle était heureuse de voir ses yeux briller de nouveau.

"J'ai confiance en toi" soupira-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un moment de pur bonheur. Bella détestait être fâchée avec Edward. Mais le baiser fut gâché par quelque chose qui coulait le long de sa jambe. Elle se recula et baissa la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Un peu confuse.

Soudain, son ventre se contracta, et la douleur fut plus forte que les précédentes. Bella comprit enfin ce qui allait arriver.

"Edward?"

"Oui mon amour?" demanda Edward en lui souriant.

"Tu dois me ramener à la maison tout de suite." lui dit-elle avec un grand calme, qu'elle était pourtant loin d'éprouver.

"Pourquoi Bella? Nous passons un moment agréable et tu m'as dit que tu voulais rester jusqu'à la fin." Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas.

Bella respira profondément alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur l'envahissait: "Nous devons partir parce que j'ai perdu les eaux. Le bébé arrive."

*****

**Le voilà ce petit... ou cette petite...**

**La suite au prochain épisode.**

**En ce qui concerne l'histoire que je vous conseillais la semaine dernière (take the cake), malheureusement l'auteure ne souhaite pas qu'on la traduise. C'est dommage. Si un jour elle change d'avis, je lui proposerai mes services pour vous en faire profiter. D'ici là... **

**A bientôt.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Traduction, propriétaire de rien... **

**Merci pour vos reviews, nous avons dépassé les 1000, c'est fabuleux! Merci!! **

**Il est tard, alors je ne serai pas bavarde.**

**Bébé arrive, vite, vite, il faut faire quelque chose!**

*********

Le bébé arrivait? Le bébé arrivait. le bébé arrivait!!

Edward était abasourdi. Son cerveau avait complètement cessé de fonctionner. Il savait que le bébé pouvait naître d'un jour à l'autre, il s'y attendait et avait envisagé cette naissance sous tous les angles. Pourtant, maintenant que son enfant était prêt à venir au monde, il ne s'était jamais senti moins préparé.

Il fut tiré de son état de stupéfaction par un gémissement de Bella, et comme ses mains étaient crispées sur son abdomen, il comprit qu'elle avait une contraction. Il reprit ses esprits en une seconde.

"Le bébé arrive maintenant?" il voulait être sûr. Bella acquiesça. "D'accord, d'accord. Je vais prévenir Emmett de notre départ et lui dire ce qui se passe. Toi tu... tu m'attends, c'est tout." dit-il en reprenant le contrôle de la situation. Bella hocha de nouveau la tête.

Il se précipita vers la salle de bal pour trouver son beau-frère. Il le localisa sur la piste, qui dansait avec Alice. Il se dirigea droit vers eux, sépara le couple, sans s'inquiéter une seconde de son impolitesse. "Au nom du ciel, -" s'énerva Alice.

"Bella va accoucher," interrompit Edward. "Nous partons immédiatement. Préviens mes parents s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas le temps de le faire moi-même. Nous vous ferons prévenir dès que le bébé sera là, et vous viendrez le voir à la maison. J'y vais maintenant." Et Edward se rua vers la sortie, en ne laissant ni à son beau frère, ni à sa cousine la moindre chance de répondre.

Il retrouva rapidement Bella et entoura sa taille de son bras pour l'accompagner vers la sortie. "Emmett a-t-il compris pourquoi nous sommes obligés de partir?" demanda Bella, visiblement inquiète que son frère n'appréciât pas leur départ anticipé.

"Mais bien sûr mon amour," lui répondit Edward en l'assistant tandis qu'elle montait dans leur attelage. "Mais pour l'instant, tu ne dois t'inquiéter que de toi. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît." demanda-t-il au cocher.

Les chevaux galopaient plus vite que d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas encore assez rapide au goût d'Edward. Ce cocher ne comprenait-il pas que Bella était sur le point de mettre au monde leur enfant? Il arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Au moment même où la voiture s'arrêta devant la porte, il prit sa femme dans ses bras, courut dans la maison et la porta en haut des escaliers. Comme il la portait, un souvenir s'imposa à lui: celui de la nuit pendant laquelle il l'avait tirée des griffes de James. Mais cette fois, il se hâtait pour une raison bien plus heureuse. Le bébé arrivait!

Dans leur chambre, il installa Bella sur leur lit. Et là, il se mit vraiment à paniquer. Toutes ses connaissances médicales s'étaient envolées. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de la moindre chose. Qu'était-il sensé contrôler pour s'assurer que le travail progressait normalement? Si cela avait été n'importe quelle autre naissance, il serait resté calme et concentré, mais là, c'était son propre enfant, et ça rendait les choses un peu différentes.

Il se passait les mains dans les cheveux en faisant nerveusement les cent pas dans la chambre, complètement perdu. Heureusement, Bella, elle, semblait capable de rester rationnelle.

"Edward?" l'appela-t-elle. Il fut à son côté en une fraction de seconde.

"Oui mon amour?"

"Je dois ôter cette robe. Peux-tu m'aider, les boutons sont dans mon dos?" demanda-t-elle doucement, un peu hors d'haleine après une nouvelle contraction.

"Bien sûr," répondit Edward, trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Il était très content d'être derrière Bella, car ses deux mains tremblaient comme des feuilles.

Dès que la robe fut enlevée, Bella s'écroula sur son oreiller, épuisée.

Il était presque vingt et une heures et Edward commençait à se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Aurora. Avait-elle reçu son message?

Bella gémit, et il vit son visage se tordre de douleur. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, pour tenter de la soulager, comme s'il pouvait projeter sa douleur sur lui.

Quand la douleur se calma, elle desserra lentement la main de son époux: "Pardon Edward, je ne voulais pas te faire mal." Il avait frémi en rouvrant sa main. Quelle force elle avait!

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella. Concentre-toi sur toi. Pardon de t'avoir mis dans une situation aussi douloureuse et angoissante." s'excusa-t-il. Il avait mal de la voir souffrir.

Bella posa sa main sur sa joue et il la recouvrit immédiatement de la sienne. "Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Quand tout sera fini, nous aurons notre beau bébé. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une expérience agréable, mais toi et moi, nous nous y attendions. Et je le referais mille fois pour donner la vie à notre enfant." Edward se baissa et l'embrassa. Il se sentait très mal. C'était elle qui le rasurait alors que c'était à lui de le faire normalement.

Il se leva au bout d'une minute: "As-tu besoin de quelque chose? A manger? A boire? Une couverture?" Il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle se sente un peu mieux.

"J'aimerais bien un verre d'eau s'il te plaît." répondit Bella en lui souriant.

"Un verre d'eau. Très bien. Je reviens tout de suite." Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dépêcha d'aller lui chercher à boire. Il ne voulait rien perdre de ce qui se passait.

*****

Une heure plus tard, Aurora n'était toujours pas là. Edward était de plus en plus anxieux. Au nom du ciel, pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps? Bella à l'inverse était très calme. Elle ne se plaignait pas lorsqu'elle avait une contraction. Elle attendait qu'elle passe, simplement. Edward éprouvait le plus grand respect pour son épouse adorée.

Quant à lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Il ne savait pas combien de temps le travail durerait, et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de l'assister de façon adéquate. Pour lui, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle supportât les douleurs du travail. Mais juste à ce moment-là, Bella gémit plus fort et elle agrippa les draps.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ma chérie? Veux-tu que je te masse le dos? Tu veux serrer ma main? Une_ " Il essayait de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour l'aider.

"Edward?" appela-t-elle les dents serrées.

"Oui mon amour?" répondit-il immédiatement, pressé de l'assister.

"Calme-toi!" exigea-t-elle.

"Oui, oui. Bien sûr. Bien sûr." Marmonna-t-il, avant de réaliser qu'il parlait encore trop. Il se rassit sur la chaise du bureau.

Dieu merci, Aurora arriva à cet instant, accompagnée d'une autre femme. "Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à arriver Mr et Mme Cullen. Je vous présente Grace, c'est elle qui m'assistera pour la délivrance." Edward se leva et accueillit les deux femmes avec empressement. Bella les salua simplement de la tête.

"Quand le travail a-t-il commencé?" demanda Aurora, en préparant tout le matériel utile à l'accouchement. Edward se concentra sur la question qu'elle venait de poser.

"Il y a trois heures. Bella a perdu les eaux à vingt heures ce soir."

"Non." dit une petite voix qui venait du lit. Edward et Aurora tournèrent immédiatement la tête dans sa direction. Ils regardèrent Bella qui venait de contredire Edward.

"Non quoi, Bella?" demanda gentiment Aurora, en s'approchant d'elle.

"Tout a commencé vers midi." dit-elle doucement.

Edward était abasourdi. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit? "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Bella?" Il était blessé que sa femme lui eût caché le fait qu'elle allait accoucher.

"Tant que je n'ai pas eu perdu les eaux, je n'en savais rien. Je n'ai pas eu mal de la journée. Je pensais que c'était le bébé qui remuait beaucoup et que j'étais nerveuse. Je suis tellement navrée Edward." et elle se mit à pleurer.

Edward se précipita et la prit dans ses bras, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir douté d'elle.

"Ne sois pas désolée mon amour. Tu ne savais pas ce qui t'arrivait. C'est la première fois pour nous deux. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est moi, pour ma colère de ce matin. C'est merveilleux que tu donnes naissance à notre bébé, ne t'excuse plus de rien maintenant, d'accord?" Bella, serrée contre son torse, hocha la tête.

"Je vous demande pardon Bella, mais je vais vous demander d'écarter un peu les jambes, je dois vous examiner pour vérifier la progression de votre accouchement." demanda Aurora.

Bella ouvrit ses jambes et Edward ne quitta pas son visage des yeux. Il rougit un peu. Il savait ce qu'Aurora avait à faire. Il se souvenait de tout maintenant. Bella laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur pendant que la sage-femme procédait à son examen.

"Désolée de vous dire cela, mais je crains que les choses ne prennent encore un bon moment. Bébé devrait arriver tôt demain matin." les informa Aurora en se lavant les mains.

Bella gémit doucement et Edward caressa ses cheveux pour la soulager. Il haïssait le fait de voir Bella souffrir pendant de longues heures. "On ne peut rien faire pour que ça aille plus vite?" demanda-t-il en espérant désespérément qu'il y eût quelque chose.

"J'ai bien peur que non Mr Cullen. Nous devons attendre que mère nature fasse son travail. Par contre, je vous conseillerais de dormir un peu tant que vous pouvez le faire, surtout vous Bella. Vous devez préserver vos forces." dit gentiment la sage-femme. Bella acquiesça et Edward se rangea évidemment à l'avis de sa femme.

"Grace et moi, nous attendrons en bas pendant que vous vous reposez. Appelez-nous dès que vous vous réveilliez."

"Merci beaucoup." répondit Edward reconnaissant. Il était vraiment heureux que son père eût choisi cette jeune femme pour prendre soin de Bella et de son enfant. Elle connaissant assurément son affaire!

Aurora sourit en retour, et elle et Grace quittèrent la pièce. Une autre contraction débuta au moment où elles fermaient la porte. Elle dura un peu plus longtemps que les autres, et Bella était hors d'haleine lorsqu'elle se calma. Edward lui serra la main tout le temps.

"Dors ma Bella. Le temps passera plus vite," murmura-t-il à son oreille.

"Reste avec moi." demanda-t-elle, la voix affaiblie par l'épuisement.

"Bien sûr mon ange. Je reste avec toi tout le temps." la rassura-t-il, en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

Bella s'endormit assez vite, mais Edward ne put trouver une seule seconde de sommeil.

Il était bien trop inquiet. Son cerveau travaillait à la vitesse de la lumière. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à son enfant? Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Bella? Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Serait-il un bon père? Il n'avait jamais approché d'enfants jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ignorait complètement la manière de bien prendre soin d'eux.

Abandnnant l'idée de dormir, il contempla simplement sa femme qui dormait, espérant qu'elle reprendrait assez de forces. Il pria de tout son coeur pour qu'elle et son bébé soient assez forts pour passer l'épreuve qui les attendait.

*****

"Ahh!!" cria Bella alors qu'elle retombait sur le torse d'Edward, épuisée. Il était quatre heures du matin et les contractions devenaient de plus en plus longues et douloureuses et leur fréquence augmentait.

Edward s'était placé derrière sa femme pour la supporter, sur les conseils d'Aurora. Les mains de Bella serraient les siennes, s'agrippaient autant qu'elles pouvaient. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu toute sensation dans ses doigts, mais ça lu était complètement égal.

Bella reprit son souffle encore une fois et Edward passa un gand de toilette frais sur son front, pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient au dessus de ses sourcils et pour la rafraîchr un peu.

"Tu t'en sors vraiment bien Bella. Tu es forte, si forte" murmurait-il à sa femme, en embrassant ses cheveux sans relâche.

"J'ai mal Edward?" gémit Bella. C'était la première fois qu'elle se plaignait.

"Je sais mon petit coeur, je sais. Mais pense à ce qu va se passer quand ce sera fini. Tu pourras serrer notre fils ou notre fille dans tes bras," dit-il pour l'encourager.

"Mais j'ai tellement mal Edward, je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter encore longtemps." sanglotta-t-elle.

Et comme il allait encore la réconforter, elle se remit à serrer ses deux mains encore plus fort, redressant son torse pour tenter de mieux supporter la contraction qui la pliait en deux. Elle cria encore une fois lorsque celle-ci cessa.

"C'est bien Bella, tu te débrouilles tellement bien." la réconfortait-il en sachant que ses mots étaient bien inutiles.

"Je veux que ça s'arrête, Edward, je t'en prie fais que ça s'arrête!" Elle pleurait maintenant. Edward sentit son coeur se briser. C'était à cause de lu qu'elle souffrait. S'il avait pu, il aurait, plutôt deux fois qu'une, pris sa place et donné naissance à leur bébé pour elle. mais il n'avait rien qu'il pût faire.

"Je suis désolé mon amour, je suis tellement désolé. je ne peux rien faire. Je le ferais si je pouvais, je te le jure." Il sentait les larmes s'agglutiner au coins de ses yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa femme souffrir autant.

Aurora examina Bella de nouveau. Elle regarda le jeune couple en souriant: "Je crois que nous y sommes Bella." Enfin!! "Pendant la prochaine contraction, je veux que vous vous redressiez et que vous poussiez le plus fort possible. C'est compris?" Bella acquiesça avec détermination.

Edward se prépara. Son enfant était presque néi Il était tellement impatient de le découvrir après ces neuf longs mois. La main de Bella se resserra sur la sienne. Il se prépara à la soutenir.

"Poussez Bella!" ordonna Aurora, et Bella se redressa, tous les muscles de son corps tendus dans sa volonté de donner naissance à son enfant. Edward tentait de la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en la regardant faire. Aurora s'était placée entre les jambes de la future maman, tandis que Grace soutenait ses pieds pour lu faciliter la tâche.

"Bien joué Bella, vous pouvez vous détendre. Je veux que vous poussiez aussi fort pendant la prchaine." sourit Aurora pour l'encourager la jeune femme qui s'était écroulée sur la poitrine d'Edward.

Bella poussa pedant toutes les contractions qui suivirent et Aurora les rassurait à chaque étape. Pourtant Edward s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il était évident que Bella s'affaiblissaitt. Ses mains le serraient de moins en moins fort, elle ne pourrait plus pousser bien longtemps. Il fit le voeu que le bébé vînt au monde le plus vite possible.

A la fin de la dernière contraction, elle s'écroula contre lui. Elle était en larme et se mit à sanglotter.

"Je n'en peux plus Edward. Je ne peux plus continuer! J'ai trop mal! Je n'ai plus de forces. Je n'y arriverai pas." Elle enfouit son visage dans la chemise de son mari qui était certain que son coeur s'était brisé en plus de mille morceaux.

"Tu dois le faire Bella. Il le faut. Je sais que tu es épuisée, mais tu t'en tires si bien. C'est presque fini. Bébé est pratiquement là." Il voulait l'encourager, mais elle secoua la tête.

"Je n'en peux plus Edward. Je ne peux plus pousser comme ça."

Aurora prit la parole avec autorité: "Je sais que c'est dûr Bella, je sais, mais c'est presque fini. Je vois la tête du bébé. J'ai besoin d'une dernière poussée. Poussez très fort. Juste une fois. Vous pourrez le faire?" Bella secoua la tête.

"Bella, juste une dernière fois, et nous pourrons serrer notre enfant dans nos bras. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te mettre dans cette situation si c'est ce que tu désires, mais là, tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est que tu pousses très fort une dernière fois." dit Edward à sa femme en espérant qu'elle réalise qu'elle avait presque réussi.

Bella secoua la tête encore une fois, mais edward sentit ses muscles se tendre. Elle allait le faire. La contraction suivante était déjà là et la douleur envahissait Bella. Elle serra la main de son mari encore plus fort qu'avant. Ses doigts devinrent bleus. Elle poussa, et elle mit toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans ce dernier effort. Dès qu'Aurora lui dit de stopper, elle laissa échapper un cri déchirant et retomba sans forces et haletante contre Edward.

Edward lui caressait les cheveux, mais il aureait bien voulu savoir ce que faisait Aurora entre les jambes de sa femme. Elle semblait manipuler queque chose. Après un trop long moment, elle dit enfin: "Vous avez réussi Bella!"

Edward hoqueta, son enfant était né! Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'aucun cri ne s'était élevé dans la pièce. Son coeur se liquéfia de terreur. Bella semblait dans le même était d'esprit: "Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi ne crie-t-il pas?" Mais Edward n'avait aucune réponse.

Aurora donna l'enfant à Grace qui lui massa vigoureusement le torse, sans qu'edward n'ait pu l'entrevoir. Un petit cri aîgu s'éleva enfin. Edward laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en entendant son nouveau son préféré. Son enfant criait, il était vivant et bien vivant!! Il avait même de sacrés poumons apparemment!

Il avait simplement du mucus dans la gorge." expliqua Aurora, tandis qu'elle drappait Bébé dans une couverture et qu'elle se dirigeait vers les jeunes parents.

"Félicitaitions Bella et Edward. Vous êtes les parents d'une belle et vigoureuse petite fille."

Une fille. Edward avait une fille! Son coeur enfla de fierté. Il était papa!

Aurora mit doucement leur fille dans les bras de Bella avant de repartir vers le pied du lit pour tout nettoyer et pour laisser un epu d'intimité aux jeunes parents.

Dès que le bébé se trouva dans les bras de sa mère, il cessa de crier. Edward ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux femmes de sa vie.

"Bonjour ma jolie petite fille" murmura Bella. Son visage était baigné de larmes aors qu'elle se penchait pour embrasser son nouveau-né sur le front. "Nous t'avons attendu si longtemps. Maman t'aime déjà tellement fort mon bébé." Edward pleurait aussi. Bella était déjà une mère fantastique.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter sa fille des yeux. Elle avait des yeux bleux brillants comme tus les nouveaux-nés, mais il espérait qu'ils changeraient et deviendraient marron-chocolat comme ceux de sa mère. Elle avait un petit nez rose parfait et des lèvres en forme d'arc de Cupidon. Sa tête était recouverte d'un fin duvet brun, bouclé aux extrêmités, exactement comme sa mère. Edward passa tout ducement un doigt sur le haut de son front. Sa fille le regarda alors, et il sut qu'il se souviendrait de cet instant jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

"Elle est parfait Bella. Tout à fait parfaite." Murmura-t-il, car il ne voulait pas effrayer cette merveilleuse petite fille. Bella hocha simplement la tête, incapable de cesser de contempler son enfant. Edward ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Leur fillette était une vraie beauté.

Edward plaça un doigt sous son menton et lui fit tourner son visage vers lui: "Merci Bella." dit-il tout doucement. Bella souriait d'un air radieux. Il se pencha tout doucement en faisant très attention de ne pas gêner le petit enfant et il embrassa Bella tendrement, en essayant de faire passer toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser.

Une fois qu'il se fut redressé, Bella posa la question qu'il attendait désespérément: "Veux-tu la porter, Papa?" Il était papa! Il hocha la tête immédiatement et tendit les bras. Toutes ses craintes de ne pas savoir comment faire s'envolèrent dès qu'il eut sa fille cntre lui pour la première fois. Elle tenait dans ses bras parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient deux pièces d'un puzzle. Il semblait à Edward qu'l avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Simplement, il ne l'avait pas réalisé auparavant. Son coeur allait exploser d'amour, d'amour pour ce petit humain dans ses bras. Pour l'enfant qu'il avait aidé à créer.

Elle protesta bien un peu pendant l'échange de bras, mais dès qu'elle fut dans contre la poitrine de son père, les yeux de leur fillette papillottèrent et se fermèrent. Papa comprenait: elle avait eu une dure journée!

Il plaça un doux baiser sur le front de sa fille et il lui dit le nom que Bella et lui avait choisis quelques mois auparavant: "Bienvenue dans ce monde Alicia Rose. Si tu savais comme nous t'avons attendue."

**Chut! laissons-la dormir.**

**A la prochaine fois... :))**


	30. Chapter 29

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Your Guardian Angel**

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis bien désolée. J'ai été un peu dépassée par les événements de la vie professionnelle (un voyage scolaire entre autres) et je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire. J'essaierai de faire un peu + pendant les vacances, promis.**

**Merci pour cette avalanche de reviews aussi gentilles qu'enthousiastes pour la venue au monde de ce charmant bébé. Elles sont toutes appréciées même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes, "busy woman" que je suis. lol.**

**Je réponds ici à quelques remarques "orthographiques" car je ne peux pas le faire directement par MP les reviews n'étant pas authentifiées...**

**1) Désolée pour les fautes "de frappe" que je n'aurais pas vues, je les traque pourtant. **

**2) Les terminaisons en -ât ou -ît ou ût entre autres sont des imparfaits du subjonctif qu'il faut employer dans certaines propositions subordonnées dans un récit au passé. Si, si, elles existent, à vos "Bescherelles":))))**

**Copyright, traduction et tutti quanti... voilà, c'est fait.**

**Reprenons notre histoire. La vie semble belle, amour, bébé... (hé,hé...)**

*********

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'Alicia était née, et ces deux semaines avaient été les plus belles dans la vie de Bella. Pas bien longtemps auparavant, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille, elle n'aurait jamais espéré une vie aussi parfaitement heureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être forcée à épouser un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle haïrait son mari de toutes ses forces pour tomber ensuite profondément et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Et par dessus tout, jamais elle n'aurait cru devenir maman à un âge aussi tendre.

Pourtant, elle était incapable de regretter le moindre événement de l'année passée. Surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était tranquillement assise sur son lit et qu'elle nourrissait son bébé, tendrement appuyée contre la poitrine de son mari qui les observait toutes les deux en les enveloppant des ses bras. Les deux jeunes parents n'avaient d'yeux que pour le petit miracle qu'était leur fille.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute: Edward était envoûté par leur fillette. Il suppliait pour qu'on lui permît de la garder dans ses bras le plus souvent possible. Il restait éveillé jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts pour la regarder dormir, et il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la faire sourire. Il n'éprouvait pas la moindre gêne à changer son lange souillé! C'était le parfait papa.

Bella ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle repensa à la petite réception qui avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant en l'honneur du vingtième anniversaire d'Edward et qui avait permis à toute la famille d'accueillir son nouveau membre.

*****

_Aurora avait demandé à Bella de rester alitée pendant au moins une semaine afin qu'elle se repose et pour que son corps se remette de l'épreuve que constituait un premier accouchement. Bella se connaissait bien et savait très bien qu'elle en aurait vite assez de rester inactive, mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion: Edward ne lui permettrait pas d'outrepasser cette règle ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Et évidemment, il la surveillait de près pour éviter toute tentative de "rébellion"._

_Alicia avait deux jours, et cela signifiait qu'on allait fêter le vingtième anniversaire d'Edward aujourd'hui. Les petits grognements de Bébé avaient réveillé Bella avant son mari. Et bien qu'il n'eut aucun problème à se lever la nuit pour calmer sa fille, elle estima qu'il méritait de se reposer encore un peu. Elle sortit Alicia du berceau qui se trouvait juste à côté de son lit._

_"Bonjour ma chérie" dit doucement Bella à sa fille qui la regardait fixement tout en continuant à gémir. "Mon Alicia serait-elle affamée?" demanda-t-elle tout en enlevant la manche de sa chemise de nuit. Elle installa Alicia au sein, et celle-ci s'en empara immédiatement et se mit à têter goulûment en ne quittant pas sa mère des yeux._

_Bella, éblouie par la beauté de sa petite fille lui caressait la joue d'un doigt léger. Elle avait encore les yeux bleu foncé des nouveaux-nés, mais sa maman assurait qu'elle voyait des reflets verts autour de sa pupille. Edward disait qu'elle voyait ce qu'elle avait envie de voir._

_Elle sursauta en sentant une main lui caresser la jambe._

_"Si je me réveille tous les matins devant ce spectacle, je serai le plus heureux des hommes," soupira Edward, la voix encore ensommeillée. Bella se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres._

_"Joyeux anniversaire Edward," murmura-t-elle avant de se reculer. Edward ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille: il la retint et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils furent vite interrompus par un petit couinement de mécontentement. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Alicia, toujours cramponnée au sein de sa mère._

_Edward sourit à sa fille: "Bonjour aussi à toi ma beauté." dit-il en embrassant le front de son bébé et en prenant doucement sa main. Les cinq doigts de la fillette se serrèrent aussitôt autour de son petit doigt. Cela fit sourire Bella. Même si ce geste n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi, elle y voyait le symbole du lien qui unissait déjà le père et la fille._

_Un court instant plus tard, Alicia relâcha le sein de Bella, enfin rassasiée. Un petit filet de lait coulait le long de son menton, et Bella l'essuya avec son pouce en riant. Les petits yeux de Bébé se fermaient déjà, mais elle devait encore faire son rot avant de repartir au pays des rêves. Elle allait placer sa fille contre son épaule, mais Edward la prit avec empressement et la plaça tendrement contre la sienne. "Laisse-moi faire." dit-il en souriant._

_Bella sourit et regarda avec attendrissement le jeune papa prendre soin de son enfant. Il lui tapota le dos gentiment, jusqu'à l'arrivée du petit renvoi. En entendant cela, il la félicita en lui disant à quel point il la trouvait sage et gentille. Bella en profita pour se glisser hors du lit. Elle se raidit un peu car elle avait encore mal au dos et entre les jambes, mais elle suivit son idée. Edward tenta de la rappeler pour l'obliger à se recoucher mais il ne pouvait pas élever la voix, car Alicia s'était endormie dans ses bras. Bella fit donc celle qui n'avait rien entendu..._

_Elle fouilla au fond de son armoire et en sortit deux paquets-cadeaux, puis elle reprit le chemin de son lit. Edward la suivait du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se rassit sous les draps et posa les deux paquets sur le couvre-lit, puis elle tendit les bras pour reprendre Alicia. _

_Edward lui tendit son petit trésor avec précaution et Bella la recoucha dans son berceau. Elle caressa le petit duvet qui ornait sa tête avant de la laisser dormir. Les cadeaux étaient toujours sur le couvre-lit. Bella avait cru qu'en les déposant ici, devant edward, celui-ci aurait compris qu'ils lui étaient destinés. Elle les déposa donc juste devant lui._

_Lentement, il en prit un. Il était extrêmement fin et léger et Edward, surpris leva un soucil. Il ouvrit le paquet soigneusement et examina son cadeau avec attention. Il ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et Bella se mit à craindre d'avoir acheté un présent horrible. "Lorsque je suis allée dans le salon de musique avec toi, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais aucune partition sur le piano, et lorsque j'ai questionné Esmé, elle m'a dit que tous tes morceaux étaient dans ta tête. Alors, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de t'en offrir pour que tu puisses noter toutes tes compositions, et les garder pour toujours. Mais si tu les détestes, tu peux les jeter à la corbeille." Elle termina son petit laïus en bafouillant et complètement hors d'haleine. _

_Edward mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour stopper le flot de paroles qui en sortaient: "Bella, c'est parfait! Elles sont parfaites! réellement. C'est vraiment un adorable cadeau. Merci beaucoup mon amour." Bella hocha simplement la tête car la main d'Edward couvrait encore sa bouche. Elle indiqua le second paquet des yeux._

_Avec autant de soin que pour le premier, Edward ôta l'emballage du second cadeau. C'était un livre à la reliure de maroquin: une première édition de David Copperfield, le roman préféré d'Edward. Bella jeta un coup d'oeil à travers ses paupières mi-closes, car elle craignait encore qu'il détestât son présent. Il était bouche bée, et il hoqueta: "Ma chérie, c'est fantastique! Comment as-tu pu trouver une telle merveille?"_

_"Je l'ai trouvé il y a des mois, juste après notre mariage. Esmé et Alice m'avaient emmenée en ville. Je l'ai vu à la librairie et je savais à quel point tu aimais ce livre, alors je l'ai acheté pour toi. J'attendais juste le moment parfait pour te l'offrir." expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à cette époque, quand Edward ne supportait même pas de la regarder._

_"C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu Bella! Je te jure!" s'écria-t-il, mais il s'arrêta net. "En fait, c'est le second plus beau cadeau," le coeur de Bella acceléra soudainement. "Le plus beau de tous les cadeaux, c'est Alicia, bien sûr." Il lui sourit et elle lu rendit son sourire. Edward la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_*****_

Bella fut tirée de sa rêverie par un grognement d'Edward. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son mari qui s'était maintenant levé et était assis à son bureau, alors qu'elle était restée assise sur le lit, une Alicia profondément endormie dans les bras.

La tête d'Edward était penchée et il écrivait furieusement. Depuis qu'elle lui avait offert ses partitions, il passait une bonne partie de ses journées à y consigner ses compositions avec son nouveau stylo à plume, cadeau d'Esmé.

*****

_Bella avait demandé à Edward de la laisser se lever pour la journée. Elle voulait la passer en bas, avec toute la famille. Il avait tenté de protester, mais Bella lui avait jeté un des regards assassins dont elle avait le secret, et ils étaient arrivés à un compromis: les pieds de bella ne toucheraient pas le sol de la journée. Edward la porta dans le salon, blottie dans un plaid, et l'allongea sur un des canapés. Si elle désirait quelque chose, à manger ou à boire, elle n'aurait qu'à demander, on le lui apporterait. Si elle avait besoin de se rendre aux toilettes, Edward la porterait. Bella n'était pas très satisfaite de lui obéir et de dépendre des autres, mais c'était une journée en l'honneur d'Edward après tout, alors elle ne se plaignit pas._

_Dès qu'Edward l'eut installée sur le divan, elle exigea qu'il remonte pour aller chercher Alicia. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce que sa fille et elle n'aimait pas cela. Edward revenait avec sa fille lorsque la sonnette retentit._

_"Que la fête commence." grommela-t-il alors qu'Angela allait ouvrir la porte. Il alla jusqu'au hall d'entrée, pour accueillir sa famille._

_Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était préparé à ce qui allait suivre. Avant qu'on put la voir, la voix stridente d'Alice à travers le hall: "Où est ma nièce?" Et en un clin d'oeil, un tourbillon de couleurs dépassa tout le monde, bouscula Edward au passage en l'expédiant contre le battant de la porte._

_"Ouch!" gémit-il et en se retournant, il vit sa cousine qui poussait un cri strident en se penchant au dessus du couffin d'Alicia. Elle sautait dans tous les sens et frappait des mains si vite que Bella pensa qu'elle agissait deux fois plus vite que le commun des mortels._

_"Oh! N'est-ce pas la plus jolie chose au monde?" cria-t-elle en regardant Bella qui ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête._

_Esme et Rosalie la suivaient de près, ignorant le pauvre Edward qui avait déjà ouvert les bras pour les embrasser, et elle se précipitèrent vers le couffin. Ce fut des "Ah!" et des "Oh!" d'admiration pour le bébé endormi, inconscient du tumulte et de l'émotion qu'il suscitait._

_Les hommes entrèrent au salon d'un pas plus mesuré, apportant des cadeaux. Eux en revanche semblaient avoir le temps de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Edward. Carlisle le serra contre lui: "Joyeux anniversaire mon fils. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point les années ont passé!" Edward donna de petites tapes dans le dos de son père et Bella sourit avec attendrissement à ce spectacle._

_Esmé cessa enfin de couver Alicia du regard et réalisa que son mari était entré dans la pièce. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher: "Regarde notre petite-fille Carlisle, n'est-elle pas le plus beau bébé au monde?" Carlisle regarda son fils avec circonspection avant de s'approcher du couffin. Il entoura la taille de sa femme de son bras et se pencha vers sa petite-fille._

_"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mon amour," et il se retourna vers son fils: "Désolé mon fils, mais je dois avouer que ce bébé est encore plus mignon que tu l'étais." Cela fit rire Edward. Bella, bien que persuadée qu'Edward avait été un bébé adorable, était ravie de tout ce qu'elle entendait. Et elle aussi trouvait qu'aucun enfant ne pourrait égaler sa fille en beauté._

_Après avoir salué Edward, Emmett et Jasper s'approchèrent à leur tout du couffin et se penchèrent vers le petit ange endormi. "Ma morveuse a une morveuse!" _**(N/T: traduction littérale du langage ésotérique emmetien. :)))) **_La voix tonitruante d'Emmett retentit dans la pièce, réveillant en sursaut ladite morveuse qui se mit à hurler._

_"Oh, mon dieu Bella, pardon! Je ne voulais pas la réveiller! Je croyais que j'avais parlé assez bas." Les yeux d'Emmett étaient écarquillés et il avait l'air paniqué, comme s'il était effrayé par sa soeur. Bella ne croyait pas que son frère pût parler d'une voix plus basse, alors elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant et lui dit pour apaiser ses craintes:_

_"Tout va bien Emmett, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle dort depuis de matin et ça va être l'heure de son repas." Une lueur de soulagement apparut dans le regard du grand frère maladroit et Bella pris sa fille dans ses bras._

_"Chut, mon Bébé, chut... C'était simplement ton Oncle Emmett dans un de ses bons jours," le torse d'Emmett sembla se bomber au mot "oncle". "Il ne voulait pas te faire peur." Les gros sanglots d'Alicia se calmèrent progressivement dans le giron rassurant de sa maman. "Il y a des gens ici que j'aimerais te présenter ma chérie." murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa fille avant de regarder l'assemblée autour d'elle. Edward lui sourit et vint prendre place à son côté. Il s'assit sur le bras du canapé et mit sa main sur son épaule._

_"Voici ta famille," dit Bella à Alicia. Puis elle présenta la fillette à toute sa famille: "Je vous présente Alicia Rose Cullen". Deux cris perçants de joie s'élevèrent. Ils venaient d'Alice et Rosalie._

_Edward avait envoyé des courriers prévenant de la venue au monde de sa fille, et assurant que la naissance s'était bien passée, mais il n'avait pas précisé son prénom, car il voulait en faire la surprise._

_Bella regarda autour d'elle pour voir les réactions de chacun. Carlisle souriait en serrant sa femme contre lui. Esmé retenait ses larmes en couvrant sa bouche ouverte de sa main. Emmett et Jasper souriaient ouvertement en regardant la réaction de leurs épouses respectives._

_Alice sautillait dans tous les sens tandis que Rosalie semblait paralysée. Il semblait quand elle avait entendu le prénom de la petite, elle était restée sous le choc. Lentement, elle sembla réaliser. Alors, elle se dirigea vers Edward et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle serra Bella contre elle. "Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Bella. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce magnifique cadeau est important pour moi."_

_Bella sourit encore et changea Alicia de côté avant de caresser le bras de Rose. "Je suis heureuse que ça te fasse plaisir." Rose s'écarta un peu d'elle mais Bella lui tendit Alicia: "Tu aimerais la prendre?"_

_Rose accepta avec empressement et forma un petit nid de ses bras, dans lequel Bella installa sa fille. Alice s'approcha alors et caressa la tête et le fin duvet du bébé._

_"Elle est parfaite," murmura-t-elle le visage ravi. "Vraiment, merci." Bella et Edward hochèrent la tête et elle se tourna de nouveau pour contempler sa nièce._

_Au cours de l'heure suivante, chaque membre de la famille voulut prendre la jolie fillette dans ses bras. Quand ce fut le tour d'Emmett de la porter, Edward prit la parole:"Jasper, Emmett, comme nous avons donné le nom de vos épouses à notre fille, nous serions vraiment honorés Bella et moi si vous acceptiez d'être ses parrains. Qu'en dites-vous?"_

_Le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit d'une oreille à l'autre, tandis que Jasper digérait la nouvelle. "Vous êtes bien certains de nous faire suffisamment confiance en nous confiant une telle responsabilité?"_

_"Oui, nous le sommes complètement." répondit Edward._

_"Oui! Bien sûr! J'accepte" vociféra Emmett, oubliant apparemment le délicat fardeau qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Alicia, réveillée en sursaut se mit encore à hurler, terrifiée par la voix de son nouveau parrain._

_Emmett paniqua: "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Qu'est-ce que je fais?" Il était hystérique. Il commença à la bercer, mais il le faisait trop brutalement, et le volume des cris du bébé augmentèrent encore._

_Edward était sur le point d'aller au secours de sa fille, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Jasper avait jailli de son fauteuil et avait pris sa filleule dans ses bras. Il la consola doucement en lui caressant le dos et en marchant doucement autour de la pièce._

_"Chut Alicia! Ne crie pas si fort. Emmett n'était pas assez malin pour se rendre compte que tu voulais dormir encore." lui dit-il gentiment. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre car Alicia criait trop fort._

_Mais Alicia elle sembla l'écouter. Ses cris se calmèrent et elle fixa Jasper, les joues en feu et les yeux encore remplis de larmes. "Et bien voilà! ça va mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas Alicia?" demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers Bella. Il rendit doucement la fillette rassérénée à sa maman après l'avoir embrassée sur le front, puis, il repartit tout aussi tranquillement vers sa femme qui le regardait, les yeux emplis d'un amour profond._

_Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après quelques allusions loin d'être subtiles, les femmes se souvinrent enfin de l'anniversaire d'Edward, et on lui offrit ses cadeaux._

_Alice et Jasper lui offrirent un nouveau manteau. Il était extrêment bien coupé et les finitions étaient parfaites, mais fallait-il s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'Alice? Esmé lui donna un stylo-plume à réservoir d'encre et Carlisle des livres de médecine. Rosalie et Emmet pour leur part avaient acheté une énorme boîte de délicieux chocolats._

_A la fin de la journée, après que ses hôtes eurent quitté la maison non sans avoir embrassé Alicia une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, Bella, épuisée, ne se fit pas prier pour se remettre au lit._

_*****_

Le soir était venu et Bella se préparait à coucher Alicia après qu'elle eut pris sa dernière têtée de la journée. Elle était vraiment adorable dans sa minuscule chemise de nuit. Bella s'approcha d'Edward et lui confia Alicia pour la dernière fois de la soirée. Pendant qu'il la câlinait et lui souhaitait bonne nuit, elle alla à la salle de bains pour faire sa toilette du soir. Ces derniers temps, dès qu'Alcia s'endormait, Bella se couchait également. Comme le bébé n'avait que deux semaines, elle ne faisait pas encore ses nuits et Bella devait la nourrir toutes les trois heures, puis on devait la changer. Bella avait besoin de rattrapper le sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas la nuit.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Edward était penché sur le berceau qui maintenant se trouvait au pied du lit. Il fredonnait la berceuse d'Alicia. Bella alla vers les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et elle entoura son mari de ses bras, regardant par dessus son épaule son petit ange maintenant endormi.

Elle se coucha ensuite et Edward prit sa place près d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se lova contre lui. Elle embrassa le bout de son nez pour lui dire bonsoir et elle s'endormit au son d'un air inconnu qu'Edward lui fredonnait.

Bella se leva deux fois cette nuit là, dès qu'elle entendit les cris de sa fille. Elle essaya de ne pas réveiller Edward, mais ce fut peine perdue. Même s'il ne pouvait pas nourrir Alicia lui-même, il restait éveillé simplement pour regarder interagir la mère et la fille. Il ne retournait dormir que lorsque Bella se recouchait. C'était un mari et un père parfait.

Bella fut éveillée par la lumière qui entrait à flot par la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle était encore blottie dans les bras d'Edward, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer l'étau qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Rapidement, elle réalisa qu'Alicia n'avait pas pris sa troisième têtée. L'inquiétude l'envahit. Alicia n'était pas encore prête pour seulement deux repas par nuit. Son estomac se serra alors: il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

En se levant, elle se rendit vaguement compte que la porte de la chambre était à moitié ouverte. Pourtant, il lui semblait bien qu'elle l'avait fermée le soir précédent.

Elle regarda alors le berceau et son coeur s'arrêta. Les larmes envahirent son visage et elle se retint de hurler.

Le berceau était vide et les draps étaient froids.

*****

**A bientôt. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre trente**

**Bonjour!**

**Rien n'est à moi à part quelques phrases en Français :))**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et vos hypothèses. Alors? Où est Bébé? **

**Vite, vite, la réponse:**

"Non. Non. Non. NON. NON! ALICIA!"

Edward se leva d'un bond en entendant les hurlements de Bella. Il se précipita vers d'elle et regarda le berceau. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il cessa de respirer et son coeur s'arrêta net dans sa poitrine.

Alicia n'était plus là et il ne faisait aucun doute que Bella ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. C'était douloureusement évident, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de murmurer avec angoisse: "Où est Alicia Bella?" Sa voix était rauque et se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

"Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai nourrie, je l'ai recouchée dans le berceau, et maintenant elle n'y est plus! Où est-elle Edward? Où est-elle?" sanglotait-elle les doigts vrillés à la chemise de son mari. Edward aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir lui répondre.

Il tenta de garder un esprit clair et rationnel, car il se rendait compte que Bella perdait son sang froid et se mettait à paniquer. Ce n'était pas facile. "Nous nous faisons sans doute du souci pour rien. C'est peut-être Angela qui l'a prise, ou Alice. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Alice fait parfois des choses tellement stupides." Edward pensait à haute voix. Les sanglots de Bella s'apaisèrent un peu et une minuscule dose d'espoir s'insinua en elle.

En un clin d'oeil, elle s'extirpa des bras de son mari et se rua dans l'escalier à la recherche d'Alice ou d'Angela. Edward se précipita à sa poursuite.

Il la vit courir frénétiquement de pièce en pièce à la recherche d'Alicia, à la recherche de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle ne trouva personne, et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, Edward sur ses talons.

Ils n'y trouvèrent pas ce qu'ils voulaient désespérément trouver. Seule Angela était aux fourneaux. Elle sifflotait en cuisinant, indubitablement sans Alicia.

Bella fondit de nouveau en larmes et se laissa glisser sur le sol, les bras recroquevillés autour de sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Edward quand à lui refuser de baisser les bras aussi vite. Angela s'était retournée en les entendant arriver et elle les regardait avec inquiétude.

"Angela, es-tu venue prendre Alicia ce matin?" demanda Edward qui espérait désespérément une réponse affirmative tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Angela secoua la tête: "Non, monsieur." Il ne put en rester là.

"As-tu vu si ma mère ou Alice l'ont emmenée quelque part?"

"Pas que je sache monsieur," répondit-elle. "Je suis désolée."

Edward ne l'entendait déjà plus. C'était certain, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Son bébé, son Alicia avait disparu.

Il n'avait qu'une envie: faire comme Bella et s'écrouler en larme en hurlant son désespoir, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait chercher et retrouver sa fille.

Il était dix heures du matin, et cela faisait trois heures déjà qu'Edward avait pris les choses en main. Il avait d'abord raccompagné Bella dans leur chambre pour qu'elle s'allonge, car elle ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'Angela avait réduit son dernier espoir de retrouver leur ange à néant. Pourtant, Edward ne pouvait blâmer son comportement. Il avait l'impression qu'une centaine de lames lui lacéraient la poitrine à chaque seconde passée loin de son enfant, il aimait Alicia plus que sa propre vie, mais il pensait que son amour pour sa fille ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec l'amour maternel que Bella éprouvait pour elle. Elle devait se sentir mille fois plus déchirée que lui, et c'était une torture qu'il n'aurait pas souhaitée à son pire ennemi.

Dès qu'il fut certain qu'Alicia n'était plus dans la maison, il envoya Ben en ville pour alerter la police. Il était clair maintenant qu'elle avait été kidnappée: un bébé de quelques jours, qui ne sait pas encore tenir sa tête ne sort pas tout seul de son berceau, et si aucun serviteur au aucun membre de la famille ne l'avait prise, il n'y avait plus d'autre explication logique.

Edward lui-même avait sauté sur le dos de Théodore et avait chevauché ventre à terre jusqu'à chez ses parents. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Evidemment, la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de leur petite-fille chérie bouleversa les deux grands-parents. Carlisle fit seller son cheval pour se rendre personnellement chez Emmett, puis chez Jasper. Il promit à Edward de les ramener immédiatement afin qu'ils pussent aider dans les recherches.

Esmé en larmes, ordonna à Edward de la prendre avec lui sur le dos de Théodore pour aller rejoindre Bella. Elle avait grand besoin de sa mère à cet instant. Edward acquiesça simplement et la prit en croupe. Il était à peine conscient de se qui se passait autour de lui. Il lui semblait vivre un mauvais rêve et il pria pour se réveiller rapidement. Ce qui n'arriva jamais.

Il déposa Esmé à la maison avant de repartir. Il chevaucha à travers la ville en demandant à chaque passant qu'il rencontrait s'il avait vu quelqu'un avec un nouveau-né dans les bras. Tout le monde avait hoché la tête et l'avait regardé avec tristesse. Edward remercia à chaque fois et poursuivit sa quête en souhaitant contre tout espoir que quelqu'un ait pu sauver son petit ange.

A neuf heures, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'elle, alors il rentra à la maison, en espérant que la police était arrivée. Alors qu'il sautait de son cheval il remarqua trois policier qui arrivaient au trot devant la maison. Il les attendit près de Théodore.

Le second des policiers n'avait pas encore mis pied à terre qu'Edward se précipita vers eux: "Vous devez nous aider. Notre fille a été enlevée. Elle n'a que deux semaines et a besoin du lait de sa mère. Vous devez la retrouver, vite!" dit-il sans prendre le temps de se présenter.

"Edward, si vous vous calmiez un peu..." Edward reconnut la voix de Samuel Uley, mais il le coupa aussitôt.

"Me calmer! me calmer! Comment voulez-vous que je me calme!!" cria-t-il, pas le moins du monde retenu par le fait qu'il hurlait sur un représentant de la loi.

"Ma fille a disparu! Je n'ai pas le temps d'être calme, je dois la retrouver. Vous devez m'aider à la retrouver." supplia-t-il. Ses yeux laissèrent échapper quelques larmes qu'il essuya rageusement du revers de la main.

"Oui Edward, vous devez vous calmer. Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité à votre fille si vous n'êtes pas capable de nous donner les informations dont nous avons besoin."

Edward était furibond: "Que voulez-vous de plus comme information! Elle a disparu! Dans sa propre maison! C'est votre travail de la retrouver!"

"Non, Edward, nous devons en apprendre beaucoup plus que ça pour bien faire. Allons à l'intérieur, et vous allez nous dire tout ce que vous savez." Edward souffla avec exaspération, mais les invita tout de même à entrer, désirant les voir entreprendre leurs recherches aussi tôt que possible.

Il s'assit à l'extrémité d'un des canapés, prêt à repartir dès que cet interrogatoire stupide serait terminé. Samuel resta debout à la porte et sortit un petit calepin et un stylo de sa poche.

"Edward, quand avez-vous vu votre fille pour la dernière fois?" demanda-t-il calmement en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

"Bella l'a allaitée à quatre heures du matin. J'étais éveillé et j'ai vu Bella la remettre au lit, dans son berceau. Nous ne l'avons plus entendue pleurer. Et quand Bella s'est réveillée ce matin.... Et son nom est Alicia." ajouta Edward, car il n'aimait pas la manière du policier de l'appeler "votre fille". Elle était une _personne_ à la fin!

"Alicia, quel prénom charmant." sourit Samuel. Edward hocha faiblement la tête. Il avait tellement mal à la pensée de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa fille adorée dans ses bras.

"Trouvez-là, je vous en supplie." murmura-t-il lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ses yeux suppliant Samuel de lui ramener Alicia. "Nous avons besoin d'elle Samuel. Nous avons besoin d'elle."

Samuel s'approcha, il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward, et la serra un peu. "On va la retrouver Edward. Je vous le promet. Nous _allons_ la retrouver."

Cela faisait sept heures que samuel était reparti, et on n'avait pas trouvé trace d'Alicia.

Edward était remonté dans sa chambre pour réconforter Bella, mais il l'avait trouvée endormie, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère.

Esmé lui apprit qu'elle avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps et qu'elle avait pleuré tellement fort qu'elle s'en était rendue littéralement malade. Elle s'était endormie peu après.

Edward remercia sa mère d'avoir pris soin de Bella pendant qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Esmé hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front après avoir tout doucement rendu Bella aux bras de son mari. Il craignait qu'elle eût des courbatures en s'éveillant, mais il la laissa dans la même position, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, avec l'espoir que cette même main caresserait ceux d'Alicia très vite.

Il ne dormit pas. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il passa la nuit à observer les ombres qui dansaient sur les murs de la chambre. Bella ne se réveilla pas une seule fois.

Treize heure depuis l'enlèvement de sa précieuse enfant.

Quatorze heures.

Quinze heures.

Seize heures...

Deux jours déjà, et la police n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Alicia était détenue. Edward refusait de perdre espoir. On allait la retrouver. Il fallait qu'on la retrouve.

Il était malade d'angoisse. Pas seulement pour Alicia, mais pour Bella aussi.

Lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience le matin suivant, il l'avait gentiment encouragée à prendre un bain. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête quand on ramènerait Alicia. Elle n'avait rien dit et était allée dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps, il avait changé de chemise car la sienne était chiffonnée après sa nuit à soutenir Bella. Il entendait l'eau couler dans la baignoire et il se dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller chercher un petit-déjeuner pour elle. Elle ne voudrait sans doute rien avaler, lui même ne pensait pas être capable d'avaler la moindre nourriture, mais il voulait tenter la chose. Il fallait qu'elle garde ses forces.

Lorsqu'il revint, Bella n'était toujours pas ressortie de la salle d'eau. Inquiet, il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit alors et s'arrêta net.

Bella était assise dans la baignoire, entièrement habillée et elle fixait sans le voir le mur en face d'elle. Lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près d'elle, il remarqua immédiatement que ses lèvres étaient bleues. Il plongea les doigts dans l'eau. Elle était glacée, et Bella ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

Vite, Edward se pencha pour attraper sa femme et la sortir de l'eau. Il l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette et la serra contre lui pour tenter de lui procurer un peu de chaleur. Bella ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il la reprit dans ses bras pour la porter sur leur lit où il l'allongea. Il ouvrit son armoire, d'où il sortit une chemise épaisse et un caleçon d'hiver, même si on était début juillet. Il enleva les vêtements mouillés de Bella et la vêtit avec les habits secs. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et n'émit pas le moindre son.

Jusqu'au jour suivant, elle ne remua pas et resta allongée en position foetale, les bras agrippés autour de ses côtes, le nounours préféré d'Alicia dans la main. Bébé, malgré son jeune âge, ne pouvait déjà pas dormir sans son ours chéri, présent de sa grand-mère.

Edward avait tenté de lui parler, de la convaincre de se lever, de manger, de boire, de dormir, elle restait absente. Elle restait là, à fixer le mur sans ciller. L'anxiété avait alors envahi Edward. Tout lui rappelait l'était comateux de sa femme quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'on avait découvert sa grossesse.

On frappa à la porte, en bas. Il se précipita pour aller ouvrir en espérant que c'était Samuel et ses hommes et qu'ils avaient de bonnes nouvelles.

Mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit l'expression du policier, il sut qu'on avait pas retrouvé Alicia. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots, au beau milieu du hall d'entrée. Ses mains s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux, comme s'il avait voulu se les arracher, comme pour extirper toute cette douleur ors de son corps.

Il sentit que Samuel s'agenouillait près de lui et qu'il plaçait une main sur son épaule. "N'abandonnez pas tout espoir Edward, nous la retrouverons."

"Cela fait deux jours et demi Samuel. Aucun enfant ne peut survivre autant de temps sans sa mère. Elle a besoin de Bella et de son lait, elle a besoin qu'elle lui chante sa berceuse pour l'endormir, Elle a besoin qu'elle la tienne dans ses bras. Elle a besoin d'elle pour lui changer ses langes sales. ça fait deux jours Samuel, deux jours!" Il sanglotait, et les mots de Samuel ne pouvaient pas le réconforter. Il fallait qu'il exprime ses émotions et ses peurs. Il avait tenu bon pour être aux côtés de Bella, mais il s'écroulait.

Avec son Alicia enlevée, Bella inconsciente de tout ce qui l'entourait, il souffrait mille morts. Seul le retour de son bébé, sauvée du monstre qui la détenait, et le fait de tenir Alicia et Bella dans ses bras pourraient soulager la souffrance qu'il endurait à chaque seconde.

"Allez Edward. Je sais que c'est l'épreuve la plus difficile de votre vie, mais vous devez vous reprendre. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites-le pour Bella et Alicia. Elles ont besoin de vous!" Edward secoua la tête avec abattement. Elle ne leur était pas utile. Il était sensé les protéger, et il n'avait même pas été capable de le faire. Alice avait été enlevée, et Bella s'était renfermée sur elle-même.

Samuel l'aida à se remettre debout et l'emmena dans le salon où il le fit asseoir. Edward se laissa guider, c'était plus simple que d'avoir à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

"Edward, ce que je dois savoir, c'est si quelqu'un pourrait avoir voulu faire du mal à Alicia pour vous atteindre vous. Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un capable de faire une chose pareille?" demanda doucement Samuel.

"Edward fit tristement non de la tête. "Non, je ne vois personne. Seul James_" Il s'arrêta net.

"_Tu paieras pour ça espèce de salope! Je te jure que tu me le paieras!_" Les derniers mots de James lui revinrent à l'esprit.

"Edward? Edward?" l'appela Samuel.

"James" murmura-t-il, "James."

"Edward, James est mort. Vous le savez, vous l'avez vu pendu. J'ai examiné moi-même le corps, et son coeur ne battait plus. ça ne peut pas être lui."

"Non, Samuel. Il a juré qu'il aurait sa revanche. Il a dit: Tu paieras pour ça espèce de salope! Et si c'était sa vengeance? Une autre personne doit se venger pour lui. Il a dû dire à quelqu'un que Bella allait avoir un enfant et a du lui ordonner de l'enlever dès qu'il serait né." dit Edward qui maintenant assemblait une à une toutes les pièces du puzzle.

"Mais qui aurait pu? Il n'a reçu aucune visite pendant son emprisonnement." Samuel doutait de la théorie d'Edward.

"Tanya" souffla-t-il, la dernière pièce se mettant finalement en place. Il regarda Samuel dans les yeux: "Tanya n'a pas supporté le fait que je dénonce son fiancé à la police. Elle a voulu venger sa mort en enlevant l'une des deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

"Edward, on n'a plus vu Tanya depuis des mois." murmura Samuel.

"ça ne fait rien! C'est elle! Je sais que c'est elle! Je vous en supplie Samuel, allez vérifier chez elle. Et même si j'ai tort, ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir."

Samuel soupira et considéra Edward pendant un long moment. Ce dernier ne cilla pas. Enfin, le policier se leva et alla parler à l'officier qui l'attendait devant la maison.

"George va chez les Denali. Mais je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs Edward." Edward n'entendit pas la dernière phrase.

"Merci Samuel! Merci!"

George revint au bout de deux heures. Edward guettait son arrivée depuis la fenêtre du salon. Il avait essayé d'expliquer l'illumination qu'il avait eue à Bella, mais elle était restée sans réaction.

Samuel alla à la rencontre de son subordonné afin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à leur apprendre. Le coeur d'Edward se mit à palpiter mais il vit par la fenêtre George secouer la tête. Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

Samuel revint lentement dans le salon. "Tanya ne vit plus chez ses parents depuis six mois." Edward laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. "Pourtant, les Denali nous ont parlé d'un petit pavillon qu'ils possèdent un peu plus loin, dans le bois. Il ne sera pas facile à trouver, leurs indications sont plutôt vagues, mais nous partons à sa recherche."

Edward sentit une onde d'espoir croître dans sa poitrine, mais il tenta de garder la tête froide. Il ne voulait pas être déçu une fois de plus.

"Je vais avec eux, je suis le meilleur pisteur de tout le poste de police." Edward leva les sourcils, étonné. "On dit de moi que j'ai le flair d'un loup. Je pourrais presque respirer la trace de cette maison." Edward était toujours un peu confus, mais il hocha la tête."

"Haut les coeurs Edward. Il ne fait jamais perdre espoir. Asseyez-vous et détendez-vous en nous attendant."

Alors Edward s'assit. Il s'assit et pria. Il pria pour le retour d'Alicia saine et sauve, il pria pour qu'elle revînt en bonne santé. Il pria pour Bella. Il fallait qu'elle surmonte cette épreuve et qu'elle se remette. Et enfin, il pria pour lui-même, pour un retour à une vie heureuse entouré de sa famille.

Quinze minutes.

Trente minutes.

Une heure.

Deux heures.

Toujours aucun signe de Samuel et de ses hommes. La petite lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée chez Edward menaçait de s'éteindre. Ils auraient certainement dû trouver la maison maintenant. Entre la police, Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper, on aurait déjà dû retrouver Alicia. Les trois hommes s'étaient partagé les villages environnants pour essayer de retrouver la fillette, mais rien. Il luttait pour rester éveillé, mais ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis pratiquement cinquante heures, et son corps commençait à le trahir et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Des bruits de pas qui faisaient crisser le gravier devant la maison éveillèrent Edward, qui ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, se préparant déjà à la déception qu'il n'allait pas manquer d'éprouver. Il ne voulut pas regarder les arrivants pour garder encore quelques secondes d'espoir.

En attendant Samuel au salon, il entendit un bruit derrière la porte. Il cligna des yeux. C'était sûrement son imagination. Mais il entendit un petit couinement. Il sauta sur ses pieds.

Lentement, très lentement, Samuel ouvrit la porte avec sa main libre. Son autre bras portait un petit bébé qui gigotait. Il portait Alicia.

Edward se précipita. Il prit Alicia des bras du policier et la serra contre lui. Il pleurait de soulagement.

"Alicia! Oh, Alicia! Est-ce que je suis réveillé? Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve!" Samuel l'interompit.

"Vous ne rêvez pas Edward. Nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle est bien là, dans vos bras." Samuel souriait de toutes ses dents au spectacle du père câlinant sa fille.

Edward hocha la tête et une de ses larmes tomba sur Alicia qui plissa son nez. Il rit à travers ses larmes et essuya le visage de sa fille d'un doigt léger. Il ne pouvait quitter son petit ange des yeux. Elle était là. Elle était là dans ses bras. Il embrassa son front. "Je t'aime mon Alicia. Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pas pu éviter qu'on t'enlève. Mais Papa ne te quittera plus jamais des yeux, c'est promis!" Alicia, maintenant silencieuse, cligna des yeux.

Il ne voulait plus jamais éloigner sa fille de lui, alors il la changea de bras pour pouvoir tendre la main à Samuel: "Merci Samuel. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai assez vous témoigner ma gratitude."

"Samuel prit sa main et la serra fermement. "Je n'ai aucun mérite Edward, j'ai suivi votre intuition. Je vous en dirai un plus, plus tard, sur Tanya. Elle doit être arrivée au poste à l'instant où nous parlons. Mais j'imagine que vous voulez amener cette petite à sa maman."

Bella! Edward se sentit immédiatement coupable. Tout à sa joie, il avait oublié tout le reste.

"Bien sûr! Encore merci Samuel." Et il se rua à l'étage aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas effrayer Alicia. Il ouvrit la porte. Bella n'avait pas bougé.

Il s'approcha de sa femme en disant: "Bella, il y a ici quelqu'un pour toi!" Elle ne réagit pas. Alors, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui montra son bébé. "Elle est là Bella. Alicia nous est revenue."

Bella cligna des yeux. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle leva les yeux vers Edward. Il lui sourit et lui montra son enfant de la tête. Lentement, le regard de sa femme se dirigea vers la fillette. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

En une seconde, elle bondit hors du lit. Edward sursauta un peu. Elle tendit les bras et prit sa fille contre elle. Edward ressentit immédiatement un grand vide sans la chaleur du petit corps d'Alicia, mais il ne l'arrêta pas. Bella pleurait.

"Mon bébé! Mon bébé! Tu es là! Tu es revenue! Maman est tellement désolée d'avoir dormi! C'est promis, je ne dormirai plus jamais. Plus personne ne pourra t'éloigner de moi!" Elle pleurait le visage près de la tête de son bébé. Alicia, qui se sentait à son aise dans les bras de sa maman, s'endormit très vite.

Prudemment, pour ne pas réveiller leur petite fille, Edward s'assit à la tête du lit près de Bella et l'entoura de ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle se laissa aller contre le torse de son mari, et s'appuya enfin sur lui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée. Il tinrent leur enfant bien serrée dans leur bras en lui disant leur amour et en lui promettant de ne plus jamais la laisser s'en aller.

La vie était belle de nouveau.

***Soupir de soulagement* lol**

**Même si la charmante Renée a reçu quelques suffrages, vous étiez nombreuses à parier sur Tanya. Et vous aviez raison!! (bon, ce n'était pas très difficile).Le prochain épisode vous dira le sort qui l'attend.**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre trente et un.**

**Hello les amies!**

**Je n'ai pas inventé l'histoire et je n'ai pas donné vie aux personages, je les emmène juste faire une petite ballade en France....**

**Revoilà donc la petite famille qui cette fois semble gagné le droit de profiter un peu de la vie.... avant le prochan drame! lol!**

**Une Alicia de retour, une Bella heureuse, et un Edward... hum... **

**Vous me direz ce que vous pensez de lui ! *se retient de pouffer de rire...***

**Enjoy...**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le drame qui avait été un des pires moments de la vie de Bella.

Elle avait cru perdre sa fille. Pendant deux jours, on lui avait arraché sa précieuse Alicia, et elle avait perdu la volonté de vivre. Elle avait sincèrement cru ne jamais revoir son enfant et avait considéré que les deux semaines qu'elle avait passées avec elle seraient les seules que Dieu lui octroierait.

Elle avait honte de reconnaître qu'elle avait repoussé Edward. A l'instant même où elle aurait eu le plus besoin de son soutien, et quand lui avait vraiment besoin d'elle, elle s'était coupé du monde et l'avait laissé de côté.

Mais le moment où Edward était apparu à son côté en tenant Alicia dans ses bras avait été le plus beau de sa vie. Elle avait serré son enfant dans ses bras et avait décidé qu'elle ne la laisserait plus jamais. Depuis, si elle ne sentait pas le petit corps rassurant de sa fille dans ses bras, elle se sentait comme coupée en deux. Elle et Edward avaient passé les trois dernières semaines à veiller sur elle - on aurait pu dire à la surveiller - en s'assurant qu'elle était toujours près d'eux. Il leur avait fallu pratiquement une semaine entière avant qu'ils ne permissent aux autres membres de la famille de la prendre dans leurs bras.

En ce qui concernait Tanya... Bella avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais penser, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, à cette sorcière. Après qu'elle eût retrouvé Alicia, Bella avait retrouvé son calme, Edward et elle étaient redescendus au salon pour entendre le récit du sauvetage de leur fille. Bella tenait son bébé endormi contre son sein et Edward avait sa minuscule menotte serrée dans la sienne. Apparemment, Tanya pensait qu'il était normal que les Cullen endurassent la perte d'une personne aimée, car elle les tenait responsables de la mort de James. Juste avant son arrestation, son diabolique fiancé lui avait appris la grossesse de Bella. Il avait ajouté que dès sa naissance, il enlèverait l'enfant pour faire payer à Edward la râclée qu'il avait reçue. Egalement pour le fait pur et simple que Bella était la fille de Charles Swann.

Tanya avait tenté de le persuader d'abandonner cette funeste idée, persuadée qu'à terme Edward finirait par se soumettre de nouveau à ses quatre volontés. Mais quand les policiers emmenèrent James, elle décida qu'Edward l'avait "trahie" et qu'il méritait ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle était partie se cacher dans leur petite maison de la forêt tandis que la police emmenait James en prison. Elle avait alors rongé son frein, en attendant le moment de sa vengence. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs mois, mais aujourd'hui, Bella était forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait exécuté son plan de main de maître.

Elle avait observé de loin leur moindre mouvement, leur moindre déplacement pendant une semaine entière, et le jour de l'enlèvement, elle était restée dissimulée dans le jardin en s'approchant discrètement de plus en plus près de la maison. Elle s'était faufilée dans la maison avant qu'on fermât les portes pour la nuit, et s'était cachée dans l'ombre. Tanya avait attendu que tout le monde soit endormi avant de se glisser sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre et de s'emparer du nourrisson endormi, puis elle l'avait emporté avec elle dans sa maison des bois.

Cela rendait Bella malade de penser qu'une femme soit capable d'un tel acte vis à vis de l'enfant d'une autre. Elle n'avait donc aucun instinct maternel, même profondément enfoui? Mais le sentiment le plus pénible était la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas entendu Tanya entrer dans la chambre, coupable de ne pas s'être réveillée, coupable de ne pas avoir senti qu'on prenait son bébé. Elle se fit une fois de plus la promesse qu'elle ne dormirait plus pour éviter que tout cela se reproduise.

La première nuit, Edward avait veillé toute la nuit près d'elle et ils avaient regardé Alicia dormir, en ne la quittant pas une fois des yeux. La seconde nuit pourtant, il avait fini par s'endormir. Bella ne lui en tint pas grief. Même si en l'absence d'Alicia elle n'avait pas dormi une seule seconde, elle n'avait pas dépensé la moindre énergie. Edward au contraire avait couru et chevauché partout à la recherche d'Alicia, et il avait aidé la police. C'est pourquoi elle ne lui en voulait pas de s'être endormi.

Ce fut au cours de la troisième soirée qu'Edward se fâcha.

Bella avait passé toute la journée avec Alicia dans les bras, elle avait fini par trébucher tellement elle était épuisée, et elle avait failli faire tomber sa fille. Heureusement Edward les avait rattrapées toutes les deux. Il réconforta Alicia tout en faisant la leçon à sa femme:

"Bella c'est absurde! Tu dois dormir! Tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'Alicia dans cet état!" avait-il murmuré d'un ton sec pour ne pas déranger Bébé encore une fois.

"Je vais bien Edward. Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper d'elle." répondit-elle en essayant de lui reprendre Alicia.

Edward fit un pas en arrière, en éloignant leur fille de sa mère : "Non Bella. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis cinq jours, tu as failli la faire tomber! Regarde, tu as les mains qui tremblent!" dit-il, le regard compatissant. Bella regarda ses mains. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle tremblaient effectivement, et elle les dissimula immédiatement derrière son dos.

"Je vais bien." insista-t-elle, d'un ton un peu moins convaincu.

"Bella, je veux que tu ailles dormir. Seulement quelques heures. Va au lit et repose-toi." dit gentiment Edward, mais son ton était sans équivoque.

Bella s'obstina: "Non, non je ne peux pas. Et si elle a besoin de moi? Et si elle a faim? Et si quelqu'un essaie encore de l'enlever? J'ai promis!"

"Je serai là tout le temps. Je te promets que je ne la quitterai pas des yeux une seconde. Et si elle a faim, je te réveillerai, promis. Mais Bella, tu as besoin de dormir."

"Mais_ " Bella tenta de protester de nouveau, en cherchant la bonne raison qui convaincrait son mari.

"Mais rien du tout Bella. Tu vas te coucher et tu vas dormir pour récupérer. Il te faut des forces pour bien t'occuper d'Alicia. Dès que tu seras réveillée, je te la redonnerai. Promis juré." Edward lui avait souri gentiment pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien.

Bella avait alors cédé et avait laissé Edward l'accompagner jusqu'à leur chambre. Il promit de rester dans la chambre avec Alicia et d'attendre qu'elle se réveillât. Tandis qu'elle se glissait sous les draps, Bella aurait bien voulu être capable de garder les yeux ouverts ne serait-ce que pour prouver à Edward qu'elle n'était pas réellement lasse et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde de la compagnie de sa fille. Elle faisait entièrement confiance à son mari, mais elle voulait veiller sur Alicia à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour s'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait. Maleheureusement pour elle, ses paupières en avaient décidé autrement, et elles se fermèrent à la seconde où sa tête toucha son oreiller. Elle ne se rouvrirent qu'au bout de plusieurs heures.

Elle s'éveilla reposée et ragaillardie. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et ce qu'elle découvrit réchauffa son coeur.

Edward tenait Alicia contre lui, sa petite tête posée sur l'épaule de son papa. Il lui fredonnait la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour elle. Alicia semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts et un adorable baillement s'échappa de sa petite bouche. Bella ne retint pas son sourire. Elle adorait regarder interagir le père et la fille.

Edward finit par remarquer que sa femme était éveillée. Il se leva avec précaution pour ne pas déranger Bébé, et alla la rejoindre. Il fit mine de lui tendre son enfant endormie. Bella était heureuse: il avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait pas quitté la pièce pendant qu'elle dormait. Il s'était bien occupée d'elle et allait la lui redonner maintenant qu'elle se levait. Elle sourit à son époux et secoua gentiment la tête, ce qui surprit Edward. "Je vois qu'elle est en sécurité et bien au calme dans les bras de son Papa. Je n'ai pas besoin de la prendre pour qu'elle soit bien." Edward lui avait souri du petit sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant et l'avait embrassée sur la joue, tout à fait ravi de pouvoir garder sa petite merveille dans ses bras.

Bella était forcée d'admettre que le fait qu'Edward l'eût convaincue de dormir était une excellente idée. Elle se levait pourtant plus tôt qu'avant, et elle trouvait toujours difficile , depuis cet affreux kidnapping, de coucher Alicia dans son berceau le soir. Pourtant, le petit matin la trouvait pleine d'énergie, et petit à petit, elle parvenait à surmonter ses peurs.

Elle avait pourtant du mal à passer outre la colère et la douleur qu'elle ressentait, du fait du crime de Tanya. Une semaine après le retour d'Alicia, elle entrait de nouveau dans la salle d'audience du tribunal. Cette fois, les faits étaient moins grave, du moins aux yeux de la loi. Tanya resta bizarrement calme et apathique pendant l'exposé des faits, et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le sol. Elle évita même de croiser le regard de quiconque. Son avocat avait choisi de plaider l'accès de folie passagère, persuadé que cette ligne de défense était la plus aisée.

Malheureusement, cela fonctionna parfaitement. Du fait du comportement étrange de l'accusée pendant le procès et de la fortune de ses parents, elle fut simplement condamnée à passer dix ans dans une institution psychiatrique de haute sécurité. Bella enrageait de savoir qu'elle échappait à la prison simplement parce qu'elle avait su agir exactement comme il le fallait, et parce que ses parents avaient corrompu les bonnes personnes. Pourtant, elle eut tout de même une petite satisfaction. Tandis qu'on emmenait Tanya vers la sortie, elle avait saisi l'occasion de l'approcher. Elle lui avait dit très exactement ce qu'elle pensait d'elle et l'avait giflée violemment, la laissant sous le choc. Les policiers l'avaient fait sortir à toute vitesse pour la protéger, mais Bella se sentait maintenant satisfaite. Elle le fut encore plus quand elle entendit les applaudissement d'Edward derrière elle.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le tribunal la main dans la main, elle se sentait toujours déçue de la sentence, mais Edward lui rappela alors que Tanya ne pourrait plus s'approcher d'eux dorénavant, ce qui la consola un peu.

Le jour du baptême d'Alicia était arrivé. A son retour à la maison, Bella n'avait plus voulu perdre la moindre seconde et elle, Alice, Rose et Esmé s'étaient mises à préparer l'événement. La cérémonie devait avoir lieu dans l'église où Edward et Bella s'étaient dit oui pour la vie. Tous les amis proches et toute la famille avaient été conviés, à l'exception de Renée bien sûr, car Bella ne la considérait désormais plus comme sa mère.

Edward tenait avec excellence la place du Papa-Gâteau. Il portait Alicia de pièce en pièce tandis que Bella se démenait pour tout fût prêt, en lui expliquant tout ce qui allait ce produire en son honneur toute la journée. Alicia regardait son père avec une grande attention... du moins toute l'attention dont est capable un bébé de cinq semaines.

Edward, vêtu de son costume classique noir et de sa chemise blanche, était à son habitude d'une élégance rare. Bella avait choisi pour sa part une robe longue sans manche noire et blanche. Un ruban noir courait le long de son col et une dentelle noire ornait le bas de la jupe. Ses cheveux étaient lachés dans son dos, car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les coiffer autrement. Une des joies d'être jeune parent!

"Alicia écoute, il y aura beaucoup de garçons aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu te souviennes que tu es beaucoup trop bien pour eux et que tu es la petite fille de Papa et de personne d'autre. As-tu bien compris?" roucoula-t-il dans l'oreille de sa fille, alors que Bella pouffait de rire.

"Inutile d'ajouter qu'ils seront au bas mot dix ans plus vieux qu'elle Edward!" plaisanta-t-elle, mais elle eut l'impression que les yeux du jeune papa voulaient sortir de leurs orbites.

"Non, non. Aucun mâle n'approchera d'Alicia si ce n'est Père, Jasper, Emmett ou moi." décida Edward instantanément.

"Edward, je doute que quiconque veuille demander une fillette de cinq semaines en mariage. Et tu devras bien laisser les hommes s'approcher d'elle." contra Bella en sortant de la pièce. Edward la suivit de près, en serrant Alicia contre lui d'une façon on ne peut plus protective.

"Il n'est pas question que je laisse une autre homme que moi la porter! de quoi parles-tu?" demanda Edward d'un ton désespéré.

"Oh, je ne sais pas moi. Peut être bien que, parce que c'est justement le jour de son baptême, le prêtre aura besoin de la prendre. Sans oublier son parrain Jacob." Bella tourna la tête pour sourire à demi à son mari qui grogna en réponse. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux que Jake fût un des parrains.

"Pour le prêtre, je me ferai une raison, mais il faudra qu'on discute au sujet de Jacob." ronchonna Edward alors qu'il accompagnait Bella jusqu'à la voiture. Bella éclata de rire à la réponse de son époux et au fait qu'il voulait déjà défendre des autres mâles une enfant juste âgée d'un mois!

Une Alice surexcitée, accompagnée de Rose et d'Esmé les attendait à la descente de l'attelage. Les autres attendaient tranquillement derrière.

"Où est ma nièce?" cria Alice qui ne prit même pas la peine de dire bonjour à ses cousins.

Esmé la suivait de près:" Edward, passe-moi Alicia, je veux la présenter à mes amies." Bon, elle ne les saluait pas plus qu'Alice.

Emmett s'avança alors vers la portière et les marches de la voiture, bloquées par les deux femmes. "Mesdames, contrôlez-vous. Vous ne voyez pas qu'Edward et Bella ne peuvent même pas descendre de voiture? Et vous êtes là à réclamer Alicia sans même leur dire bonjour?" les réprimanda-t-il. Elles eurent au moins la décence de paraître - légèrement - honteuses. Bella était stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère agir de façon aussi responsable.

Emmett se tourna alors, un grand sourire sur le visage: "Et comme j'ai été le premier à réaliser tout ça, j'ai gagné le droit de prendre Alicia le premier!" Le frère qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle aimait était de nouveau lui-même!

"Emmett, écarte-toi, que je puisse descendre t'embrasser comme il faut." lui ordonna-telle en souriant. Il lui tendit la main pour l'assister, en espérant clairement gagner quelques points dans la compétition "Je veux porter Alicia en premier!" Une foit qu'elle eut posé les pieds par terre, Bella se tourna vers son frère, sa belle-mère et sa cousine: "Malheureusement pour vous, je pense pas qu'Edward soit prêt à laisser Alicia aujourd'hui. Il devient paranoïaque à l'idée qu'un garçon ou qu'un homme l'approche! Il a peur qu'on lui vole."

"Il a de bonnes raisons." dit Jasper. "Avez-vous bien regardé ma filleule?Elle n'a pas deux mois et c'est déjà une vraie beauté! Edward va devoir les éloigner avec un bâton." Edward sourit triomphalement à Bella en entendant la première phrase de Jasper, mais pâlit à l'idée de la multitude de garçons qui allaient tourner autour de sa précieuse Alicia. Il la serra d'encore plus près en descendant de voiture.

Bella allait demander à son mari de se détendre quand ses pensées furent interrompues. "Bella!" Quelqu'un criait son nom, et elle tourna la tête. Elle vit alors Jacob qui courait à toute vitesse vers elle. Et avait de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle se sentit happée et serrée contre la poitrine de Jacob, emportée dans une ronde infernale.

Finalement, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait être malade, Jake la reposa sur le sol. "Bella! Que c'est bon de te revoir! ça faisait trop longtemps!" Bella ne put qu'aprouver de la tête, tandis qu'elle tentait de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Le regard de son ami se porta alors vers Alicia qui l'observait avec attention des bras de son père. "Et voici ma précieuse filleule Alicia," roucoula-t-il, et avant qu'Edward eût la moindre chance de protester, Jake l'avait prise dans ses bras, gagnant sans le savoir la "compétition" au grand dam d'Esmé, d'Alice et d'Emmett.

Une jeune Indienne s'approcha alors du petit groupe, portant un petit enfant qui regardait partout autour de lui: "Te voilà Black. Si tu crois que tu peux te sauver comme ça tu te_" Et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bella.

"Bella!" cria-t-elle d'une voie suraigüe, et l'enfant dans ses bras leva des yeux surpris vers sa mère.

"Leah!" répliqua Bella sur le même ton, elle fonça vers son amie, et la serra dans ses bras au risque d'écraser le bambin qu'elle portait. "ça fait si longtemps! J'ai été tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir pour la naissance de ce petit monstre, mais ma sage-femme m'avait ord_"

"Bella, j'avais bien compris, pas besoin d'excuses. Nous sommes réunies maintenant, c'est ce qui compte." Elle changea son fils de bras. "Tiens, je te présente Seth Charles Black, Seth, c'est Marraine."

Seth regarda Bella et lui sourit. Bella lui fit son plus beau sourire en retour et prit sa petite main dans la sienne, alors que Jacob s'approchait d'eux, Alicia dans les bras. "Alicia, voici Seth. Seth, je te présente ta future femme Alicia!" dit-il en riant. Bella entendit Edward gronder. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit, vert de rage et les mâchoires crispées.

Elle alla lui caresser doucement le bras: "Edward, Jake plaisante. Seth a cinq mois, pas de quoi _" Au même moment, Seth tendit la main et toucha la joue d'Alicia. De façon tout à fait fortuite et innocente. Mais ce fut trop pour Edward qui vit rouge et siffla entre ses dents:

"Tu vois Bella! Regarde-le! Il a déjà déteint sur son fils et tua as vu? Il essaie de gagner l'affection de MON alicia. Je ne le laisserai pas faire Bella!" Et avait qu'elle eût pu le stopper, il prit sa fille des bras de Jacob et se précipita dans l'église, suivi par Emmett et Jasper, hilares.

Bella se précipita vers Jacob pour tenter d'excuser le comportement impoli de son mari, en expliquant toute l'anxiété qu'il ressentait toujours. Jacob avait ri, simplement et avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules: "Qui pourrait lui en vouloir? Regarde Seth: c'est mon portrait craché. Quelle fille pourrait lui résister?"

La cérémonie fut très belle et Alicia se comporta comme un petit ange. Elle ne cria pas quand le prêtre lui versa l'eau bénite sur le front, elle le regarda intensément, c'est tout. Elle ne pleura pas non plus lorsqu'elle passa de bras en bras. En fait le seul qui ronchonna lorsqu'on lui prit sa fille fut Papounet lui-même. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à partager sa fille chérie, même avec le curé!

Tout le monde était réuni devant l'église et les jeunes parents remerciaient ceux qui allaient rentrer chez eux, de leur venue, et leur présentaient Alicia avant leur départ. On devait ensuite repartir chez les Cullen pour une petite réception. Alors, quelqu'un traversa les rangs des invités et courut se jeter dans les jambes de Bella, la déséquilibrant un peu. Elle baissa la tête et vit les yeux bleus de Thomas qui la regardaient.

"Bella, ton ventre est parti!" lui dit-il très étonné.

Bella éclata de rire et se baissa vers le petit bonhomme: "C'est normal, et tu sais pourquoi?" Thomas secoua frénétiquement la tête. "Il est parti parce que le bébé qui était dedans est sorti." Le petit garçon la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Discrètement, Bella tira sur la jambe de pantalon d'Edward et lui fit signe de se baisser. Ce dernier se baissa au niveau de son petit cousin, en faisant bien attention de ne pas effrayer Alicia.

"Salut Thomas, tu vas bien?" demanda Edward qui sourit au garçonnet.

"ça va merci." répondit un peu fraîchement l'enfant, ce qui fit un peu rire Bella. Elle orienta un peu le bras de son mari pour que Thomas pût voir Alicia.

"Tu vois Thomas, c'est mon bébé. Celui qui était dans mon ventre. C'est Alicia." Les yeux de Thomas allaient de Bella à Alicia, puis restèrent sur elle, écarquillés.

"Elle était dans ton ventre?" Bella acquiesça. "Mais comment elle tenait?"

"Elle était beaucoup plus petite à ce moment-là." expliqua-t-elle.

"Comment elle y est rentrée?" demanda innocemment l'enfant. Bella rougit immédiatement et Edward laissa échapper un petit rire. Comment allait-elle répondre à celle-là?

Elle fut sauvée par le gong, ou plus précisément par une Esmé en larmes, qui arrivait en disant à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point elle avait trouvé la cérémonie réussie. Bella se releva pour embrasser sa belle-mère et pour lui faire un brin de conversation, trop heureuse qu'elle fît diversion. Mais elle remarqua que son époux ne s'était pas encore relevé. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit à la vue. Thomas avait posé sa petite main sur le bras d'Edward et appuyait dessus pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il contemplait Alicia, un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Edward en revanche ne semblait pas très heureux de l'attention portée à sa fille et il sembla à Bella qu'il luttait pour se relever et emporter Alicia hors de la vue du garçonnet.

Bella aida Edward à se redresser, à son grand soulagement. Thomas, lui, ne semblait pas ravi. "Thomas, je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles retrouver ta maman. Vous devez nous rejoindre à la maison. Là-bas, tu pourras rester avec Alicia autant que tu voudras. ça te ferait plaisir?" Sans prendre le temps de répondre, le petit garçon courut rejoindre ses parents, visiblement pressé de les accompagner chez les Cullen. Bella éclata de rire quand Edward fusilla l'enfant du regard, n'appréciant apparemment pas le long moment à venir qu'il allait passer avec Alicia.

Lorsqu'ils eurent salué tout le monde et qu'ils furent remontés en voiture, Edward consentit enfin à redonner Alicia à sa maman. Le roulis de la voiture semblèrent bercer le bébé, et elle s'endormit au bout de cinq minutes.

Tout le monde les attendait à la porte, chacun attendant avec impatience de retrouver la petite Alicia. Bella sourit à tous et on se dirigea vers le salon. Elle coucha Alicia dans le berceau qui y avait été installé, et tous se réunirent autour du berceau, qui à s'exstasier, qui à roucouler au dessus de l'angelot endormi. Bella ne put retenir son rire en voyant Thomas repousser toutes ces femmes qui "gagataient", se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en s'aggripant de ses deux mains au bord du berceau pour pouvoir regarder sa petite cousine. Tout le monde s'émut de ce spectacle... sauf Edward qui se renfrognait de plus en plus.

La réception se poursuivit, et au bout d'un moment, tout le monde finit par s'éloigner du berceau, à l'exception de Thomas qui paraissait trouver son bonheur en contemplant le bébé endormi. Edward continuait quant à lui à lui lancer des regards noirs.

"Je trouve que tu devrais l'éloigner de ce berceau Bella." murmura-t-il impatiemment à l'oreille de sa femme.

"Et pourquoi donc?" demanda Bella qui feignit la surprise.

"Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ce garçon regarde notre fille." expliqua Edward, qui semblait convaincu que Thomas préparait un mauvais coup.

"Edward il a TROIS ANS! Il est juste curieux. Ne tinquiète pas. Il ne se passera rien de mal. Alicia est toujours ta petite fille chérie." le rassura-t-elle.

Au même moment, Thomas lâcha le berceau et courut vers eux. Il tira sur la robe de Bella pour attirer son attention. "Bella, devine, devine!" cria-t-il, visiblement très excité.

"Quoi, quoi Thomas?" répondit Bella, joueuse.

"Lici s'est réveillée, alors je lui ai dit Bonjour! Et devine ce qu'elle a fait? Devine!"

"Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait Thomas?" sourit Bella.

"Elle m'a souri!" cria le petit bonhomme en souriant de toute ses dents.

Bella était stupéfaite. Son bébé, son Alicia avait souri. C'était son premier sourire et elle l'avait manqué? Mais elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un bruit de verre brisé. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un Edward furieux, une flûte de champagne brisée à la main...

**Oooh! Papa-poule n'est pas content... :)))**

**Papa-gâteau ou Papa gâteux? **

**A bientôt.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre trente-deux.**

**Bonjour, **

**Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour cette longue attente. Que dire pour ma défense à part "mari, famille, école, corrections, bulletins, réunions et tutti quanti"? Je hais le mois de juin!**

**Rien n'est à moi hormis la langue de Molière.**

**Où en étions-nous? **

**Ah oui! Les méchants sont punis, et la vie suit son cours...**

ooooo

Le Mois de septembre était arrivé, plus précisément le 19 septembre et c'était l'anniversaire de Bella.

Elle espérait encore, contre toute attente, qu'on oublierait l'événement et que la journée se passerait comme toutes les autres: à prendre tranquillement le petit-déjeûner, à s'occuper d'Alicia pendant qu'Edward étudiait, à passer l'après-midi avec eux, puis à mettre Alicia au lit et passer le reste de la soirée avec Edward. Toutes les nuits, Bella était consumée par le désir de refaire l'amour avec son mari adoré, mais celui-ci refusait car il voulait qu'elle retrouvât ses forces avant de retrouver leur intimité.

Connaissant Edward, elle n'avait aucune illusion concernant ce 19 septembre. La date ne resterait pas ignorée.

Le jour qu'elle attendait le plus en fait, arriverait dans deux jours, et ce serait le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage. Bella ne pouvait pas croire qu'une année fût déjà passée, et elle était ébahie devant tout ce qui était arrivé. Au début, cette union avait été emplie de haine et de déceptions, d'humiliations et d'amours secrètes. Des scènes terribles avaient éclaté, la santé et et la vertu de la jeune épousée avaient été menacées. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'amour, et le bonheur partagé qui faisaient le quotidien de leur mariage. Edward l'avait sauvée au pire des moments, il avait mis fin à une histoire extra conjugale qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'éclore. Ensemble, ils avaient donné la vie au plus parfait petit ange venu au monde sur cette terre. Ils étaient unis de façon indissoluble par l'amour inconditionnel que tous deux portaient à Alicia, et par la passion et le désir absolus qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

"Debout Bella au bois dormant." Le souffle d'Edward caressa le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'il lui murmurait ces mots à l'oreille. Bella gémit et se tourna de l'autre côté en espérant que son anniversaire n'arriverait pas si elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle trouvait aussi qu'il était trop tôt pour se réveiller. "Bella, je sais que tu ne dors plus. Ouvrez les yeux jeune beauté, il y a ici quelqu'un qui veut vous offrir un cadeau..."

Bella ouvrit un oeil et jeta un regard noir à Edward, mais quand elle prit conscience de la scène qui se déroulait juste devant elle, son air fâché disparut de lui-même.

Edward était étendu sur le côté, à sa place sur le lit et il tenait la petite Alicia assise contre sa poitrine, la soutenant de sa main. L'enfant souriait à son père. Depuis qu'elle avait fait la grâce de son premier sourire à Thomas, il semblait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette action. Tout la faisait sourire, des grimaces de son père aux cris perçants de Tante Alice.

Edward avait été furieux que Thomas fût celui qui avait eu l'honneur de recevoir le premier sourire de sa fille chérie, et il n'avait pas décoléré au cours des deux jours suivants, ronchonnant et marmonant à propos de l'injustice de toute cette affaire et de l'influence néfaste que Thomas avait sur son enfant. Bella était un peu déçue d'avoir manqué ce premier sourrire, mais elle trouvait hilarante la réaction de son mari. En revanche, elle se sentait vraiment désolée pour Thomas, qui avait fondu en larmes et s'était sauvé en courant quand Edward avait cassé son verre.

Alicia fit plus qu'amende honorable pour l'affaire du sourire en éclatant de rire pour la première fois juste deux semaines plus tard. Pour Bella, cela ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de toux, mais cela suffit à pacifier le papa grognon qui n'en finissait plus de féliciter sa fille et qui maintenant s'amusait à faire les pire clowneries devant elle pour la faire rire de nouveau. Dieu merci, ces pitreries avaient été accueillies à chaque fois par de nouveaux rires, qui au fil des jours devenaient de plus en plus convaincants aux oreilles de Bella.

Bella sortit sa main de la chaleur de la couette et caressa la joue d'Alicia, ce qui fit rire la petite qui regarda sa maman. "Bonjour ma chérie. Pourquoi est-ce que Papa t'a levée aussi tôt, dis-moi? Il n'y a rien de prévu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?" Alicia sourit à sa maman.

"Ali, veux-tu montrer à Maman ce que tu as pour elle? " dit tendrement Edward à la fillette. Alicia ne sembla pas comprendre, et appuya sa petite tête contre l'épaule de son papa. "Alicia, tu as un cadeau pour Maman, tu dois lui donner." lui répéta-t-il doucement, incapable de réprimer un sourire. Alicia tourna la tête pour fixer très sérieusement son père. Edward tendit alors la main pour désigner Bella et à sa grande stupéfaction, la fillette l'imita.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Bella remarqua que sa fille tenait un petit cadeau qu'elle lui présentait de façon inconsciente. Elle prit le petit paquet, tout doucement, partagée entre la gêne de voir qu'Edward avait dépensé de l'argent pour elle et le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait devant sa constante gentillesse.

Doucement, et avec un grand soin, Bella commença à ôter le papier qui enveloppait le petit paquet. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, quelque chose de petit et d'argenté en tomba. Bella ramassa l'objet qui avait atterri sur ses genoux et le regarda attentivement. C'était très joli. Alicia (donc Edward) lui avait offert un délicat bracelet à amulettes. Un B, un E et un A y étaient attachés ainsi qu'une note de musique et Edward avait même trouvé une petit pendentif en forme de petit personnage. Bella adora le bijou dans la seconde: il lui venait des deux personnes les plus importantes pour elle.

"Merci, je l'adore." murmura Bella en caressant chaque amulette de son doigt. Elle se tourna vers Edward et Alicia qui lui souriaient tous les deux. Alicia savait-elle déjà pourquoi elle souriait?

"Cela nous fait vraiment plaisir, n'est-ce pas Ali?" Edward regardait sa fille, les yeux pleins d'amour comme toujours et Bella les contempla tous les deux. Alicia décida alors qu'elle en avait assez, et elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle se blottit contre son père et frotta ses petites joues montrant ainsi à ses parents qu'elle voulait dormir : ça lui était bien égal que ce fût l'anniversaire de sa maman. Dormir, ça c'était réellement important! Bella et Edward se mirent à rire doucement.

"Tu peux m'aider à l'attacher à mon poignet?" demanda la jeune femme à son mari qui acquiesça aussitôt. Elle lui tendit le bracelet et Edward changea de position et prit mille précautions pour ne pas réveiller Bébé endormi, de façon à avoir l'usage de ses deux mains. Il passa le bijou autour du bras de Bella et l'attacha soigneusement. Avant de relâcher sa main, il y déposa un doux baiser. Elle admira son cadeau et l'aima encore plus.

Un bâillement involontaire lui échappa alors. Edward qui l'avait remarqué lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse: "Dors encore un peu mon amour, ce sera toujours ton anniversaire quand tu te réveilleras. Tu dois t'attendre à d'autres surprises..." Bella gémit à l'idée de recevoir plus de cadeaux, mais elle accepta avec joie la requête de son époux et referma les yeux avec bonheur.

ooooo

Bella avait tenté de protester à chaque nouveau cadeau, mais personne n'en avait cure. Alice et Jasper étaient arrivés avec une nouvelle robe pour elle, superbe comme à l'accoutumée. Emmett et Rose lui offrirent un nouvel édredon, qu'elle était certaine d'utiliser rapidement, car l'air devenait déjà plus frais le soir. Esmé et Carlisle avaient choisi un collier de perles fines, qui (comme par hasard) était parfaitement assorti à sa nouvelle robe.

Edward lui avait déjà offert son cadeau, mais le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose d'autre allait suivre... Et même si elle était toujours très mal à l'aise quand on la gâtait, elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Angela avait fini de desservir. Edward grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers avec Alicia endormie dans les bras. Il redescendit après l'avoir mise au lit, moins d'une minute plus tard.

"Bella, mets ta veste, nous sortons." dit-il simplement en entrant dans la pièce. Bella haussa les sourcils, surprise.

"Où allons-nous?" Et même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait, elle se levait déjà pour suivre son mari.

"C'est une surprise" lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

"Je déteste les surprises" gémit Bella tandis qu'Edward l'aidait à passer sa veste.

"Celle-là, tu l'aimeras, je te le garantis." sourit-il en embrassant son front. Dieu merci, toute la famille était habituée à de telles marques d'affection, et personne ne réagit.

"Mais, et Ali? On ne peut pas la laisser ici?" s'écria la jeune maman tandis qu'il la poussait vers la sortie.

"Bella, toute la famille est là. A eux six, ils devraient être capables de s'en occuper correctement, non? En plus, elle est dans son berceau, elle dort et elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures." Bella soupira, résignée. Edward l'aida à monter sur le dos de Théodore, puis il se mit en selle devant elle.

Elle entoura la taille d'Edward de ses bras et le serra tellement fort qu'il devait en avoir le souffle coupé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas tomber. Elle adorait Théodore et trouvait que c'était un cheval exceptionnel, mais elle n'aimait pas sentir qu'elle ne le contrôlait pas. Et si elle chutait, ce serait de haut. Théodore était plus grand qu'elle!

Après s'être assuré qu'elle était en sécurité, Edward donna un petit coup de talon, et il mena Théodore sur une route sinueuse que Bella ne connaissait pas.

Après avoir trotté un petit quart d'heure, Edward fit stopper leur monture, sauta à terre et aida Bella à en descendre. Elle découvrit alors l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient entourés d'arbres et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à son époux, mais il sourit simplement en prenant sa main. Il l'emmena avec lui sur un petit chemin dissimulé par la végétation.

Il marchèrent une petite dizaine de minutes, Bella trébuchant sur des racines ou des trous invisibles. A chaque fois, Edward la retenait, ou dans le pire des cas l'aidait à se relever et à brosser sa robe avant de repartir. Cela commençait à exaspérer la jeune femme qui demanda plusieurs fois où ils allaient, mais il lui souriait toujours, sans rien lui dire.

Enfin, Bella aperçut une clarté plus vive à travers les arbres et nota que c'était par là qu'Edward les menait. Quand ils furent à deux ou trois mètres de l'endroit, Edward lâcha sa main, se plaça derrière elle et lui cacha les yeux avec les siennes. "Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" s'écria-t-elle. Il resta silencieux et la guida vers l'avant.

"Essaies-tu de me tuer? Je ne peux déjà pas rester debout, les yeux ouverts sur un terrain plat, alots que penses-tu qu'il va m'arriver sur une pente et les yeux cachés?" Edward rit discrètement et continua son chemin en la guidant toujours.

Après quelques minutes de torture dans l'obscurité, Edward s'arrêta enfin et lui murmura à l'oreille: "Bella, je vais te découvrir les yeux, mais je veux que tu les gardes fermés. Veux-tu faire ça pour moi?" Bella fit lentement oui de la tête, en se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

Edwart ôta ses mains des yeux de sa femme et elle le sentit qui se déplaçait derrière elle. Elle allait paniquer, mais il se plaça juste à côté d'elle, et il lui prit la main une fois encore. "Ouvre les yeux Bella." murmura-t-il. Lentement, elle leva les paupières et retint son souffle en découvrant la nature qui les entourait. Elle et Edward se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une jolie prairie, non: pas une prairie, une clairière, et Bella n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle. L'endroit était parsemé de petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Exactement les mêmes que dans le bouquet qu'Edward lui avait un jour offert.

Elle se tourna vers son amour, les yeux pleins de larmes: "C'est la plus jolie surprise d'anniversaire de ma vie. Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit?" demanda-t-elle à son époux.

En lui souriant, Edward la mena au centre du la clairière, il s'assit puis l'installa entre ses jambe en l'entourant de ses bras. "Quand je te racontais que j'allais prendre mes cours avant Noël, c'est ici que je venais. C'est en me promenant un jour avec Théodore pour faire le vide dans ma tête que je suis arrivé ici. Je suis tombé amoureux de cet endroit en moins d'une seconde, et je savais que tu l'adorerais aussi, alors j'ai acheté le terrain il y a plusieurs mois. J'attendais le moment parfait pour te l'offrir. C'est bien le bon moment n'est-ce pas?"

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour que les mots de son mari fissent sens dans son esprit, mais lorsqu'elle comprit leur signification, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant: "Tu veux dire que tu l'as achetée pour moi?"

"Joyeux anniversaire Bella." répondit Edward avant de prendre délicatement possession de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle, elle reprit de nouveau ses sens: "Edward, je ne peux pas accepter. Tu ne peux pas dépenser autant d'argent pour me faire un cadeau. Je n'en suis pas digne!"

Un grondement sourd monta de la poitrine d'Edward, qui inquiéta un peu Bella: "Bien sur que tu le mérites! Je ne connais personne qui le mérite plus que toi!" Alors elle hocha simplement la tête. Il la força à relever la tête d'un doigt sous son menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux: "Bella tu le mérites. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi, tu es la fille que Maman a toujours voulu avoir, tu es la soeur que ma cousine n'as jamais eue, tu es l'épouse dont j'ai rêvé toute ma vie et par dessus tout, tu m'as donné l'enfant la plus merveilleuse: Alicia. Alors, je t'en supplie, ne redis jamais que tu n'en est pas digne."

Bella fixait son mari, bouleversée par toute la passion qu'elle percevait dans sa voix. Le soleil éclaira alors le beau visage d'Edward et elle y vit l'honnêteté qui était la sienne et l'amour profond et la dévotion qu'il lui portait.

Elle se tourna encore un peu dans ses bras et fit courir ses doigts sur sa chemise, tout en vrillant son regard dans le sien. Elle caressa son torse. Il était si ferme et doux à la fois! Peu importe les heures et les jours qu'ils passaient l'un avec l'autre, elle était toujours aussi éblouie par son mari. Il était superbe. Il était parfait. Elle était toujours éberluée qu'il eût choisi de l'aimer, elle.

Un feu puissant naquit et grandit alors dans ses entrailles. Elle contempla son mari qui la regardait toujours avec adoration. A cet instant, elle le désira éperdument.

Elle le voulait.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Et elle n'était pas prête à le voir dire non.

Edward semblait avoir exactement la même idée en tête. Ses yeux débordèrent de passion tandis que Bella commençait à lui caresser le torse. Il eut l'air d'hésiter un instant, mais elle défit les boutons de sa chemise. "Je t'en prie" supplia-t-elle, "S'il te plaît Edward, j'ai envie de toi. Cela fait trop longtemps." Ces lots seuls suffirent à vaincre la résistance de son époux qui lui aussi se mit à déshabiller sa femme.

Peu à peu, oh! sur un rythme si douloureusement lent, les vêtements quittèrent un à un leurs deux corps. Les yeux clos, Edward gémit doucement en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Il parut tellement vulnérable à Bella en cet instant. Le masque du Lord, façade neutre qu'il affichait chaque jour, tomba et laissa apparaître le visage du mari aimant et dévoué qu'il ne montrait qu'à elle. Il lui sourit encore et la serra très fort contre lui. Elle s'abandonna entre ses bras.

Sa main droite remonta le long du dos de sa robe; Il la caressa amoureusement de bas en haut, avant de faire courir un doigt léger le long de sa clavicule, de sa gorge, jusqu'à son menton. Il le leva d'une légère pression et la regarda au fond des yeux. Bella souhaita qu'il y vît tout l'amour et toute l'adoration qu'elle lui portait. Cet amour était si fort qu'elle espérait qu'Edward le sentirait irradier de son corps.

Il se pencha vers elle, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Les étincelles qui s'allumaient entre eux chaque jour depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, se transformèrent en un brasier de plus en plus brûlant.

Dieu, que ça faisait longtemps!

Les mots d'amour murmurés s'élevaient entres les baisers, tandis que leurs derniers vêtements tombaient. "Edward, je t'aime tant."

"Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Tu es toute ma vie."

"Edward, S'il te plaît."

Il allongea sa femme sur l'herbe et le soleil apparut, qui éclaira tout son corps. Elle se sentit gênée tout à coup. Edward ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi exposée en pleine lumière. Et s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé le corps qu'elle avait avant sa grossesse. Et si elle le répugnait maintenant? Une autre pensée la traversa: et si quelqu'un les surprenait? Ils semblaient être les seuls êtres vivants en cet endroit, mais quelqu'un pouvait passer par ici et découvrir la clairière comme Edward l'avait fait.

Celui-ci remarqua immédiatement l'inquiétude de sa femme: "Personne ne nous verra Bella. Cette clairière nous appartient. Enfin, elle t'appartient. Je t'aime, tu es mienne, et tu es si belle. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle perfection, de toute ma vie. Cette endroit est mon cadeau pour toi."

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser et il la reprit tout contre lui. Leurs mains couraient partout, et quand celle de Bella entoura la virilité d'Edward, elle se sentit toute puissante en entendant les sons qu'il émettait. Un grognement sourd vint de sa gorge, exprimant les sensations délicieuses qu'elle lui faisait éprouver. Elle voulait entendre ce son, encore et encore, mais avant qu'elle pût le caresser plus longtemps, il fit courir ses lèvres partout sur son corps. Elle gémit, arqua son dos et lui offrit sa poitrine.

Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, et écarta ses jambes de ses genoux. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de sa femme.

Sa bouche effleura sa sienne et il fit peser son corps un peu plus sur elle. Ses baisers se déposaient avec passion sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, partout sa bouche courait sur sa peau enfiévrée.

Il entra en elle avec une lenteur atroce, et Bella retint son souffle en le sentant prendre entièrement possession d'elle. Il était enfin en elle après tous ces mois, elle voulait le garder toujours.

"Je t'aime" murmura-t-il en allant et venant doucement.

"Edward" fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de gémir en réponse.

Sa bouche parcourait le visage Bella et ses mains prenaient possession du haut de son corps; il prit ses seins, qui avaient un peu grossi du fait de sa grossesse, en coupe et caressa leurs pointes sensibles. La tension apparue à l'intérieur d'elle grandit rapidement, et devint de plus en plus forte. Elle allait atteindre le plaisir et sentait qu'elle devait suivre les va-et-vient d'Edward de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort.

"Plus fort Edward!" souffla-t-elle. Edward agréa volontiers.

Son bassin se soulevait à sa rencontre, le sien battait alors en retraite, l'entraînant presque hors d'elle, puis il revenait se perdre en elle, encore et encore, et encore. Bella l'attira contre elle avec ses talons et leva de nouveau ses hanches comme pour se fondre en lui.

Ils avaient retrouvé ce rythme qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Leurs intimités se rejoignaient et s'éloignaient et le mouvement régulier les amenait lentement vers la jouissance. Il accentua son allure, plus fort, plus vite, plus profondément en elle et elle se perdit dans un abîme d'extase, en criant son nom si fort qu'elle fit s'envoler les oiseaux des arbres alentours. Edward la rejoignit dans le même intense frisson avant de retomber sur elle en murmurant son nom avec amour et vénération et en caressant ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, puis Edward roula sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle. Bella posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amour, la parsemant de baisers légers.

Il ronronna de plaisir et Bella sourit de bonheur contre son torse.

"Bella, j'adorerais vraiment recommencer, mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer ." Bella protesta en grognant.

"Bella, moi non plus je ne veux pas partir, mais cela fait bien quatre heures que nous avons quitté la maison. Alicia doit être réveillée maintenant."

Le nom de sa fille stoppa net les protestations de Bella, et elle s'assit. "Tu as raison. Rentrons à la maison." Elle ramassa ses affaires avant de se tourner vers son mari : "Merci Edward. C'était le plus merveilleux anniversaire de ma vie." Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de ramasser lui aussi ses habits.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune couple sortait des bois, relativement présentables si on considérait les événements de l'après-midi. Ensemble, ils marchèrent main dans la main, vers Théodore et ils chevauchèrent pour rejoindre la fille chérie qui les attendait.

000000

**Un ciel bleu sans nuage... pour l'instant. :))  
**

**A bientôt.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Forever bound**

**Chapitre trente-trois**

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Comme à l'accoutumée, je rappelle que les heureux parents des personnages de cette fic sont SM (pour les personnages originaux) et Green fallen leaves pour nos jeunes Cullen. Je ne suis que la nanny française qui leur fait voir un peu de pays...**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, lus et appréciés.**

**Reprenons le fil de l'histoire... La petite famille est heureuse, les deux amoureux filent le parfait amour...**

**Rejoignons-les dans leur petite bulle de bonheur.**

Edward n'avait pas vu que les mois avaient passé si vite, et avant qu'il pût le réaliser, on se préparait déjà à fêter le premier anniversaire d'Alicia. On n'avait convié que les intimes et les proches membres de la famille, mais Alice avait organisé la réception la plus extravagante de tous les temps pour une telle occasion.

Edward était sidéré de voir qu'un an s'était déjà passé depuis la naissance de son petit ange. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il l'avait serrée contre lui pour la première fois après cette nuit sans fin, mais cela faisait trois cent soixante- cinq "hiers" que cet événement avait eu lieu.

Les dix-huit derniers mois avaient été les plus heureux de sa vie. Dans ce court laps de temps, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de son âme-soeur, une enfant merveilleuse était née de cet amour, et depuis ce jour, il avait la chance inouïe de voir grandir ce bébé et la voir devenir l'Alicia qu'il aimait aujourd'hui.

Pour lui, c'était une expérience magique d'être mari et père. Edward avait toujours su qu'il aurait un jour une épouse, et il avait espéré l'aimer, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé la profondeur de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Bella. Rien au monde n'égalait ce sentiment. Il avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant, et dans sa tête, il se voyait avec un fils. Un héritier. Il se voyait passer tout son temps libre à lui apprendre à monter à cheval, à manier l'épée, à gérer ses terres et diriger ses gens. Pourtant, dès l'instant où Alicia avait été blottie dans ses bras, toutes ces images avaient disparu.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avant tant voulu un fils. Oui, un garçon aurait perpétué le nom de la famille, mais la petite Alicia représentait maintenant tout ce qu'il désirait. Bella et elle étaient la raison pour laquelle il se levait le matin. Et si par malheur, un jour maudit il devait leur arriver quelque chose, il n'aurait plus aucune raison d'exister. Ses deux "femmes" étaient toute sa vie.

Cette année avec Alicia avait été extraordinaire. Edward adorait observer ses progrès et la voir conquérir toutes ces petites victoires. Que ce soit l'action de desserrer son doigt et de le serrer à nouveau dans son petit poing la première semaine, son premier éclat de rire ou la première fois où elle avait réussi à faire se mettre debout toute seule. Ce moment avait été sa plus grande fierté, surtout, (en toute modestie bien sûr!) lorsqu'il considéra fait qu'il était pour quelque chose dans la venue au monde de cette petite merveille.

Alicia avait franchi cette étape majeure à dix mois et demi. Elle jouait avec sa maman avec entrain sur le sol du salon et Edward les regardait en souriant avec amusement. Bella faisait rouler une petite balle vers son petit ange, et Alicia applaudissait à chaque fois que la balle touchait sa petite jambe. Et à chaque fois ses parents, toujours en admiration, laissaient éclater leur sourire.

Bella fit rouler la balle un peu trop loin, et elle s'arrêta hors de portée d'Alicia qui tourna la tête pour voir où elle avait stoppé sa course. Sa maman allait se lever pour la ramasser, mais la petite tendit les mains et s'agrippa au bord de la table de salon sous le regard attentif de ses parents. Doucement, tout doucement, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que sa prise était solide, Alicia se mit debout et fit peser son poids sur la table pour maintenir son équilibre. Bella retenait son souffle, une main devant la bouche et Edward ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux. Alors, elle fit tranquillement glisser ses mains le long de la table, et ses petits pieds se mirent en mouvement dans la même direction.

Edward la regarda avec une admiration sans borne. Sa fille était un génie! Elle ne fit que deux petits pas avant de retomber sur son derrière, mais c'était largement assez pour une première fois. Bella et Edward se précipitèrent vers elle dans un même élan. Ce fut Edward qui s'en saisit et qui la fit tourner dans ses bras.

"Mon petit ange si intelligente!" s'écria-t-il, en faisant danser Alicia tout autour de la pièce, "Tu as vu ce que tu as fait! Tu es une petite fille vraiment brillante, tu ne trouves pas?" Alicia éclata de rire en prenant les joues de son père entre ses petites mains.

Bella s'approcha d'eux, stoppant Edward au beau milieu de sa petite danse improvisée et elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle regarda Alicia par dessus l'épaule de son mari. "Tu es une petite fille très douée. Maman est tellement fière de toi." Alicia tendit les bras vers sa mère et Edward la lui donna à contre-coeur.

"Tu grandis trop vite." Edward s'aperçut alors que Bella était au bord des larmes.

Et c'était vrai. Maintenant qu'elle savait se mettre debout toute seule, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour marcher toute seule et courir toute seule. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus autant besoin de la protection (très) rapprochée de son père, et il se sentit mal à cette pensée. Il détestait la voir grandir... mais il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue: jamais il n'avait été aussi fier d'elle.

Cette nuit-là, Bella s'était blottie contre lui, comme à l'accoutumée, et Edward ne nota rien d'anormal dans un premier temps. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit des larmes couler sur son torse, il se redressa et la regarda, extrêmement inquiet.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-il doucement en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts.

"Rien du tout." répondit-elle en secouant la tête, pas convaincante du tout. Un flot de larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

Edward souleva son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux: "Bella, dis-moi ce qui te fait de la peine."

"Alicia se tient debout toute seule." marmonna-t-elle.

Edward ne comprenait rien. "Mais... c'est génial! C'est une étape importante pour elle."

"Je sais, je sais bien." répondit Bella comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui te contrarie autant?" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

"C'est juste," elle hésita et parut choisir ses mots avec soin. "Elle grandit, c'est tout."

"Oui?" insista-t-il doucement.

"Alors, je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas encore un an, mais elle grandit trop vite. Bientôt, elle n'aura plus besoin de nous." Edward ne put que sourire tristement. Elle éprouvait les mêmes peurs que lui.

"Bella, elle aura toujours besoin de toi. Tu es sa maman." Bella le regarda avec incrédulité. "Mais si! Tu l'aideras à marcher, plus tard, tu lui apprendras à s'habiller, elle aura besoin de toi pour se coiffer, et elle aura besoin de toi_" Edward respira profondément, car il détestait ce qu'il allait dire, "elle aura besoin de toi pour se préparer le matin de son mariage."

Bella sourit un peu en entendant le ton malheureux de son mari lorsqu'il prononça sa dernière phrase, mais son sourire ne dura pas. "Je sais tout ça, je sais. Mais, ça me manque de tenir un bébé dans mes bras." Edward ne put qu'acquiescer; ça lui manquait aussi. La sensation agréable d'un petit corps confiant blotti contre lui manquait. Emmener Ali partout dans ses bras parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer seule lui manquait. Même les nuits sans sommeil lui manquaient.

"Je veux un autre bébé Edward." murmura Bella, le stoppant abruptement dans ses réflexions.

"Qu-quoi?" bégaya Edward, et sa gorge s'assécha d'un seul coup. Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il ainsi? Il l'ignorait. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait plus d'autres enfants. Il adorerait en avoir d'autres, autant que Dieu déciderait de leur en offrir à lui et à Bella.

La seule explication plausible à sa brutale réaction, la seule à laquelle il put penser, était le fait que tous deux n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de conversation. Lorsqu'Alicia fut conçue, cela se fit dans le cadre du "devoir conjugal" et pas parce qu'il voulait vraiment un enfant à cette époque de sa vie.

"Je veux un autre bébé." répéta Bella dont le ton semblait moins assuré maintenant.

Edward ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières il vit une Bella à la taille arrondie par un autre de leurs enfants, le visage éclairé par son beau sourire tandis qu'elle caressait la rondeur de son ventre.

Flash.

Cette fois Bella tenait son nouveau-né dans ses bras, pleurant de joie près d'une Alicia qui fixait attentivement son petit frère.

Edward souriait en rouvrant les yeux. Oui, bien sûr, lui aussi il voulait un autre bébé. Il en voulait autant que Bella voudrait bien lui en donner. Une autre petite vie en ce monde, ce serait merveilleux. Ce serait une autre chance pour lui d'aimer éperdument, et cela ferait un compagnon de jeu pour Alicia.

"Edward?" appela Bella qui observait son mari un peu inquiète.

Edward ne résista pas. Il tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. "Tu en es sure?" demanda-t-il.

Bella lui sourit en le regardant. "Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de ma vie, mais toi, tu voudrais?"

"Oh, oui, je veux Mme Cullen" grogna-t-il d'un ton rieur. "Je suis on ne peut plus impatient de donner la vie à un autre merveilleux petit être." Puis plus sérieusement: "Es-tu certaine d'avoir envie de subir un autre accouchement?"

Bella fit oui de la tête avec véhémence: "Il faut en passer par là pour mettre un enfant au monde. Et je le referai une centaine de fois s'il le fallait."

Edward sourit avec adoration devant tant d'amour prêt à s'épanouir pour cet enfant à venir, et pour cette abnégation devant tant de douleur à venir pour lui donner la vie. Il la prit dans ses bras et se pencha sur elle: "Eh bien, il n'y a plus un instant à perdre, tu ne crois pas?"

OOOOO

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient décidé d'avoir un autre enfant, mais la chance ne leur avait pas encore souri. En tant que docteur, Edward pensait qu'il était trop tôt, et que les chances étaient infimes pour qu'ils pussent concevoir de nouveau, mais il espérait quand même.

Trois semaines après leur décision, Bella eut ses règles. Il la trouva effondrée dans la salle de bain, à deux heures du matin. Elle était assise les genoux contre sa poitrine et sanglotait doucement.

Il lui avait fallu une heure pour la consoler. Il lui avait gentiment expliqué qu'il était normal qu'elle n'attendît pas de bébé aussi vite, et qu'elle n'était ni une mauvaise épouse ni une mauvaise mère en ne concevant pas du premier coup.

Cela faisait un mois de cela, et Edward savait qu'elle attendait de nouveau ses règles d'un jour à l'autre. Tout deux priaient avec ferveur pour que cela n'arrivât pas. Il observait son épouse adorée jeter un dernier coup d'oeil aux préparatifs de la fête d'anniversaire d'Alicia.

Seuls la famille et quelques intimes étaient attendus, mais Bella était nerveuse et se demandait ce qu'ils penseraient de cette réception. Edward était persuadé que tout se passerait le mieux du monde, et bien qu'il le lui eût répété à maintes reprises, elle trouvait encore de petits détails à corriger, du tableau à redresser d'un demi millimètre pour qu'il fût droit, jusqu'à la hauteur d'un des ballons.

Il la rejoignit pour l'arrêter et emprisonna sa taille. "Edward, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. je doit vérifier que tout est prêt. Tout le monde arrive dans moins d'une heure." ronchonna-t-elle, mais il la retint fermement.

"Bella, regarde autour de toi. Tout est en place, il n'y a pas le plus petit grain de poussière, et la seule chose qui pourrait gâcher tout ça, c'est la tranchée que tu vas creuser dans le sol en faisant les cent pas." La plaisanterie d'Edward fut reçue comme il se doit par une tape sur la poitrine, pas vraiment douloureuse car Bella n'y mit aucune bonne volonté.

En se lovant un peu plus entre ses bras, elle soupira: "Je suppose que tu as raison, comme d'habitude..." Il hocha la tête, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Eh oui, j'ai raison mon amour. Bon, nous devrions aller réveiller la reine de la fête, tu ne crois pas?" Bella acquiesça et main dans la main, ils allèrent lever leur petit trésor.

Alicia était déjà debout dans son petit lit à barreaux, et elle attendait sagement que ses parents vinssent la chercher. Dès qu'ils apparurent à la porte, elle se mit à pousser de bas en haut sur ses petites jambes et à babiller avec excitation. On aurait presque dit qu'elle se rendait compte que ce jour était très spécial.

Bella lâcha la main d'Edward et s'approcha de sa fille: "Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie! Est-ce que tu sais quel jour nous sommes?" Alicia mit simplement sa main sur la joue de Bella en continuant à babiller. "Mais oui! Tu as raison, c'est ton anniversaire!"

Alicia n'avait pas encore dit son premier mot, mais Edward avait le sentiment que cela arriverait bientôt. Ces dernières semaines, Ali avait fait quelques tentatives, mais celles-ci n'avaient pas été couronnées de succès. Il était très impatient de savoir quel serait le premier mot de sa fille, et secrètement il rêvait que ce fût "Papa". Cela dit, "Maman" serait tout aussi impressionnant! Emmett et Jasper faisaient des paris à ce sujet, et ils étaient persuadés que si ils disaient leur nom près elle le plus souvent possible, ce serait bien leur nom qu'elle prononcerait en premier.

Il rejoignit sa femme et embrassa la tête de son petit ange:"Bon anniversaire ma fille." Alicia tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit le plus merveilleux des sourires.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors, et toute la famille Cullen tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre.

"Je vais répondre, toi tu prépares Ali pour la fête." Bella hocha la tête et Edward lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres avant de descendre vers le hall d'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut poussé sans ménagement sur le côté par une Alice très très excitée, suivie par Jasper, les bras chargé de cadeaux. "Où est Alicia?" demanda Alice avant qu'Edward n'eût la moindre chance d'accueillir ses autres invités. Il choisit juste de l'ignorer.

Sa mère et son père entrèrent ensuite, en portant chacun un paquet. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux aussi excités qu'Alice, mais eux étaient capables de se contenir. Emmett et Rosalie suivaient derrière. Emmett portait le cadeau d'Alicia et toujours très protecteur, il tenait sa femme par la taille, la main posée sur son ventre. Le mois précédent, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Emmett, le jeune couple avait annoncé la grossesse de Rose, à la grande joie de tous les membres de la famille. Rien ne semblait pouvoir rendre les Cullen plus heureux qu'ils ne l'étaient tous actuellement, et chacun savourait son bonheur.

Angela et son mari Ben arrivèrent ensuite. Ben tenait un petit cadeau tandis qu'Angela portait son fils de trois semaines dans ses bras. Bella avait été ravie lorsque Ben et Angela annoncèrent leurs fiançailles juste après la naissance d'Alicia. Ils se marièrent après l'anniversaire de Bella. Neuf mois plus tard, naissait Joseph Benjamin Cheney.

Edward venait de refermer la porte, lorsqu'Alice revint à la charge: "Alors, où sont Bella et Alicia?" s'impatienta-t-elle, en tapant impatiemment du pied, le poing sur la hanche. "On perd du temps! Elle a tellement de cadeaux à déballer avant sa sieste."

"Bella est en train de l'habiller, ça ne te dérange pas?" répondit Edward un peu agacé. "Je suis sûr qu'elle vont arriver."

Alice souffla en haussant les épaules et alla prendre place sur un canapé, près de Jasper. "J'espère qu'elle lui met la robe que je lui ai envoyée." marmonna-t-elle. Edward ricana dans sa barbe: évidemment, ce qui inquiétait Alice, c'était qu'un bébé d'un an fût vêtue à la dernière mode.

Bella arriva à ce moment, avec Alicia, qui se débattit et tendit les bras vers les membres de sa famille dès qu'elle les vit. Bella déposa doucement Ali sur ses pieds et lui tint les mains. La fillette s'élança d'un pas peu assuré et alla se jeter contre les jambes de Carlisle.

Tout le monde sourit avec attendrissement en observant l'interaction entre le grand-père et la petite fille, mais Alice une fois encore, gâcha ce moment magique en exigeant qu'Alicia ouvrît ses cadeaux.

00000

"Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Alicia, Joyeux anniversaire!" A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde attendit qu'Alicia souffle sa première bougie.

Elle était sur les genoux d'Edward, et les Black, les Cullen, les Swann, les Cheney et le petit Thomas se tenaient autour d'elle. Mais Ali , observait tout ce petit monde, en semblant se demander ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle.

Au grand dam d'Edward, Thomas vint à côté de la fillette pour "l'assister". "Lici, tu dois souffler. Comme ça, regarde." Et il lui montra comment faire. Elle l'imita aussitôt, mais son souffle n'avait pas assez de force pour éteindre la flamme.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward souffla lui-même la bougie, tout le monde applaudit, et Alice emporta le gâteau pour le couper.

Cinq minutes après, tout le monde dégustait sa part en complimentant une Bella rougissante (toujours aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'on la complimentait) pour ses talents de pâtissière.

Des coups frappés à la porte dérangèrent la paix qui régnait dans la pièce, si on excluait de cette paix Alice qui babillait dans s'arrêter de sujets sans importance, tels que la mode par exemple.

Edward rassit Alicia sur les genoux de Carlisle à la plus grande joie de Thomas qui était encore trop effrayé pour approcher Edward après l'incident du verre. Il sortit de la pièce pour aller voir qui dérangeait la réception.

Un jeune homme attendait devant la porte. Il lui tendit une lettre: "C'est de Mr Jenkins, Mr Cullen. Il m'a dit de vous dire que c'était très urgent." Edward hocha la tête et remercia le garçon avant de refermer la porte.

Il resta dans le hall et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important pour que Jenkins se sentît obligé d'interrompre la fête d'anniversaire de sa fille?

Le visage d'Edward devint aussi pâle que celui d'un mort lorsqu'il lût la missive, ses doigts s'ouvrirent et la feuille de papier tomba sur le sol, tandis qu'il restait hébété au milieu de l'entrée.

La guerre était déclarée, et il était mobilisé.

00000

**Oui, je sais... **

**A très bientôt.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre trente-quatre.**

**Bonjour à toutes **

**Je tiens à dire trois choses :**

**Tout d'abord, rien ne m'appartient, je traduis dans notre belle langue les aventures de nos deux amoureux.**

**Ensuite, j'espère que vous excuserez cette longue attente. Je suis partie faire un loooong voyage à l'étranger, je pensais pouvoir traduire là-bas, mais le rythme des visites était tellement soutenu que ce fut impossible. Ensuite, après m'être remise du décalage horaire, la rentrée m'a bien occupée. Voilà… **

**Troisième chose. En lisant ce chapitre, mon cœur de prof s'est serré : Quoi ? Comment ? Une guerre entre l'Angleterre et l'Allemagne à la fin du 19****ème**** siècle, et personne ne m'en avait parlé ? **

**Puis, je me suis dit que plutôt que de jouer les Talibans de l'Histoire j'ai décidé de faire mienne la phrase d'Alexandre Dumas : « Qu'importe qu'on viole l'Histoire, pourvu qu'on lui fasse de beaux enfants. » Nous sommes à FanFictionLand, et une guerre a été déclarée entre les deux pays sus-cités ! Pas grave, le bel enfant, c'est cette fic de GreenFallen Leaves ****)) **

**Je cesse ici mes bavardages pour vous laisser avec ce pauvre Edward, mobilisé…**

**Préparez les mouchoirs !**

Il y avait trois jours qu'Edward avait reçu la lettre fatidique, et il n'avait encore rien dit à personne.

Il était revenu fêter l'anniversaire d'Ali avec tout le monde et était apparu calme et détendu. Quand Bella lui avait demandé ce que Jenkins lui voulait, il avait répondu qu'il envoyait ses bons vœux et souhaitait un bon anniversaire à leur fille. Personne ne soupçonna rien.

Le lendemain, il avait sauté en selle et avait galopé jusque chez Jenks sur le dos de Théodore. Il avait supplié Jenkins de lui dire que la lettre avait été envoyée à la mauvaise personne, que tout était faux et qu'il n'était pas mobilisé. Jenkins avait bien lu son angoisse dans ses yeux, mais il n'avait pu que hocher la tête tristement et il lui avait dit qu'à son grand regret, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Edward était revenu à la maison, Théodore marchant au pas et lui perdu dans ses pensées. Sa vie allait bientôt changer, et il aurait tout donné pour que ce ne fût pas de cette façon.

Hier avait été la pire journée. C'était son vingtième anniversaire. Il avait été couvert de cadeaux, d'amour et de sourires, et ça avait été difficile de sourire et de rire en retour. Mais comment sa famille pouvait-elle savoir que dans moins d'une semaine leur vie serait diamétralement différente ? Edward ne pourrait plus les voir, il ne pourrait plus rire avec eux, leur sourire, ou avoir de petites conversations sans importance…

Le fait de voir le bonheur briller dans les yeux de Bella ce jour-là le fit se haïr lui même encore plus qu'avant. Oui, il avait souhaité servir en tant que médecin dans l'armée si le pays était en guerre, mais c'était avant Bella. Encore plus vrai, il avait planifié d'échapper à son mariage par ce biais lorsqu'il avait découvert ses fiançailles arrangées. Mais depuis, il était tombé amoureux. Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à résilier son engagement ?

Son plus cher désir était d'aider les autres et d'éviter au moins à une famille ou à un village de souffrir de l'absence d'un médecin, en leur permettant de le garder en échange de son service. Maintenant la pensée de quitter Bella et Alicia lui glaçait le sang.

A chaque fois qu'il avait voulu aborder le sujet avec Bella, il avait été interrompu. Alicia réclamait leur attention, la famille arrivait ou interrompait la conversation… A chaque fois, il perdait ses bonnes résolutions et n'avait pas le courage de lui dire qu'il allait détruire leur vie si parfaite.

Edward soupira si fort, que le drap qui lui couvrait le torse se souleva un peu, alors qu'il attendait que Bella le rejoignît dans le lit. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et lui sourit. Son cœur s'emballa, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui. La beauté de Bella irradiait, de l'extérieur, comme de l'intérieur, et aux yeux de son mari tout ce qu'elle touchait ou regardait en devenait plus joli.

Elle se glissa dans le lit et se blottit dans ses bras. Edward sentit son estomac se nouer, et il n'aima pas cette sensation. C'était la culpabilité qui se manifestait. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il le fallait maintenant.

Bella sentit sa tension, et elle se tourna pour lui faire face, le visage soucieux. « Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » murmura Edward qui ne savait pas bien comment aborder le sujet.

« C'est grave ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton anxieux. Il opina simplement de la tête.

« Oh, mon dieu ! S'il te plait, non, Edward, ne me dis pas que tu vas me quitter et que tu ne nous aimes plus Alicia et moi ! Je t'en supplie ! » et elle se mit à sangloter dur sa poitrine. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle pour la tenir contre lui, le plus près possible, et il embrassa le haut de sa tête pour la rassurer.

« Shh, mon amour. Bien sûr que je vous aime encore toi et Alicia, comment peux-tu être aussi absurde, et croire cela après les centaines de fois où je t'ai dit tout ce que vous représentez pour moi ? » souffla-t-il contre la chevelure de son épouse. Les sanglots de Bella se calmèrent et il décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Pourtant, et crois-moi, c'est contre mon gré, certains événements vont m'obliger à vous quitter pour un moment. » dit-il doucement, espérant que cette entrée en matière préparerait Bella à la situation.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda, les yeux encore rougis. « Tu vas devoir partir ? Mais pourquoi ?»

« Parce que nous sommes en guerre contre l'Allemagne. » répondit-il lentement.

« Mais, quel est le rapport avec toi ? »

« Tu te souviens de notre conversation pendant notre première danse le jour de notre mariage ? » Bella acquiesça lentement, le souvenir de cette danse lui revenant doucement à l'esprit. «Je t'ai dit ce jour-là que si la guerre éclatait, j'y serais envoyé comme médecin des armées. » murmura-t-il, se haïssant de plus belle à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

Bella secoua d'abord la tête, et repoussa Edward. « Non ! non ! Tu ne peux pas partir Edward. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce jour-là tu m'as dit que tu faisais ça uniquement pour qu'un village ne soit pas privé de son médecin ou qu'une famille ne perde pas un mari ou un père, mais tu es tout ça maintenant ! On a besoin de toi ici. Le village a besoin de son docteur, j'ai besoin de mon mari et Alicia a besoin de son papa. »

Il essaya d'attirer de nouveau Bella contre lui, mais elle résista. « S'il te plaît Bella. » Il la suppliait en tentant de retenir ses larmes : « Je t'en prie, il faut que tu comprennes que je veux rester près de vous plus que tout. Mais je me suis porté volontaire, et je _dois_ y aller. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé annuler ton engagement quand Alicia est née ? » demanda brutalement Bella en sautant du lit et en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je n'y ai plus pensé ! Je sais que je suis un impardonnable crétin, mais j'étais tellement heureux avec vous deux que ça ne m'a plus traversé l'esprit une seule seconde. Je m'en veux tellement Bella ! » Il laissa échapper un sanglot. «Je ne serai pas parti longtemps. Six à huit mois, au grand maximum. » Il essayait maintenant de montrer la situation sous un jour un peu plus lumineux. Il se leva lui aussi et s'approcha de sa femme qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

« C'est trop long, c'est trop long. » répétait Bella en allant et venant dans la chambre.

Edward prit sa femme dans ses bras et fit gentiment courir sa main dans son dos.

« Je sais, je sais que ça te paraît long mon amour, mais je ne peux rien faire, rien. Je ferais tout si c'était possible, mais je ne peux pas éviter d'y aller. Six mois, ce sera vite passé » tenta-t-il « Je n'ai aucun doute, tu vas très bien t'en sortir sans moi pendant ces six mois, tu es si courageuse, Bella »

Bella en larmes frappa alors son torse de ses poings : « Tu ne peux pas me laisser six mois ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner Alicia pendant six longs mois ! Quand tu reviendras, elle marchera et elle parlera et tu vas manquer tout ça !. J'ai besoin de toi Edward, je ne supporterai pas d'être six mois sans toi. »

« Tu peux vivre sans moi. Souviens-toi du courage qu'il t'a fallu juste après notre mariage ! » Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes, mais il devait se montrer fort pour l'amour de sa vie. « Agis simplement comme tu l'as fait à l'époque, et tout ira bien. »

Bella regarda Edward au fond des yeux. La vision de ce dernier était brouillée par les pleurs qui coulaient maintenant librement, mais à travers ses larmes il entrevoyait une colère qu'il n'avait jamais connue sur le visage de sa femme.

« J'ai toujours besoin de toi. Et justement maintenant ! »

«Pourquoi justement maintenant ? » demanda Edward confus.

« Justement maintenant que je suis de nouveau enceinte. » lui asséna Bella qui le repoussa une fois de plus et qui courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Bella enceinte maintenant ? Elle attendait leur enfant ?

Edward se souvint de l'entrain avec lequel ils avaient essayé d'avoir un deuxième enfant, mais là, la grossesse de Bella survenait au plus mauvais moment ! Et pourtant, il se sentit déjà envahi par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ce petit bébé.

Edward alla à la porte de la salle d'eau et frappa doucement. Aucune réponse. « Bella ? » appela-t-il à travers le battant de bois, incapable maintenant de retenir ses larmes. « Bella, je t'en supplie, reviens ici. »

Il colla son oreille contre la porte et entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol le long de la porte. Assis, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer lui aussi.

Le mari et la femme restèrent ainsi assis, séparés par une porte close, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent capables de reprendre le contrôle de leurs émotions. N'en pouvant plus, Edward dit : « Bella, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. Ça me tue d'avoir à partir et de te laisser à un tel moment. C'est contre ma volonté, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Mon plus cher désir serait de rester ici avec Ali et toi, et de pouvoir attendre notre enfant, mais je ne peux pas. » Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots et le désespoir l'envahit encore.

Toujours aucune réponse. Il commença à jurer intérieurement. Il maudit dans sa tête les deux pays qui s'étaient déclaré la guerre, il maudit Jenkins pour l'avoir encouragé à s'engager et pour lui avoir annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter sa mobilisation, mais surtout, il se maudit lui-même pour avoir été assez stupide de ne pas résilier son engagement lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait Bella.

La porte s'ouvrit alors tout doucement. Il sauta sur ses pieds. Devant lui, Bella avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Ses joues étaient brûlantes et baignées de larmes. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que sa femme était vraiment très belle, en pleurs ou non.

Il ouvrit lentement les bras et Bella s'y précipita, sanglotant de plus belle. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir.

« Je suis désolé Bella, je suis tellement désolé ! » pleurait-il en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de sa femme.

Tous les deux se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant à l'idée de la longue absence dont ils allaient très vite souffrir.

« Qu-quand dois t-t-tu p-partir ? » demanda Bella entre deux torrents de larmes.

« Deux jours. » murmura Edward dans ses cheveux. Il voulait éviter de la bouleverser encore plus. Les pleurs de Bella redoublèrent, mais Edward pensa au bébé, et tenta de la consoler un peu.

« Mon amour, calme-toi. Allez, pense à notre bébé. » dit-il tout doucement. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son beau visage.

Bella prit une grande bouffée d'air , et tenta de respirer plus calmement, mais elle avait encore de gros hoquets silencieux. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat. Edward en fut encore une fois fasciné. Son enfant était là, bien au chaud.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle, incapable de s'arracher à sa contemplation.

« L-le l-lendem-main de l'a-nniversaire d'A-Alicia. J'ai ap-pelé Aurora l'ap-près-m-midi où tu es parti. J-je suis en-nceinte d'un mois. » répondit-elle dans le même souffle en caressant son ventre.

« Mais tu as eu tes règles le mois dernier ? » questionna Edward qui ne comprenait pas. Il était médecin, mais il ne connaissait pas encore bien tous les symptômes anormaux de la grossesse. On l'avait formé à soigner des soldats, et les soldats étaient des hommes. Jenkins s'était assuré des priorités militaires en lui enseignant la médecine.

« Aurora m'a dit qu'on pouvait saigner le premier mois. » Expliqua Bella. L'amour qu'elle portait déjà au futur bébé se reflétait dans son regard.

Edward approcha alors sa propre main et la plaça sur celle de sa femme, pour la réconforter et lui montrer qu'il aimait déjà son enfant. Ils restèrent là, silencieux et immobiles. Le temps ne signifiait plus rien…

OOOOO

Le soleil allait se lever, et Edward, qui ne sentait plus ses membres depuis longtemps, décida qu'il était temps de bouger. Il contempla l'ange au petit sourire triste endormi dans ses bras . Sa femme était vraiment la créature la plus belle sur laquelle il eût posé les yeux, et dans quarante-huit heures, il n'aurait plus la possibilité d'admirer ses traits gracieux ou de tenir son corps gracile entre ses bras, et cela pendant au moins six mois.

Le plus doucement possible, il souleva Bella du sol sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux et la porta sur le lit. Il la glissa entre les couvertures, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre.

Il traversa le hall pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Alicia qu'il trouva bien réveillée. Elle babillait joyeusement et racontait des histoires à son nounours. Edward sourit à ce charmant spectacle et contempla sa fille de la porte. Elle parlait sans s'arrêter à son ours, et plusieurs fois, elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa entre les deux oreilles.

Alicia n'allait nulle part sans Nounours. Il lui avait été offert il y avait à peu près trois mois, et depuis, Edward ne l'avait plus vue sans lui. Il trouvait son attachement à Nounours vraiment adorable, mais au fond de lui, il éprouvait un petit pincement dû au fait que cette précieuse peluche venait du petit Thomas, alors que les ours que lui-même avait offerts à Ali restaient sur le côté de son lit ou contre le mur de sa chambre.

Comme il entrait dans la chambre, il attira immédiatement l'attention de sa fillette qui lui sourit en lui tendant les bras pour qu'il la prenne. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

« Bonjour mon petit cœur ! » roucoula le papa-gâteau. Il lui fit un bisou d'eskimo, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Mon dieu ! Comme elle allait lui manquer !

Il la reposa sur le sol, prit sa menotte dans la sienne et tous deux se rendirent à pas de loup vers la salle à manger où le petit-déjeuner les attendait.

Il installa Alicia sur la chaise haute que Jake avait fabriquée et plaça une coupe de bananes écrasées devant elle. Il prit ensuite une plume et une feuille de papier, et écrivit à ses parents pour les informer de la situation et pour les inviter à passer en famille le dernier après-midi précédent son départ.

Il confia sa lettre à un membre de son personnel et l'envoya leur apporter. Au même moment, Bella apparut et descendit l'escalier. En levant les yeux sur elle, il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas voir qu'elle attendait un bébé : elle rayonnait.

Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur la dernière marche, il la souleva dans ses bras à sa grande surprise. « Edward, Au nom du ciel qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi par terre ! »

« Non. » répondit-il simplement, et il alla rejoindre leur fille. « Je ne serai pas là pendant ta grossesse, mais tant que je suis ici, je vais m'assurer que tu vas te relaxer toute la journée. Interdit de trop te fatiguer ! » Et il l'assit avec précaution sur sa chaise alors que, bras croisés, elle le fusillait du regard. Il l'ignora et lui tendit une coupe de salade de fruits.

« Et si je ne voulais pas de fruits ? » demanda-t-elle plus, têtue comme à l'accoutumée.

« Bella, tu manges des fruits tous les matins, » répondit lentement Edward, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de trois ans. « Et même si toi tu n'en veux pas, notre bébé en veut lui. Il en a besoin pour devenir grand et fort. » Bella grommela dans sa barbe, mais commença à manger ses fruits, s'interrompant après chaque bouchée pour discuter avec Ali. La fillette lui répondait avec enthousiasme, mais dans un langage parfaitement incompréhensible.

Angela arrivait dans la pièce pour desservir la table à la fin du repas, quand Esmé entra en trombe dans la pièce, poussant la porte si fort qu'elle alla claquer contre le mur. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son fils et se mit à sangloter tout en marmonnant de façon incohérente.

Carlisle entra plus calmement que sa femme, mais le désespoir qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage glaça la poitrine d'Edward. Comme si ça n'était pas déjà assez difficile d'avoir à tous les quitter !

« Oh Edward, mais pourquoi faut-il que tu partes ? » pleurait Esmé.

« Je m'y suis engagé, Maman. » répondit-il tout calmement.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Et pendant un long moment, il expliqua les choix qu'il avait faits, et l'erreur qu'il avait commise en n'allant pas résilier son engagement, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il avait été mobilisé dans les premiers.

C'était comme si toute la famille avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Edward finissait de s'expliquer devant sa mère en larmes et son père désespéré quand Alice apparut, accompagnée de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

« J'ai eu le sentiment que quelque chose de grave allait arriver, alors j'ai fait appeler tout le monde » expliqua la jeune femme devant les regards ébahis des occupants de la maison. Alice vit la tristesse de sa famille et s'écria: « Alors, qui va nous dire ce qui se passe ? »

Et Edward expliqua une fois de plus ce qui se passait.

Et une fois de plus, lorsqu'il se termina, les femmes étaient en pleurs et leurs maris tentaient de cacher leur émotion en les consolant.

Ce fut Alicia qui interrompit ce moment de désespoir en abattant ses poings sur la tablette de sa chaise, montrant très clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas le silence oppressant de la pièce. Bella se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari et alla extraire Ali de son siège avant de tourner vers sa famille.

« Est-ce que vous voulez tous passer la journée ici avec nous ? Je pense que tout le monde veut passer le plus de temps possible avec Edward avant son départ. » dit-elle très tranquillement. Tout le monde accepta en hochant la tête. « Je vais monter faire la toilette de cette petite demoiselle et je vous rejoins. » Elle sourit bravement avant de quitter la pièce.

« Fils, » Ce fut tout ce que Carlisle pût dire avant qu'il se précipite aux trousses de sa femme.

Il la trouva en larmes dans la salle d'eau, en train de débarbouiller Alicia.

« Mon amour, ça va ? » s'écria-t-il en les prenant toutes deux dans ses bras.

« ç-ça v-va, ce n-n'est rien. » répondit Bella, mais ses hoquets disaient le contraire.

« Dis-moi, Bella. »

« C-c-c'est seulement que de l'avoir dit à toute l-la famille rend tout ça v-vraiment réel. Je me rends c-compte maintenant que je ne te verrai plus ch-chaque jour. Je ne p-pourrai plus me réveiller dans tes bras ou te regarder jouer avec Ali. Tu ne sera pas là pendant ma grossesse et ça me terrifie Edward. Je ne sais pas si je supporterai tout ça toute seule. » pleura Bella, le visage enfoui contre son épaule. En voyant sa mère pleurer, Alicia se mit à geindre et Edward dut les consoler toutes les deux.

« On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres en bas » murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de Bella.

Elle hocha juste la tête et essuya ses larmes. « Nous te rejoignons en bas. Je vais changer Ali et l'habiller. Edward quitta la chambre après un dernier baiser à sa femme et laissa la maman et la fillette, seules dans la chambre.

La journée se passa bien et fut même agréable, mais le spectre du départ d'Edward planait au-dessus de tout le monde comme un nuage noir. Ce dernier mit un point d'honneur à passer du temps avec chacun de ses proches, mais il passa encore plus de temps avec Bella et Alicia, car toutes deux, qui représentaient tant pour lui, lui manqueraient plus que tout au monde.

Les Hale, les Swann et les Cullen avaient décidé d'un commun accord de passer la nuit chez Edward et Bella car tout le monde voulait être là à six heures du matin pour le départ du jeune médecin. Edward installa les trois couple dans leur chambre respective et leur souhaita la bonne nuit. Il se retira ensuite dans sa chambre où sa femme l'attendait.

Il referma doucement la porte et se retourna…. et resta bouche bée.

Bella était allongée, complètement nue, et le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« M-mais… qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Le visage d'Edward était rouge de confusion et sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

« C'est ta dernière nuit avec moi, et je veux que tu gardes un joli souvenir. » expliqua tendrement Bella en se redressant lentement. Edward ne lui opposa pas la moindre résistance lorsqu'elle l'attira à elle et qu'elle le poussa en travers du lit, arrachant sa chemise au passage.

Il passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour de la plus douce et de la plus merveilleuse des façons, jusqu'aux premières de l'aube. Mon Dieu ! Comme sa femme était merveilleuse !

OOOOO

Après avoir attaché une dernière sacoche à la selle de Théodore, Edward se retourna pour faire face à toute sa famille. Tout le monde, même les hommes, était en larmes.

Il se dirigea vers Rose et la prit dans ses bras. «Prends bien soin de mon petit neveu ou de ma petite nièce, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. Rose acquiesça de la tête et en pleurs l'embrassa sur la joue. Emmett était le suivant.

Edward lui tendit la main, mais Emmett l'ignora et l'attira vers lui dans une embrassade virile, le serrant comme s'il voulait lui broyer les os. « Veille sur elle pour moi, je t'en supplie. » Emmett hocha la tête. Il était inutile qu'on lui précisât de qui Edward parlait.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir en une seul morceau, sans quoi je serai obligé de te tuer moi même pour avoir inquiété ma petite sœur. » le menaça-t-il.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » Et il se dirigea vers Alice.

Avant qu'il pût réagir, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter dans son cou. Elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais Edward fut incapable de comprendre le moindre tellement elle hoquetait. « Au revoir petite sœur. » chuchota-t-il, provoquant un nouveau torrent de larmes.

Il la reposa sur le sol, et Jasper l'entoura de son bras, tendant son autre main à Edward. « Je te confie ta filleule Jasper, veille sur elle. Il lui faudra un modèle paternel pendant mon absence. » Jasper accepta avec sérieux.

« Evidemment ! Bonne chance Edward. »

« Bonne chance mon fils, » dit Carlisle en serrant son fils unique dans ses bras. « Nous sommes tous tellement fiers de toi. Promets-moi que tu vas faire attention à toi. Et écris-nous souvent. »

« Je te le promets. Je t'aime Papa. » répondit-il en pleurant contre l'épaule de son père, incapable de dissimuler plus longtemps la peine qu'il éprouvait à quitter ceux qu'il aimait.

« Je t'aime aussi fils. » Et Carlisle le laissa s'éloigner.

Esmé était bouleversée. Un flot de larmes baignaient son visage et elle ne contenait plus ses sanglots. « Ne pleure pas Maman, » lui demanda tendrement Edward, en la serrant contre lui. « Je serai revenu plus vite que tu le penses. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de te languir de moi.» Tous deux savaient que c'était faux. Il manquerait à chacun, chaque seconde de chaque jour.

Esmé se recula un peu, prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et le regarda au fond des yeux. « Promets-moi une chose Edward. Tu n'es pas un soldat, alors n'agis pas comme si tu en étais un. S'il y a du danger, Pas de bravoure inutile. Cours. Cours, tu m'entends ? Sauve-toi. Tu as une femme et un enfant à la maison. »

« C'est d'accord. Je t'aime Maman. »

« Je t'aime Edward. » Et après un dernier baiser sur le front, elle s'éloigna de lui.

Le moment le plus difficile était arrivé. Il allait faire ses adieux à son amour et à son enfant.

Bella avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, mais elle retenait ses larmes pour ne pas inquiéter l'angelot qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

Edward se pencha tout d'abord vers Alicia. Il mourait d'envie de la prendre contre lui, mais ne le fit pas de peur de ne plus être capable de s'en séparer. « Au revoir Ali. Sois gentille avec Maman, d'accord ? » Il prit une des menottes de sa fille dans sa main. Trop jeune pour comprendre, Ali lui fit son plus joli sourire. « Papa t'aime très fort. Ne l'oublie jamais mon bébé. » Il embrassa sa fille et s'aperçut au même moment que toute la famille était rentrée dans la maison pour lui permettre de faire ses adieux à sa femme et à son enfant.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Bella, et les larmes qu'elle retenait désespérément se mirent à couler librement.

« Je t'aime Bella Cullen. » murmura-t-il en parvenant à sourire à la beauté radieuse que se tenait devant lui.

« Je t'aime Edward Cullen, » parvint-elle à répondre en se lovant contre lui.

Edward l'embrassa passionnément, avec plus de fougue et de passion que jamais, si c'était possible. Il voulait qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point elle allait lui manquer. Leurs larmes se mêlaient sur leurs visages.

Une fois qu'ils se furent séparés, Edward se mit à genoux et embrassa le ventre de sa femme : « Je t'aime mon tout petit. Je suis impatient de voir comme tu auras grandi dans le ventre de Maman quand je reviendrai. » Au-dessus de lui, lui parvenaient les hoquets désespérés de Bella.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. « Au revoir, » souffla-t-il, incapable d'émettre un autre son.

« Au revoir Edward, » sanglota Bella qui en regardant sa fille lui dit : « Dis au revoir à Papa Ali. »

Alicia leva sa petite main et l'agita un peu. Et alors qu'elle agitait sa menotte d'un côté à l'autre, elle dit : « Papa ! » Les deux jeunes parents ouvrirent de grands yeux, stupéfaits.

Edward se baissa vers elle et couvrit son petit visage de baisers. Elle éclata de rire et répéta « Papa, papa, papa… » encore et encore. Edward n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de fierté.

Il tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers Théodore sur lequel il grimpa. Il regarda sa famille une dernière fois.

« Allez Théodore ! » ordonna-t-il, et le cheval se mit au trot, laissant derrière lui Bella et Alicia dans un nuage de poussière.

Edward ne regarda pas en arrière, car s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas été capable de poursuivre son chemin.

00000

**Sniff !**

**Promis, quand je serai ressortie des boîtes de Kleenex et de chocolats (paraît que c'est plein de bonnes choses très bonnes pour le moral), je me mets à traduire la suite pour ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps.**

**A bientôt ****))**


	36. Chapter 35

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre trente-cinq**

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, mais le début d'année scolaire fut complètement fou. J'ose encore espérer que les choses vont se calmer un peu après la Toussaint…**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont si gentiment posté des reviews, et à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Je le fais ici. Mille merci, vous me donnez envie de continuer cette traduction dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre. Je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plait autant qu'elle m'a plu la première fois que je l'ai découverte… et que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir versé quelques larmes. ****)**

**Nous avons quitté Edward sur le chemin de la guerre… Je préconise aujourd'hui une double dose de chocolat…**

**Tout appartient aux auteures, je ne fais que traduire.**

Bella ma chérie,

Je suis arrivé en Belgique sans encombre, et je suis cantonné à Hasselt, près de la frontière allemande. C'est une très jolie ville, et les gens sont très accueillants, sachant que nous venons à leur rescousse. Grâce à dieu, on n'a pas encore eu trop besoin de mes services jusqu'ici.

J'aimerais plus que tout au monde me trouver avec toi et Alicia à la maison. Vous me manquez tellement toutes les deux, bien plus que mon cœur peut l'exprimer. Je déteste le fait de ne pas voir les progrès de notre petit ange, sa première course, je voudrais la voir dire de nouveaux mots et s'amuser et profiter de sa jeune vie. Je déteste le fait de ne pas voir notre enfant grandir en toi comme au temps d'Alicia. Promets-moi de m'écrire pour me raconter tout ce qui se passera d'important.

J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je fais tout cela Bella. Je dois aider à protéger notre pays pour en faire un endroit sûr où Ali et notre bébé pourront grandir en paix.

A-t-elle appris quelque chose de nouveau ? Je pense qu'elle est toujours aussi vivante et qu'elle cause bien de l'animation, comme ma petite fille chérie sait si bien le faire. Et si Emmett s'en mêle, je suis certain qu'elle se transformera vite en petit fauteur de trouble pendant que son Papa est au loin. Je m'attends presque à trouver un mini-Emmett à mon retour !

Comment Rosalie se porte-t-elle et comment sa grossesse évolue-t-elle ? A-t-elle des sautes d'humeur ? Je suis certain qu'Emmett est aux petits soins avec elle.

Et comment vont Père et Mère ? Peux-tu les rassurer et leur dire que je vais bien ? Maman doit s'inquiéter. Alice et Jasper vont-ils bien ? Jasper ne se lasse-t-il pas du remue-ménage constant que cause ma cousine ?

Bella, tu me manques tellement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand vide à la place du cœur. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai du mal à respirer et j'ai perdu l'appétit. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras pendant tout en regardant jouer notre fille. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de supporter d'être ici longtemps. S'il te plait, dis-moi si tu vas bien, si je te manque et si ce n'est pas trop difficile d'élever Ali toute seule pendant que je suis au loin. Je sais c'est beaucoup te demander mon amour, mais si tu ne me dis pas que tout va bien, je crains bien d'être capable de sauter à la mer et de revenir à la nage.

Je t'écrirai de nouveau dès que je le pourrai ma Bella.

Dis à Alicia qu'elle manque à son Papa et donne lui un gros baiser pour moi. Je t'aime ma Bella.

Avec tout mon amour.

Edward.

OOOOO

_Edward mon aimé,_

_Bien sûr, tout le monde a bien compris pourquoi il a fallu que tu nous quittes. Tu as un âme assez noble pour aller aider celui qui en a besoin. Nous ne t'en aimons que plus, car tu vis selon tes valeurs. Nous sommes bien soulagés de savoir que tu es arrivé entier en Belgique. Et tu as raison : Esme demande chaque jour si nous avons des nouvelles. Je me sentais très mal de ne pas pouvoir lui en donner._

_Pour tes autres questions : Rose reste simplement Rose et elle mène Emmett par le bout du nez, exactement comme avant sa grossesse. Il est comme un petit toutou, et lui fait tous ses caprices. Jasper ne se lasse pas de ta cousine, non. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'Alice s'est bien calmée depuis ton départ._

_Et bien sûr, tu as encore raison : Ali court maintenant partout. Dès que nous essayons de la porter, elle proteste, elle gigote, et nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de la reposer par terre et de la voir s'échapper loin de nous. Elle tombe souvent, mais se relève et repart en courant. C'est très divertissant._

_Elle parle de mieux en mieux et fait des progrès chaque jour, mais son mot préféré reste « Papa ». Nous avons tenté de lui expliquer que tu avais dû partir pour un petit moment, mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu lui manques énormément._

_Edward, je comprends vraiment quand tu me parles de ce grand vide. Je ressens le même à chaque seconde, mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de revenir à la maison pour ça. Les gens de là-bas ont besoin de ton aide Edward. Ils ont besoin de toi si leurs vies sont en danger._

_C'est très dur Edward. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je souhaiterais plus que tout au monde que tu sois là pour voir les progrès d'Ali et pour sentir le bébé, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de tout abandonner. Mais tu seras de retour rapidement. Je le sais._

_Alicia t'envoie un énorme baiser en retour, et a écrit son propre baiser sur cette lettre (j'ai dû guider sa main, évidemment)_

_Nous t'aimons bien plus que tu peux l'imaginer._

_Bella et Alicia._

OOOOO

Pour ma fille adorée,

Tu manques beaucoup à Papa ma chérie. Promis, je serai bientôt de retour à la maison. Je combats les méchants pour toi, comme l'a fait Grand Papa.

Est-ce que tu t'amuses bien avec Maman ? Maman me dit que tu cours partout dans la maison comme un petit garnement. Est-ce que Seth te montre le mauvais exemple ? Ou ton gros nounours d'Oncle Emmett ?

Peux-tu promettre quelque chose à Papa Ali ?

Veux-tu bien veiller sur Maman pour moi pendant que je suis loin ? Je te la confie !

Je t'aime fort mon petit cœur. Je voudrais tant pouvoir te faire ton bisou du soir. Souviens-toi bien que ce que tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi et Maman.

Plein, plein d'amour.

Papa.

OOOOO

_Cher Edward,_

_Ta lettre à Alicia était vraiment belle mon amour. Elle a voulu que je la lui lise au moins une dizaine de fois avant de me permettre de m'arrêter, et elle veut encore que je la lise tous les soirs quand je la mets au lit. Elle la garde sous son oreiller quand elle dort, elle refuse de s'en séparer._

_Evidemment que Seth a de l'influence sur notre enfant, c'est le fils de Jake après tout mais il tient vraiment de son oncle en ce qui concerne les qualités._

_Malgré cela, Ali est toujours aussi attachée à Thomas. Ils se tiennent par la main dès qu'ils sont ensemble, et il la laisse même s'assoupir sur ses genoux. Il lui caresse alors la tête et ne laisse personne s'approcher d'elle. Comme j'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir ça !_

_Le bébé de Rose a commencé à bouger et à donner des coups de pied. Je n'ai pas vu le sourire d'Emmett quitter son visage depuis. C'est le plus fier papa du monde, après toi bien sûr._

_Malheureusement, je dois conclure cette lettre. Ali m'appelle, il est temps de lui lire sa lettre une fois de plus. Je t'aime plus que ma vie Edward Cullen, et j'attends ton retour chaque jour. Un jour prochain, nous serons de nouveau en famille, je le sais._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Bella._

OOOOO

A l'amour de ma vie,

J'espère que cette lettre arrivera en temps et en heure pour te souhaiter un joyeux dix-huitième anniversaire. Et un joyeux second anniversaire de mariage mon amour.

J'aurais, de tout mon cœur, souhaité être là pour partager cette journée avec vous tous. Sache que je penserai à toi tout le temps. Je te porte en moi, dans mon cœur constamment mon amour.

Le médaillon que je t'ai fait parvenir a été fabriqué par une femme du village qui est devenue une amie très chère. Mais ne te fais aucun souci mon ange, elle est âgée d'au moins soixante-dix ans. Je n'arrête pas de lui parler de toi et d'Alicia, et je lui ai dit que ça allait être ton anniversaire. Elle est alors venu me voir l'autre jour avec ce bijou. Avant la guerre, elle fabriquait des bijoux fantaisie. Le cœur représente mon cœur Bella. La guirlande qui tourbillonne autour symbolise le fait que tu le tiens prisonnier et que jamais il ne pourra de s'échapper. D'autant qu'il n'a aucune volonté de le faire !

J'ai été content de savoir que la grossesse de Rose se passe bien. Mais une partie de ta lettre m'inquiète beaucoup. Au nom du ciel, pourquoi permets-tu à notre fille de tenir ce garçon par la main ? Elle aura au moins trente-cinq ans lorsque je l'autoriserai à faire une chose pareille. ! Il vaut mieux pour les parents de Thomas que je ne sois pas à la maison, car je suis certain que si j'étais là, je le découperais en petits morceaux.

J'aurai vraiment aimé être avec toi pour notre anniversaire, et être celui qui attache ce médaillon autour de ton cou, hélas c'est impossible.

Je veux partager la profondeur de mes sentiments avec toi, et si tu ne comprends pas les mots qui suivent, il faudra attendre mon retour pour découvrir ce témoignage de l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

_**(N/T : la suite de la lettre d'Edward est en Français, je la laisse telle que l'auteure l'a écrite…. Hormis une petite faute d'orthographe, on ne se refait pas **__**)**_

_Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_

_Je rêve de toi jour et nuit et je voudrais être avec toi mon amour. Alicia et toi êtes ma joie de vivre et pour moi, votre amour est aussi précieux que l'or. Mon amour pour toi est éternel. Que mes lettres soient les mots d'amour que je ne peux pas dire aujourd'hui. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. _

_De mon cœur au vôtre,_

Edward.

OOOOO

_Mon cher aimé,_

_Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi mon amour. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois à la maison pour que nous le fêtions ensemble. Ces deux années ont été merveilleuses, et je ne voudrais pas en changer la moindre seconde._

_Mille mercis pour ce magnifique collier. Il ne quitte jamais mon cou. J'ose espérer que cette femme n'est pas une menace Edward, je sais trop bien à quel point les femmes françaises sont belles. **(N/T : eh, oui…) ** Remercie-là pour ce cadeau adorable. Il est vraiment superbe._

_Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ton message, il faudra donc te hâter de revenir à la maison pour me dire ce qu'il signifie. Je suis trop impatiente de connaître tes mots d'amour._

_Mon ventre commence à s'arrondir, et je sens de petits mouvements du bébé. J'ai dû abandonner mes corsets maintenant, pour laisser un peu de place à mon gros ventre. Et comme ma grossesse est maintenant visible, j'ai décidé d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle à notre famille._

_Je craignais la réaction d'Alicia, mais elle a très bien pris la chose. Elle est très contente d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur avec qui elle pourra jouer. Tellement qu'elle ne parle que de ça à longueur de journée. Elle l'avait déjà annoncé à tout le monde avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Par « elle l'avait annoncé », je veux dire : toucher mon ventre en disant Baba. Je suppose que tout le monde a compris l'idée générale…J'espère qu'elle continuera à être aussi heureuse, car tout va changer très bientôt pour elle._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi mon amour et que tu n'as pas encore eu à trop exercer ton art. Je prie chaque jour pour que cette guerre se termine vite et que tu sis bien vite de retour dans mes bras._

_S'il te plait, écris à Esmé dès que tu en auras l'occasion. Elle est morte d'inquiétude pour toi, et même si je lui montre toutes tes lettres, je ne pense pas qu'elle croie que tu vas bien. En tant que maman moi-même, je sais qu'une lettre de toi lui apportera beaucoup de réconfort._

_Avec tout notre amour._

_Bella et Alicia._

OOOOO

Mes chers Maman et Papa,

Je vous écris pour vous dire que je me vais bien, car je sais que vous vous inquiétez. Pardon de n'avoir pas écrit plus tôt, mais j'utilise tout mon temps libre à écrire à Bella, et même si vous étiez impatients de me lire, je sais que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

A ce qu'il semble, nos troupes avancent à travers les lignes ennemies, mais les combats ont causé la perte de nombreuses vies et de cruelles et sanglantes blessures. Je dois travailler de l'aube au crépuscule si je veux soulager et sauver le plus d'hommes possibles. Pourtant, je vous demande de ne pas en parler à bella, car je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse trop de mauvais sang. Je ne veux lui causer aucun stress à cause du bébé.

J'ai su que vous avez maintenant appris que vous allez avoir un petit- enfant de plus, et je vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas vous l'avoir annoncé moi-même. S'il vous plait, veillez sur ma famille pour moi. Assurez-vous que tout va bien et qu'elles ne manquent de rien. Quand je pense à mon futur bébé et à Alicia qui grandit loin de moi, ma gorge se serre et j'ai mal au ventre. C'est pour cela que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour revenir rapidement, mais pour le moment, il semble que rien ne vient de ce côté.

J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que toutes vos occupations ne vous fatiguent pas trop. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas demandé à Bella, mais je suppose que Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice vont bien. Rosalie en est à la seconde moitié de sa grossesse, non ?

Je dois m'arrêter ici car on m'appelle. Je suppose que ma période de repos est terminée pour ce soir.

Je vous aime tous les deux. Transmettez mon salut et tout mon amour à tout le monde.

Votre fils affectionné.

Edward.

OOOOO

**_Mon cher Edward,_**

**_Merci pour ta lettre, Tu ne peux pas savoir le soulagement qu'elle nous a apporté à ton père et à moi._**

**_Nous comprenons parfaitement que ton temps libre est très limité et que tu le consacres à ta femme et à ta fille, c'est pourquoi nous apprécions à sa juste mesure que tu aies pris le temps de nous écrire._**

**_Nous avons été très, très heureux d'apprendre l'arrivée d'un futur petit- enfant de plus, et même si ton père adore Alicia plus que tout, je pense qu'il espère vraiment avoir un petit-fils cette fois. Je l'ai surpris en train de rapporter une petite cane à pêche à la maison. Mais j'ai été ferme : aucun de mes petits- enfants n'ira pêcher avant d'avoir trois ans._**

**_Alicia est toujours aussi adorable, mais elle ne parle plus que du bébé maintenant. Elle est très contente à l'idée d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur et à chaque fois qu'elle est sur les genoux de Bella, elle pose sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère et le caresse. Nous en avons eu les larmes aux yeux plus d'une fois et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là pour admirer ce charmant spectacle._**

**_Tu as raison, Rosalie approche de la fin de sa grossesse. Je pense que ce sera une autre fille, mais Emmett affirme à qui veut l'entendre qu'il ne peut avoir fait qu'un garçon. Nous verrons bien. Cela dit, Rosalie est en pleine forme et Emmett est à aux petits soins, comme d'habitude. Alice et Jasper goûtent toujours le bonheur d'être jeunes mariés, et ne sont jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre. Et nous passons tous le plus de temps possible avec Bella et Alicia._**

**_Fais attention à toi mon fils chéri et donne-nous vite de tes nouvelles._**

**_Avec tout notre amour,_**

**_Maman et Papa._**

OOOOO

_Mon amour,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre maintenant, et bien que nous soyons seulement en novembre, j'espère que tu l'auras pour Noël. Cela fait maintenant presque six mois que tu es parti tu nous manques à Alicia et à moi, de plus en plus à chaque jour qui passe._

_Mon ventre est maintenant trop gros pour qu'Alicia puisse se blottir sur mes genoux comme elle en a l'habitude, et ça la contrarie énormément. Mais Thomas est très heureux de la prendre sur les siens. N'en sois pas fâché, ce ne sont que de petits enfants._

_Notre bébé remue tellement fort que je suis maintenant certaine que ce sera un garçon. Alicia ne m'a jamais donné de coups de pieds aussi forts. As-tu pensé à des prénoms pour notre enfant ? Je pense que tu pourrais me les dire si tu en as, car je n'ai pas d'idée. Le seul prénom auquel je pense pour un fils est le tien._

_Je ne savais pas ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin sur le champ de bataille, alors j'ai eu cette idée de cadeau pour toi. C'est une montre montée de façon à être portée au poignet. Nous avons découvert ces modèles il y a peu au pays, et je pense qu'elle sera plus pratique pour toi lorsque tu travailles. Tu n'auras plus à porter tout le temps ta main à ton gousset._

_Alicia pense que son papa ne peut pas rester un jour de plus sans chocolat, car elle ne passe pas une seule journée sans gémir pour en réclamer. C'est le petit paquet qu'elle a préparé pour toi._

_Comme j'aimerais que tu sois ici avec nous. Alicia fait de constants progrès. Elle cavale partout, fait de courtes phrases maintenant, et cherche toujours à faire de nouvelles bêtises. Je suis sure que c'est la faute d'Emmett. Il dit qu'il s'entraîne pour l'éducation de son futur bébé. Je plains Rosalie._

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël mon amour. Le mien sera heureux car je sais que tu dois nous revenir pour le Nouvel an._

_Avec tout notre amour._

_Bella et Alicia._

OOOOO

A ma Bella chérie,

Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ce cadeau si attentionné. Tu as raison, cette montre est bien plus pratique que ma montre à gousset. Tous les hommes me l'envient. Ils m'envient aussi d'avoir une si heureuse famille. J'ai montré le portrait que j'ai de toi et d'Alicia à pratiquement tout le monde ici, et tout le monde m'en fait les plus gentils commentaires.

Comme je suis heureux de lire que tu penses que nous attendons un fils. Tu sais que j'aime passionnément Alicia et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma petite fille chérie, mais avoir un fils et une fille serait merveilleux pour notre petite famille. Carlisle aussi aimerait avoir un petit-fils. Je ne sais pas si Mère te l'a dit, mais elle l'a surpris avec une canne à pêche pour enfant qu'il venait d'acheter pour notre bébé.

J'ai réfléchi un peu aux prénoms pour notre bébé. J'ai pensé à William, Antony, Peter et John. J'avais toujours pensé jusqu'ici, que si j'avais un fils, je le nommerais Thomas, mais tu comprendras facilement qu'il n'en est plus question maintenant !

Je suis navré, mais l'armée a évacué la population de la ville par précaution et je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de vous acheter un cadeau. Je te promets que je vous en rapporterai un en revenant à la maison.

Pardon pour la brièveté de ma lettre, mais j'ai très peu de temps libre en ce moment. Le froid glacial rend les soldats malades.

Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël, et je te promets d'être là pour la nouvelle année.

Avec tout mon amour, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

Edward.

OOOOO

Alicia ma chérie,

Joyeux Noël ma chérie, Papa te souhaite une très belle fête. Tu me manques beaucoup ma puce mais je serai là très vite.

Sois gentille avec Maman à Noël, pour qu'elle passe une bonne journée, je compte sur toi mon trésor. J'espère que tu auras tous les cadeaux dont tu rêves, je te rapporterai un gros nounours en peluche à mon retour.

Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu étais contente d'avoir bientôt un petit frère, mais n'oublie pas que tu resteras toujours la petite fille adorée de ton papa.

N'apprends pas trop de choses avant mon retour Ali, je sais déjà que tu parles et que tu cours partout, alors arrête un peu. Je voudrais tant que tu apprennes toutes ces choses nouvelles avec moi.

Avec tout mon amour.

Papa.

OOOOO

_Mon très aimé Edward,_

_Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé mon cadeau utile, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser du fait que tu l'aies ouvert un mois avant Noël !_

_Nous comprenons que la vie n'est pas facile pour toi, et j'espère que tu as conscience que nous n'attendons aucun cadeau, tout ce que nous souhaitons pour Noël, c'est ton retour._

_Alicia a encore une fois adoré sa lettre, qui a rejoint la première sous son oreiller la nuit. Elle a tenu ta première lettre tellement souvent dans sa petite main qu'elle est toute froissée et que l'encre a pâli. J'imagine que la seconde va subir le même sort._

_J'aime tous les prénoms que tu me proposes, mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions abandonner Thomas. Nous nous déciderons à ton retour. C'est une décision que je ne veux pas prendre seule._

_La neige est arrivée ici, et je ne sais pas combien de temps cette lettre mettra avant de te parvenir. J'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop du froid et qu'il n'affecte pas ton travail. J'espère aussi que les soldats que tu soignes guérissent vite._

_Le bébé mène une vie d'enfer dans mon ventre. Il me donne tellement de coups de pieds que je pense que j'ai des bleus aux côtes. Esme et Alice préparent tout pour son arrivée, car il semblerait que quelqu'un leur a dit que je ne devais ressentir aucun stress…_

_Rose a eu une fille. Nous avons une nièce maintenant. Elle se nomme Isabelle Charlotte Swann. Emmett voulait qu'elle s'appelle comme moi, mais ça n'allait pas bien avec Charlotte, alors ils se sont décidé pour Isabelle. Bien sûr, Charlotte est en l'honneur de mon père car Rose dit qu'elle lui doit la vie. Emmett est complètement envoûté par sa fille, et il renie tout ce qu'il a pu dire auparavant sur le fait de ne pouvoir faire qu'un fils._

_Je passe le plus de temps possible avec eux, mais les déplacements sont devenus un peu difficiles dans mon état. Je sais qu'elle est très belle et qu'Emmett va avoir bien des soucis à chasser les garçons qui ne manqueront pas de lui tourner autour. C'est la fille de la belle Rosalie après tout._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Bella._

_OOOOO_

_Cher Edward,_

_Cela fait maintenant longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles, alors je présume que ma dernière lettre s'est perdue dans la neige. J'espère que tout va bien en Belgique, et que l'hiver ne te fait pas trop souffrir._

_Dans ma dernière lettre, je t'annonçais la naissance d'Isabelle Charlotte Swann. Elle a déjà beaucoup grandi. Emmett ne veut pas s'en séparer une seule seconde, mais Ali veut sans cesser passer du temps avec son oncle. Alors Esme l'emmène quelques heures chez elle, chaque jour pour que je puisse me reposer un peu. Etre enceinte est vraiment fatigant._

_J'espère que ton Noël a été agréable et que tu as pu avoir un bon repas, même si rien ne peut se comparer à la dinde d'Esme. Elle était délicieuse cette année, comme toujours._

_Alice et Jasper vont très bien, et ils ont envie d'avoir un bébé. Ils pensent essayer de fonder leur famille après les fêtes. Je prie pour que Dieu les bénisse comme Il l'a fait pour nous._

_Alicia t'envoie tout son amour et espère que tu reviendras vite sain et sauf._

_Je t'aime._

_Alicia et Bella._

_OOOOO_

_Edward,_

_Edward, je t'en supplie, écris-moi dès que tu le pourras. J'ai conscience que c'est difficile pour toi de trouver un instant de liberté avec tous ces blessés, mais écris-nous juste une ligne, pour nous dire que tu vas bien._

_Cela fait plus d'un mois que nous sommes sans nouvelles, et je ne sais plus quoi penser. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es sain et sauf._

_Nous sommes tous morts d'inquiétude._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Bella._

OOOOO

**A Madame Cullen,**

**C'est avec le plus profond regret que j'ai le devoir de vous faire part de l'attaque du régiment de votre mari.**

**Le camp a été pris par surprise par l'ennemi alors que personne n'avait prévu un mouvement de troupes dans ce secteur. Nous ne disposons que de peu de détails sur ce tragique événement, et nous n'avons pas encore repris la zone, mais les nouvelles reçues ne font état d'aucun survivant.**

**C'est donc avec la plus grande tristesse que nous avons été contraints de considérer votre époux comme disparu, présumé décédé au champ d'honneur.**

**Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances, à vous et à toute votre famille. Monsieur Cullen était un médecin exceptionnel, et nos troupes n'auraient pas été aussi fortes, sans un homme de cette qualité pour les soigner.**

**Bien sincèrement et respectueusement.**

**Capitaine Miller.**

**OOOOO**

***…***

**A la prochaine fois. Je ne peux malheureusement vous donner aucun délai, j'attends que les choses se calment un peu au travail.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Forever Bound**

**Chaptitre trente-six**

**Bonjour à toutes. Qui a dit que l'attente participait au plaisir ?**

**Trève de plaisanterie, je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à traduire ce chapitre, je me suis laissé envahir par le travail (monumentale erreur) et par ma famille (ça, c'est mieux !). **

**Je conseille encore les chocolats et les mouchoirs… **

**Je ne suis que la traductrice, même si certaines tournures sont de moi…**

**OOOOO**

Esmé s'inquiétait terriblement pour Bella.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la lettre maudite était arrivée, et pourtant Bella continuait à vivre le plus normalement du monde. Elle se levait le matin, réveillait Alicia, s'en occupait et jouait avec elle jusqu'au début de l'après-midi. Emmett venait alors chercher la fillette pour donner un peu de tranquillité à la jeune femme afin qu'elle digérât la nouvelle, mais elle faisait simplement une sieste, car selon elle, sa grossesse l'épuisait. Elle souriait et parlait normalement des petits événements de la journée. Cela troublait énormément sa belle-mère.

N'aurait-elle pas dû être dans un état de désespoir et d'abattement tellement grand qui l'aurait paralysée, et qui l'empêcherait de quitter sa chambre ? N'aurait-elle pas dû s'affairer aux derniers préparatifs pour le service funèbre d'Edward qui devait avoir d'un jour à l'autre ? C'était déjà tellement difficile de n'avoir aucun corps à enterrer, la moindre des choses était de lui rendre hommage à l'église. Et Bella ignorait tout ça. Elle agissait exactement comme si elle n'avait jamais reçu cette lettre.

Esmé, elle, avait été détruite pas la nouvelle de la mort de son unique enfant. Elle avait été incapable quitter le lit pendant trois jours pleins, et elle passa ces trois jours à sangloter . Si Carlisle n'avait pas été là, elle y serait encore.

Il avait été là et l'avait aidée à se remettre du choc de cette annonce en lui affirmant qu'Edward n'aurait pas supporté la voir dans cet état. Il lui rappela aussi les derniers mots de son fils avant son départ. Il lui avait demandé de veiller sur Bella et Alicia. C'était maintenant ce qu'elle allait faire.

Carlisle lui aussi était brisé par la mort d'Edward, mais il voulait faire honneur à la mémoire de son fils, et ne voulait pas que ses souvenirs de lui fussent empreints de tristesse.

Alors Esmé s'était levée le quatrième matin et était partie chez Bella, puisque la maison n'était désormais plus celle de son fils. Elle s'était préparée mentalement à trouver une Bella complètement abattue, et cherchait le meilleur moyen de soutenir sa belle-fille et sa petite fille dans cette période de deuil.

Elle fut stupéfaite de trouver Bella, qui fredonnait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque où elle veillait sur Alicia qui coloriait assise sur le sol. Esmé aurait pensé que Bella exprimerait son désespoir, mais elle était là, agissant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Elle pensa qu'elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Alicia et qu'elle cachait pour cela la douleur d'avoir perdu son mari, mais lorsqu' Alicia fut couchée, que ce fût pour la sieste ou pour la nuit, son comportement ne changea pas. Elle continua d'agir comme si tout était normal.

Elle mit trois jours à comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa belle-fille. Bella était dans le déni.

C'était flagrant, par sa façon de se comporter en premier lieu, mais surtout par sa façon de parler avec Alicia de toutes les choses qu'elles allaient faire lorsque le bébé arriverait et que Papa serait à la maison. Bien sûr, Alicia était trop jeune pour comprendre la mort de son père, mais Esmé trouvait que c'était injuste de parler à la fillette de choses qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais avec son père.

Esmé pensait que jamais Bella ne mentirait à sa fille, même en raison de son très jeune âge, sauf qu'à ce moment précis, la jeune maman pensait que ce qu'elle racontait était la vérité.

Pour rien au monde Esmé ne voulait faire de peine à sa fille et à la fillette, mais elle se devait de faire affronter la vérité à Bella. Elle devait accepter le fait qu'Edward ne reviendrait jamais à la maison.

Le septième jour, elle trouva enfin le courage de faire éclater la bulle d'inconscience de Bella. « Bella, puis-je te parler un moment s'il te plait ? »

Bella sourit à sa belle-mère de l'endroit où elle était assise sur le sol de la salle de jeux, où elle s'amusait avec Alicia, avec les difficultés qu'on imagine du fait de son gros ventre. « Bien sûr Esmé. » Elle attendit, curieuse.

« Ce serait mieux, je pense, si nous pouvions discuter seule à seule dans ta chambre, sans Alicia. » suggéra Esmé avec prudence. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alicia assistât au désespoir de sa mère lorsqu'elles auraient parlé.

« Comme tu veux, » répondit Bella en haussant les épaules. Elle mit Alicia dans son berceau avec quelques difficultés. Esmé pensa que si Edward avait été là, il aurait violemment protesté en voyant sa femme soulever la fillette dans son état, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur de réprimander la jeune femme.

Bella embrassa sa fille sur le front et caressa ses cheveux : « Maman doit parler à Mamie pendant une minute mon ange. C'est l'heure de faire un petit somme de toutes façons ma chérie. » Alicia rit, chose qu'elle faisait le plus souvent quand sa mère était près d'elle. Elle se tourna sur le côté, prit son pouce et ferma ses petits yeux. Un petit sourire involontaire apparut sur le visage de sa grand-mère. Sa petite fille était vraiment un gentil bébé, tellement facile à vivre.

Bella resta près du petit lit et caressa la tête la fillette pour l'endormir. Esmé contempla cette scène touchante le cœur brisé. Elle n'avait pas envie de troubler la paix que ces deux-là avaient trouvée, mais elle devait le faire. Bella ne pouvait plus tourner le dos à la vérité plus longtemps.

La belle-fille passa devant sa belle-mère, la démarche alourdie par sa grossesse. Esmé la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. En s'installant sur le lit et en s'étirant avec bonheur sur le couvre-lit, Bella caressa son ventre avec amour et sourit.

Esmé ferma doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Alicia, et alla s'asseoir au pied du lit, en se tordant les mains, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler Esmé ? » demanda Bella en fixant sa belle-mère.

« Bella, je suis très inquiète pour toi, » répondit-elle lentement, inquiète de la réaction de Bella.

Celle-ci la dévisagea, perplexe : « Pourquoi donc ? Je vais très bien, Alicia se porte très bien, et ce petit bébé va bien aussi, d'après tous les coups de pieds qu'il me donne ! » Elle sourit à Esmé, mais cette dernière n'avait pas le cœur à lui rendre ce sourire.

« Non, Bella, tu ne vas pas bien, la contredit gentiment Esmé. Tu refuses d'affronter la vérité. »

Bella parut surprise, et son sourire s'effaça lentement. « La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? »

« Edward, » murmura Esmé.

« Pourquoi refuserai-je d'affronter la vérité sur Edward ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Esmé d'être surprise. « Tu es dans le déni. De sa mort Bella, » dit lentement Esmé.

Le sourire de Bella disparut complètement cette fois : « Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Edward n'est pas mort. »

Esmé se rapprocha doucement de sa belle-fille et lui prit la main : « Si Bella. Il est mort. Tu ne te souviens pas de la lettre que tu as reçue la semaine dernière ? »

Bella retira brusquement sa main : « Mais comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille sur ton propre fils ? Edward n'est pas mort. Cette lettre était une erreur, » répondit-elle d'un air de défi.

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur Bella, murmura Esmé en larmes, ils ne font pas d'erreurs avec ces lettres. Edward est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! hurla Bella en sautant du lit aussi vite que sa grossesse le lui permettait, Ne redis jamais ça ! »

« Je sais que c'est terrible à entendre_ »

« Arrête, arrête, je t'en supplie, tais-toi ! »

« _et c'est terrible pour moi aussi, j'ai perdu mon fils, mon fils unique, mais nous devons l'accepter. Edward ne reviendra jamais. » Esmé était maintenant en larmes.

« Il reviendra ! Il reviendra ! » cria Bella alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son visage était maintenant écarlate et Esmé commença à s'inquiéter pour le petit bébé. Mais Bella devait accepter la situation.

« Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais menti, » demanda doucement Esmé en espérant que Bella allait se calmer.

« Parce qu'il a promis ! Il m'a promis ! » pleurait Bella, en tapant du pied. Sa belle mère était de plus en plus inquiète pour sa santé. Elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme se comporter de cette façon. Elle était toujours calme et discrète, mais là elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle craignait pour la vie du bébé.

« Qui a promis quoi ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Edward, Edward a promis. Il a promis qu'il reviendrait, qu'il serait là pour le Jour de l'An. Il a promis de revenir avant la naissance du bébé, et il a promis que nous allions élever nos deux enfants tous les deux. Il a promis qu'une fois qu'il sera revenu, nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. Même pas pour une journée. Et il a promis que nous vieillirons ensemble. Il a promis. » Elle acheva son explication dans un souffle, sa voix se brisa et elle fondit en larmes.

Esmé prit sa belle fille dans ses bras et la serra contre son corps. Elle passa les doigts dans la chevelure de Bella. « Je sais qu'il a promis ma chérie, je sais mais_ »

« Il m'a promis que je le sentirais, »murmura Bella contre l'épaule d'Esmé. Confuse, elle allait répondre, mais Bella poursuivit : « Il m'a promis que je saurais, que je le sentirais s'il mourrait. » Elle releva la tête et regarda la maman d'Edward dans les yeux.

La vue de la fragile jeune femme éplorée, aux yeux gonflés et aux joues trop rouges brisa le cœur d'Esmé. « Quelle sorte d'épouse suis-je si je ne suis même pas capable de sentir l'instant où mon mari quitte ce monde ? » sanglota Bella, implorant du regard sa belle-mère.

« Bella, tu es une épouse parfaite, tu as été la meilleure des femmes pour Edward. N'en doute jamais parce que tu n'as pas senti son départ, ce détail ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise femme affirma Esmé, » mais elle savait que Bella commençait à douter d'elle-même. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait failli et trahi son époux.

« Edward t'a fait toutes ces promesses en pensant qu'il pourrait les tenir. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais manqué à sa parole. Surtout envers toi. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait vraiment en danger il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui s'est passé. Je lui avais dit que s'il se trouvait en danger, il devait se sauver, courir. Il était médecin, pas soldat. Alors je suis certaine qu'il a tenu parole. Seulement l'ennemi a été trop rapide. Edward n'a pas tenu ses promesses, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'aurait rien voulu de plus au monde que de tenir les promesses qu'il t'a faites. »

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Il était parfait, il était innocent. Il avait une fille et un autre enfant à venir. Pourquoi Dieu a-t-il voulu le reprendre ? » sanglota Bella.

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de nous consoler en sachant qu'il est maintenant dans un monde meilleur. » répondit tout bas Esmé.

Aucune des deux femmes n'y croyaient vraiment. Le meilleur des mondes pour Edward était auprès de sa femme, de sa fille et de son enfant à venir. C'était sa place, et il n'y serait jamais plus.

**OOOOO**

Cela faisait quatre jours et demi que Bella n'avait pas quitté la chambre. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de se nourrir et de se désaltérer suffisamment pour se maintenir en vie. Elle avait vaguement conscience de l'inquiétude profonde de Carlisle et d'Esmé, sans parler de celle de son frère et de sa belle-sœur, mais elle ne faisait rien pour les apaiser. Elle était anéantie.

Ce que la lettre n'avait pas pu lui faire réaliser, Esmé avait fini par lui en faire prendre conscience. Depuis, Bella ne pouvait surmonter l'immense douleur qui l'avait envahie.

Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire avoir le cœur brisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et si cela correspondait au déchirement et au désespoir qu'elle éprouvait, alors c'était un état qu'elle ne souhaitait à aucun être humain, fusse-t-il son pire ennemi. Elle avait tout tenté pour anesthésier sa peine, même pour un tout petit moment. Elle avait tenté de dormir, mais le sort ne fut pas assez bienveillant pour le lui permettre. Elle s'était roulée en boule pour se protéger de la douleur, rien à faire. Elle avait hurlé, mais cela avait simplement juste irrité sa gorge jusqu'à la brûlure. Enfin, elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que son corps n'eût plus assez de liquide en lui pour produire la moindre larme.

Le troisième jour, l'épuisement eut raison d'elle et son corps s'engourdit de lui-même, la forçant à dormir, mais même endormie, elle ne se reposa pas. Des images d'Edward se bousculaient derrière ses paupières, mais ce n'étaient pas celles des souvenirs heureux. Elle voyait ce qu'elle imaginait être la mort de son aimé, elle imaginait la peur qu'il avait dû éprouver, la douleur qui l'avait transpercé, le sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures, la vie qui s'échappait de lui alors qu'il gisait dans la boue. Une façon de mourir que personne ne méritait.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était réveillée en hurlant. Elle n'entendit pas les cris qu'elle poussait. Elle ne vit pas Esmé entrer dans sa chambre, qui portait une Alicia en larmes sur sa hanche. Elle ne ressentit pas une seule chose, jusqu'au moment où sa belle-mère lui secoua l'épaule en lui criant de se calmer avant de faire du mal à son bébé. Cela fit cesser ses cris, mais pas ses sanglots.

Elle se blottit contre Esmé, en sanglotant et hoquetant tellement fort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

Ce fut Alicia qui parvint à calmer les pleurs de sa maman. Bella n'avait même pas remarqué que sa fillette était dans la pièce. Soudain, elle sentit une petite main contre sa main glacée. Elle regarda alors sa fille et vit qu'elle aussi avait les yeux rouges et qu'elle pleurait.

Elle prit alors Alicia contre elle et se mit à la consoler. Son enfant était bien trop petite pour comprendre qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son papa. En caressant ses bouclettes, Bella chuchota des mots d'amour à l'oreille de la fillette, mais cela ne sembla pas apaiser son inquiétude.

« Maman triste ? » demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

« Je n'étais pas bien mon petit cœur, murmura Bella. » Elle ne voulait pas mentir à sa fille, mais elle ne voulait pas lui prendre son bonheur innocent. « Je vais mieux maintenant que tu es là, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. »

« ça va alors. » furent les seules paroles d'Ali , avant qu'on entendît un énorme bâillement. Elle se blottit contre sa mère et ferma ses petits yeux. Et elle entra tranquillement dans le bonheur tranquille du pays des rêves.

Alicia semblait être endormie depuis assez longtemps, et Esmé s'approcha pour la reprendre en sachant que rien ne pourrait la réveiller maintenant. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur sa petite fille, Bella posa une main fatiguée sur son bras.

« Non, laisse-la rester un peu. » murmura-t-elle en l'implorant des yeux.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux si_ » commença Esmé avant d'être interrompue.

« S'il te plait Esmé. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule. Je ferai attention qu'elle ne tombe pas du lit. Je te promets. J'ai besoin de sentir encore un peu Edward avec moi, et elle est tout ce qui me reste de lui. » Esmé ne dit pas non. Alicia était sa fille après tout, et si elle pouvait lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

Deux jours après, Bella n'avait pas encore réapparu. Alicia restait près d'elle pratiquement toute la journée. Elle dessinait, elle chantonnait ou elle parlait sans discontinuer et faisait tout pour faire sourire sa mère. Du haut de ses presque vingt mois, elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bella sentait évidemment que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien, mais si elle sortait de sa chambre, et qu'elle tombait sur la moindre réminiscence de son mari, elle perdrait la dernière trace de santé mentale qui lui restait. Elle ne voulait pas infliger cela à sa famille, et encore moins à Alicia.

Esmé avait finalement abandonné l'idée de persuader Bella de sortir un peu de sa chambre, et la forçait seulement à manger un peu. Elle lui dit que si sa propre santé lui était indifférente, le bébé qu'elle portait était la seule part qui lui restait d'Edward et qu'elle serait damnée si par sa faute quelque chose lui arrivait. Ce fut cela qui fit réagir la jeune maman, et elle accepta de manger un peu, juste assez pour se maintenir en bonne santé. C'était tout ce qu'Esmé désirait.

Bien sûr, cette dernière souffrait toujours terriblement, et jamais son cœur ne se remettrait de la perte de son fils unique. Mais elle avait fait une promesse. Elle avait juré à Edward qu'elle veillerait sur sa femme, et elle allait tenir cette promesse jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Jamais elle ne manquerait à la parole donnée.

Emmett avait aussi tenté de faire sortir Bella de sa chambre et de la faire revivre un peu. Il avait tout essayé : lui parler, gentiment ou brutalement il l'avait supplié et avait même pleuré avec elle, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Elle avait simplement refusé de bouger. Alors, avec l'autorisation de sa sœur, il avait emmené Alicia chez lui pour une semaine, pour lui permettre de vivre de nouveau la vie heureuse et insouciante d'une toute petite enfant. Alicia était enchantée, car elle pourrait veiller sur son bébé-cousin, un travail très sérieux clamait-elle, en attendant d'être un grande sœur, d'ici quelques semaines.

Bella avait été contrariée d'être séparée de sa fille, mais la séparation n'était pas ce qui occupait son esprit. Elle revivait jour après jour sa dernière nuit avec Edward.

**OOOOO**

_La chemise d'Edward avait été jetée sans ménagement sur le sol, et Bella sentit le bord du lit derrière ses genoux, ce qui la fit chanceler. Elle et Edward se retrouvèrent allongés sur le couvre-lit, lui sur elle._

_« Oh, Bella, »gémit le jeune homme, en se soulevant juste assez pour pouvoir ôter son pantalon. « Je t'aime si fort ! » Et leurs lèvres se joignirent passionnément, comme si leur vie en dépendait._

_Il souleva un peu les hanches de sa femme et les remonta, de façon à ce qu'elle reposât confortablement sur le lit. Il se rallongea doucement sur elle, ne voulant pas faire de mal au bébé._

_Il fit courir ses doigts sur le visage de Bella, tout en dévorant des yeux le corps de sa femme. « Tu es belle à en mourir mon amour. » murmura-t-il. Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent à ses mots. Edward se pencha pour les embrasser. « J'adore te voir rougir, cela me montre ce que tu ressens, même quand tu ne dis rien. »_

**OOOOO**

Bella passa alors sa main sur sa joue pour ressentir la chaleur qu'elle éprouverait normalement en entendant ces mots, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva sous ses doigts, ce fut les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur son visage.

**OOOOO**

_Il fit alors courir sa bouche un peu plus bas sur son cou. Bella gémit et bougea un peu sa tête pour donner un meilleur accès aux lèvres qui la faisaient chavirer._

_Toute à son plaisir, Bella avait perdu la notion du temps lorsqu' Edward dirigea ses baisers vers sa poitrine et ses deux seins durcis._

_« Je crois que tu sais déjà à quel point je les aime, dit-il d'une voix rauque, en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, il vont me manquer quand je serai au loin. » Et avant que Bella pût répondre, il avait déjà attaqué de ses lèvres son sein gauche, annihilant toute pensée consciente chez sa femme._

_La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire fut d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux de son époux, l'encourageant de ses gémissements, alors qu'elle sentait monter en elle une sensation familière._

_Les mains d'Edward se déplacèrent jusqu'à ce point qu'il voulait atteindre. Ce mouvement fit frissonner Bella qui se souleva du lit pour aller au devant du plaisir intense causé par ce simple contact. De deux doigts, il caressa la féminité de Bella, doucement, d'avant en arrière, tout en reportant maintenant son attention à son sein droit._

_Bella se sentait envahie par la sensation intense d'une explosion de plaisir imminente, mais elle voulait donner quelque chose à Edward en retour. « Arrête je t'en pr- Oh mon dieu ! Je t'en prie, stop ! » haleta-t-elle en tirant un peu ses cheveux pour attirer son attention._

_Les lèvres d'Edward quittèrent la pointe sensible de son sein et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas protester. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ? » demanda-t-il, confus._

**OOOOO**

Les larmes s'échappaient à flots de ses yeux maintenant. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi l'avait-elle arrêté ? Si elle avait su que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la caressait ainsi, elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé de cesser. Elle lui aurait dit de lui faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Parce que la seule chose importante était le fait qu'Edward était en train de faire ce qu'il aimait. Ça aurait pu durer toute la nuit…

**OOOOO**

_« Je t-te veux en m-moi, » soupira-t-elle en tentant de contrôler son souffle._

_« Nous avons toute la nuit mon amour, » murmura-t-il gentiment, comme s'il voulait lui faire croire qu'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux._

_« Oui Edward, tout ce que nous avons c'est cette unique nuit, et je veux passer chaque seconde liée à toi. » répondit-elle dans un souffle, refusant de penser à l'aube qui viendrait bien trop vite._

_Edward lui sourit tristement : « Comme tu veux ma chérie. » Il se pencha sur elle et embrassa sa bouche d'abord, puis couvrit son visage de baisers, alors qu'il prenait place entre ses jambes._

_Les deux époux gémirent de concert lorsqu' Edward pénétra lentement sa femme. Il s'immobilisa un moment pour lui permettre de s'habituer à lui encore une fois. Mais Bella ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : ils avaient tellement peu de temps à être encore ensemble. « Fais-moi l'amour Edward, maintenant ! »_

_Ses désirs étaient des ordres pour le jeune homme. Il la prit lentement, très lentement et les entrailles de Bella frémirent._

_« Plus vite Edward, plus vite ! » supplia-t-elle. Il lui en fallait plus, plus vite, plus fort._

_Edward lui sourit d'un air taquin : « Oh mais non, nous n'allons sûrement pas nous précipiter mon amour. » Et il continua à son rythme d'une lenteur à en mourir._

_Bella enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et voulut forcer Edward à aller plus vite. Ce mouvement le fit la pénétrer encore plus profondément. La tension dans le ventre de Bella atteint son paroxysme et sa jouissance explosa dans tout son corps, tel un incendie dont les flammes étaient autant d'ondes de plaisir infini._

**OOOOO**

C'étaient maintenant des sanglots qui secouaient le corps de Bella. Jamais plus elle n'éprouverait une sensation aussi puissante. Jamais plus elle ne sentirait son mari en elle. Jamais plus elle ne soupirerait sous les baisers d'Edward partout sur son visage.

Pourquoi Dieu l'avait-il rappelé à lui ? Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, et lui seulement vingt ! Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, mais le Seigneur avait décidé d'abréger celle d'Edward. Quel péché avaient-ils commis dans cette vie ou une autre pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

**OOOOO**

_Bella reprenait doucement ses esprits et les mouvements d'Edward se firent de plus en plus rapides, son plaisir imminent devenant de plus en plus pressant. Ce changement abrupt de rythme fit renaître le plaisir de Bella qui haletait maintenant._

_« Encore un peu, murmura Edward, encore… presque… oui… Oh mon dieu, Bella ! »_

_Les deux époux se perdirent ensemble dans un tourbillon de plaisir. La sensation la plus intense jamais éprouvée par Bella. Elle voulait passer toute sa vie dans ce bonheur absolu._

_Edward se rallongea contre sa femme, hors d'haleine. Il reprit lentement son souffle._

_« Bella, c'était merveilleux. » Et il reprit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Bella lui rendit ce baiser avec passion. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Bientôt, leurs lèvres devraient se séparer pour plusieurs mois._

_En se séparant des lèvres de son amour, Edward la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Bella se blottit contre lui, comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui. Elle se laissa envahir par son odeur, épice et musc. Son parfum préféré._

_« C'est difficile de croire que tout ce que nous avons à faire pour donner la vie est de nous perdre dans un plaisir aussi intense… » dit Edward dans un petit rire, tout en caressant amoureusement le ventre de sa femme._

_Bella se mit à rire avec lui, mais très vite, son rire ne parvint plus à cacher ses sanglots._

**OOOOO**

« Si seulement Papa pouvait te voir maintenant » dit doucement la jeune femme à son ventre arrondi. Elle le caressait comme Edward l'avait caressé cette nuit-là. « Il serait tellement émerveillé de voir comme tu as poussé mon tout petit. » Les larmes tombaient maintenant sur sa chemise de nuit trempée. Il y en avait bien trop.

« Il t'aurait aimé bien plus qu'aucun autre petit garçon n'aurait pu l'être, c'est certain. Il t'aurait gâté- pourri, mais il t'aurait fait comprendre à quel point tu es privilégié. Il t'aurait fait tant d'amour et de fierté que tu n'aurais jamais arrêté de sourire.» Le petit enfant en elle lui donna un petit coup de pied, comme pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur son papa.

« Il n'aurait fait aucune différence entre toi et Alicia, il t'aurait appris à faire du cheval, à jouer du piano, à chasser, à jouer aux échecs. Il t'aurait montré l'exemple, pour que tu deviennes un homme merveilleux, juste comme lui. »

« Je suis tellement triste que tu n'aies plus qu'Ali et moi maintenant. Je sais que nous ne serons jamais une famille complète, ma is je te promets mon fils, je ferai tout mon possible pour te donner tout ce que tu mérites, tout ce que tu peux désirer. Je te le jure. »

**OOOOO**

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Edward, inquiet des sanglots de sa femme. Il se releva et s'appuya sur le coude, puis il essuya tout doucement ses larmes. « Tu ne dois pas pleurer Bella, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que ce petit bébé. Je l'aime déjà. » Et pour appuyer ses dires, il parsema le ventre de sa douce de baisers légers._

_Mais comme les larmes de Bella ne cessaient pas, il se redressa, troublé, une légère angoisse au fond des yeux : « Bella, tu me fais peur, » souffla-t-il. Bella s'en sentit immédiatement coupable._

_« Je suis désolée. Je voulais que cette nuit soit un moment heureux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, » hoqueta-t-elle, en tentant de faire disparaître ses larmes._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si malheureuse ? » demanda Edward, la voix emplie de son amour pour elle.._

_« C'est parce que tu ne seras pas là pour profiter de cette grossesse. Comment je vais faire sans toi ? » répondit-elle, la voix brisée._

_« Bella, je serai là pour ta grossesse. Peut-être pas tout le temps, mais je serai revenu à la fin. Je serai là quand tu mettras notre enfant au monde. Et je t'aiderai comme pour Alicia. Et quand notre bébé sera là, nous serons une famille parfaite, toi, moi, Alicia et Bébé. Et nous les élèverons ensemble. Et nous n'aurons besoin de rien d'autre puisque nous serons ensemble. Même quand nous serons très vieux, que nos cheveux seront gris et que tu en auras assez de moi. »_

_Bella rit à travers ses larmes : « Je n'en aurais jamais assez de toi. »_

_« Même avec des cheveux blancs et des rides ? »_

_« Même avec des cheveux blancs et des rides, » affirma-t-elle._

**OOOOO**

Edward n'aurait jamais ni cheveux blancs, ni rides. Il resterait jeune pour toujours.

Bella ne voulait pas imaginer les terribles blessures infligées au corps de son amour. Elle voulait s'en souvenir tel qu'il était cette nuit-là. Jeune, beau et heureux.

**OOOOO**

_Ils étaient étendus côte à côte, en silence._

_Bella ne disait rien, mais son esprit fonctionnait à la vitesse de la lumière et les questions fusaient dans sa tête. Une particulièrement, qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir._

_« Edward ? » appela-t-elle dans l'obscurité, se demandant s'il était réveillé._

_« Mmm ? »_

_« Que devrai-je faire si tu es tué ? » Le choc sur le visage d'Edward lui fit faire machine arrière. «Je sais que tu es médecin et que tu n'iras pas sur les champs de bataille, mais il y a un quand même un petit risque non ? Je veux juste savoir ce que veux que je fasse si ça arrive. »_

_Edward se tourna lentement sur le côté : « Bella, je ne vais pas mourir là-bas. Je ne mourrai pas sans toi à mes côtés, sans que nous soyons vieux, ridés et tout blancs tous les deux. » Bella ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. « Et si quelque chose devait m'arriver un jour, je voudrais que tu refasses ta vie et que tu sois heureuse. »_

_« Edward, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je vive heureuse sans toi et que je refasse ma vie. Tu es ma vie, mon âme- sœur. »_

_« Je sais que ça serait difficile, mais que ferais-tu à ma place ? Je te connais Bella, tu me dirais exactement la même chose. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, au contraire même, Je te demande seulement d'être heureuse. Tu auras deux enfants à élever, ils ne voudront pas d'une maman triste qui s'occuperait d'eux tout en pleurant chaque jour son mari. Je te demande de te souvenir de moi, mais de vivre. »_

_Bella acquiesça lentement de la tête. Elle détestait la pensée de ne pas avoir Edward à ses côtés et celle d'élever seule ses enfants la terrorisait plus que tout, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'Edward attendait d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle ne réalisât pas ses souhaits, elle l'aimait bien trop profondément._

_« Comment saurai-je si tu n'es plus là ? » demanda-t-elle tout doucement._

_Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite, et quand il le fit, il parla très lentement, Comme s'il choisissait et pesait chaque mot._

_« Tu le sentiras. » Il leva sa main gauche du matelas et la plaça contre son propre cœur, alors que sa main droite se posait contre le cœur de Bella. « Tu sens ça ? » demanda-t-il tendrement._

_Bella hocha la tête, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle devait sentir._

_« Nos cœurs battent en même temps. Nous sommes deux âmes- sœurs et nos cœurs battent ensemble. Si un des deux cessait de battre, l'autre le sentirait dans la même seconde. Nous sommes liés, comme ça, profondément. Si je dois mourir en Belgique, tu seras la première à le savoir. Je te le promets. Mais Bella, tu ne sentiras rien, simplement parce qu'il ne m'arrivera rien de mal. »_

**OOOO**

Edward avait raison, elle n'avait rien senti.

Mais il avait eu tort. Il était mort et elle n'avait rien senti. Elle n'avait pas senti le moment où son cœur s'était arrêté. Et rien de ce que pourrait dire Esmé ne pourrait la tranquilliser. Elle se sentirait une mauvaise épouse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais elle avait pris à cœur les voeux de son mari.

Elle voulait continuer de vivre. Elle voulait être une bonne mère et un bon exemple pour ses enfants, et c'est ce qu'elle allait être.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait reçu la nouvelle de la mort de son amour, et son cœur resterait déchiré à jamais. Mais elle allait faire en sorte de s'habituer à son absence et elle allait travailler dur à tenir les promesses qu'elle avait faites à son époux.

Elle se sentit très mal lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait négligé Alicia et qu'elle avait pris des risques pour son bébé en ne s'alimentant pas. La première chose qu'elle allait faire était de se rattraper auprès de sa fillette. Et elle allait le faire tout de suite.

Elle sortit lentement une jambe de sous les couvertures, puis l'autre, et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Elle posa les pieds par terre, et inspira profondément. Elle se leva et se retrouva debout pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

C'est au moment exact où elle allait faire un pas que l'eau commença à couler abondamment le long de ses jambes et que son ventre se contracta douloureusement.

**OOOOO**

**Allez, faites-moi confiance…**

**Je vous souhaite une heureuse année 2011. Faites que votre vie soit aussi belle que vos rêves.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre trente-sept**

**Le voilà enfin ce chapitre 37, il est temps ! Il s'est fait attendre !**

**Pardon…**

**Tout appartient aux auteures, personnages et version originale, etc…etc…**

**Peut-être un peu moins de mouchoirs et de chocolats aujourd'hui ?**

**OOOOO**

Bella mit son fils au monde. Seule.

Elle croyait que jamais elle n'y parviendrait sans Edward à ses côtés, mais elle surmonta cette difficile épreuve car elle le sentait auprès d'elle en esprit. Ce fut cette pensée et elle seule qui lui permit de traverser ces sept longues heures si douloureuses.

Lorsqu'elle perdit les eaux, elle se sentit envahie d'un sentiment de pure terreur. Son bébé arrivait trop tôt, et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Si elle avait fait plus attention à sa santé, il ne viendrait pas au monde avec trois semaines d'avances.

Se forçant à ravaler son sentiment de culpabilité, elle descendit les escaliers aussi vite que son état lui permettait, et se dirigea vers la cuisine en appelant Angela à tue-tête.

Choquée de trouver sa maîtresse dans cet état, Angela se reprit très vite et envoya le majordome chez Aurora, puis chez Carlisle et Esmé pour les prévenir de l'arrivée de leur nouveau petit- enfant. Elle aida ensuite Bella à remonter dans sa chambre et l'installa confortablement, pour lui permettre d'affronter les heures difficiles qui l'attendaient.

Aurora arriva une heure et trente-six contractions plus tard, Esmé et Carlisle sur ses talons. Pourtant, dès que Carlisle eut pris la mesure des événements, on le mit dehors et il alla attendre en bas, au salon.

Six heures passèrent. Bella avait cessé de compter les contractions qui se succédaient sans lui donner de répit. Les seules choses dont elle avait conscience étaient les ordres d'Aurora qui lui disait de pousser, les mots affectueux d'Esmé et d'Angela qui l'encourageaient et ses propres sanglots.

Tout ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. La naissance de son fils aurait dû être paisible et joyeuse. Et elle était tout sauf ça. Pendant tout le travail, elle n'avait été capable de ne penser qu'à lui. Pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à pousser de toutes ses forces pour mettre son fils au monde, tout ce qu'elle était capable de penser était que la place d'Edward aurait dû être près d'elle pour la guider à travers cette épreuve. Et au moment où on déposa son fils entre ses bras, elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle n'éprouvait rien, à par une profonde tristesse. Elle restait allongée sans réaction, son fils contre son cœur, et ses larmes coulaient sur sa petite tête. Et c'était comme si ce petit être réalisait ce qui se passait. Comme s'il permettait à sa mère de le serrer contre elle pendant qu'elle pleurait, tandis qu'il reposait tranquillement contre elle après cette journée chaotique.

Après avoir rangé un peu et changé les draps sales et la chemise de Bella souillée par l'accouchement, Esmé et Aurora laissèrent Bella, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de rester un peu seule. Une heure plus tard, Esmé considéra que c'était suffisant et qu'on pouvait revenir lui tenir compagnie.

Emmett s'était précipité chez les Cullen, accompagné de Rosalie, Isabelle et Alicia, dès l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente du bébé, et depuis, il faisait les cent pas en bas de l'escalier. Dès qu'Esmé décida de retourner dans la chambre de la jeune maman, il attrapa Alicia et se rua chez sa sœur. Et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur.

Se baissant sur elle, il déposa avec douceur Alicia sur le lit puis il entoura Bella de ses bras puissants. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine et sanglota, tout en tenant son fils serré contre elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Shh, Belly, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. » murmura Emmett, en essuyant les larmes de sa sœur de son pouce.

« Il ressemble tellement à Edward, Em, » souffla Bella.

Emmett regarda attentivement le bébé qui dormait paisiblement pour la première fois. C'était la copie conforme d'Edward. De la tête aux pieds. Même ses cils étaient de la même couleur !

« Je trouve que ça devrait te rendre très heureuse, non ? » demanda Emmett, qui se demandait pourquoi sa sœur ne semblait pas contente d'avoir le souvenir vivant de son mari dans ses bras.

« Et comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir m'en occuper comme il faut ? Quand je le vois, je vois Edward, et ça me brise le cœur, » pleura Bella.

« Bella, il ressemble à Edward, mais il n'est pas Edward, « lui affirma son grand frère. « Il est lui-même, il est sa propre personne. C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment le fils de son père, mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

« Je sais Em. C'est un magnifique petit garçon, mais il mérite bien plus que ce que je peux lui donner. Je ne peux pas faire fi de cette ressemblance. Et à cause d'elle, je ne saurai pas m'occuper de lui convenablement. » Bella pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, enfouissant son visage de plus en plus profondément dans la chemise de son frère.

Emmett la repoussa gentiment et la força à le regarder : « Bella, c'est ton enfant. Ton fils. Personne ne pourra s'occuper de lui mieux que sa propre mère. Et tu vas très bien l'élever, poursuivit-il en ajoutant avant qu'elle eût l'occasion de l'interrompre, parce qu'il est à toi, et que tu l'aimes déjà plus que tout. »

A ces mots, il prit son neveu dans ses bras, avec moult précautions. Mais dès que le petit garçon se trouva dans les bras de son oncle, il ouvrit les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons. Son visage, si serein la seconde précédente, se crispa et rougit brusquement.

Alicia qui se distrayait en traçant les motifs du couvre-lit de son petit doigt sursauta au bruit que faisait son petit frère. Elle se couvrit les oreilles et se mit à pleurer elle aussi. Immédiatement, Bella reprit son fils qu'elle berça doucement, tandis qu'elle ouvrait grand son autre bras pour qu'Alicia puisse s'y blottir.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de sourire au spectacle de sa petite sœur consolant ses deux petits. Elle caressait les cheveux d'Alicia pour l'apaiser, tandis qu'elle serrait tendrement son bébé contre elle. Le petit, déjà calmé se rendormait tranquillement, maintenant qu'il était revenu dans les bras de sa maman.

« Bébé crie fort, Maman ! » dit Alicia en dévisageant son petit frère.

« Oh, oui mon amour, mais il n'a qu'une heure. Il est tout petit. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour nous dire comment il se sent, » expliqua Bella à voix basse, car elle ne voulait pas réveiller son petit garçon.

« C'est Petit Frère ? » demanda Ali en pointant son petit doigt vers le bébé.

« Oui Ali, c'est ton frère.» Elle regarda son bébé. « Anthony. » Et elle regarda Emmett dans les yeux : « Anthony Edward Cullen. »

Emmett lui sourit avec tendresse. A ces mots, il comprit que bientôt, tout irait mieux.

**OOOOO**

Le 31 décembre était arrivé, et c'était le jour du service funèbre en l'honneur d'Edward. Les Cullen avaient voulu qu'il ait lieu le dernier jour de l'année, avec l'espoir que le jour suivant serait le premier d'une année plus heureuse que celle-ci.

Esmé avait demandé à Bella de prendre la parole au cours de la cérémonie. Elle l'avait convaincue en lui disant que parler de son fils disparu était au-dessus de ses forces, et que la volonté d'Edward aurait été que Bella soit celle qui évoque sa mémoire.

Bella, déjà vêtue de sa robe noire, était en train de préparer Alicia. La robe de la petite, confectionné pour elle par Alice, était en dentelle noire, et elle portait un simple bandeau noir dans les cheveux. Elle ne comprenait pas bien la signification de la cérémonie qui se préparait. Bella lui avait expliqué du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son papa.

Anthony dormait dans le couffin que Bella avait déposé dans un coin de la chambre. C'était un bébé parfait. Il pleurait rarement et semblait simplement vivre sa petite vie comme elle venait. Son seul mauvais côté était son attitude avec son entourage proche et lointain. Il était toujours assez calme, même avec beaucoup de monde autour de lui, mais dès qu'il était dans les bras, si ceux-ci n 'étaient pas ceux de sa mère ou de sa –petite- grande sœur, il se mettait à hurler. Les membres de sa famille avaient bien vite pris l'habitude de ne pas le porter, même s'ils mouraient tous d'envie de tenir ce joli bébé dans leurs bras.

Voilà, tu es prête. » dit Bella à sa fille.

Alicia fit tourner sa robe devant sa maman : « Je suis jolie pour papa ? »

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent aussitôt de larmes en entendant cette question si naïve. « Tu es très belle Ali. » Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Emmett était appuyé sur l'encoignure de la porte.

Il se redressa, entra dans la pièce et alla s'agenouiller devant sa nièce : « Aurai-je l'honneur de vous escorter vous, votre maman et votre petit frère, Mademoiselle ? »

Alicia se mit à rire et dit oui de la tête, puis elle mit sa menotte dans la grande main de son oncle. Bella aima son frère encore plus si c'était possible, pour essayer de rendre cette journée aussi douce que possible pour elle et sa fille. Emmett lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer de sa permission et elle hocha juste la tête, incapable de sourire.

« Ali, va avec Oncle Em et demande-lui de t'aider à mettre ton manteau. Couvre-toi chaudement, il fait très froid dehors. » dit-elle en regardant la fillette tirer son gros nounours d'oncle par la main. Elle prit le couffin de son fils endormi et descendit rejoindre toute la famille en bas et attendre les attelages qui devaient les conduire à l'église.

« Pourras-tu parler aux gens qui seront là aujourd'hui ? Tu arrives à peine à nous parler à nous ta famille. »

Emmett et Bella voyageaient dans la même voiture, Anthony dormant paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère et Alicia installée la tête sur les genoux de son oncle. Ces derniers jours, Carlisle et Esmé avaient reçu des messages de condoléances de quasiment toutes les familles de la ville qui leur demandaient s'ils allaient bien et s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour les aider dans leur malheur. Chaque message avait été apprécié, mais aucun n'avait pu soulager la douleur que Bella éprouvait. Elle choisit donc de ne répondre à aucun d'entre eux. Toute le village serait là aujourd'hui, car le défunt avait été le futur Lord et Maire, et Bella devrait finalement leur faire face et répondre à leurs questions.

Elle réfléchit avant de répondre à son frère : « Aujourd'hui ça ira, ça doit aller. Je vais sourire et mon sourire sera crédible. En souriant je dirai à tous je vais bien, merci, oui, ça va mieux. Je ne veux pas rester la triste jeune fille qui a perdu son mari. Je dois recommencer à zéro et vivre. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour surmonter ça. »

« Et comment te sens-tu réellement Bells ? insista gentiment son grand frère, comment vas-tu faire ensuite lorsque tout le monde aura tourné la page ? »

« Eh bien, je vais me lever tous les matins et inspirer et expirer toute la journée. Ensuite, un jour, je n'aurai plus à me forcer à me lever le matin et à respirer. Et puis un jour, un peu plus tard, je pourrai penser qu'à un moment de ma vie, tout était parfait et beau. » répondit-elle en fixant Anthony pour qu'Emmett ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler une fois de plus.

« Un jour, tu seras moins triste Bella. » Ce fut tout ce qu'Emmett ajouta, car leur voiture était arrivée à l'église.

Bella recoucha Anthony dans son couffin avant de prendre la main d'Emmett pour descendre de la voiture. Une fois qu'Alicia fut descendue elle aussi, elle prit sa main et se laissa guider par son frère à travers la foule qui avait envahi le parvis. Son bras autour d'elle lui donna le réconfort moral dont elle avait besoin.

Elle fut immédiatement assaillie de questions et de témoignages de sympathie :

« Comment allez-vous mon petit ? »

« Je partage votre douleur. »

« Je suis navrée pour votre deuil. »

« Edward était un homme bien. »

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour votre famille ? »

Bella avait envie de hurler. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien, c'était une évidence. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui demandaient si elle allait bien ? Elle venait juste de perdre son mari et le père de ses enfants. Elle aurait voulu leur dire qu'elle aussi était navrée pour son deuil, et qu'elle savait qu'Edward était un homme bien. Et que la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire pour sa famille était de lui rendre Edward. Mais elle avait été bien élevée et la lady qu'elle était sourit simplement, les lèvres serrées, et remercia chacun pour sa gentillesse et son soutien avant d'entrer dans l'église.

« Pourquoi tout le monde est triste Maman ? » demanda Alicia alors qu'Emmett les amenait à leur banc.

« Ils sont tristes parce que Papa ne reviendra pas à la maison mon ange. » murmura Bella qui craignait de s'effondrer si elle parlait plus fort.

« Oh. » répondit Ali qui ne saisissait pas la portée des paroles de sa maman.

Esmé et Carlisle la rejoignirent bientôt sur le banc, et dès qu'elle fut assise, Esmé mit sa main sur celle de Bella. Ses yeux étaient rouges et pleins de larmes. Lorsque le service débuta, elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre pour se réconforter mutuellement.

Bien trop vite à son goût, le moment arriva où Bella devait s'adresser à l'assistance. Elle se dirigea bravement vers l'autel les yeux brûlants des larmes déjà versées. Elle leva son regard et s'adressa à ceux qui étaient venus partager leur malheur :

« Hormis notre famille, personne ne sait que lorsque nous étions jeunes mariés, Edward et moi, nous nous détestions. Nous ne supportions pas d'être dans la même pièce et nous faisions tout notre possible pour nous éviter. Et puis un jour, tout a changé, et nous avons réalisé que ça ne servait à rien de résister, l'amour a été le plus fort. L'amour ne connaît pas de limite : il saute par dessus les barrières, les palissades et les obstacles, il passe à travers les murs pour arriver à ses fins, toujours plein d'espoir. C'est ainsi que nous avons mis au monde notre merveilleuse Alicia. Nos vies étaient pleines d'amour et d'espérance. Nous étions si heureux. Un jour nous avons appris que nous attendions un autre bébé. Notre fils Anthony. Pourtant, c'est le jour où j'ai appris ma grossesse qu'Edward a été mobilisé. Il m'avait promis qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf, qu'il serait à la maison avant la naissance de notre enfant et ensuite que nous vieillirions ensemble. Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse.

Sa famille et moi n'avons aucun doute : il a tout fait pour survivre. Seulement, il n'a pas été assez frt pour résister à ceux qui pensaient que sa vie ne valait rien. » Ici, la voix de Bella se brisa et elle ne put aller plus loin. Elle contempla la multitude de visages en face d'elle. Sa famille était en larmes, mais tous les autres la regardaient avec tant de pitié qu'elle ne put le supporter.

« Mon frère m'a dit aujourd'hui que je ne serai pas éternellement malheureuse, que je devrai apprendre à aller de l'avant, car bientôt tout le monde aura oublié Edward et continuera de vivre. Je sais qu'on oubliera ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui, on oubliera tout ce qu'Edward a accompli, mais ce que je sais, c'est ce que je n'oublierai jamais ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je me souviendrai toujours de l'amour qu'il nous portait, à moi et à ses enfants. De son altruisme qui l'a fait partir à la guerre pour s'assurer que votre docteur ne parte pas lui-même. La façon qu'il avait de faire rire ou sourire son entourage. C'était un homme qui savait cous rendre heureux, même lorsque tout allait mal. » Bella fit encore une petite pause.

« Ce matin, je me suis trompée. Je pensais que je pourrais sourire toute la journée et parler avec tout le monde prétendre que tout allait bien. Je voulais que cette journée célèbre la vie et laisse le passé derrière nous, avec la douleur du deuil d'un époux. Je voulais évoquer une personne vivante. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. La douleur reste en vous. Elle vous poursuit. Vous ne pouvez pas y échapper, même si vous le voulez. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier la mort de mon mari, ni la douleur d'avoir perdu mon amour. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de me préparer aux petits bonheurs de la vie, quand ils se présenteront. Je peux accepter ça. J'en ai besoin.

« Merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui. Cela nous a beaucoup touchés, ma famille et moi, et je suis certaine que ça aurait été un honneur pour Edward de voir tout ce monde venu évoquer sa mémoire. » Bella repartit directement vers sa place, incapable de regarder qui que ce soit, effrayée de leur réactions à son discours.

Esmé la prit dans ses bras et la serra à l'en étouffer en sanglotant contre son épaule. « C'était très beau, Bella, Edward aurait été fier de toi. »

Bella hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus et la messe se poursuivit.

A la sortie de l'église se tenait toute la famille Cullen. Ils reçurent les condoléances, les salutations et les encouragements de tout le village. Carlisle s'attarda avec les dernières personnes présentes et Esmé emmena Bella un peu à l'écart :

« Les gens vont bientôt arriver à la maison pour une petite réception. Puis-je espérer que tu te joindras à nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bella leva la tête pour regarder le ciel. Il était bleu, avec juste quelques petits nuages. Il faisait un peu plus chaud que prévu, et cela lui donna une idée.

« Merci Esmé. je voudrais emmener Alicia et Anthony quelque part. Et je pense que je me suis assez donnée en spectacle pour aujourd'hui. » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, mais elle ne vit chez sa belle- mère qu'un demi- sourire que ses yeux ne reflétaient pas.

« Comme tu veux ma chérie. Où veux-tu les emmener ? » demanda cette dernière avec curiosité.

« Juste à un endroit où Edward m'a emmenée une fois. » répondit simplement Bella avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa belle-mère sur la joue.

Après avoir embrassé et remercié de leur soutien chaque membre de sa famille, elle prit le couffin d'Anthony et prit la main d'Alicia dans la sienne pour se diriger vers un des attelages stationnés devant l'église. Elle demanda au cocher de prendre le chemin de sa clairière.

Ce ne fut pas aisé pour elle de marcher sur un chemin boueux, parsemé de trous et de bosses, en robe longue, accompagnée d'une petite enfant et un bébé dans les bras. C'est pourquoi, après avoir hésité, Bella relâcha la main d'Alicia en lui ordonnant de ne pas s'éloigner. C'était difficile pour la fillette, car elle était très excitée de cette promenade inattendue. Tellement excitée qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de trébucher sur des racines qu'elle n'avait pas vues, ce qui la faisait beaucoup rire. Elle se relevait simplement, et essuyait ses mains souillées sur sa robe. Bella pensa en souriant qu' Alice allait certainement la tuer pour l'avoir laissé abîmer sa robe…

Tout ce petit monde parvint enfin à l'entrée de la clairière et Alicia s'y précipita en courant comme une dératée, ignorant les appels de sa mère qui voulait qu'elle ralentisse un peu. Bella rejoignit la clairière à son tour au moment où Ali tombait une fois de plus près des arbres.

Bella soupira en voyant que sa fille ne lui obéirait pas cette fois. Elle considéra qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et qu'elle finirait par se fatiguer. Elle la laissa donc s'amuser comme elle voulait.

Elle s'installa tranquillement au milieu de la clairière, et s'aperçut que son fils la regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Ses iris étaient encore du bleu des nouveaux-nés, mais on pouvait déjà deviner des reflets bruns sur leur contour. Anthony avait hérité de ses yeux marrons et pas des yeux vers émeraude de son père. Peut-être qu'à cause de cela, ça serait plus facile de le voir chaque jour dans le futur, quand toute cette douleur se serait un peu apaisée.

Grâce au ciel, Bella avait pensé à prendre une grande couverture épaisse en plus pour son bébé, craignant que sa petite couverture en laine ne fût pas suffisante pour le maintenir au chaud. Elle la prit, la déplia et l'étala sur le sol avant de sortir son bébé de son couffin et dele prendre sur ses genoux.

Elle entendait le rire cristallin d'Alicia et sourit car elle s'amusait bien. Elle baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon et lui parla :

« Tout ira bien Anthony. Je te le promets. Parfois ça sera un peu dur pour moi, mais tu ressembles tellement à ton père. Je l'aimais plus que tout, et quand j'ai vu que tu étais son portrait craché, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir le supporter. » Anthony tendit sa petite main, agrippa le petit doigt de sa maman et le tint serré. « Mais tu es toi. Et tu mérites d'avoir une chance de développer ta propre personnalité, sans avoir à être comme ton père. Tu es son dernier cadeau, et pour ça, je serai toujours reconnaissante, Anthony. Je t'aime. » Elle embrassa le front de son petit qui poussa un petit cri, certainement pour manifester son agrément pensa-t-elle.

Le rire d'Alicia se rapprochait, et elle tourna la tête pour la voir. La fillette courait à perdre haleine vers elle. Ses boucles brunes s'envolaient à chaque enjambée et sa petite robe noire flottait autour d'elle. Autant d'énergie étonnait toujours sa mère.

« Maman ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Bella. Elle resta tranquille quelques secondes, puis elle se redressa et se mit à jouer avec le pendentif qu'Edward avait offert à sa maman et qui ne quittait jamais son cou.

Le vacarme et les mouvements brusques de sa grande sœur firent sursauter Bébé et et il se mit à grogner. Alicia se tourna pour pouvoir voir son petit frère.

« Moi crois que Tony a faim Maman, » dit-elle, en regardant Bella de ses grands yeux verts. Elle voulait se rendre utile !

Bella lui sourit gentiment et berça Anthony contre elle. Ses petits cris se clamèrent dès qu'il se sentit contre le cœur de sa maman. « Shh, mon tout petit, tout va bien, Maman est là. Alicia voulait juste te faire un petit coucou, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. »

Dès que les petits grognements eurent cessé, Bella desserra un peu ses bras. Elle contempla son fils et se sentit envahie d'une vague d'amour inconditionnel.

Au même moment, Alicia se pencha et fit un baiser sur le front de son petit frère, puis pencha sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère, sans quitter son frère du regard. C'est à ce moment exact que Bella se sentit de nouveau en paix, entourée de ses deux petits.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle en direction du ciel, merci de me les avoir donnés Edward. »

**OOOOO**

Bella était revenue à la maison ce soir-là, le cœur et l'âme en paix. Oui, c'était toujours aussi douloureux de penser à Edward, et chaque respiration était toujours une épreuve et elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à tout surmonter, mais elle avait l'impression que sa peine avait été comme anesthésiée pour être plus supportable.

Après avoir couché Anthony, elle passa le reste de la soirée avec sa fille.

Angela leur prépara un bain, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Bella se baigna avec Alicia. Elle la laissa l'éclabousser, souffler les bulles sur elle, et lui savonner le visage. Pendant tout le bain, les éclats de rire d'Alicia s'élevèrent dans la vapeur de la salle de bain.

Elle borda ensuite sa fille dans son petit lit et lui lut l'histoire que sa grand-mère adorée lui lisait quand elle était petite. Lorsqu'elle termina le conte, Alicia était profondément endormie . cela tombait fort bien, car Anthony se mit à pleurer. C'était l'heure de sa tétée.

Elle s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit le haut de sa chemise de nuit pour mettre son fils au sein. Il s'en empara avec avidité et se mit à téter comme s'il mourrait de faim. Bella le regarda boire son lait et contempla les mimiques qu'il faisait en mangeant et ses petites grimaces. Elle caressa sa joue avec son doigt. Anthony s'écarta alors et fit de petites bulles avec sa bouche.

Elle tenta de lui replacer son mamelon dans la bouche, mais il tourna la tête, apparemment rassasié. Après lui avoir fait faire son rot, elle le recoucha dans son berceau et se baissa pour embrasser son front.

« Et maintenant, je ne veux plus rien entendre jusqu'au Nouvel An. Laisse Maman dormir au moins trois heures avant le prochain repas. » Anthony ferma ses petits yeux et bella sourit, attendrie, avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Elle ôta sa robe de chambre et souffla la chandelle sur sa table de nuit. Elle se glissa entre les draps et se prépara à passer le Jour de l'An sans Edward.

Quelques heures plus tard, un pleur se fraya un chemin à travers l'esprit ensommeillé de bella. En gémissant, elle chercha la montre qu'elle avait posée sur sa table de chevet. Deux heures du matin. Anthony avait dormi quatre heures, un nouveau record.

Anthony. Qui pleure.

Bella tendit l'oreille. Tout était silencieux. Elle aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu son bébé pleurer. D'habitude, il ne cessait jamais de pleurer avant d'être dans ses bras ou avant d'être repu.

Bella leva la tête pour voir le berceau au pied de son lit. Il y avait là une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos.

Effrayée, elle crut que quelqu'un voulait lui prendre son petit garçon, comme on avait enlevé Alicia, elle se poussa un cri perçant.

La silhouette se retourna alors, Anthony dans les bras. Le cri de Bella mourut dans sa gorge et tout son air quitta ses poumons.

« Edward ? »

**00000**

**Edward ? Est-ce bien toi ?**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre trente-huit**

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Un énorme merci pour l'avalanche de commentaires… et de frustration ! C'est vrai que ce n'était pas sympathique de vous avoir laissé en plan comme ça, mais traduction oblige ! **** ***_**rire sadique***_

**Alors je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous faire attendre… et j'ai fait attendre mes préparations de cours ! Pas bien !**

**Comme à l'accoutumée, je n'ai rien inventé, je traduis. **

**Allez, vite ! Courez retrouver Bella et l'ombre debout au pied du berceau…**

**OOOOO**

« Edward ? » s'écria Bella dans un souffle.

L'ombre qui tenait Anthony dans ses bras le recoucha aussitôt dans son berceau se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le clair de lune éclaira son visage couvert d'hématomes et d'écorchures en cours de guérison.

Bella écarta ses couvertures d'un geste brusque et se leva avec précipitation pour aller vers la fenêtre. Elle ne s'approcha pourtant pas de la silhouette baignée de lumière blanche.

« Qu- ? Com-comment ? Q-Quoi ? » bégaya-t-elle, dépassée par les événements.

L'Edward qui lui faisait face haussa légèrement les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire timide : « Je t'ai promis que je serais là pour le Nouvel- An. »

Bella le fixa d'un regard hébété et secoua la tête comme pour nier ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux : « Non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu es mort. »

L'Edward tout droit sorti de son imagination fit un pas vers elle : « Non, Be- »

« Si tu es mort. J'ai reçu la lettre. J'ai parlé de toi à tes obsèques aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis le début du mois de novembre. Tu es mort ! » pleurait-elle, en s'éloignant de l'Edward que son esprit avait inventé.

Edward s'approcha encore : « Bella, c'est MOI ! Je te le jure, sur ma vie. »

Bella fit encore un pas en arrière : « Mais tu n'a plus de vie ! Mon Dieu, je Vous en prie, arrêtez ça ! C'est trop dur ! » pria-t-elle en mettant les mains devant ses yeux pour faire disparaître son mari imaginaire.

Comme elle n'entendait plus rien, elle baissa doucement ses mains et ouvrit les yeux. Edward se tenait tout près d'elle. Il lui prit doucement les poignets. Elle retint son souffle. Il paraissait tellement réel, si chaud.

« C'est moi Bella, murmura-t-il, c'est moi. » Il lui caressa la joue et elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller contre sa main. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien était une des choses qui lui avait manqué le plus. Même si c'était un rêve, elle décida de profiter de chacun de ses moments. Elle aurait bien le temps d'être folle de chagrin au réveil.

Elle mit sa main sur celle d'Edward et sursauta. Il sentait même comme avant.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » murmura-t-elle à son tour, angoissée d'être arrachée trop tôt à ce rêve merveilleux.

« J'ai survécu, répondit-il, en inspirant profondément à travers les cheveux de sa femme, j'ai été sauvé par une des femmes de la ville voisine. »

Bela redressa la tête pour regarder son mari dans les yeux, mais il ferma les paupières en la serrant contre lui. Cette fois, elle ne résista pas.

« On t'a sauvé ? Comment une femme a-t-elle pu te sauver des soldats qui ont attaqué ton campement ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle voulait comprendre comment il avait pu lui revenir. L'explication de son rêve n'avait aucun sens pour elle.

« La femme qui a fabriqué le collier que je t'ai envoyé, Claudette, m'a sauvé. Tu te souviens, je t'ai écrit que nous avions évacué la ville, mais à par les deux médecins qui travaillaient avec moi et moi, il n'y avait plus aucun docteur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Claudette est tombée malade et a envoyé un message au camp pour demander de l'aide. Je me suis porté volontaire, car nous étions devenus amis. Mes deux collègues ont accepté de me remplacer au camp pour la journée. Le temps que j'arrive, que je l'examine et que je fasse mon diagnostic, la nuit était tombée, et elle a insisté pour que je reste chez elle jusqu'au lendemain, car vrai que c'était dangereux de se déplacer de nuit. Nous ne savions pas encore à quel point elle avait raison.

« Nous avons entendu les canons qui bombardaient mon camp au milieu de la nuit, même s'il était à une bonne quinzaine de kilomètres. J'ai tout de suite compris que nous étions attaqués et j'ai voulu repartir immédiatement pour soigner les blessés, mais Claudette m'en a empêché, en me traitant de fou de pour y avoir seulement pensé. » Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, Bella se sentit envahie d'une gratitude immense pour cette Claudette qu'elle ne connaissait pas..

« Elle m'ordonna de rester là tant que nous n'avions pas de nouvelles, et tant que nous n'étions pas certains que l'ennemi avait quitté la zone. Avant cela, ça n'aurait pas été prudent de se déplacer. Le courrier ne fonctionnait plus et les Allemands étaient restés au camp, ce qui ne me laissait aucune chance de contacter quelqu'un de notre côté.

« Claudette me donna des vêtements de son défunt mari pour que je passe inaperçu et que je puisse me mêler aux réfugiés. Mais je ne pouvais plus dire que j'étais docteur. Grâce à ces vêtements, pendant un bout de temps, j'ai pu sortir et me débrouiller pour trouver à manger pour Claudette et moi sans me faire prendre. »

Bella s'écarta un peu et passa les doigts sur les bleus et les croûtes d'Edward, mais ôta très vite sa main lorsqu'il se raidit un peu de douleur. Il avait des hématomes violets sous les deux yeux et des écorchures sur les joues. Il y avait également une grosse bosse sur son front.

Elle eut envie de les embrasser pour le soulager, mais elle se retint, car elle eut l'impression que ce serait la preuve qu'elle avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la tête, elle voulait encore un peu de temps avec son mari.

« Si tu ne t'es pas fait prendre, pourquoi as-tu le visage aussi abimé ? Je sais ! Tu es mort, et c'est comme ça que tu étais quand tu es mort. » Elle s'écarta un peu plus encore, mais il resserra ses bras autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« Quand je suis arrivé en ville pour la première fois en tant que docteur, j'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que les Allemands avaient une tactique pour faire avouer leur nationalité aux espions présumés. Ils les battaient sans pitié jusqu'à ce qu'ils crient dans leur langue maternelle. Il se trahissaient comme ça, expliqua Edward, les yeux de nouveau fermés, En sachant ça, j'ai demandé à Claudette de ne me parler qu'en Français, comme je la voyais tous les jours, et de mon côté, j'ai parlé Français tous les jours en ville, et j'ai appris à ne plus parler en Anglais spontanément. Et donc un soir, quand je vérifiais si des lapins s'étaient pris dans mes collets, un groupe de soldats allemands s'est approché de moi. J'avais l'air normal dans mes habits civils, je n'étais pas suspect, mais je crois qu'ils avaient envie de s'amuser un peu.

Ils se sont mis à me donner des coups de poings dans le ventre et j'ai commencé à crier en Français et à leur dire le mot qui me venait : « merde ! » (_N/T : en Français dans le texte. ^-^ )_ Alors ils se sont déchaînés sur moi, des pieds et des poings et en me crachant dessus. Ils m'ont laissé là, avec tous ces bleus et ces bosses, deux côtes cassées et une cheville foulée. J'ai quand même réussi à revenir en boitant chez Claudette avant de perdre connaissance. Quand je suis revenu à moi, Claudette m'avait fait une attelle et m'avait bandé le torse. Elle est très vieille et ne savait pas bien comment faire, mais elle m'a soigné de son mieux. C'est pour ça que ça m'a pris autant de temps pour revenir à la maison Bella. Mais je te jure que je serais revenu plus tôt si j'en avais eu la possibilité. » Il regardait sa femme au fond des yeux, en priant pour qu'elle comprenne.

Bella se plongea elle aussi dans son regard et n'y vit qu'honnêteté et amour profond. Lentement, elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer : « Je sais que tu l'auras fait Edward. Maintenant que je connais la vérité, je suis prête à te laisser t'en aller. Je vais me réveiller maintenant. »

Edward cligna des yeux, confus : « te réveiller ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle en se préparant à la souffrance à venir.

« Bella, tu ne dors pas, » lui dit-il lentement, surpris qu'elle pense une telle chose.

« Mais si je dors, tu es mort, je le sais bien. C'est juste mon subconscient qui veut me rendre heureuse. Mais si ça veut dire que ça me donne plus de temps avec toi, je l'accepte volontiers, même si j'ai l'air folle. » affirma-t-elle en attendant son réveil.

« Mais je viens de t'expliquer comment je m'en suis sorti ! Comment peux-tu penser que tu as imaginé tout ça ? Que tu es encore endormie ? » Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour qu'elle accepte ce qu'il voulait désespérément lui faire comprendre.

« Edward, si tu dois me quitter à jamais, je veux que tu partes maintenant. Tu seras toujours près de moi, et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Mais je crois que ce sera trop difficile de rêver encore de toi. Je suis heureuse et vraiment soulagée que tu sois venu me voir une dernière fois. Mais je ne guérirai pas de toi et j'aurai toujours mal. T'entendre me dire que tu es vraiment là est trop pour moi. Je t'en prie, pars. » Et elle ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas le voir partir.

Ses mains ne se détachèrent pas de son visage et son corps resta contre le sien. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir ceux d'Edward pleins de tristesse.

« S'il te plait Edward, c'est déjà tellement dur, je t'en prie, ne rends pas ça plus difficile pour moi ! Laisse-moi me réveiller ! » supplia-t-elle en pleurant.

« Tu ne dors pas Bella, et je ne suis pas mort. Je suis là et je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerai toujours. J'ai pensé à toi, à Alicia et à notre fils à chaque seconde quand j'étais loin de vous. »

Et il prit possession de ses lèvres, et elle ne lutta pas. Pas parce qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle, mais parce que sa volonté l'abandonna dès que leurs lèvres s'unirent. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent Bella le regarda plus attentivement. Est-ce que ça pouvait être réel ? Etait-ce vraiment son mari ? Vivant ? La lettre était fausse alors ?

« Edward ? » l'interrogea-t-elle encore, commençant enfin à croire que tout ce qu'elle avait entendu était réel, et non pas un horrible rêve.

« Quand tu pleurais lorsque la vie d'Alicia était en jeu, j'ai séché tes larmes. Quand je t'ai entendue hurler lorsque James t'a agressée, je me suis battu avec lui et je me suis battu pour t'aider à vaincre tes angoisses après cette nuit maudite. Je t'ai tenu la main pendant que tu mettais Alicia au monde. Je suis tout à toi, lu dit-il à toute vitesse, Que dois-je te dire de plus pour te prouver que c'est bien moi qui suis là avec toi, et que tout ça est la réalité ? »

Elle le regarda longuement, et elle sut que c'était vrai. C'était Edward. Il était revenu. « Edward ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle couvrit son visage de baisers, caressa son corps avec ferveur, se délectant de la chaleur de sa peau. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait froid, et voilà qu'il allait la réchauffer de son amour. « C'est toi, c'est toi, » répétait-elle émerveillée.

« Edward écarta amoureusement quelques mèches de ses cheveux et la contempla longuement : « Oui, c'est moi ! »

Le bruit qu'ils avaient fait avait de nouveau réveillé Anthony qu se mit pleurer. Bella le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler : « Shh, mon tout petit. Pardon. Nous ne voulions pas te réveiller. Tout va bien, fais dodo mon ange. » Edward écarquillait les yeux devant le petit être dans les bras de sa maman. C'était son fils.

Oui, il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, mais seulement quelques brèves secondes. Il ne savait rien de son petit garçon, il ne connaissait même pas le nom de son fils.

Ce fut comme si Bella avait entendu les pensées de son mari. Elle s'approcha de lui, son fils silencieux, mais étonné dans les bras. Elle le lui tendit et il s'empressa de lui faire un nid douillet de ses bras. Il aima immédiatement la sensation de ce petit être contre lui.

« Edward, voici ton fils. C'est Anthony. Anthony, c'est ton Papa. » murmura-t-elle en caressant les mèches toutes douces de sa petite tête ronde.

« Anthony ? » répéta Edward, incapable de quitter son bébé des yeux. Anthony le contempla lui aussi, comme s'il voulait mémoriser le visage de son père.

« Oui, Anthony, comme son papa, expliqua Bella. Il n'est jamais aussi sage. Il doit déjà savoir que tu es son père, sourit-elle à son époux.

Ce dernier la questionna immédiatement : « C'est un bébé difficile ? » Il ne pouvait pas y croire, car il était très calme dans ses bras.

« Non, non, pas du tout ! Il adore être avec toute la famille, et ça ne le dérange pas d'être avec beaucoup de monde. La seule chose qu'il n'aime pas, c'est d'être dans d'autres bras que les miens ou ceux d'Ali. Là, il crie jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je te dis, il doit savoir que tu es son papa, car je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sage dans les bras d'un homme. »

Mais juste à ce moment-là, Anthony se mit à se tortiller et à grogner, à la grande déception d'Edward. Il avait espéré que ce que lui expliquait Bella était vrai, et qu'Anthony l'avait immédiatement reconnu, mais ses pleurs lui donnaient tort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Bébé était en pleurs parce qu'il était dans les bras d'un étranger. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était pour lui : un étranger…

« Pas de panique Edward, sourit Bella en reprenant son fils. Il sait que tu es son père. Mais il a faim. C'est tout. Il y a cinq heures qu'il a pris son dernier repas ! » Elle s'installa alors sur son lit où Edward s'empressa de la rejoindre. Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules et fixa son fils pendant toute la tétée. Exactement comme quand Alicia était bébé.

Ils restèrent ainsi, assis paisiblement pendant ce qui leur sembla des heures. Ils profitèrent du simple fait d'être ensemble à nouveau. Et lorsque Anthony eut terminé, il tendit les bras : « Je peux ? »

« Mais oui ! » sourit Bella, en lui donnant son fils repu et déjà somnolent pour qu'il lui fasse faire son rot. Voir de nouveau Edward se comporter en papa fit enfler son cœur de joie. « C'est beau de vous voir tous les deux. Tu t'y prends naturellement bien avec lui »

Edward sui sourit tout en berçant un Anthony parti au pays des rêves. Bella posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et le regarda tracer les lignes du visage de son bébé de son doigt. Sa famille était presque réunie, et elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Elle aurait voulu réveiller Alicia, mais ça n'aurait pas été bien de priver une aussi jeune enfant de sommeil. Elle verrait Edward dès le matin.

« Comment as-tu pu penser que j'étais mort, Bella ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain, la voix emplie de tristesse.

Bella releva la tête et baissa les yeux, semblant tout à coup trouver le couvre-lit tout à fait passionnant.

« Je n'y ai pas cru au départ. Je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit, que je le sentirais si tu mourais, alors j'ai ignoré la lettre. Mais Esmé pensait que ce n'était pas bien pour moi ou Alicia d'être dans le déni, de continuer à agir avec Ali comme si tout allait bien. Elle pensait que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Alors un jour, elle s'est assise avec moi et elle m'a dit que l'armée n'aurait jamais commis une erreur pareille, et que pour la santé d'Anthony je devais accepter ta mort. » expliqua-t-elle, mortifiée d'avoir douté de sa parole.

« Après les milliers de fois où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu as laissé une seule parole de ma mère te faire perdre ta confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il, je t'avais dit que je reviendrais sain et sauf, et que je survivrai à cette guerre. Je t'avais dit que tu saurais si je mourais. As-tu senti la moindre chose ? »

« Non, répondit-elle doucement.

« J'ai bien vu dans tes yeux au début que tu me croyais réellement mort, que je ne te reviendrais jamais. La chose la plus ridicule, la plus absurde… comme si je pouvais mourir sans te tenir dans mes bras ! »

Bella ressentit le besoin de se défendre : « Si j'avais continué à espérer pour rien, ça m'aurait tué. Avec cet espoir, tu aurais été une part réelle de mon imagination, et mon cœur n'aurait jamais connu de répit ni n'aurait guéri. La douleur aurait été trop forte pour aller de l'avant. C'était plus facile de croire que tu étais mort en combattant pour le bien que de penser que tu continuais ta vie quelque part loin de moi, et peut-être en m'oubliant. »

Edward la regarda dans les yeux, et lorsqu'il parla ce fut avec son âme : « Bella, je t'aimerai toujours. Il n'y aura pas une seule seconde où je voudrai quelqu'un d'autre que toi à mes côtés. Et si nous sommes un jour séparés, je mourrai pour te retrouver. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, Alicia et Anthony dans ma vie. » Il prit une profonde respiration. « Avant toi ma chérie ma vie était comme une nuit sans lune. Une obscurité profonde, avec juste quelques petites étoiles de lumière et de sagesse. Et puis tu as traversé mon ciel comme une météore. D'un seul coup, tout s'était enflammé, tout brillait, je voyais toute la beauté du monde. Quand tu n'as plus été auprès de moi, c'était comme si ton astre avait disparu derrière l'horizon, la nuit était revenue. Comme avant. Mais mes yeux avaient été éblouis par tant de lumière, et je ne pouvais plus voir les étoiles. Là-bas, je n'avais aucun but à par celui de revenir auprès de toi et de notre famille. »

Bella pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne pouvait dire si ses larmes étaient de tristesse ou de joie. Elle était submergée par l'émotion.

Edward prit Anthony dans le creux de son autre bras et attira Bella contre lui, jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur sa poitrine, ses larmes trempant sa chemise. « Chut, mon amour, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Maintenant, nous allons laisser tout ce passé douloureux derrière nous et nous concentrer sur notre futur et notre petite famille. Regarde : nous sommes de nouveau réunis, et nous avons deux enfants magnifiques, c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. Ne pleure plus mon ange. »

Bella se reprit alors. Edward avait bien raison ! Elle allait se concentrer sur les côtés positifs de leur vie. Ce dernier mois avait été terrible et elle avait cru que son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux plusieurs fois. Mais tout ça était fini maintenant. Edward était revenu !

« Dis-moi tout sur Anthony, jusqu'au moindre petit détail, » demanda-t-il, désireux d'amener leur conversation sur un terrain moins difficile.

« Il est né le 28 décembre, après sept heures de -»

Bella fut interrompue par le bruit de sa porte qui s'était brutalement ouverte et une petite fille en chemise de nuit et en larmes debout dans l'entrée.

Elle se dirigea droit sur Bella sans voir Edward et tendit les bras pour que celle-ci la soulève et la fasse grimper sur son lit. Elle se blottit contre sa maman et Bella essuya ses larmes.

« Vilain rêve Maman, » souffla-t-elle en remettant son petit pouce dans sa bouche.

« Oh, mon pauvre bébé, dit gentiment Bella, mais tu sais ce qui va te consoler ? » Ali fit non de la tête. « Regarde qui est là ! » Et elle pointa son doigt vers son papa qui regardait sa fillette d'un air émerveillé.

Ali regarda dans la direction indiquée par sa mère et vit son père pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'Edward s'était complètement immobilisé. Bella remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient tout rouges.

« Papa ? » dit Ali. De chaudes larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur le visage du jeune papa, qui ne fut pas capable de faire autre chose que de dire oui de la tête. Sa petite fille se souvenait de lui !

Bella reprit à la hâte Anthony des bras son père tandis qu'Alicia se jetait sur lui avec un cri de joie. Edward la serra très fort dans ses bras, en l'embrassant partout.

« Ma petite fille chérie ! Tu as tellement manqué à Papa ! » s'écria-t-il dans un sanglot.

Ali regarda son père et posa sa menotte sur sa joue d'un petit geste maladroit : « Pas pleurer Papa. »

« Comme tu as grandi, tu es devenue une vraie grande fille. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as fait quand Papa était au loin, demanda Edward tout en faisant mine de lui attraper le bout du nez. Est-ce que tu t'es bien occupée de Maman et de Petit frère comme je te l'avais demandé ? »

Alicia fit oui de la tête avec vigueur et se mit à raconter à sa manière de petite fille et avec moult détails tout ce qui était arrivé en son absence. Bella écoutait attentivement le récit de la fillette, alors qu'Edward hochait la tête et s'exclamait exactement quand il le fallait, et elle contempla son fils. Elle avait retrouvé toute sa famille. Pour la première fois, elle se trouvait au complet, parent et enfants réunis.

La vie était redevenue parfaite.

**OOOOO**

**Alors, heureuses ?**

**Nous nous dirigeons gentiment vers la fin de cette histoire.**

**A bientôt… Quand ? ça dépendra du travail… ;)**


	40. Chapter 39

**Forever Bound**

**Chapitre trente-neuf**

**Bonjour à toutes. **

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette traduction, après un silence de plusieurs mois. Je suis désolée de vous avoir imposé cette attente, mais parfois la vie fait qu'on n'a plus le temps, ou plus l'énergie, et je vous présente toutes mes excuses. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.**

**Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni le scénario. Je n'ai fait qu'adapter cette histoire dans notre belle langue.**

**Aujourd'hui, les retrouvailles avec la famille, et…. ****)))**

Bella sentait la lumière du petit matin poindre à travers ses paupières encore closes, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à ouvrir les yeux. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire lorsqu'elle se remémora les événements de la nuit précédente. Son mari, son Edward était revenu de la guerre, vivant et entier, simplement marqué de quelques hématomes.

Elle sortit une main de sous les draps et tâtonna en direction de son mari, mais elle ne rencontra qu'une place vide. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et ne vit qu'un lit vide. Elle passa la main sur le drap recouvrant le matelas : elle comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était plus occupé depuis un bon moment car sa place était froide.

Pour ajouter à l'angoisse qui pénétrait insidieusement son cœur, Alicia (qui, elle en était certaine, s'était endormie dans les bras de son papa) n'était plus là non plus. Tout ce que Bella avait cru vivre la nuit précédente n'était encore qu'un simple et désespérant cauchemar.

En larmes, elle se précipita à quatre pattes vers le berceau d'Anthony au bout du lit, pour le prendre dans ses bras et ainsi ressentir un semblant de consolation. Le berceau était vide.

L'estomac noué, Bella se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait réveillée la nuit d'avant. Quelqu'un avait pris Anthony dans son berceau, et il s'était arrêté de pleurer. Son imagination lui avait fait croire que c'était Edward, revenu d'entre les morts, et perdue dans son rêve éveillé, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher qu'on enlevât son fils.

Elle se mit à sangloter. Comment avait-elle pu permettre qu'on lui prenne un bébé une deuxième fois ? Pourquoi avait-elle imaginé qu'Edward était revenu et ainsi avait-elle perdu la dernière once de santé mentale qui lui restait ? Et comment pouvait-elle rester là sans rien faire alors que son fils avait disparu ?

Une toux légère attira alors son attention et elle tourna la tête. Edward entrait dans la pièce, en faisant attention de maintenir l'équilibre entre un plateau dans la main droite, Anthony, lové les yeux grands ouverts au creux de son bras gauche, et Alicia qui se cramponnait à la jambe de son pantalon, une fleur dans son petit poing serré.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais prendre le petit-déjeuner au lit ce matin, » dit-il doucement en regardant le visage de sa femme avant de brusquement tourner son regard vers sa fille qui tirait sur son pantalon.

« Je donne la fleur maintenant ? » Elle essayait de chuchoter, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment et elle regardait son père pour qu'il lui réponde. Edward acquiesça de la tête et ses yeux se reposèrent sur sa femme. Alicia grimpa sur le lit et mit la fleur sous le nez de sa maman : « C'est de Papa. Il dit tu es belle comme elle. » Bella prit la rose blanche et la respira, puis elle embrassa la joue de la fillette.

Edward était toujours debout près de la porte et il regardait la mère et la fille interagir. C'est ce qui lui avait manqué le plus lorsqu'il était si loin. Un léger mouvement d'Anthony le tira de ses pensées. Il contempla le joli bébé blotti contre lui. Il ne pourrait jamais remercier assez Dieu d'avoir permis à Anthony et à Bella d'être en si bonne santé, même s'il aurait aimé être présent lors de sa venue au monde. Il regrettait amèrement de n'être pas revenu à temps pour tenir la main de Bella et découvrir le visage de son fils avec elle pour la première fois.

« Vas-tu rester là immobile comme une statue, ou vas-tu me monter le merveilleux festin que tu m'as préparé ? » demanda Bella d'une voix légère et joyeuse. Les larmes avaient définitivement disparu…

« Oh, bien sûr, » répondit aussitôt Edward en s'approchant du lit. Il déposa précautionneusement le plateau sur les genoux de Bella et se reglissa sous les draps près d'elle. Il plaça Bébé qui s'endormait contre son épaule en essayant de ne pas le troubler par un mouvement brusque.

« Merci Alicia d'avoir aidé Papa à préparer tout ça pour moi, » sourit Bella. Elle embrassa de nouveau sa fille sur la joue, ce qui la fit rire. « Et merci Papa d'avoir aidé Alicia à porter le plateau dans l'escalier ! » Et elle se pencha pour embrasser son mari. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille et il frissonna…

« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais toute seule, murmura-t-elle, j'ai eu si peur que la nuit dernière ne soit qu'un rêve et que quelqu'un m'ait enlevé Anthony, la dernière chose qui me restait de toi. »

« Je suis désolé mon amour. Quand je me suis réveillé, tu avais l'air si paisible que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir, surtout après cette nuit mouvementée. Je voulais juste faire quelque chose pour te faire plaisir, pour me faire pardonner l'enfer que tu as vécu par ma faute. » répondit Edward qui fronça les sourcils en réalisant ce que Bella avait du ressentir en se réveillant toute seule. Au lieu de lui faire plaisir, il l'avait angoissée.

Bella lui sourit gentiment : « Tant que tu me promets de ne plus jamais me quitter… »

Edward jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Anthony pour s'assurer qu'il dormait encore et il vérifia qu'Alicia ne les regardait pas. La petite fille suivait le contour des fleurs du couvre-lit avec son doigt, et était bien concentrée sur sa tâche. Il se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme en lui promettant qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais seule.

« Au nom du ciel Bella, qu'y avait-il de si urgent pour que tu nous demandes de venir aussi vite ? » demanda Carlisle alors qu'Angela prenait son manteau.

« Tu m'as l'air bien rouge et excitée Bella. Tu te sens bien ? » ajouta Esmé, inquiète pour sa belle-fille.

« Ne la harcelez pas comme ça. » dit Rosalie qui entrait en tenant Charlotte endormie dans ses bras.

« Bien dit Rosie ! » Emmett attrapa sa sœur et la fit tourner. « Que c'est bon de te revoir sur pied ! » Il la reposa sur le sol, et elle attendit un instant que la pièce s'arrête de tourner. Son frère se baissa pour se trouver à hauteur de son oreille et il lui dit tout bas : « Tu m'as vraiment fait peur pendant un moment Morveuse, s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus. »

Bella prit son gros nounours de frère dans ses bras : « Pardon de vous avoir tous autant inquiétés. Mais je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. » Emmet sourit de toutes ses dents et embrassa sa sœur, rasséréné.

« Voulez-vous bien entrer au salon ? Il se passe quelque chose de vraiment important et il faut que vous le voyiez de vos propres yeux. » Bella sourit à sa famille de plus en plus perplexe, et les mena en direction du salon alors qu'ils échangeaient des regards étonnés.

« Ne me dis surtout pas qu'Anthony a déjà fait ses premiers pas, plaisant Carlisle, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour ça ! »

« Carlisle ne sois pas ridicule, le réprimanda Esmé avec une petite tape sur le bras, il n'a pas un mois, évidemment qu'il ne_ »

Tout le monde se figea au seuil du salon, face à Edward pâle et nerveux qui tenait la menotte d'Alicia dans la sienne pour seul soutien. Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut ni un bruit, ni un mouvement. Esmé éclata alors en sanglots et se blottit contre l'épaule de son mari en marmonnant des mots sans suite. La bouche d'Emmett s'ouvrit en grand, et Rosalie faillit faire tomber Charlotte sous l'effet de la surprise. Bella se précipita avant qu'elle ne glisse complètement des bras de sa mère. Mais comme pour prouver qu'elle était bien la fille de son père, le bébé ne bougea pas un cil.

Emmett reprit ses esprits le premier : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici Bella ? Au nom de Dieu, comment puis-je croire comme tout le monde ici que je vois Edward, déclaré mort, debout ici devant nous ? Quel tour de magie as-tu demandé au fou du village pour nous faire croire qu'il est là? »

Bella s'approcha d'Edward en souriant et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Edward passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et elle sentit à quel point il était tendu et nerveux devant la réaction des siens. Sa main tremblait. « Promis Emmett, il n'y a pas de tour de passe-passe et je n'ai rien demandé à aucun « fou de village ». C'est bien Edward. » Elle se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus tandis qu'elle continuait de parler. « Il est vivant. Il a tenu sa promesse et il est revenu pour le Nouvel An, juste comme_ »

Elle fut interrompue par la voix d'Alice qui venait de l'entrée. Tout le monde sursauta. Ils étaient tellement secoués que personne n'avait entendu la sonnette.

« Pardon d'être en retard, cria Alice, nous sommes partis dès que nous avons reçu le message de Bella, mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de chevaux sur la route au matin du premier de l'An. Nous_ » Alice et Jasper entrèrent main dans la main et découvrirent toute la famille encore stupéfaite.

Esmé était tellement en larmes qu'Alice pensa qu'elle ne devait plus rien voir. Carlisle regardait droit devant lui sans ciller, Rosalie serrait sa fille convulsivement contre elle et Emmett semblait abasourdi.

Elle suivit alors la direction vers laquelle tous les regards convergeaient et les yeux du jeune couple se posèrent sur Bella et Alicia… et entre elles deux, sur un Edward Cullen bien vivant, à peine égratigné. Ce fut alors à la mâchoire inférieure de Jasper de perdre son combat contre la gravité.

Alice, en revanche, réagit d'une façon complètement inattendue. Elle chargea à travers la pièce et se jeta contre Edward si violemment qu'il en lâcha Bella et Alicia et tomba à la renverse en sifflant entre ses dents lorsque le parquet entra en contact avec ses blessures. Avant qu'il pût réagir, Alice s'était précipitée sur lui et elle le gifla à toute volée.

« Espèce de bâtard égocentrique ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? » Elle se mit frapper chaque centimètre carré de son corps de ses petits poings. « Comment as-tu pu nous laisser croire que tu étais mort ? As-tu pensé à ce que ça ferait à Carlisle et Esmé ? Et à Bella et Alicia ? Et à moi ? Est-ce que tu sais que Bella n'a pas quitté son lit pendant des semaines ? Que nous avons été obligés d'éloigner Ali et de veiller sur elle parce que Bella était trop désespérée pour s'en occuper ? Nous avons organisé tes funérailles hier, et tu n'es même pas mort ! »

Bella reprit alors ses esprits. Elle était sous le choc d'avoir vu sa minuscule amie mettre son mari à terre. « Assez Alice ! Emmett, aide Edward, éloigne-la de lui ! » s'écria-t-elle. Emmett se précipita à la rescousse de sa sœur. « Tu devrais te réjouir de voir Edward vivant et en bonne santé. Tu devrais remercier Dieu de toutes tes forces d'avoir permis à mon époux de me revenir, d'avoir fait que Carlisle et Esmé retrouvent leur fils, de donner à Alicia et Anthony un papa présent pour s'occuper d'eux et de t'avoir redonné ton frère ! »

Alice avait cessé de lutter contre la poigne d'Emmett et baissait la tête. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler et Emmett se pressa de la placer dans las bras de Jasper. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire devant une femme en pleurs.

Bella aida Edward à se relever en le tirant par la main. Il gémit de douleur : ses blessures et ses hématomes étaient en feu. Pourtant, dès qu'il fut de nouveau stable et d'aplomb, sa mère se jeta dans ses bras, sanglotant à en perdre le souffle. Ignorant la douleur lancinante de ses côtes, il serra sa mère contre lui, et lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs.

« Pardon Maman, murmura-t-il, pardon de t'avoir infligé tout ça, toutes ces larmes. » Les pleurs d'Esmé se clamèrent un peu, mais elle se serra contre le torse de son fils, comme si elle n'allait plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner.

Pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, Edward regarda Carlisle lui lançant des yeux un appel à l'aide muet. Se secouant pour sortir de sa stupeur, il s'avança lentement, se demandant encore visiblement s'il pouvait croire à ce qui venait d'arriver. Avec douceur, il voulut éloigner sa femme de son fils, mais elle ne voulut rien savoir et se serra encore plus contre son enfant adoré.

« Ma chérie, je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais que tu ne veux plus le laisser s'éloigner, mais regarde, il y a encore beaucoup de monde qui veut l'embrasser, dit-il gentiment. » A contrecœur, Esmé s'éloigna un peu et le regarda émerveillée alors qu'il prenait son père dans ses bras.

Edward n'avait vu pleurer son père que deux fois dans sa vie, lorsque son père, puis sa mère étaient morts. Mais lorsqu'il serra son fils dans ses bras, comme jamais il ne l'avait étreint, Edward sentit les épaules de son père se soulever convulsivement et ses larmes mouiller sa chemise.

« Je t'aime Papa, » furent les seuls mots qu'il fut capable de prononcer, soudain submergé par l'émotion de voir son père perdre le contrôle.

« Je t'aime aussi fils. » hoqueta Carlisle. « Plus que ma propre vie. Jure moi que tu ne te mettras plus jamais dans cette situation. Promets-le moi, ou je te promets qu'alors, c'est moi qui te tuerai. » En réponse Edward rit à travers ses larmes.

Il y avait trois jours qu'Edward était revenu parmi les siens et depuis son retour, il n'y avait plus eu un seul moment de paix ou de tranquillité dans la maison. Toute la famille s'était installée dans les chambres d'amis, incapables de s'éloigner du fils miraculé, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Il avait beau promettre et promettre encore qu'il ne s'éloignerait plus, personne ne voulait prendre le risque.

Bella adorait être entourée de sa famille, d'autant plus qu'elle comprenait maintenant l'inquiétude et la peine des siens au cours de sa dépression. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter leur départ qui lui permettrait d'avoir une nuit, seule avec Edward.

Elle n'avait plus fait l'amour avec lui depuis la nuit de son départ et son cœur et son corps hurlaient son besoin de lui. Elle savait qu'Edward ressentait la même chose, car ce matin il l'avait réveillée avec un baiser langoureux. De fil en aiguille, la situation était devenue un peu « chaude », mais Alicia entra en trombe dans leur chambre et sauta sur le lit. Ses parents se séparèrent aussitôt et reprirent contenance en remettant discrètement leurs vêtements en ordre.

Incapable de patienter plus longtemps, Bella se mit à la recherche d'Esmé qui était descendue dans le jardin, avant de perdre courage car elle avait quelque chose de bien embarrassant à demander à sa belle-mère.

Elle la trouva assez vite, qui lisait un livre, assise au soleil sur un banc. Elle ferma l'ouvrage en voyant Bella s'approcher. « Bella, appela-t-elle, quelle belle journée pour cette époque de l'année, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Hochant la tête, Bella prit place ses côtés, et ramena son manteau autour d'elle. Sentant un certaine gêne dans son attitude, Esmé prit la main de sa belle-fille et la plaça sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ? Quelque chose t'inquiète ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant à la jeune femme rougissante.

« Je ne suis pas inquiète en fait, articula-t-elle lentement, ne sachant pas très bien comment aborder le sujet. Je me demandais seulement si toi et Carlisle pourriez éventuellement emmener Alicia et Anthony chez vous pour la nuit. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Esmé. Elle n'allait pas se priver d'une chance de passer du temps avec ses petits-enfants adorés, mais elle était étonnée : Bella aimait tellement ses enfants qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer plus d'une heure loin d'eux.

Les joues de plus en plus écarlates, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. « _ »marmonna-t-elle en évitant le regard d'Esmé.

« Pardon ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas bien saisi. » sourit sa belle-mère qui retenait difficilement son rire. C'était apparemment un sujet sensible pour Bella, et elle ne voulait pas ajouter à son inconfort en riant.

Bella inspira profondément et se lança de nouveau : « J'aimerais passer une nuit tranquille avec Edward. J'adore avoir toute la famille ici, surtout après le soutien que vous m'avez tous apporté, mais c'est juste que nous n'avons pas eu un seul moment pour nous et_ »

« N'en dis pas plus Bella » sourit Esmé. Elle vit qu'elle n'osait toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux, alors elle mit gentiment ses doigts sous son menton et tourna sa tête vers elle. « Il n'y a rien de honteux dans l'amour. Tu veux passer du temps avec ton mari, et crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est. Tu n'as pas eu une seconde seule avec lui depuis son départ, alors bien sûr que je comprends ton désir de passer une nuit juste tous les deux. » Bella lui sourit. Comme elle avait de la chance d'avoir des beaux-parents aussi adorables.

« Nous serons tous les deux ravis de nous occuper d'Anthony et d'Alicia pour la nuit, surtout maintenant que Bébé nous permet de le toucher ! » Bella éclata de rire à cela. Et c'était vrai, depuis que son père était revenu, Anthony laissait de plus en plus de monde le prendre dans les bras, et même l'emmener loin de ses parents. Et même si c'état un peu irrationnel, Bella était certaine que le nourrisson avait attendu son père avant de permettre aux autres membres de la famille de le toucher.

Et chose surprenante, c'était maintenant Carlisle qui ne voulait plus lâcher son petit-fils. Tous les matins, dès qu'il avait pris sa tétée, il le prenait dans ses bras, et ils partaient tous les deux faire une grande ballade dans le jardin. Et là, Anthony suivait des yeux le doigt de son grand-père qui lui nommait les arbres et les oiseaux, même si le bébé ne savait pas encore tenir sa tête tout seul et était bien trop jeune pour apprécier les beautés de la nature. Rien de cela n'arrêtait pas Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Esmé. » dit Bella en étreignant sa belle-mère.

Esmé lui tapota le dos. « Ne me remercie pas Bella. Tu sais bien que nous ferions tout pour toi. Tu ne devrait plus l'ignorer depuis le temps. » Belle hocha la tête contre son épaule pour confirmer qu'elle le savait bien. « Allez, dit Esmé, il est temps de rentrer, il commence à faire frisquet ! » Et les deux femmes reprirent le chemin de la maison bras dessus, bras dessous.

Esmé était un don du ciel. Elle expliqua à Carlisle les projets de sa belle-fille pour la soirée (à la plus grande mortification de Bella). Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et organisa un après-midi de chasse pour ces messieurs, ce qui permit aux dames de jouer à la Poupée-Bella.

Deux heures avant le retour des hommes, Esmé et Alice avaient d'autorité assis Bella devant sa coiffeuse tandis que Rosalie avait pour mission de lui trouver quelque chose de joli à porter. Elles passèrent une heure à la coiffer et à la maquiller, avant de la forcer à entrer dans un corset serré et une culotte bouffante qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou. Bella était très embarrassée de se trouver devant sa famille dans une tenue aussi osée et révélatrice, mais les trois femmes lui assurèrent qu'Edward allait adorer ça !

Il restait à Bella une demi-heure à patienter. Esmé, Alice et Rosalie l'abandonnèrent pour aller faire leurs bagages, prêtes à traîner leurs époux respectifs hors de chez Edward et Bella dès leur retour. Après avoir embrassé Anthony, Bella le mit dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Elle avait déjà dit au revoir à Alicia. Ce serait difficile pour elle d'être séparée de ses enfants, mais elle espérait que cela en vaudrait la peine.

Exactement trente et une minutes plus tard, Edward entrait dans la chambre, envoyé par sa mère qui lui avait dit que Bella avait besoin de son aide. Il avait été un peu surpris, mais désirant toujours être utile à sa femme, il était monté directement la rejoindre. A la porte, il s'arrêta net. La chambre était illuminée d'une multitude de chandelles qui dispensaient une douce lumière dorée et sensuelle. Et debout, au milieu de la chambre, se tenait une Bella timide et nerveuse qui coupa instantanément le souffle de son mari.

Refermant la porte doucement et s'avançant avec précaution au milieu des bougies, il s'approcha de Bella. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Surprise ! » murmura Bella anxieuse. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se mit à s'inquiéter, puis se trouva très vite submergée par la gêne. « Je suis désolée je voulais passer la soirée avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Esmé de prendre les enfants chez elle. Je suis navrée que tu détestes mon idée. Je vais vite faire porter un mot pour qu'elle ramène nos enfants. » dit-elle très vite, et elle se baissa pour commencer à souffler les bougies.

Edward la fit un peu sursauter en la prenant par la taille pour la remettre debout. Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Bella j'ai devant moi la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Comment peux-tu penser un instant que je ne veuille pas te faire l'amour ? J'étais simplement sans voix. C'est mon vœu le plus cher de passer la nuit avec toi. »

« C'est vrai ? Promis ? » demanda Bella dans un souffle, les yeux brillants de larmes qui réfléchissaient la lueur des chandelles.

« Juré. Sur ma vie… » Alors que la dernière syllabe franchissait ses lèvres, Edward se mit à couvrir le visage et le cou de Bella de tendres baisers qui lui firent pencher la tête vers l'arrière en gémissant, pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle était rassurée, son Edward la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait.

En faisant attention aux bougies qui brûlaient sur le sol, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à leur lit où il la déposa, avant d'ôter lentement sa chemise. Il la déposa sur la table de nuit, évitant ainsi d'y mettre le feu.

Bella contempla le corps de son mari qui se révélait à elle pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Et même si les hématomes commençaient à disparaître peu à peu, il restait des traces sombres qu'entouraient des halos jaunes. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir atténuer sa beauté.

Le regard d'Edward se posa sur sa femme pour quelques instants, ou plus longtemps (il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps alors qu'il se perdait dans sa beauté). Elle était vraiment resplendissante et il remercia Dieu de lui avoir donné une telle déesse pour épouse. Lentement, il se pencha et entreprit de défaire les lacets de son corset.

Il remarqua alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide, et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en prenant conscience du fait que c'était lui, Edward, qui la faisait réagir ainsi. Il fit descendre doucement le corset le long de son corps, la révélant au fur et à mesure tout en embrassant l'un après l'autre chaque centimètre découvert.

Lorsqu'il se trouva face à ses seins, il se jeta dessus comme un bébé affamé, en les ravissant pour leur donner toute l'attention qu'ils méritaient, ce qu'il avait brûlé de faire depuis de si longs mois. Un gémissement sonore s'échappa des lèvres de Bella, et il multiplia ses attentions par dix, désirant entendre ce son merveilleux encore et encore.

Ne sachant pas comment, il parvint à s'arracher de sa poitrine pour aller s'emparer de ses lèvres afin de lui prouver tout l'amour et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Bella en profita pour ouvrir les boutons de son pantalon. Et avant qu'il at pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle les avait déjà fait glisser le long de ses jambes. Alors (et à contre- cœur) il se releva, et il alla éteindre les chandelles les plus proches du lit, avant de laisser son pantalon glisser sur le sol. Dès que ses jambes furent libres, il se rallongea près de sa femme, pour ne pas pardre une seule seconde de leur intimité retrouvée.

Fusionnant de nouveau leurs lèvres, il fit glisser la main le long de l'abdomen de son adorée, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bord de son sous-vêtement. Lentement, sensuellement, il le fit glisser, en relevant ses jambes pour parvenir à l'ôter complètement. Il l'envoya alors par-dessus son épaule, ne pensant plus du tout aux chandelles sur le parquet.

IL admira le corps de sa femme et constata qu'elle frémissait d'excitation. Sans la quitter des yeux, il descendit le long de sa peau, jusqu'à se trouver en contact de ses lèvres humides, et Bella laissa échapper un petit cri.

Alors que sa langue ravageait son corps et ses sens, Bella agrippa ses cheveux, comme si elle voulait tenter de se retenir à ce quelque chose de solide pour ne pas perdre la tête, complètement. Enfin, il relâcha la pression de ses lèvres sur elle, mais pas avant de l'avoir menée juste à la limite de son plaisir, si proche d'elle qu'elle crut qu'elle allait exploser.

Il se mit en place, aligna son pénis ,prêt à pénétrer sa femme, et Bella approcha la main en le saisissant solidement. En secouant la tête, il prit gentiment sa main et l'enleva en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. « C'est pour toi mon amour, laisse-toi aller » murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Envoûtée, elle hocha la tête à cet instant précis, elle aurait fait tout ce qu'il voulait, quoi qu'il demandât. Elle allait ôter ses bas, notant qu'Edward ne les avait pas enlevés avec le reste de ses vêtements, mais il mit sa main sur la sienne : « Non, laisse-les. » Bella crut mourir et aller directement au paradis au son rauque de sa voix.

Au même moment, Edward entra en elle et toute pensée cohérente s'effaça de son cerveau instantanément. La seule conscience qui lui restait était le plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait en sentant son mari profondément en elle après si longtemps.

Edward gémit bruyamment, et il sentit ses muscles se serrer autour de lui. « Oh mon Dieu, … c'est tellement serré, » haleta-t-il. «Comment peux-tu encore être si étroite ? » Bella n'avait aucune réponse pour lui, elle n'était même pas certaine d'être capable d'articuler le moindre mot, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Edward se mit à aller et venir en elle, vite et fort, rattrapant le temps où il n'avait pas pu le faire. Bella gémissait sans s'arrêter, prouvant ainsi les délices qu'elle éprouvait. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de son époux, et il continuait d'aller et venir, probablement inconscient de la fureur des sensations qui faisaient rage dans le corps de la jeune femme.

« Plus vite, plus vite, encore plus, je t'en prie Edward, » scandait-elle, son ventre se serrant de plus en plus étroitement à chaque seconde. Mais au lieu d'accélérer Edward ralentit son rythme, et il lui murmura : « Je t'aime Bella, Dieu, que je t'aime, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Je sais Edward, je sais » gémit-elle en soulevant ses hanches pour aller à sa rencontre. « Je t'aime plus que ma vie. »

« Pardon pour ce qui est arrivé quand j'étais au loin, » dit-il dans un souffle, alors que sa respiration devenait entrecoupée, « je regrette tellement d'avoir causé toute cette douleur. »

Bella le serra contre elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser. Il y répondit avidement, mais elle sentit ses larmes sur sa peau. Elle se recula un peu et lui caressa la joue. « Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance maintenant Edward, » et elle l'embrassa encore. « Je t'ai tout pardonné dès que je t'ai revu. Nous devons avancer maintenant. C'est du passé et seul notre futur est important. »

Edward la regarda droit dans les yeux, fenêtres grandes ouvertes sur son âme, et ce qu'il y vit lui fit comprendre qu'elle disait l'absolue vérité. Il mit son front contre le sien et reprit son mouvement de plus en plus vite. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent, et leur plaisir explosa dans un feu d'artifice de sensations, et ils retombèrent sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils reposaient dans une heureuse béatitude après leurs retrouvailles, épuisés et heureux, Bella releva la tête et posa un petit baiser sur le menton de son amour.

Celui-ci lui sourit et embrassa le haut de sa tête. « Si je passe le reste de ma vie comme ça, avec toi, Alicia et Anthony, je mourrai en homme heureux. »

Bella murmura son agrément : « Je suis entièrement d'accord, mais ce serait bien si nous pouvions éviter de parler de la mort, s'il te plait. » dit-elle sereinement.

« Bien sûr, mon amour. Pardon. » répondit-il lentement, agacé d'avoir eu la stupidité d'évoquer le sujet.

« Ne t'excuse pas Edward, » sourit Bella, et en se blottissant contre lui. « Serre-moi fort, c'est tout. »

Avec un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, Edward la serra contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il la contempla, jusqu'au moment où ses yeux papillonnèrent. Sa dernière pensée avant de la rejoindre au pays des rêves fut le bonheur incommensurable qu'i éprouvait du fait que ce soit elle que ses parents aient choisi pour l'unir à lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**Et voilà, il ne reste que l'épilogue ! et un outtake. J'espère être un peu plus rapide…**

**Encore un mot :**

**Cette traduction a été nommée par le forum**** DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON pour les ****Addict of lemon Awards dans la catégorie « fiction historique ».**

**J'en suis honorée, et j'en ferai évidemment part à l'auteure. Cela, je pense que les fics originales méritent plus de gagner que les traductions, qui ne sont que l'adaptation d'un travail qui ne nous appartient pas. Ou alors, il faut récompenser l'aureure originale aussi :))  
**

**Pour ma part, si je dois en choisir une seule dans cette catégorie, ce sera « Redonne-moi espoir d'EIPHOSE » que j'ai adorée.**

**Voilà. Je vous embrasse toutes. A bientôt.**


End file.
